MORTALES Y DIOSES
by MauroMoyaKlaine9
Summary: El tiempo de los dioses llega a su fin y deben ser reemplazados para que la vida siga avanzando, el Dios que mas desean ser los mortales es el Dios Zeus, el objetivo es mantener la paz pero ¿Que pasaría si una traición desata una gran guerra entre mortales y dioses?
1. CAPITULO 1: El Eligido

CAPITULO 1: El elegido

Esparta, ciudad de reyes, gloriosos mortales han gobernado sobre la ciudad, grandes monumentos hecho con la imagen de los dioses adornaba la gran ciudad.

Esparta tenía la mejor vista, las más grandes ciudades, los mejores soldados, sus reyes lograban obtener paz con sus habitantes.

Los dioses del olimpo los adoraban pues los espartanos eran los únicos que les ofrecían monumentos y ellos sabían muy bien que eran digno de ser reemplazados.

Pues por años y años los dioses fueron cambiando y a medida que pasaba también cambiaban los gobiernos.

A pesar de su poder los dioses también morían pues fueron creados por el Dios supremo, el cual nadie sabe su imagen ni su nombre.

Al llegar la hora, los dioses crean "El Torneo del Olimpo" en el cual cada mortal que se sienta digno de reemplazar a un Dios, se verá a enfrentar las pruebas de los dioses y así sabrá a que Dios reemplazara.

Pero todo mortal sueña con convertirse en un Dios, el favorito de todos y ese es Zeus.

Zeus es el rey del olimpo, el Dios que controla a los demás dioses, quien da vida a seres mitológicos y puede convertir a un simple mortal en un gran guerrero.

El sueño de todo mortal, que por sobre todo lo que más desea es poder.

Años y años los dioses cambian y también los reyes, hubo cambios, tantas positivos, pero también negativos.

Se han creados malas alianzas, ha habido malos gobiernos, reyes que eran justos y hacían justicia, decidieron simplemente la pena de muerte a quien no respete a su soberano ni a los dioses, si nadie ofrecía objetos de valor a su rey, aunque sea un pedazo de pan cada domingo…..la sentencia…..la muerte…..sin juicio.

Los dioses veían esta atrocidad y debían detenerlo, pero Zeus, que fue reemplazado por un hombre ambicioso, lo ha permitido, ya que los mortales lo aclamaban y eso le daba más fuerza y debilitaba a los demás dioses, por eso ninguno se atrevió a desafiarlo.

Zeus baja a Esparta en persona y se encontró con el rey quien se encontraba almorzando, al verlo se arrodilla ante el Dios del trueno.

-Gran Dios Zeus, es una bendición su presencia.

-De pie Thomas, Gran rey de Esparta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar mi Dios?

-He visto tu grandeza, he visto cómo has logrado que los mortales me alaben más que a los otros dioses.

-Gracias a usted yo soy rey, lo mínimo que podría hacer es que sea alabado.

-Pues necesito más Thomas, tengo una misión para ti.

-Hable, oh Gran Dios Zeus, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Conquista otros países, haz que Esparta sea más grande, haz que toda la gente del mundo aclame mi nombre, consíguelo y te daré vida eterna.

-Como usted mande mi Gran Dios.

-Pero debes apurarte Thomas, solo me queda un año, si consigo más creyentes podre aumentar mi poder y también mi existencia, será el gran Rey del olimpo, cumple mi deseo y te prometo darte toda la riqueza que desees.

El rey estaba alegre por la tarea que le dio Zeus que acepto, el Dios se transformó en un águila y se fue del palacio.

El rey Thomas preparo a todo su ejército, eran millones y con el poder de Zeus arrasaron ciudades, destruyeron y quemaron todo, asesinaban todo a su paso.

A sus habitantes, a sus hijos, a sus animales, solo dejaban vivo a los que se rendian diciendo que creerán en Zeus.

Así fue, ciudad tras ciudad, los dioses veían todo, pero no podían interferir.

Hubo un pueblo que decidió creer en los dioses del olimpo pero sin Zeus…..Los Persa.

Los ancianos más sabios invocaron al Dios Hades.

Un humo negro entro en su tienda y se creó la forma de un hombre con los ojos rojos, los persas se arrodillaron.

-Gran Dios Hades, hemos aclamado ante ti.

-Sé muy bien a que me han llamado hechiceros, se la situación en la que están.

-Por favor….ayúdenos, los espartanos están destruyendo todo.

-Están bajo la protección de Zeus, no puedo hacer nada, los mortales solo le rezan a Zeus y por eso aumenta su fuerza y la nuestra disminuye.

-Usted es un Dios, por favor díganos como vencer a nuestros enemigos, creemos en usted.

-Hay una opción, pero no es muy acertada.

-Solo díganos que hacer.

-Los Titanes, llamen a todos los titanes del mundo, solo ellos pueden detener a los dioses.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Yo te llevare a la Titan Gaia y pide su ayuda para detener a los espartanos, pero te advierto, los Titanes son enemigos de los dioses, si intentan atacarnos los dioses responderemos de la misma forma y esa será una guerra difícil de detener.

-Lo haremos Gran Dios Hades.

-Muy bien.

Hades llevo a los hechiceros a una tierra desierta donde soplaba muy fuertemente el viento y no se podía ver nada por la tierra que volaba.

El hechicero llamo a la Titan Gaia, la tierra empezó a temblar, una gran Titan de una enorme altura se acercó a ellos.

Los hechiceros les dijeron que peleen en su lugar y destruyan a los espartanos.

Gaia no acepto así que el hechicero le dijo que ayudaría a vencer a los dioses.

La madre tierra se quedó pensando y acepto.

Los persas llevaron a los titanes a Esparta y comenzó la guerra.

Zeus observaba como Esparta estaba siendo destruida y sentía que perdía su poder, entonces para evitarlo iría a destruir a los titanes, pero antes de salir una hoja atravesó el pecho de Zeus.

El Dios Hades lo detuvo atravesándole la espada del olimpo y absorbió sus poderes.

-Hades ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento hermano, pero esto debe acabar, te has excedido Zeus, el próximo que te reemplazara será el que toque la espada.

El gran Dios Zeus murió y la batalla termino, los persas han ganado y se retiraron del lugar, pero los titanes seguían en Esparta.

Gaia vio que era la oportunidad de conquistar el Olimpo así que invoco la presencia del Titan Cronos.

La tierra tembló y un gran Titan hecho de piedra salió.

Empezaron a escalar el monte Olímpico hasta llegar a la ciudadela donde habitan todos los dioses y empezaron a destruirlo.

Todos los dioses se hicieron presentes, Hades, Poseidón, Helios, Hera, Hermes, Atenea, Afrodita, Hefesto y Ares.

Comenzó la gran guerra, los dioses contra los titanes en una batalla que casi destruye el mundo, pero hubo un arma que tenía una gran fuerza de un Dios, La espada del Olimpo.

Hades tomo la espada y expulso el poder de Zeus, una gran onda expansiva invadió el lugar destruyendo todo a la vista.

Los titanes fueron vencidos, la gran batalla había terminado pero el lugar hermoso que era Esparta quedo destruido, ningún Dios tenía la fuerza para construirlo.

Así que quedo en manos de Hades y llamo ese lugar El Tártaro y pertenecerá al Inframundo.

Varios mortales construyeron otra ciudad comenzando de cero y será la nueva Esparta, a pesar de la guerra pudieron hacer una alianza con los persas, pero no eran muy amigables, estaban en un estado neutral, si hacían una mala jugada les declararan la guerra.

Los años pasaban, los dioses fueron reemplazados, un nuevo gobierno surgió, más justo, la ciudad estaba creciendo.

Esparta logro a volver a ser lo que era.

El tiempo de los dioses llega a su fin, ya se han hecho los anuncios.

En una humilde casa vivía un matrimonio que cumplían solo 6 meses de casados, pocos años de noviazgo, pero ellos al verse a los ojos se enamoraron a primera vista.

La diosa Afrodita estaba feliz por ellos pues en el pueblo no habita mucho el amor y ella le parecía un ejemplo para todos y al saber que contrajeron matrimonio los bendigo y les regalo belleza divina.

Sus nombres, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson, ambos son guerreros del rey Smythe, quien es el Gran Rey de Esparta.

Blaine llega a su casa y encuentra a Kurt cocinando, este lo agarra de la cintura.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Blaine, aquí preparando el almuerzo ¿No tenías guardia hoy?

-El rey nos ha liberado a todos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas Kurt? Llego el día del reemplazo.

-Tienes razón, los había olvidado por completo.

-A la tarde los dioses dejaron un listado, cualquiera puede anotarse.

-¿Y…tú lo harás?

-Bueno….siempre quise…ser…un Dios.

-Lo se Blaine….yo…..también deseo ser uno.

-Entonces anotémonos.

-Es que…..me da miedo lo que suceda…..no quiero perderte.

-No me perderás amor.

-Deseo ser el próximo Dios Zeus Blaine y yo sé que también deseas serlo.

La sonrisa del ojimiel desapareció.

-Bueno…..no debes preocuparte por eso amor…todos….todos queremos ser Zeus pero…ya sabes….solo uno puede serlo.

-Me preocupa que nuestra ambición de ser un Dios nos separe.

Blaine se acerca al ojiazul y lo abraza.

-Oye….nada nos va a separar, sabes que te amo demasiado y luche mucho para tener tu amor.

-Lo se…perdona por pensar esas idioteces, sabes que yo también te amo.

-Te diré que ¿Por qué no preparas más tarde la comida y vienes conmigo a la cama?

-Señor Anderson ¿Está tramando algo?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Blaine agarro a Kurt y lo llevo a la cama.

Ambos se tiraron y comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión, se sacaban la ropa de a poco y besaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Cielos Kurt…te amo mucho.

-Yo también Blaine.

-Por favor…por favor…quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero tenerte dentro de mí.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.

Kurt besaba desesperadamente a Blaine y le saco toda la ropa.

Sus brazos estaban por todo su cuerpo.

El ojiazul también quedo desnudo, ellos amaban tener intimidad, era el momento donde más conectados estaban.

Kurt besa el cuello del ojimiel y luego su pecho, pasándole la lengua y así sigue bajando y bajando.

El ojimiel se retuerce de placer y le pide a Kurt que siga, el ojiazul besa la excitación de Blaine y se lo mete en la boca haciéndole sexo oral.

-Si….si…sigue…..sigue….sigue….Oh Kurt…me vuelves loco.

Luego Kurt da vuelta a Blaine dejándolo de espalda y con su cola a la vista y este se lo acaricia haciéndole masajes.

Luego se tira encima de él besándole el cuello y mordiéndole la oreja.

-¿Te gusta Blaine?

-Si…..me gusta….mucho.

-¿Qué deseas?

-A ti…..te deseo a ti….deseo que me hagas tuyo…..por favor….cojeme.

-Lo que tú digas.

Kurt paso su lengua por su oreja, luego le lamio toda la espalda y seguía bajando volviendo loco al ojimiel.

Bajo y bajo hasta llegar al orificio del ojimiel y comenzó a lamerlo.

-Oh…..si…..si…..mierda…..cielos Kurt…sigue.

Blaine daba retorcijones de placer.

-No puedo más Kurt…voy a explotar…te necesito…..te necesito adentro de mí ya.

Kurt se pone encima de Blaine.

-Siénteme amor.

El ojiazul entro en su amado y este empezó a gemir de placer.

-Si….si…..si…sigue.

-¿Esto es lo que querias Blaine?

-Si…..esto….quería…..mierda Kurt…te siento mucho…fuerte….sigue…sigue….cojeme.

Kurt acelero su movimiento haciendo gritar a su amado, pero aún no quería acabar por lo tanto salió de Blaine y se tiro de espalda en la cama.

-Quiero que estés sentado en mi amor.

-Claro que sí.

Blaine se sentó en Kurt y acomodo la excitación de su esposo en su orificio y de a poco lo hacía más rápido.

Mientras lo hacia el ojiazul lo agarro de la cintura y le daba pequeños golpes con la palma de la mano en la cola y el ojimiel se masturbaba.

-Sigue amor….sigue…..¿Me sientes?

-SI….si….si…mucho…..adoro sentirte Kurt.

-Quiero que te vengas para mi, quiero sentir tu acabada.

-Si…yo…..quiero….sentir…tu acabada….en mí.

Kurt empujo más fuerte e hizo gritar a Blaine y este sabía que ya estaba por acabar.

-Voy….voy a…..acabar.

-Dentro de mi….acaba dentro de mí.

-Oh cielos…oh Dios…..si….si…tenlo Blaine.

El ojimiel siente la acaba de Kurt y al rato acaba en el estómago de Kurt.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kurt.

-Nunca voy a dejarte, siempre te amare Blaine.

-Yo tampoco voy a dejarte Kurt, siempre te voy a amar, siempre te voy a defender y siempre te protegeré, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Si somos elegido para ser dioses prométeme que seguiremos juntos.

-Lo prometo.

Blaine lo beso.

-Por cierto, me gustó mucho, parece ser que estabas bastante excitado.

-Blaine por favor…..mírate, eres toda una escultura griega, verte me vuelve loco.

-Ja ja ja gracias amor, tú también eres increíblemente hermoso, pareces una escultura hecha por el Dios Hefesto.

-Ja ja ja eres tan tierno, ven aquí.

El matrimonio de beso y luego se fueron a bañar juntos.

Al terminar de cambiarse, comieron y fueron al centro para anotarse en el torneo.

-Es increíble la cantidad de gente que hay, siento que el torneo será difícil.

-Haremos nuestro mejor intento Blaine, no bajes los brazos, mira ahí están nuestros amigos.

Kurt y Blaine se acercaron a un hombre muy alto acompañado de una mujer de pelo castaño.

-Hola Finn, Rachel ¿Cómo están?

-Kurt, Blaine, amigos espero que estén bien, me he anotado en el torneo, espero poder ser un Dios.

-¿Quién te gustaría ser?

-Bueno, espero convertirme en el gran Zeus.

-Pues has fila muchacho, hay demasiados que quieren ser Zeus.

-Lo sé, supongo que ustedes también aspiran ser Zeus.

-Totalmente, pero con Blaine nos prometimos que nos amaremos seamos dioses o no.

-Me alegro por ustedes, yo he entrenado mucho, no sé cómo será el torneo, talvez nos hagan pelear entre todos para ver quién es más fuerte.

-Ya veremos cómo es Finn.

-Oye Rachel ¿Tú también te anotaste en el torneo?

-No Blaine, no me siento capaz de reemplazar a un Dios, yo quedo fuera de esto y si Finn llega a convertirse en Dios, lo extrañare, pero me hará muy feliz que logro su objetivo y también prometimos amarnos para siempre.

-Eso es tan cursi y romántico a la vez hobbit.

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a la mujer morena acompañada de una mujer rubia.

-Hola Santana, veo que se anotaron en el torneo.

-Sí, Brittany y yo deseamos convertirnos en diosas, es lo que este lugar necesito, un toque más femenino.

-¿Y quién aspiras ser? Porque te recuerdo que Zeus solo lo puede tomar un hombre.

-Para ser liberal tienes pensamientos muy machistas Hummel.

-Eso es violencia contra las mujeres.

-No soy machista Santana y mucho menos violento hacia las mujeres Brittany, solo digo que hay ordenes, nosotros no podemos reemplazar diosas, por ejemplo.

-Da igual…de todos modos solo me anote por diversión, no estoy muy interesada en ser diosa, pero si en cambiar un poco las reglas de este lugar, es increíble que el rey Smythe no deje entrenar a las mujeres para ser guerreras.

-Si mi papa lo decidió es porque es lo mejor…hola…hola…¿Cómo les va a todos?

Todos voltearon, pero ninguno sonrió, solo se arrodillaron en su presencia.

-Príncipe Sebastián.

-Por favor, nada de cortesía, conmigo pueden actuar como uno más, levántense, es una orden.

Todos se levantaron, pero seguían serios.

-¿Qué los trae a todos por aquí?

-Vinimos a anotarnos en el torneo señor.

-Sí, ya veo ¿Mi padre los autorizo?

-Señor el Gran Rey de Esparta autorizo a todo soldado a participar del torneo.

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse….en cuanto a lo que estuve escuchando de sus ideas pueden olvidarse de ellas.

-¿A qué se refiere señor?

-Por favor, es muy obvio, el gran Dios Zeus esta alegre con mi familia por todas las ofrendas que le dimos, es obvio que yo seré el próximo Dios Zeus.

-Señor para eso debe ganar el torneo.

Sebastián frunció el ceño y se acercó a Kurt.

-¿Acaso me contestaste soldado?

-No….no señor….mil disculpas.

-Baja la cabeza…no quiero que me mires a los ojos escoria.

Blaine y todos los demás estaban furiosos por como Sebastián trataba a Kurt, pero ninguno podía enfrentarse al hijo del rey ya que hacerlo la condena es la muerte.

-Bueno nos veremos en la reunión de Zeus, pueden seguir con lo suyo, adiós.

Sebastián se retiró, Blaine abraza a su esposo y Finn le pone una mano en el hombro, los ojos del ojiazul estaban que explotaban de la rabia.

-Lo odio, no puedo creer que me haya dicho escoria, es tan miserable, quisiera que el Dios Hades se lo comiera.

-Los dioses no comen gente.

-Entonces que se lo coma el Kraken.

Todos rieron.

-Ven, el Dios Zeus ya vendrá a dar la noticia.

Todos se juntaron en el centro de la sala de oración, un lugar donde están las estatuas con la imagen de los dioses, donde la gente viene a orar para aclamar al Dios que aman.

Empezó a soplar el viento fuertemente, el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a relampaguear.

Eran tan fuertes que daban miedos, pero todos los elegidos se quedaron quietos.

De pronto un gran rayo cayo en el escenario y un gran destello hizo que todos cerraran sus ojos.

Al abrirlos vieron la imagen de un anciano todo vestido de blanco, tenía en sus manos un bastón en forma de rayo.

Todos se arrodillaron al verlo, incluido el hijo del rey.

-"Salve Gran Dios Zeus"

-Saludos hijos míos, pueden ponerse de pie.

La voz de Zeus era muy dulce, tanto que enamora y llena de esperanza.

-Están todos aquí reunidos porque saben que se acerca, el tiempo de los dioses llega a su fin y necesitamos a los mejores mortales para poder reemplazarnos. ¿Son digno de esta tarea?

-"Somos dignos Gran Dios Zeus"

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora todos ustedes son "Los divinos" que pelearan y mostraran sus habilidades, pero solo uno será "El elegido" para ser un Dios.

-"Dinos las reglas Gran Dios Zeus"

-Mañana todos ustedes vendrá aquí apenas el sol salga, empezara "El torneo del Olimpo", todos ustedes enfrentar sucesos en los que deberán ser valientes, tomaran decisiones y salvaran vidas, se enfrentaran a seres del inframundo, tenga en cuenta que sus decisiones será vistas y analizadas por los dioses y con ello nos ayudara a decidir que Dios reemplazaran…pero…si vemos que toman malas decisiones….si vemos que se rinden o no hacen gran esfuerzo…..serán descalificados y no serán dioses….….también sepan esto…si varios de ustedes son elegidos para el mismo Dios, deberán pelear hasta que uno solo gane….entonces ese se convertirá en Dios ¿Han entendido?

-"Entendimos Gran Dios Zeus"

-Sean muy puntuales, ya que una vez que llegue me los llevare a todos al torneo, si uno llega tarde no regresare a buscarlo, tendrá que esperar hasta que los dioses sean reemplazados de nuevo….si es que esa persona logra vivir 1000 años…así que los que decidan participar ya saben qué hacer.

-"Gracias por la información Gran Dios Zeus"

-Antes de que me vaya quiero darle un regalo a alguien….ya que su familia fue tan generosa conmigo, les daré un regalo…acércate hijo mío…..ven Sebastián.

Kurt y Blaine miraron con indignación a Sebastián y este iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia el Dios y se arrodillo ante él.

-Tu familia me ha honrado más de lo que puedo permitir hijo mío, por lo tanto, te daré un regalo para tu prueba, te concedo el escudo, la lanza y las alas de Ícaro.

Un rayo cayó sobre Sebastián y este dio un grito, de su espalda salieron dos huesos grandes y se estaban llenando de plumas, al terminar el hijo del rey observa su regalo y queda satisfecho y le enseña a todos el regalo de Zeus volando sobre ellos.

Todos se sintieron desilusionados pues creían que Sebastián sería el próximo Zeus.

-Me retiro ahora hijos míos, los veré mañana para el torneo, descansen.

-"Salve el Gran Dios Zeus"

Zeus se retiró en forma de rayo y el cielo volvió a aclararse brillando con la luz del sol.

Todos se fueron retirando, pero Santana estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto es pura mierda, todos hemos alabado a Zeus y aun así apremia al hijo del rey, es tan injusto.

-No podemos criticar las acciones de Zeus Santana.

Si llego a ser una diosa les aseguro que hare lo imposible en el Olimpo para que Zeus no tenga tanto control.

-Ya es suficiente, volvamos a nuestros hogares.

Una vez en sus casas Kurt no paraba de dar vueltas por lo que sucedió.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente me siento muy indignado.

-Ya basta con eso Kurt.

-Es que…..solo mira por la ventana Blaine….mira….ahí esta ese desgraciado, fanfarroneando, volando por la ciudad de Esparta para que todos veamos sus malditas alas y nos haga sentir una basura.

-Olvídate de el Kurt, que tenga alas no dice que sea el próximo Zeus.

-De solo pensar que gane….me pone los pelos de punta, no quiero imaginarme de lo que sería Esparta con Sebastián como Dios.

-Deja de pensar en eso, preocupémonos en nosotros.

-Si…tienes razón…..disculpa es que todo esto me pone nervioso.

-Descuida, estaremos bien, no nos pasara nada.

-Sí, tienes razón…..en fin….voy a preparar la cena.

-Está bien…..si no te molesta….quiero caminar un rato…..vendré cuando este la cena.

-Está bien pero no te tardes, no quiero que se te enfrié cuando lo sirva.

-Vendré a tiempo, lo prometo.

Blaine le da un beso a Kurt y sale de la casa.

Camina y camina hasta llegar a un lugar, fue con tanta discreción, como si no quisiera que lo vean y llego a la sala de oración.

Busco alguna figura para poder rezarle a un Dios, pero no supo a cuál, entonces recordó las palabras de Santana por tener igualdad con la mujer, así que decidió rezarle a una diosa.

Se arrodillo y junto sus manos.

-Gran Diosa Hera, soy el siervo Blaine Anderson y acudo ante ti para pedir ayuda, deseo…deseo con tanta grandeza ser el próximo Dios Zeus…me tengo fe….pero me da miedo mis rivales…sobre todo Sebastián….temo por el futuro de Esparta si él es elegido Dios…necesito tu ayuda…..algo que me dé afirmación de que seré el próximo Zeus…..a cambio…..te prometo que te buscare un reemplazo….el que tu quiera…..dímelo y te lo traeré…solo ayúdame a convertirme en Zeus…..por favor.

Una manzana cayó cerca de Blaine, este la miro por lo roja y deliciosa que se veía, tenía hambre así que tomo la manzana, al levantarse una mujer estaba frente a él.

-Voy a tomar esa promesa.

Blaine se sorprendió y se arrodillo.

-Gran Diosa Hera.

-Levántate hijo mío…así que quieres ser el próximo Zeus.

-Si.

-Muy bien, te ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que busques a una mortal para mí.

-La que me órdenes.

-Quiero que me reemplace Santana López…ella es mi preferida….la he visto y aunque no es una guerrera tiene un gran valor, alguien como ella servirá en el Olimpo.

-Si….lo hare Gran Diosa…cumpliré tu voluntad.

-Muy bien…esto te ayudara a ganar las batallas de Zeus….Blaine Anderson…te concedo la velocidad del Dios Hermes el mensajero del Olimpo.

Un rayo de la mano de la Diosa salió disparando a Blaine, este dio unos retorcijones hasta caer al suelo.

Al terminar se levantó.

-El Dios Hermes estará dormido, solo se levantará cuando los dioses sean elegidos, por lo tanto, no se dará cuenta que tienes su velocidad y nadie lo notara….anda prueba tu velocidad.

Blaine corrió por la sala a una gran velocidad, fue hasta el palacio del rey y volvió a la sala de oración en solo unos segundos.

El ojimiel se veía contento.

-Esto es genial, muchas gracias Diosa Hera.

-Recuerda este poder solo lo tendrás en las pruebas del Olimpo una vez que lo termines el efecto terminara y debes convencer a Santana López de reemplazarme, sino Zeus se enterara que hiciste trampa y serás desterrado de Esparta.

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Mucha suerte mortal.

La Diosa Hera se despidió de Blaine y este recordó la cena que preparo Kurt, así que fue corriendo hasta su casa.

Con la velocidad del Dios Hermes llego en tan solo 3 segundos.

-Hola amor, ya volví.

-¿A dónde fuiste? Creí que llegarías tarde.

-Solo fui a estirar las piernas, pero sabía qué harías la cena, por eso no me aleje.

-Me alegro, bueno vamos a cenar, mañana tenemos un gran día.

-Si…..claro.

Al día siguientes el matrimonio se levantó temprano y se prepararon con su uniforma de guerreros, llevando consigo sus espadas.

Todos los Divinos estaban esperando la llegada de Zeus, algunos se veían tranquilos, otros nerviosos y otros con miedo que rezaban.

Blaine se acercó a Santana.

-Oye Santana tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué quieres Anderson?

-Elige a la Diosa Hera, estas destinado a reemplazarla.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Solo piénsalo….ella es la segunda al mando en el Olimpo….si Sebastián llega a ser Zeus, necesitaremos a alguien que lo controle y tú tienes ese valor para calmar a un Dios.

-No estoy muy segura Blaine….ni siquiera sé si quiero participar.

-DEBES HACERLO.

El ojimiel grito tan fuerte que lo oyeron todos y voltearon a verlo.

-Pero ¿Qué te sucede Anderson?

-Nada….descuida….perdón…..solo…..participa, confía en mi…..debes ser la siguiente Hera.

-Está bien….no entiendo a qué viene esto, pero…..gracias por el impulso.

-Gracias a ti.

El ojimiel se acerca a Kurt.

-¿Estas bien amor?

-Si….solo…..nervioso.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

El cielo se oscureció y empezaron los relámpagos y uno cayo en la sala de oración, el Dios Zeus se hizo presente.

-"Salve Gran Dios Zeus"

-Bienvenidos hijos e hijas, bienvenidos al Torneo del Olimpo, hoy demostraran sus habilidades, cuando terminen analizaremos lo que hicieron y luego haremos un Dios al elegido…que comience el torneo.

Varios rayos y truenos comenzaron a sonar con gran fuerza y empezaron a caer en la sala de oración, golpeando a todos los Divinos y empezaron a desaparecer.

Uno golpeo a Blaine y todo cambio, estaba solo en un mundo en ruinas, escuchaba gritos, mortales pidiendo ayuda.

Blaine pudo ver Arpías, criaturas del inframundo, atacando a los mortales.

Entonces el ojimiel saca su espada y con gran velocidad corta la cabeza de las arpías y pone a los mortales fuera de peligro.

Kurt tenía la misma situación, él tenía su espada y arco y flecha.

Una arpía agarro a una chica y la llevaba por los aires.

El ojiazul agarro su arco y lanzo una flecha y le dio en la cabeza a la arpía, suelta a la chica y se junta con los demás mortales.

Kurt se acerca a ellos, pero más Arpías se acercan a la zona de guerra, Kurt saca su espada y empieza a pelear con ellas.

Una arpía agarra a una niña y la lleva volando, el ojiazul da un gran salto y le corta las alas y atrapa a la niña.

Kurt agarra su arco y les dispara a las Arpías hasta que se alejan, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo vio que una de ellas asesino a un mortal, no pudo salvarlos a todos.

Sebastián tuvo la misma misión, uso sus alas y empezó a cazar a las arpías usando la lanza de Ícaro, con ella apuñalaba sus cabezas.

Pero no se molestó en salvar a los mortales, solo se ocupaba de matar a las arpías.

Al terminar ve que no quedo un mortal vivo en la zona, entonces se alejó volando.

Blaine avanzaba por la zona del torneo y la tierra tembló, había alrededor de 20 mortales que estaban siendo atacados por una Quimera, un ser mitológico del inframundo con cuerpo de León, cabeza de cabra y una cola de serpiente.

-Ayúdanos por favor Gran Divino, la Quimera nos va a matar a todos.

El demonio gruño y se acercaba a los mortales para matarlos, todos gritaron.

Blaine corrió rápidamente y salvo a los mortales que estaban en el camino de la Quimera.

-Aléjense de aquí rápido, yo me encargare de este demonio.

-Gracias Gran Divino.

Los mortales se alejaron del lugar, Blaine se acercó rápidamente al demonio y le apuñalo el corazón, la criatura murió al instante.

Kurt llego al mismo lugar y vio a la Quimera acercarse a los mortales.

Agarra su arco y le lanza una flecha, pero su cuerpo es duro y no lo atravesó.

La Quimera devoro a un mortal.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…Malditoooooooooo.

Kurt salto hacia la Quimera y comenzó a luchar con ella.

-Aléjense de aquí, yo me encargare de esta bestia, corran.

La Quimera comenzó a luchar con Kurt, el ojiazul era muy pequeño para la bestia del inframundo, pero aun así le dio lucha.

La tierra se estaba derrumbando y se podía ver que había lava.

La Quimera vio a los mortales tratando de escapar y fue a perseguirlos.

Kurt salto hacia la bestia y le corto la cola de serpiente.

La bestia de un grito de dolor.

-ALEJATE DE ELLOS MALDITA BESTIA.

La tierra se abrió y varios mortales luchaban para no caer a la lava.

-No…RESISTAN…..VOY A AYUDARLOS.

Kurt ayudaba a los mortales para que no caigan, pero la Quimera lo empuja con fuerza y luego agarro a los mortales, algunos caían a la lava, otros eran comidos por la Quimera.

El ojiazul despierta y al verlo se llenó de rabia.

-MALDITA BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kurt salto y le corto la cabeza de cabra, la Quimera quedo de pie con la cara de León.

Kurt agarra su arco y le lanza una flecha al ojo, la bestia perdió el sentido, entonces agarra otra flecha y le da en el otro ojo.

La bestia perdió el sentido y cae en la lava, Kurt ayuda a los demás para que no caigan.

Sebastián vuela por los aires y escucha los gritos de los mortales y se acerca al área.

-Salvamos Gran Divino, la Quimera nos matara a todos.

Sebastián vio a la bestia y se escondió.

La Quimera se acercó a la zona y mato a todos los mortales, al terminar Sebastián sale volando de su escondite y le clava la lanza en el corazón, con la Quimera en su lanza Sebastián vuela alto y luego suelta a la bestia y esta cae al suelo sin vida.

Blaine corre por una zona muy destruida y con fuego, se acerca a una aldea en llamas y todos estaban gritando.

-Auxilio por favor, los demonios nos atacan.

Soldados del inframundo, centauros estaban atacando a los mortales.

Al parecer esta es la última prueba, había demasiados.

Blaine corre rápidamente tras ellos y les corta la cabeza.

Al matar a un soldado pone fuera de peligro a un mortal, los que lanzan flechas en las atrapa y se la tira a los Centauros.

-Vienen más, sálvanos Gran Divino.

-Esto se pone un poco complicado.

Blaine vio varios centauros, entonces agarro la espada de un guerrero muerto y corrió rápidamente decapitando y esquivando las flechas.

Corría lo más rápido para sacar a los mortales que estaban atrapados en sus casas en llamas.

-Rápido, váyanse de aquí, yo me encargare de los Centauros.

-Gracias Gran Divino.

Blaine derroto a todos los Centauros y salvo a todos.

Una luz blanca que cayó del cielo lo invadió y desapareció.

Kurt llego a la misma zona y vio a los Centauros, uno de ellos se acercó a él y este dio un salto quedándose en el lomo del animal.

Lo hizo cabalgar hasta la zona de guerra y al llegar lo decapito.

-Nos atacan, sálvanos Gran Divino.

-No se preocupen he venido a ayudar, escapen de este lugar, yo detendré a estas bestias.

Kurt saco su arco y empezó a lanzar flechas dándole en la cabeza a los centauros, a pesar de su gran valentía, no pudo salvar a todos, algunos mortales fueron alcanzados por flechas enemigas.

El ojiazul se llenó de rabia y se lanzó hacia los centauros, decapitándolos y clavándole su espada en el corazón.

Salvo a todos los que pudo, pero varios quedaron atrás.

No pudo salvar a todos los que estaban atrapados en el fuego, rescato a todos los que pudo y los condujo a una zona segura.

Varios centauros se le acercaron y Kurt dio un gran salto y se fue sobre ellos, luchando hasta que no quedara uno.

La misión termino, una luz cayó del cielo y el ojiazul desapareció.

Sebastián vuela sobre la zona de guerra y ve a los mortales pidiendo ayuda.

Ve a un centauro a punto de atacar a un mortal que estaba armado con una espada.

Sebastián no lo ayudo, espero a que alguno de los dos venza, por desgracia gano el centauro.

Entonces el Divino alado se acercó y le clavo la lanza atravesándole el pecho y agarro la espada del mortal caído.

Empezó a volar acercándose al resto del ejército y lucho contra ellos.

Ningún Centauro logro lastimarlo, Sebastián era muy rápido y los decapitaba y apuñalaba.

Varios mortales le pidieron ayuda, también los que estaban atrapados en sus casas en llamas.

Pero no hizo caso a ninguna aclamación de ayuda, los ignoro a todos, solo se dedicó a matar a todo el ejercito del inframundo.

Al terminar Sebastián observa la zona, Mortales y Centauros caídos sin vida.

Sebastián alzo su espada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-YA HAN VISTO MI FUERZA DIOSES DEL OLIMPO ¿NECESITAN MAS PRUEBAS QUE ESTAS PARA VER QUE SOY EL PROXIMO ZEUS?

Una luz invadió a Sebastián y desapareció.

Al despertar ve a varios guerreros en una sala blanca, era redonda y estaba arriba de las nubes, voló cerca de ellas y pudo ver la ciudad de Esparta debajo de él.

Están en un lugar divino. La arena del Olimpo.

En ese lugar se encontraban Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Finn y otros guerreros.

Blaine noto que ya no tenía su velocidad, entonces descubrió que el Dios Hermes ha despertado de su sueño.

Zeus se hace presente frente a los Divinos y estos se inclinan ante él.

-"Salve Gran Dios Zeus"

-De pie hijos míos…..Felicitaciones, todos ustedes están aquí porque hemos visto sus acciones y su fuerza y los hemos elegidos para nuestro reemplazo.

Todos sonrieron felices y más Sebastián, tenía una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

Santana le hace una pregunta.

-¿Qué paso con el resto?

-Ellos les servirán a ustedes, varios se rindieron o murieron en las pruebas, por lo tanto, se convertirán en los sirvientes del Olimpo, dedicarán su vida a servirles.

-Pero ¿Cómo si han muerto?

-No literalmente, la prueba fue todo un espejismo, no mataron a nadie y ninguna persona murió, solo nos sirve para ver cómo reaccionan en una situación así….bien….sin más…..voy a coronarlos dioses.

Sebastián se adelantó.

-Puede ir al grano Gran Dios Zeus…..empiece por mí.

Zeus frunció el ceño.

-SEBASTIAN.

Zeus se veía muy serio.

-Tu quedas expulsado de la gracia de Esparta y del Olimpo.

El Divino alado se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? No puede hacerme esto….he luchado con todas mis fuerzas.

-Un Dios no busca solo la fuerza, también busca la compasión, cuida a sus mortales….tu no ayudaste a nadie, te preocupaste por ti mismo y no has ayudado al prójimo….ni siquiera el Dios Hades pudo tolerar tu insolencia.

-No….noooo…..no puede hacerme esto….mi familia y yo lo adoramos desde años, no se le ocurra darme la espalda…..ENTREGUE TODO POR USTED.

-Eso no significa que le des la espalda a tus hermano….vete ya….quedas exiliado.

Sebastián comenzó a temblar y se llenó de rabia.

-No…..no puede….hacerme eso….Soy el hijo del gran rey de Esparta…yo seré…EL PROXIMO ZEUSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Sebastián abrió sus alas y preparo su lanza dispuesto a matar al rey de los dioses, pero Zeus le lanza un rayo y las alas de Sebastián se queman por completo y este cae al suelo.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme Mortal? ¿Al Dios del Olimpo?

Sebastián se levanta y con fuerza le tira la lanza, pero Zeus la atrapa y se hace cenizas.

-Te di las armas y alas de Ícaro como regalo ¿Y así me lo agradeces?

-Vete….vete al infierno.

Sebastián escupe los pies de Zeus.

-No voy a permitir esta insolencia…..Sebastián….te condeno a muerte.

Varios truenos y rayos sonaron y todos fueron trasladados a otro lugar donde había mucho viento y debajo de ellos estaba el mar, pero no era el que ellos conocían, es el mar del Inframundo, cualquiera que caiga ahí el mar se lo comerá ya que son Las Aguas del Tártaro.

Aparecieron dos soldados y agarraron a Sebastián.

-Que esto quede para lección de todos, los dioses no aceptamos tal traición, cualquiera que lo haga será condenado a pasar toda la eternidad condenado en Las Aguas del Tártaro…..láncenlo.

Los soldados agarraron a Sebastián y lo tiraron a las aguas, al caer al remolino ya no se lo vio más.

Zeus volvió a llevar a los Divinos a la arena del Olimpo y se acercó a Finn.

-Finn Hudson, por tus intenciones en las pruebas ayudaste a cuantos mortales pudiste y recibiste las flechas para que tus hermanos vivan…..felicidades…..eres el Dios Poseidón.

Zeus le entrego a Finn el Trineo y cambio su aspecto, se hizo más grande y sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

-Ahora las aguas del mundo quedan a tu cargo, ve a la gracia del Olimpo.

Zeus se acercó a un hombre rubio.

-Tu Sam Evans, dadas tus habilidades de ingenio a partir de ahora eres el Dios Helios…..tu cuidaras del sol y de darle luz y esperanza al mundo.

Los ojos de Sam se pusieron blancos y se llenó de una armadura dorada, agradeció a Zeus y se fue más al cielo, donde habita El Olimpo.

Zeus se acercó a una mujer rubia.

-Tu, Sue Sylvester, por tu rudeza y astucia eres la Diosa Atenea, tu mantendrás el orden y defenderás el Olimpo.

Sue se llenó de una armadura delicada y un vestido dorado, agradeció a Zeus y se fue al Olimpo.

Zeus se acercó a una mujer latina y Blaine se puso nervioso.

-Tu, Santana López por tus estrategias y tus ideales serás la Diosa Hera, cuidaras de toda la naturaleza en la Tierra.

Blaine se puso alegre.

La vestimenta de Santana era Blanca y azul, agradeció a Zeus y se retiró.

Zeus se acercó a un hombre de pelo ondulado.

-Tu William Schuester por tu inteligencia y astucia….a partir de ahora eres el Dios Hermes, mensajero del Olimpo, tu velocidad dará aviso a todo Dios y Mortal, sea de esperanza o el final de los tiempos, tu controlaras las enfermedades del mundo.

William se decorado con una vestimenta griega roja con unas botas doradas decorada con alas, agradeció a Zeus y se retiró.

Zeus se acercó a una mujer rubia.

-Tu, Quinn Fabrey, por tu belleza y habilidad…tu eres la Diosa Afrodita, tú te encargaras de mantener la belleza de toda obra, de todo mortal, de toda naturaleza que habite en el mundo.

La belleza de Quinn aumento y fue decorada con un hermoso vestido celeste, agradeció a Zeus y se retiró.

Solo quedaban Kurt y Blaine, ambos estaban de la mano y nerviosos

-Ustedes hijos míos…con ustedes debo darle una última prueba.

-¿QUE?

Los le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Verán…..tu Blaine…..salvaste a todos los mortales y derrotaste a los enemigos, es la primera vez que un mortal lo logra y eso es fascinante para mi…..y tu Kurt…..a pesar de que querías salvarlos, nunca bajaste los brazos y derrotaste a los enemigos….eso también me fascina…..mi conclusión es que cualquiera de los dos puede ser el próximo Zeus.

-Pero…..¿Que haremos ahora?

-Debemos seguir las reglas hijo mío.

Zeus se sentó en su trono y miro a los dos ganadores.

-Me imagino que recuerdan las reglas…..si hay varios divinos que quieren ser el mismo Dios….

-¿Nosotros tenemos que…..?

-¿Pelear hasta que quede un ganador?

-Así es hijos míos.

Kurt y Blaine se pusieron nerviosos.

-No esperaba que esto suceda.

-Yo tampoco amor, no quiero dejarte.

-No quiero pelear contigo.

-Yo tampoco.

Kurt se acerca a Zeus.

-Gran Dios Zeus….me retiro del torneo…..Blaine será el nuevo Dios….yo renuncio a todo.

-Kurt ¿Pero que estás haciendo?

-Sé que quieres ser Zeus Blaine y está bien, seré feliz por ti.

-Pero….no te veré en el Olimpo.

-Seré un sirviente, por lo tanto, nos seguiremos viendo…nuestro amor no acabara…sabes que te amo.

-Cielos amor…no puedo creerlo…te amo tanto…te lo agradezco.

Blaine se acerca a Zeus y se arrodilla.

-Gran Dios Zeus, acepto su reemplazo.

Zeus miro fijo a Kurt y Blaine y hablo con seriedad.

-NO.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué…por qué no?

-El torneo ya termino Divino Hummel por lo tanto la elección ya fue hecha, no pueden dar marcha atrás ahora, solo uno de ustedes puede ser El Elegido y para hacerlo deberán pelear hasta que uno gane.

-Está bien….está bien Gran Zeus….pelearemos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Kurt?

-Tranquilo Blaine, solo gáname….pelearemos un poco para entretener a Zeus, luego gáname así tu será Dios y yo seré sirviente.

-Está bien Kurt…..hagámoslo.

"Por supuesto que no"

La voz de Zeus fue muy penetrante que provoco eco en toda la arena.

-Ustedes dos pelearan….hasta la muerte.

Los ojos de Kurt y Blaine se abrieron.

-¿Cómo? No, por favor Gran Dios Zeus…no puedo matarlo…..Kurt es mi esposo….por favor….no nos haga esto

-Por favor Dios Zeus, solo dele a Blaine el reemplazo, yo serviré en el Olimpo…nos amamos…..no podemos matarnos

-No puedo cambiar las reglas hijos míos, la escribieron seres más superiores que yo y no voy a modificarlo…..pelearan hasta la muerte…..he dicho.

Zeus levanto la mano y la vestimenta de Kurt y Blaine se transformó en una de combate, dándole un escudo y espada a cada uno.

-Por favor Dios Zeus….no…..no puedo matar a mi esposo.

-Yo he hecho muchos sacrificios hijos míos…..si quieren ser el próximo Zeus debo ver que hagan un sacrificio…aunque duela y sea de amor….no hay otro camino, si se niegan…mueren los dos.

Kurt y Blaine temblaron y no les quedo remedio que enfrentarse a muerte, solo uno puede ser el Dios Zeus.

-QUE COMIENZE LA PELEA.

-Perdóname Kurt.

-Perdóname Blaine.

CONTINUARA


	2. CAPITULO 2: Nace un Dios

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 2: Nace un Dios.

-COMIENZEN.

Blaine y Kurt corren para enfrentarse y se atacan con sus espadas, ambos son buenos guerreros por lo cual Zeus podía ver la igualdad de fuerza y seguía observando.

Blaine salta intentando clavarle la espada a Kurt, pero este se protege con el escudo y con una patada hacer caer al ojimiel e intenta apuñalarlo, pero este lo esquiva.

-PELEEN MORTALES, HONREN EL NOMBRE DE ZEUS.

-Blaine no tenemos que hacer esto.

-¿No escuchaste al Dios Zeus? Si no peleamos moriremos de todos modos…..y yo no quiero morir Kurt….Pelea.

-Blaine…..por favor…..

El ojimiel salto hacia Kurt y volvieron a luchar con sus espadas.

Kurt tenía buenos reflejos tanto como Blaine y esquivaban sus golpes.

-Lo siento Kurt…..pero tengo que hacerlo….quiero ser Zeus.

Kurt esquivo un golpe de Blaine y con un ágil movimiento le pega una patada en la cara y, dando piruetas en el aire, este cae al suelo.

-Yo también anhelo ser Zeus Blaine…..y voy a hacer…perdóname.

Blaine se levanta y ataca a Kurt, el ojiazul usa su escudo para detener los ataques de Blaine y cuando este se descuidó, Kurt lo golpeo en el estómago y con su espada dio un ataque ágil y le hizo un corte en la pierna haciendo caer con un grito al ojimiel.

-ME IMPRESIONAS HUMANO.

Zeus felicito a Kurt y Blaine ardió en celos, el ojiazul se acercó a él y este le tiro tierra en la cara para que no pueda ver.

Blaine se levantó y golpeo a Kurt en la cara con su escudo haciéndolo caer, rápidamente se levanta, pero con la vista poco nublada.

Blaine esquiva su ataque y con su espada le corta el pecho a Kurt y luego le da un cabezazo y cae al suelo.

-BUEN TRABAJO MORTAL.

El ojimiel se alegró por la felicitación de Zeus.

Kurt se levanta y escupe sangre, vuelve a ponerse en combate.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes cariño?

-Créeme que recién estoy empezando.

-¡!MORTALES!

Kurt y Blaine miran a Zeus.

-CAMBIEMOS LA ARENA.

Hubo truenos y rayos y cambiaron de lugar, el cielo no existía, estaba cubierto de nubes negras y solo había una aureola en el medio, era amarillo, había fuego y ceniza volando en el viento, era una zona de guerra.

-BIENVENIDO AL TARTARO….PELEEN.

-Lo siento Blaine…tengo que hacerlo.

-No voy a permitirlo.

El matrimonio volvió a luchar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, sus escudos estaban destruyéndose.

Ambos recibieron golpes con sus piernas y escudos y cortes con sus espadas.

Los dos ya estaban sangrando y se estaban debilitando.

Zeus vio que la pelea se le estaba haciendo larga.

-Que aburrido…..MORTALES….HONREN EL NOMBRE DE ZEUS.

El Dios movió sus manos y del suelo sale un ciclope enorme armado con un tronco.

Kurt y Blaine dejan de pelear entre ellos y ven como pueden derrotar al Ciclope.

El ciclope da un rugido y da un golpe cerca de los guerreros, pero estos los esquivan.

Blaine corre cerca y le cortan el talón.

La bestia da un grito de dolor y con su tronco golpea a Blaine, quiso protegerse, pero su escudo se destruyó y Blaine voló por los aires hasta golpearse con los muros del Tártaro y queda medio inconsciente.

-LEVANTATE MORTAL…PELEA POR LA GLORIA DEL OLIMPO.

El ciclope se acercaba a Blaine dispuesto a matarlo, pero Kurt da un gran salto y se sujeta en la cabeza de la bestia y empieza a apuñalarlo.

La bestia pierde equilibrio y se golpea contra los muros con la intención de sacar a Kurt de su cuerpo.

Este le seguía apuñalando y en una maniobra el ciclope agarra el ojiazul y lo lanza con fuerza.

Su escudo se perdió, pero su espada estaba cerca de él.

El ciclope se acercó al ojiazul y lo iba a aplastar con su puño, pero Kurt agarra su espada y detiene el golpe y con un ágil movimiento da un salto y le corta la mano.

El ciclope da un fuerte grito de dolor.

-ME IMPRESIONAD KURT.

-GRACIAS DIOS ZEUS.

Kurt buscaba su escudo, pero no lo encontró, el ciclope estaba desangrando y escapada de la zona de guerra, pero se detiene cuando escucha un grito.

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Blaine da un gran salto hacia la bestia.

Y le clava su espada en el ojo.

Fue un golpe tan fuerte que Blaine traspaso al ciclope y este cae al suelo sin vida.

-BUEN TRABAJO MORTAL.

Blaine le da gracias a Zeus por su aclamación, el ojimiel agarra su espada y busca a su rival.

Kurt lo miraba, con miedo y seriamente y Blaine hacia lo mismo.

-PELEEN.

Kurt empezó a caminar, Blaine también.

Aceleran el paso….más y más rápido.

Preparan sus espadas y los dos dan un grito de guerra dispuestos a pelear.

Blaine detiene la mano de Kurt donde tiene su espada para apuñalar su corazón y Kurt detiene la mano de Blaine donde tiene su espada para apuñalar su cuello.

Los dos se tenían las manos muy fuertemente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me prometiste…..que estaríamos…siempre juntos….sin importar que.

-Lo se Kurt…..….me prometiste que siempre…..nos amaríamos.

-Me prometiste….que nunca…me dejarías.

-Tu….me prometiste….que esto no nos….separaría.

-Lo se Blaine…pero….debo…..debo…hacerlo.

-Perdona….pero….yo….seré…Zeus…Kurt….lo siento.

Blaine le da una patada y Kurt pierde el equilibrio.

Blaine se suelta del brazo de Kurt y lo apuñada atravesándolo, el ojiazul abrió demasiado los ojos y la sangra le salía de la boca.

El ojimiel empezó a temblar.

-Lo siento….lo siento…..lo siento…...realmente lo siento.

-bla ... .Blai ... .Bl ... ..Blaine.

Kurt intento agarra la cara del ojimiel, pero este saco la espada de Kurt de la mano y saca su espada y con un movimiento doble en forma de tijera le corta el cuello al ojiazul.

La sangre le corrió por todo el cuerpo y el ojiazul cae al suelo, con sus últimas fuerzas mira a Blaine, parecía…decepcionado y enojado.

Sin más fuerzas Kurt cierra los ojos y muere.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del ojimiel y suelta las espadas.

Zeus se levanta y cambia el lugar, el ojimiel noto que volvió a las Arenas del Olimpo.

El Dios se levantó de su trono y camino hacia Blaine y este se arrodillo.

-Felicidades hijo mío, lo has logrado, sé que es duro, puedo sentirlo, yo he sacrificado a mi padre para poder ser Dios, Zeus es un Dios que debe tomar las decisiones más difíciles y algunas veces las decisiones implican dejar el amor, así que se por lo que estas pasando…..puedes llorar hijo mío, no contengas las lágrimas…..déjalas salir.

El Dios puso su mano en la cabeza del ojimiel.

-Felicidades Blaine Anderson, haz demostrado fuerza, valor, estrategias y haz entregado tu amor…tu eres el Dios Zeus.

-Gra….gra..cias…Gran….

-Aun no…..te dejare solo por un momento, necesitas tiempo y hacer tu duelo, yo volveré mas tarde y te coronare…..saca tus lagrimas hijo mío.

Zeus se retiró del lugar dejando solo al ojimiel y este pone sus manos en su cara y llora descontroladamente y cae al suelo.

-Lo siento…..por favor…perdóname Kurt…lo siento.

Zeus regreso al Olimpo, observo a los nuevos Dioses explorando la gracia del Olimpo, pero una voz lo saco de sus ideas.

Un anciano con vestimenta oscura y pelo largo y gris, caminaba como si estuviera agonizando.

-Zeus.

-Hades….sigues aquí.

-Claro que sigo aquí ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Dónde está mi reemplazo?

-¿Reemplazo? A pesar de todo….¿Creíste que la situación seguiría así?

-¿De que estas hablando Zeus? Estoy muriendo, necesito darle mi poder al reemplazo ¿Dónde está?

-No tienes reemplazo Hades.

-¿Qué? No…..no puede ser…todos dieron sus pruebas…todos tenemos un reemplazo….¿Dónde está el mío?

-No….tienes…..reemplazo….Hades.

Zeus agarra su bastón y apuñala a Hades traspasándolo con un rayo.

El Dios Hades grita mirando al cielo.

-¿Por…..por que…..por qué Zeus?

-Considéralo como un saludo de mi Tátara Tátara Tátara Abuelo Thomas, antiguo rey de Esparta.

-¿ Qu ... Qu ... Que?

-Tus antepasados se unieron a los persas, gracias a ti, destruyeron los planes de Zeus, si no hubiera interferido Zeus sería el Dios más grande del mundo y la Gran Guerra con los Titanes se habría evitado.

-Estas…estás loco…..no es…..digno….de un Dios.

-Despídete de este mundo Hades…mi nuevo reemplaza hare lo que debimos haber hecho hace años….Zeus será más grande y glorioso…..nadie podrá detenerme.

Hades empezó a morir y comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Se enfureció con Zeus y le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo que no se saldrá con la suya, se vengará por esto.

-El Inframundo ahora me pertenece Hades…nadie podrá detenerme.

-No te saldrás con la tuya…..te odio Zeus.

Los dioses se miraron fijamente, Hades se estaba desintegrando con un humo negro con llamas y tenía una mirada fría con Zeus.

Hades desapareció del Olimpo y Zeus regreso a La Arena del Olimpo y se encontró con Blaine quien ya se sentía preparado.

Zeus se acercó al ojimiel.

-Blaine Anderson…..a partir de ahora eres el Dios Zeus.

El Dios se transformó en todo un resplandor blanco y salió disparado hacia Blaine.

El ojimiel comenzó a crecer, el pelo se le alargo y se hizo blanco, sus músculos crecieron y se hicieron más fuertes, sus vestiduras desaparecieron y se cubrió con la túnica blanca del Dios y sus ojos se hicieron totalmente blanco.

El nuevo Dios ha nacido.

Blaine ahora es el Gran Dios Zeus, comenzó su mandato con una ceremonia.

Todo el pueblo de Esparta junto con los dioses del Olimpo estaban reunidos.

Zeus dio un discurso de paz.

-Hijos míos, un nuevo Dios ha nacido, a partir de ahora comienza una nueva era donde trabajaremos muy duro para conseguir la paz.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Juntos haremos Esparta más gloriosa, nada ni nadie nos detendrá…crean en el Olimpo…..crean en mi…..Yo….el gran Dios Zeus…..los hare invencibles a todos.

Todos los mortales lo aclamaban.

-Hijos míos, recuerden este día porque hoy es un día de liberación, he escuchado sus clemencias y crean…..que hare sus peticiones realidad.

Todos lo seguían aclamando.

-Crean en mi….El Olimpo…..Esparta…..Prevalecerá por siempre.

Todos los mortales aclamaban al nuevo Dios.

"Zeus" "Zeus" "Zeus" "Zeus" "Zeus" "Zeus" "Zeus"

Los otros dioses también miraban con asombro a Zeus, pero Santana, quien se convirtió en la Diosa Hera, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Vio a Sue quien se convirtió en la Diosa Atenea y se acercó a ella.

-Atenea, esto no es normal ¿Qué está pasando? Siento algo maligno en Zeus.

-Yo también lo siento Hera…no sé porque….pero algo nos dice que debemos cuidarnos de Zeus…..de alguna forma….nosotros podemos ver más allá de lo que todos vean.

-Mira a los mortales, están felices aclamando a Zeus…siento que cada minuto se hace más fuerte.

-No solo los mortales, mira….Poseidón, Helios y Hermes lo están felicitando…..mientras más crean en el….más fuerte se hará.

-¿Cuándo entraremos en acción?

-Ahora no Hera….aún no tenemos suficiente poder….debemos esperar un poco más.

-Solo las hermanas del destino pueden ver el futuro…..si tan solo pudiéramos verlas sabríamos los planes de Zeus y sabríamos como atacar.

-Hace miles de años que el antiguo Zeus condeno a las hermanas y ningún Dios puede acercarse a ellas, solo los mortales, pero llegar a ellas es muy peligroso y arriesgado, ningún mortal lo que conseguido.

-Somos las únicas que sabemos la verdad de lo que le paso a Hades…me cuesta creer que los otros dioses no sepan.

-Tu y yo nos anotamos en el torneo con un propósito Hera…ten paciencia…..nuestro plan tendrá éxito…por ahora solo finjamos que no sabemos nada de nada.

-Como digas Atenea.

Los dioses se despidieron de los mortales y regresaron al Monte del Olimpo, el hogar de los dioses, su monumento era hermoso hecho con cerámicas de oro y plata, en lo más alto de toda Grecia.

Pasaron años y Zeus nombro a su hermano Cooper Anderson nuevo Rey de Esparta acompañado de su esposa, la Reina Andrómeda Wilde a quien Cooper le decía cariñosamente Kitty.

Eran un matrimonio feliz, Zeus les dio vestimenta de reyes en los cuales los dos estaban agradecidos por ese hermoso obsequio.

Juntos gobernaban Esparta con Paz y Justicia, la gente los quería y ya que Cooper era el hermano del Gran Dios Zeus, todos lo aclamaban.

Pasaron otros años y la ambición del Dios empezó a crecer y comenzó a pedir exigencias.

La paz que habitaba en la ciudad ya no era la misma, debido a las exigencias, a Zeus le gustaba que los mortales hagan figuras o cuadros pintados con su imagen, después empezó a pedir oro, luego ofrendas.

Debido a otros mercanceares, negociaban con Esparta para llevar alimentos, pero los recursos se estaban terminando.

A pesar de tener una alianza, Cooper se negaba a pedirle ayuda a Marley Rose, la Reina de Persia.

El rey Cooper sabia de los antepasados, todo lo que hicieron y sabe de la guerra contra los persas que a pesar de ello también trajo la guerra con los titanes.

Aunque después llegaron a los acuerdos de paz, ese pueblo no es muy fiable, ya que Persia piensa lo mismo de Esparta.

Solo una mala jugada, tan pequeña o grande sea, en cualquier bando, hará que la guerra comience de nuevo y eso es algo que Cooper quiere evitar.

Zeus visitaba a su hermano preguntándole porque sus ofrendas son pocas.

Él le explicaba que se están acabando los recursos y la gente se está quedando casi sin alimentos.

Le rogo a la Diosa Hera que con su poder divino haga abundar las plantas y la cosecha de los jardineros.

Pero no parecía ser escuchado.

Al contarle esto a Zeus siento rabia y le prometió que hará escasear toda Esparta con alimentos, pero aun así les exigirá a los mortales más ofrendas.

En el Monte del Olimpo, la situación también era tensa.

Poseidón era aclamado por los pescadores y marineros, solo le rezaban a él por lo tanto controlaba los mares para que sus barcos no sean hundidos y les proporcionaba pesca fácil para poder alimentarse, pero aun así no lograba superar los poderes de Zeus.

Helios era aclamado por los jardineros quien le pedían iluminación para poder cosechar y la lluvia que sea controlada para que no inunda sus ciudades, pero tampoco superaba los poderes de Zeus.

Hermes no era siempre aclamado, solamente cuando un mortal se enfermaba gravemente, le rogaba al Dios que lo salve de la muerte y este accedía, con su velocidad divina, tenía la facilidad de explorar el Olimpo y cualquier lugar del mundo y volver más rápido sin que nadie lo note.

Afrodita simplemente se alejaba todo, ella solo dice que una extraña tristeza la invadió, por alguna extraña razón había días en los que quería estar sola., Zeus no le dio importancia.

Las diosas Hera y Atenea parecían que no les importaba mucho controlar las fuentes de la vida y Zeus lo noto, tarde o temprano tendría que controlarlas.

El rey de los dioses se volvió aún más exigente y le ordeno a los sirvientes del Olimpo trabajar más duro.

Se acercó a Brittany quien estaba llorando porque se le cayó sin querer un jarro favorito de Zeus y este lo vio.

-¿Qué has hecho esclava?

-Gran….Gran Dios Zeus….por favor….perdóneme…no fue mi intención.

-Haz destruido algo que era muy valioso para mí.

-Puedo arreglarlo…..puedo arreglarlo.

-SILENCIO.

El grito de Zeus hizo temblar a Brittany y esta cayó al suelo.

-No voy a tolerar escusas, vas a tener tu castigo.

El Dios estuvo a punto de golpear a la sirvienta, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Basta ya Zeus, no le hacemos eso a nuestros sirvientes.

-¿Te atreves a interponerte en mi camino Hera?

La Diosa levanto a Brittany y la calmo.

-No temas amada mía, solo vete, yo me encargare de esto.

La sirvienta se fue y Hera arreglo el jarro.

-¿A qué se debe esto?

-Debes dejar tu ambición de lado Zeus, estas destruyendo Esparta de a poco.

-Eso es mentira, mi gobierno es glorioso, tu eres quien está destruyendo Esparta…..dime ¿Por qué no estas controlando la naturaleza? Se supone que te encargas de ello y los arboles no están dando muchos frutos para los mortales.

-Mi poder no es tan fuerte como el tuyo ¿Por qué nos pides todo? Tu sabes muy bien que puedes hacer lo mismo que nosotros.

-Todos tenemos un plan divino en el Olimpo Hera, no lo olvides, cumple con tu deber.

-Sería más fácil si todos los mortales nos adoran como lo hacen contigo, te estas llevando todo el poder que puede haber en el mundo cuando podrías compartirlo con todos y así podríamos manejar mucho mejor la fuente de la vida.

-Basta, tenme más respeto, no olvides que yo soy tu rey.

-Y tú no olvides que, gracias a la antigua Diosa Hera, tu eres ahora el Dios Zeus.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Todos los recuerdos de las antiguas diosas viven en mí y también lo supo cuando me lo pedias desesperadamente en el torneo.

-Pues eso se acaba ahora Hera, cumple tu deber o serás expulsada del Olimpo.

Zeus se retira dándole la espalda a la Diosa y esta se enfurece.

-¿Así es como le agradeces a la antigua Diosa?

-Ya basta.

-Has estado gobernando el Olimpo por 24 años y cada año pides más y más, debes detenerte.

-Te dije que basta Hera.

-No voy a parar hasta que bajes de la locura Zeus…..debes darle un respiro a los mortales y a los sirvientes, los estas explotando, no puedes hacerlo.

-Claro que puedo, soy el Rey del Olimpo…mi manera es la manera de los dioses, debes obedecerme de por vida.

-No puedes hacerlo, fue la antigua Hera quien te hizo un Dios….no lo olvides Blaine.

Zeus se enfureció y agarro del cuello a la Diosa.

-No…..vuelvas….a….llamarme…así….Yo ya no soy Blaine….YO…SOY TU DIOS…YO….SOY…ZEUSSS.

Zeus apretaba más fuerte el cuello de Hera y la Diosa uso su gracia divina y una de las plantas que se encontraban en la cámara empezó a crecer y sujetaron fuertemente el cuello de Zeus obligándolo a soltar a la Diosa.

Pero este se soltó y la miraba con odio.

-¿Te atreves a atacarme? Ahora serás parte del Inframundo.

Zeus junto su rayo y le apunto a la Diosa Hera, esta se cubre y un gran destello invade la cámara, luego nota que la Diosa sigue en el mismo lugar, el ataque de Zeus fue detenido.

Por una Diosa quien poseía unos brazaletes plateados que fueron capaces de detener el rayo de Zeus.

-¿Atenea? ¿Te atreves a interferir?

-Sera mejor que te calmes Zeus, los dioses no peleamos entre nosotros.

-Cumplan con sus obligaciones como diosas, no lo volveré a repetir hermanas, si no lo hacen las enviare a las dos a las Aguas del Tártaro.

Zeus se retiró de la cámara y Atenea ayuda a levantar a Hera.

-Ya, tranquila hermana mía, ya se fue.

-Casi me manda al Inframundo, esto está peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Sí, lo sé, hace años que empeora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que esperar? Ya han pasado 24 años Atenea.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero al detener el rayo de Zeus me he dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se volvió y no podemos detenerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿No haremos nada? ¿Dejaremos que nos trate así? Me niego.

-Lo siento mucho hermana, creí que nada de esto pasaría.

-Lo sabía, eres una cobarde.

-Hermana la ira te está consumiendo.

-Cállate…..eres una traidora Atenea…dijiste que detendríamos a Zeus pero al final eres como el…..también eres ambiciosa.

-Deja de hablar, es una orden.

-Si no vas a detener a Zeus, lo hare yo.

-No puedes matar a Zeus, no lo permitiré.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a defenderlo?

-Sabes que debo proteger el Olimpo.

-No eres digna de una diosa.

Hera uso su poder divino y las plantas atacaban a la Diosa.

Atenea usa su espada para poder cortar las plantas, pero cada vez la invadían más y la estaban asfixiando.

-HERAAAA…..NO LO ENTIENDES….DETENTEEEEEEE.

-Perdóname hermana…pero si no vas a ayudarme a detener a Zeus, no puedo dejarte libre en el Olimpo.

-NO LO ENTIENDES HERAAA…BASTAAAA…..DEBO PROTEGER EL OLIMPO…DETENTEEEEEEEEE.

La Diosa Atenea fue cubierta por todas las plantas que invoco la Diosa Hera.

Un brilloso destello golpea a la Diosa Hera dejándola ciega por unos segundos.

Con una gran velocidad alguien la atrapa arrinconándola en la pared.

Helios detiene su poder divino del sol y todo se aclara, Hermes tenía acorralada a Hera para que no use su poder.

Poseidón uso su trineo y corto las plantas que invadían a Atenea.

-¿Se dan cuenta del peligro que corremos todos si Zeus descubre esto?

-No debiste meterme Helios, yo voy a terminar con esto.

Lo que estás hablando Hera? Controlarse a sí mismo.

-Suéltame Hermes, voy a matar a Zeus.

-No digas estupideces Hera, ninguno de los presentes puede derrotar a Zeus.

-No sabes eso Poseidón.

Atenea se levanta.

-Suéltala Hermes…escúchenme todos, ninguno de los presentes ni todos juntos podemos vencer a Zeus…..debemos aceptar la verdad…somos dioses inferiores…entiéndelo Hera…perdimos.

-No…..no…..me niego a aceptarlo.

-sólo se adhieren a sus obligaciones Hera.

-Déjenme tranquila todos ustedes.

Hera abandono la cámara y busco un lugar sin que la moleste nadie, agarro su copa, un hermoso cáliz plateado con un diamante color verde esmeralda.

La Diosa lo lleno de vino, podía beber todo lo que quisiera, la copa nunca estaría vacía, ella tenía la habilidad de poder mirar más allá y se pasaba el tiempo observando el mundo y en lo que hacían los mortales hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Hera.

-¿Afrodita? ¿Qué haces aquí hermana?

-He visto el corazón de Zeus, esta marchito, su ambición ha crecido tanto que se olvidó del amor….ya no recuerda quien es.

-Lo sé, Atenea ha sido una idiota, debió detener a Zeus cuando pudo.

Hera sigue tomando su vino.

-Aun no es tarde, podemos detenerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura.

-¿Cómo?

-Hades me ha hablado.

Al escuchar el nombre a Hera se le cae su copa, pero no se rompe ni pierde el líquido.

-¿Nuestro hermano?...Pero…..¿Cómo? Ha muerto.

-Yo pensé lo mismo…..su espíritu aún vive, lo siento, he hablado con él y solo hay una solución para detener a Zeus.

-Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Muy bien.

Afrodita se llenó de un destello dorado queriendo comunicarse con un Dios.

-Hermano Hades, aceptamos, da tu orden.

En un lugar del Tártaro estaba el cuerpo de Kurt, por los años que pasaron debería estar totalmente desintegrado pero un poder aun lo mantenía en carne y hueso, aunque su carne estaba podrida.

Del suelo una nube blanca sale de la tierra y mira el cuerpo de Kurt.

-Vuelve a la vida….hijo mío.

Las heridas profundas donde Kurt fue apuñalado y su cuello cortado se estaban regenerando y con un grito Kurt vuelve a la vida.

El ojiazul observa su cuerpo podrido y llora de rabia al saber que la persona que amo lo asesino solo para convertirse en un Dios.

-Sé que es triste lo que te paso hijo mío…..siento tu dolor…tu ira.

-Gran Dios Hades ¿Qué me paso?

-Has muerto hijo mío, pero yo te vuelto a la vida.

-Soy…..un monstruo…por favor máteme….no puedo vivir así….con….esta….esta…..

-¿Ira?

-Si.

Kurt vuelve a llorar y el Dios Hades se le acerca y lo consuela.

-No llores hijo mío, a mí también me han traicionado, no puedo salir del Inframundo ya que lo controla Zeus.

El ojiazul se llenó de odio al escuchar ese nombre.

-Veo que estas más molesto que yo con él.

-Mucho…duele…duele mucho…..lo odio.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí hijo mío.

-No entiendo.

-Solo soy el espíritu de Hades rondando el Inframundo sin poder hacer nada…..pero tu….puedes obtener venganza.

-No puedo pelear con un Dios…solo soy un mortal.

-No, eres más que eso Kurt, eres….mi reemplazo.

El ojiazul lo miro confundido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quiere…..quieres que yo…..lo reemplace?

-Conviértete en el Dios Hades Kurt Hummel…..¿Lo deseas?

-Yo….yo…..

-¿Quieres vengarte de Zeus?

-Yo….yo…..

-¿Quieres vengarte de la persona que amaste y te asesino?

-Yo….yo…

-¿Serás el Dios Hades para poder vengarte?

Kurt respiro profundamente con los ojos cerrados, Hades volvió a preguntarle lo mismo con más fuerza.

El ojiazul dejo de respirar y abrió los ojos con una mirada de odio.

-Acepto.

-Kurt Hummel…..ahora eres el Dios Hades.

El espíritu de Hades entro en el cuerpo del ojiazul y este dio un grito.

Rápidamente su cuerpo se regenera, su piel vuelve a formarse, su pelo crece y su vestimenta cambia, es cubierto por una luz verde, su cuerpo se ha tonificado volviéndose alguien fuerte y más joven, sus ojos dejaron de ser celestes, eran totalmente blancos.

Un nuevo Dios ha nacido.

Y tiene un propósito.

Venganza.

CONTINUARA


	3. CAPITULO 3: Se rompe la Alinaza

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 3: Se rompe la alianza

Hades observa su nuevo cuerpo, explora sus poderes.

Da un fuerte grito que hace temblar todo el Inframundo.

Lanzaba de su cuerpo ráfagas verdes.

Hubo vientos fuertes y truenos en el cielo.

Todos los seres se le acercaron y se inclinaron ante él.

Se ha convertido en un Dios muy poderoso, se ha convertido en el rey del Inframundo.

-Esto es…..increíble….poderoso….Zeus…vas a pagar por esto.

Una aureola dorada se abrió cerca de Hades y el Dios pudo ver a la Diosa Afrodita junto con Hera.

-Hermano Hades, aceptamos, danos tu orden.

-Afrodita….Hera…mis hermanas.

-Con Hera estamos decididas en ir contra Zeus, su ambición ha crecido tanto que maltrata a los sirvientes del Olimpo y a los mortales.

-Derrotaremos a Zeus, pero no será fácil…..debemos atacar por lo que más desea evitar…debemos hacer una guerra.

Hera y Afrodita se miraron.

Hera se dirigió a Hades.

-Hermano, las guerras son lo que estuvimos evitando como dioses, los mortales sufrirán, se supone que debemos detener a Zeus, no a los mortales.

-Los mortales son quienes les dan poder a Zeus hermana, mientras más le recen más poderoso se hará, debemos hacer que los mortales dejen de orarle, esa es la única forma en que Zeus pierda su poder…..cuando eso pase yo mismo me encargare de matarlo.

-Pero….si asesinas a Zeus ¿Quién gobernara el Olimpo?

-Luego decidiremos eso.

-Hermano….eres un Dios….debes dar tu presencia en el Olimpo.

-Ahora no Afrodita…ya llegara mi momento…por ahora…..vengan aquí.

Hades uso sus poderes y las diosas se tele trasportaron al Inframundo.

Las criaturas se acercaban a las diosas.

Hera saco su espada y Afrodita preparo su arco.

-BASTA…LARGO…..TODOS USTEDES….AHORAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La voz de Hades fue tan poderosa y penetrante que todos los seres abandonaron el lugar, las diosas guardan sus armas.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Creí que Zeus solo podría mandarnos al Inframundo.

-Si….podía….pero ya no…Soy el Dios Hades hermanas, lo que significa que el Inframundo volvió a las manos del Dios que le es dueño.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos hermano?

-Vamos a derrotar a Zeus.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, mi pregunta es ¿Cómo haremos la guerra?

-Todo a su tiempo Afrodita…vamos a mi casa.

-¿A tu casa?

-Si….mi hogar está aquí.

-Aun así, pudiste haber hecho un poco de limpieza Hades.

-Todavía no he terminado Hera.

Hades uso su poder divino y dio un grito.

La tierra temblaba, un destello verde iluminaba al Dios.

En la mitad del Tártaro se estaba construyendo el castillo del Dios Hades.

La Tierra se partió en dos y ladrillo por ladrillo estaban construyendo el hogar del Dios.

Hera y Afrodita miraron con asombro el poder del Dios del Inframundo.

Su hogar fue terminado.

-Vaya….impresionante en verdad.

-Vengan hermanas….es hora de planear la guerra.

En otra parte de Esparta, el día era radiante, pero la situación era tensa, los mortales trabajan más rápido y más duro debido a la ambición de Zeus en hacerles ofrendas, los recursos se estaban agotando, los mercaderos a veces no iban al reino a entregar mercadería y eso complicaba las cosas.

Hacia pelear a los mortales por ganado y el agua, las cosas se estaban yendo de control.

La reina Andrómeda hablaba con el rey.

-Cooper ¿Ya viste todo esto? ¿Hasta cuanto tendremos que soportarlo?

-No lo sé Kitty, el Gran Dios Zeus me prometió que la Diosa Hera daría abundancia.

-Ya han pasado dos meses y el ganado y los cultivos se están agotando.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Kitty estoy tratando de solucionarlo.

-Cooper, sabes muy bien cuál es la solución, debemos pedirle ayuda a la alianza que hicimos con los per…

-NO…..olvídalo Kitty, cualquier cosa menos eso…..no le pediré ayuda a los persas.

-Cooper por favor….no seas tan terco…tenemos una alianza con los persas….sabes muy bien que la reina Marley Rose nos ayudara si la pedimos.

-No es tan simple Kitty….los persas…..ellos….no confían en nosotros.

-Cooper, la gran guerra fue hace muchos años, los responsables ya murieron, hemos hecho una nueva alianza….debemos tener socios con quien negociar….no es conveniente hacer enfadar al rey de los dioses.

-Lo se…..es solo…yo soy el mayor…me es muy raro …no estoy acostumbrado a inclinarme ante mi hermano.

-El hizo su prueba y logro pasarlo, ahora es un Dios.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Te ha nombrado Rey de Esparta Cooper….después de la muerte del Rey Smythe…..tu hermano te ha elegido a ti para ser rey…..deberías estar agradecido.

-Claro que lo estoy…..es que…

-Debes dejar de lado tus celos….tu eres un gran rey…no pienses en Blaine…..él ahora es Zeus…..y no debes cuestionarlo.

-Sí, lo sé…..es que….mis celos a veces me ganan.

-Pues deja esos tontos celos y ten más compasión con tu hermano, se ha esforzado mucho para ser Zeus y aun así tuvo que soportar la muerte de su esposo Kurt que fue atacado por un soldado del Inframundo.

-Si…cuando me lo conto….quede destruido…..yo quería mucho a Kurt y estaba feliz por Blaine…..no puedo creer que haya muerto.

-¿Cómo fue? Nunca me lo contaron.

-Kurt estuvo peleando con una Quimera para salvar a unos mortales, pero fue atacado, Blaine fue a defenderlo y había soldados del Inframundo, uno de ellos lanzo una flecha, estaban por matar a Blaine, pero Kurt lo empujo y recibió la flecha, no pudo resistir, era una flecha envenenada.

-Qué horror…no puedo imaginar el dolor que habrá sentido Blaine.

-Yo tampoco…..pero es fuerte….pudo seguir adelante, estoy seguro que tiene un gran monumento en el Olimpo para recordar a Kurt.

Kitty abraza a su esposo y lo besa.

Un águila entra a su cuarto y luego cambia de apariencia y los reyes se inclinan.

-Gran Dios Zeus.

-Saludos hijos míos.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su presencia?

-He visto los problemas que está enfrentando tu reino…he visto el trabajo de los mortales para hacer mis ofrendas.

-Mi Gran Dios Zeus….le pido por favor…deme un poco más de tiempo…los mercanceares no han cumplido con sus mercancías…..estamos con poca limitación….le prometo que…..

-Calma hijo mío…no he venido a castigarte…he venido a darte una solución.

-Gracias…..gracias señor…..lo escucho.

-La Diosa Hera se me ha revelado….por lo tanto será muy difícil que use su poder divino….es por eso que tu ganado y tus cultivos no son demasiados.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Iras con tu esposa Andrómeda y tu hijo Perseo a un viaje.

-¿A dónde quiere que vayamos?

-Tomaras tus barcos e irán hacia Persia.

El rey se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué?...¿A Persia?...Por favor Gran Zeus…..no me mande ahí.

-¿Estas cuestionando mi orden divino?

Cooper agacho la cabeza.

-No mi Gran Rey, mil disculpas.

-Confía en mi hijo mío, la Reina Marley te dará todo lo que necesites, incluso más.

La Reina entra en la conversación.

-Te lo dije Cooper, ella es nuestra esperanza….Gran Zeus, agradecemos tu consejo.

-Pueden levantarse hijos míos.

Los reyes se levantaron y miraron al Dios.

-Les deseo mucha suerte en su viaje y confíen en mí, la Reina Marley los ayudará más de la cuenta y así su pueblo tendrá la mercadería para poder vivir y poder hacerme ofrendas.

-Gran Dios Zeus, no sabes cuánto agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

-Marchen hijos míos, el tiempo apremia….adiós.

Zeus se convirtió en un águila y salió por la ventana volando al Olimpo.

Kitty se acercó a Cooper quien aún no se ve convencido.

-¿Acaso vas a dudar de las palabras de Zeus?

-Es solo el lugar Kitty…..no lo sé…..mi instinto me dice que es una mala idea ir a Persia.

-Por todos los cielos Cooper, déjate de idioteces….ya está decidido….voy a buscar a Perseo y a preparar los barcos.

-Está bien….está bien….haremos lo que Zeus mande.

Kitty fue hacia la arena donde se encontraba su hijo Perseo quien estaba entrenando para ser un guerrero.

Es un joven de buen corazón, pero muy creído, su mayor deseo es volver orgullos a sus padres, por eso lucha desesperadamente para ser el próximo Rey de Esparta.

Perseo ve a su madre y detiene el entrenamiento.

-Madre ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien hijo mío….tenemos trabajo que hacer y eso te incluye a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué debe hacer?

-El Gran Dios Zeus se nos ha presentado, quiere que vayamos a Persia.

-¿A Persia? Pero…Papa dijo que….

-No importa lo que haya dicho tu padre Perseo…..….Zeus nos ha ordenado ir a Persia a seguir con la alianza de la Reina Marley.

-Bueno si algo me agrada de esto es que podre ver a la Reina Marley….amo a esa mujer.

Kitty sonríe.

-Hijo…..controla tus modales….eso no es cortés.

-Oh mama…..por favor…..odio los modales….solo dije que es linda.

-No dijiste eso….en fin….prepara la flota, saldremos en una hora.

-Bien como digas, pero primero déjame darme un baño, debo verme hermoso para la Reina.

-Eres igual que tu padre Perseo.

El joven abraza a su madre todo sudado y la reina da un grito y risas.

-HIJO….NOOOO….JAJAJA…..NOOOO.

-Ahora deberás bañarte tú también mama jajaja.

-No hijo, me has manchado toda la ropa.

-Oh….no seas aburrida madre, tienes miles y miles de prendas, puedes elegir la que gustes.

-Aun así, no me gusta que me manchen la ropa.

-Siempre tan delicada, bueno iré a preparar la flota ¿Y papa?

-Tu padre está en su cámara.

-¿Esta alegre con el viaje?...Digo…..por los persas.

-El aun duda sobre ese viaje, pero el Gran Zeus nos lo ha pedido y Esparta está en momentos complicados, en estos momentos debemos dejar de lado nuestras dudas y negociar con los persas.

-Bueno iré a bañarme, quiero verme bien para la Reina Marley.

-Ve hijo.

Perseo y la Reina Kitty se fueron de la arena.

Por otra parte, en la cámara del rey Cooper estaba caminando tomando una copa de vino, se veía muy nervioso y hablando solo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gran Dios? ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué ir a Persia?...No puedo dejar de pensar…..no quiero dudar de ti Gran Señor, pero…no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento.

Cooper seguía dando vueltas por su cámara, se toma su vino y vuelve a servirse.

Se coloca en su palco con vista a toda Esparta, veía a todos los mortales trabajando sin parar.

-Este reino está muy frágil, una mala jugada y todo se arruina…..por favor Gran Zeus…ayúdame con esto.

Mientras tanto el águila seguía volando por los cielos a una gran velocidad y llega al monte del Olimpo, Zeus tenía la habilidad de convertirse en un águila con toda una armadura dorada hecha por la gloria del Olimpo.

Al llegar al Olimpo volvió a tomar la forma del Dios Zeus, en su presencia estaba la Diosa Afrodita.

-Veo que ya has logrado tu objetivo.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario hermana.

-Entonces todo marcha bien.

-Ahora debemos procurar que los demás dioses no se interpongan en esto….ya hemos arriesgado demasiado como para que todo se eche a perder.

-Estoy segura que tendremos éxito.

-Yo también lo presiento Afrodita.

"Yo no lo presiento….lo afirmo"

Una voz distrajo a los dioses y al voltearse ven al Dios del Inframundo…Hades.

-Hermano Hades, creí que esperarías en el Inframundo.

-Yo soy un Dios por lo tanto tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes en estar aquí Afrodita.

-Claro que si hermano.

-¿Y bien? ¿Noticias?

Zeus miraba seriamente a Hades.

-Los mortales han aceptado viajar a Persia….ahora dime….¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que vayan allá?

-Ya sabrás los motivos…..ten paciencia…..todo saldrá bien

-No estoy en momentos de paciencia Hades….quiero saber por qué quieres enviar a los reyes a Persia.

-También estoy de acuerdo en…Zeus ¿Cuáles son las intenciones hermano Hades?

-Todo a su tiempo Afrodita….….por cierto…Tu…Zeus…..….ya deja de fingir, vuelve a tu estado natural.

Zeus se cubre con toda una luz dorada muy brillante y se va achicando de a poco y va cambiando su forma.

A un estado más femenino.

A una Diosa.

-Así está mejor…Hera.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para mandar a los reyes con la Reina Marley de Persia.

-Por supuesto que si hermana….confía en mi…..los mortales odiaran tanto a Zeus que perderá sus poderes, entonces ahí podremos atacar.

-Muy bien…..yo ya hice mi parte ¿Qué falta ahora?

-Primero esperaremos que los reyes lleguen con la Reina….una vez que estén con ella…será tu turno de actuar Afrodita, si todo sale bien….créanme que detendremos a Zeus.

-Espero que tengas razón hermano Hades.

-¿Qué pasara cuando Zeus sea derrotado? ¿Quién asumirá el mando?

-Todos gobernaremos el Olimpo Afrodita, nos uniremos y haremos este lugar más glorioso, pero ahora lo que necesitamos es paciencia…..créanme que deseo derrotar a Zeus por todo lo que hice, pero no ahora…primero haremos caer todo su imperio…..con todo nuestro poder…..mi venganza será terrible.

El Dios Hades reía con maldad y las diosas Afroditas y Hera se miraban con preocupación.

Mientras tanto el Rey ha iniciado su viaje hacia la ciudad de Persia, donde hablara con la Reina Marley para honrar la Alianza y ayudar a su pueblo.

Las aguas estaban tranquilas ya que muchos le rezaron al Dios Poseidón para que el viaje no sea peligroso.

Los barcos del Rey seguían su rumbo, no eran de guerras, eran de mercancía.

El Rey Cooper aún seguía intranquilo, su esposa y su hijo fueron a consolarlo.

-Cariño, deja de estar tan paranoico, estamos haciendo bien la tarea, el Gran Dios Zeus nos ha mandado.

-Si papa, hazle caso a mama, esto nos hará bien.

-Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero estaré calmado cuando volvamos a Esparta con la mercadería y que todo salga bien.

-Tranquilo Cooper, todo saldrá bien, estamos protegidos por el Rey del Olimpo, no olvides que es tu hermano, él no nos hará caer en desgracia, él siempre nos protegerá.

-Sí, lo sé, perdona amor, es solo que…..las presiones del gobernar el reino…..son estresantes….más sabiendo que vamos a una zona donde la confianza depende de un hilo.

-Todo saldrá bien Cooper…..nada malo pasará, siempre estaré para cuidarte.

-Y lo has hecho muy bien Kitty, tu eres mi reino, mi gran amor, si vivo es por ti.

-Ay amor, que cosas dulces dices.

El matrimonio se besa y Perseo saca la lengua.

-Ay cielos, si van a ponerse románticos yo me largo….daré unas vueltas.

-Hijo, llegaremos en un momento a Persia.

-Lo sé papa, pero quiero estirar las piernas.

-Bien.

Perseo se quedó entrenando con su espada y Cooper y Kitty se quedaron en su cámara besándose y teniendo intimidad.

Al saber que ya se veía el reino de Persia, Perseo va a avisarle a sus padres y entra sin avisar a la cámara y luego se tapa los ojos.

-Ay por todos los cielos ¿Pueden vestirse?

-¿Quién TE HA ENSEÑADO ESOS MODALES PERSEO? TIENES QUE AVISAR CUANDO VAS A ENTRAR A NUESTRA CAMARA.

-Lo siento papa…..mil disculpas…solo quería avisarles que ya llegamos a Persia.

-Bien….ahora vete…..tu madre y yo nos vestiremos.

-Bien.

Los barcos se estacionan en la ciudad de Persia y aunque el Rey estaba nervioso, todos fueron bien recibidos.

Una multitud salió a saludarlos.

El Rey Cooper empezó a perder los nervios y camino con su esposa Kitty y su hijo Perseo.

Entraron a la ciudad de Persia, acompañado de los guardias de la reina.

Soldados con una armadura plateada y azulada, varias decoraciones que había en la ciudad y en el castillo tenían un manto azul.

Estaban por entrar al castillo de la Reina.

Al entrar se quedaron maravillados con la presencia y hermosura de la Reina Marley Rose, quien poseía un vestido todo blanco y en su cuello llevaba un pañuelo dorado, su pelo era negro y tenía un hermoso brillo.

Toda su sala brillaba de lo dorado que era y ahí estaba ella sentada en su trono.

Perseo se sentía totalmente perdido al mirar a la Reina, su madre le decía que se controle, pero este no podía quitar su sonrisa estúpida.

La Reina noto eso y mostro una sonrisa.

Al llegar a ella, la Reina Marley se levantó de su trono y camino hacia el Rey de Esparta.

-Bienvenido Gran Rey Cooper de Esparta

-Es un placer mi Reina.

-Bienvenida Gran Reina Andrómeda.

-Por favor…puede llamarme Kitty.

La Reina sonrió.

-Bienvenida Gran Reina Kitty.

-Es un placer.

-Bienvenido Gran Príncipe Perseo.

-Es…es….es….u…unnn….

Perseo no podía quitar los ojos de la Reina, sus padres abrieron muy grande sus ojos porque no podían creer la estupides que estaba haciendo su hijo con su tonta sonrisa.

-Ehhh…..le pido disculpas mi Gran Reina.

-Tranquilo Rey Cooper, no es la primera vez que pasa, por favor síganme al comedor así podremos comer y hablar de negocios.

-Sera todo un placer mi Reina, vamos.

Todos siguieron a la Reina y por atrás la Reina Kitty le pega en la cabeza a su hijo por la torpeza que acababa de cometer.

Al entrar en el comedor había una gran mesa llena de comida, era mucha que abundaba.

Perseo abrió los ojos al ver demasiada comida y corriendo fue a servirse lo todo lo que pudiera.

Su padre se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano muriéndose de la vergüenza y su madre le decía que se detenga.

A la Reina Marley le causo mucha gracia.

-Le pido mil disculpas por esto.

-Tranquilos, esta comida es para ustedes, tuvieron un viaje largo y estoy segura que tienen hambre, por favor siéntense.

-Sí, pa..pa, vemmmmgannnn…esto está delicioso.

Perseo hablaba con la boca llena de comida.

Los sirvientes les servían vinos a los reyes y al príncipe.

Había otros sirvientes que tocaban instrumentos para darle al ambiente un lugar más cálido.

El Rey hablo casi dos horas intentando llegar a un acuerdo y haciéndole recordar a la Reina la alianza que tiene con Esparta.

-Entiendo la lealtad que tienen con sus dioses, pero me sorprende que el Dios Zeus les esté exigiendo demasiado.

-Nuestros dioses siempre fueron así.

-¿Siempre los ven?

-No siempre, aparecen en muy pocas ocasiones, pero cuando lo haces es una gloria poder estar con ellos.

-Si es una gloria estar con ellos ¿Por qué no usan su poder divino para darle los cultivos que necesitan?

-Bueno…..no siempre lo hacen….a veces…..cuando les hablamos.

-¿Les hablan? ¿Cómo?

-Les rezamos, es la única forma que tenemos de hablarles.

-¿Y podrías rezarle ahora para que aparezcan? Jamás he visto un Dios.

-Lo siento mi Gran Reina, pero no puedo, ellos solo escuchan nuestras oraciones…..después…esperamos a ver si nuestras plegarias fueron contestadas.

-Ya veo….muy bien Rey Cooper, tendrá el cultivo y los alimentos que necesiten, pueden llevar cuanto gusten, este año fue muy abundante para nosotros.

-Mi Gran Reina, no sabe la alegría que me da.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio.

-Lo que desee.

-Ustedes tienen joyas y armaduras en muy buen estado, brillan más que el sol, eso le hace falta a mi castillo y a mis soldados.

-Pensé que tenían sus armaduras en Persia.

-Claro que lo tenemos, pero no es tan lujosa como las suyas….le entregare lo que necesiten siempre y cuando me entregue lo que pido.

-Hecho…no solo le daré joyas, también tendrá reliquias que brillaran más que esta hermosa copa de cristal.

-Entonces…tenemos un trato.

La Reina Marley se levantó de su silla extendiendo la mano para que la sujete el Rey Cooper.

Los músicos, hay una mujer toda encapuchada tocando el arpa, mira fijamente a los reyes.

Es la Diosa Afrodita disfrazada de mortal.

Cooper y Marley se dan la mano afirmando su trato.

Afrodita lanza una magia invisible que da en el toque de la mano de los reyes.

Cooper y Marley lo sintieron al tocarse y se sintieron excitados, se miraron a los ojos con una mirada muy penetrante.

-Emmm….ya…ya es muy tarde….iré…a dormir.

-Si….nosotros…..también…..gracias….por todo…..Reina Marley.

-Mis sirvientes los llevaran a sus cámaras para que puedan descansar.

Los reyes no dejan de mirarse, pero Kitty lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Ya era muy de noche y todo Persia dormía.

En la cámara de los reyes una mujer se quedó mirando al Rey de Esparta con una sonrisa, la Diosa Afrodita, quien estaba vestida de blanco.

La Diosa le hablaba mentalmente al rey.

-Coooooppppeeeerrrrrr.

EL rey se despierta sobresaltado, la reina Kitty no se despertó y en la otra habitación su hijo Perseo seguía dormido.

La Diosa Afrodita seguía mirando al rey y este miraba fijamente a la Diosa.

-Ve con la Reina Marley ahora, hazla tuya, ella te ama, ruega para que le hagas el amor, tú también quieres hacerle el amor, te ordeno que lo hagas.

La Diosa le hablo sin mover los labios, el Rey se sentía muy excitado y se va de la cámara.

En la cámara de la Reina Marley la Diosa Afrodita también se le aparece.

-Marleyyyyyyyyyyy…..despierta.

La reina se despertó sobresaltada y muy excitada.

-Haz el amor con el Rey Cooper, el viene hacia ti, entrégate a él.

La reina se sentía más excitada, así que encendió su chimenea para darle a su cámara sensualidad.

La puerta se abre y entra el rey.

Ella se acerca a él y se ven a los ojos.

Empiezan a besarse, se manosean.

Cooper empieza a desvestirla y el también.

La lleva a la cama.

-Rey Cooper….por favor…..por favor….hágame suya….lo deseo mucho….hágame el amor.

-Se lo hare tan bien mi Reina.

Cooper llevo a la cama a Marley y beso todo su cuerpo, la Reina gemía de placer.

-Si….si…..siga…..siga….hágame…..hágame suya.

-Voy a hacerle el amor….siéntame adentro.

-Oh…si….si…..lo siento dentro mío…..siga….siga.

-Si….si…siéntame…..siéntame…la deseo mucho mi Reina.

Los reyes seguían haciendo el amor, la Reina daba muchos gemidos de placer y acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo del Rey.

La Diosa Afrodita vio todo y volvió a la cámara donde se encontraba durmiendo la Reina Kitty.

Entonces se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído.

-Despierta.

La Diosa desaparece y Kitty se levanta sobresaltada.

-¿Cooper?...Amor…¿Dónde estás?

La reina lo busco, pero no lo encontró, así que agarro un velero y encendió las velas, se puso su bata negra y comenzó a buscarlo en los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Cooper? ¿Dónde estás amor?

Entra a la cámara de su hijo, quien lo despierta.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué sucede?

-Disculpa hijo no quise despertarte, es que no encuentro a tu padre.

-Mmmm….tal vez fue a la cocina ¿Buscaste ahí? Sabes que a veces le da hambre.

-No he ido a la cocina, pero es buena idea….duerme hijo.

-Buenas noches mama.

Kitty se va de la cámara donde estaba su hijo y sigue otro recorrido, algo le llamo la atención.

Había una luz en una cámara.

La cámara de la Reina Marley.

Le pareció raro así que fue a averiguar, empezó a caminar más despacio cuando escucho los gemidos, entonces supo que pasaba, pero empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho cuando los ruidos masculinos le sonaban muy familiar, entonces quería ver.

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta y los vio.

Se puso una mano en la boca y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas.

Kitty vio a su esposo hacerle el amor a la Reina de Persia.

Sin llamar la atención volvió a su habitación, apago las velas y lloro en la cama, maldiciendo a la reina.

Alrededor de dos horas, el Rey Cooper vuelve a la cámara, Kitty se hace la dormida, su mirada era de odio, pero no hacia su marido, sino hacia la Reina Marley.

Al amanecer, los sirvientes de Persia llenaron de mercadería todos los barcos del Rey Cooper, ya estaban a punto de partir, pero la reina quería despedirlos.

-Recuerden que pueden volver cuando gusten, tenemos un trato Rey Cooper.

-Por supuesto que si Reina Marley y lo cumpliremos.

La reina se dirige a Kitty quien no tenía una buena mirada.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Kitty, espero volver a verte.

Ella la miraba muy seriamente, como si quisiera clavarle un puñal ahora mismo.

-Igualmente.

Su respuesta fue muy seca y se alejó de ella, Cooper la detiene.

-¿Qué te pasa Kitty? Estas actuando muy raro, hoy ni me saludaste.

-Discúlpeme mi Rey, es solo que no me siento muy bien el día de hoy, necesito un poco de tranquilidad.

Kitty se alejó de Cooper y subió al barco, el rey se acercó a Marley.

-Que tengan un buen viaje.

-Muchas gracias mi Reina.

El Rey Cooper se alejó de ella y Perseo la abrazo y le dijo que nunca había visto tal belleza.

Entonces la reina agarro su cabeza y lo beso.

Perseo la miro con una mirada muy torpe y cara de enamorada y muy contento sube al barco.

Los reyes llegan a Esparta, Kitty estuvo todo el viaje callada, no quería hablar con nadie ni con su hijo, así que le dieron su espacio y la dejaron sola.

Los sirvientes del rey descargaron toda la mercadería de los barcos, los habitantes de Esparta se veían muy felices por la cantidad que trajeron, todo eso les duraran muchísimo tiempo.

-Bueno voy a admitir que el Gran Zeus tenía razón.

-Así es papa ¿Me imagino que ya estas más tranquilo?

-Totalmente, ahora me preocupa tu madre, no sé qué le sucede.

-Es cierto, ha estado actuando muy raro ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

-Todavía no hijo, no pude hablar con ella ni desde que descargamos los barcos, dijo que quería estar sola por un momento, seguramente cosa de mujeres.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso espero.

La descarga termino, Cooper quería hablar con su esposa, pero no la encontraba, busco a su hijo para que lo ayude, pero ninguno de los dos encontró a la reina.

En la ciudad de Persia, la Reina Kitty llevaba el uniforme de los sirvientes de Persia, un vestido blanco, tapado con un manto celeste.

Se mesclo con los sirvientes y entro al castillo con un objetivo.

Matar a la reina Marley.

Ella sabía que al hacer eso rompería la alianza con los persas, pero no le importo, no perdonara esa traición de acostarse con su esposo.

Al separarse de los demás empleado empezó a recorrer el castillo, busco y busco, por todos lados.

Y la encontró.

Ahí vio a la Reina Marley en la arena de combate, estaba sentada, afilando su espada, Marley es una reina, pero también una guerrera como Kitty.

Se acercó a ella y la reina la vio, se había alterado, Kitty se sacó la capa y se colocó su corona.

-¿Reina Kitty?

-No, para usted…soy la Reina Andrómeda Wilde.

Lo dijo mirándola muy seriamente.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿A qué se debe esta visita en mi castillo?

-Vine a que pagues por tu traición.

-¿De qué traición hablas?

-SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE HICISTE.

-Baja la voz, no me grites, soy la Reina de Persia, tenme más respeto.

-NO MERECES NINGUN RESPETO PUTA.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Exijo una disculpa.

-Aquí te tengo la disculpa.

Kitty saco su espada, la Reina Marley se puse en defensa.

-Se lo advierto, guarde esa espada ahora mismo y márchese de mi reino.

-No pienso irme de aquí, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho.

-Esta es su última advertencia, váyase de mi reino ahora mismo y olvidare su atrevimiento.

-CALLATE MALDITA PUTA….TE ACOSTASTE CON MI ESPOSO.

La Reina Marley abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, la Reina Kitty lo sabía todo.

-MUERE MALDITA PUTAAAAAAAA.

Kitty se lanzó sobre la reina y comenzaron a pelear a muerte, las dos eran grandes guerreras y podían controlar muy bien la espada.

Con cada ataque se daban insultos, solo eran ellas dos en una pelea a muerte.

La sala de arena quedo casi destruida, fue una batalla a muerte muy épica.

La Reina Marley observo como quedo todo y sintió rabia, sentido un gran odio hacia los espartanos, así que se hizo un juramento.

Matar a todos los espartanos, quemar por completo Esparta y borrar de la memoria de los mortales a los dioses.

Y comenzó.

Colocándose la corona de la Reina Kitty y decapitándola.

La alianza con los espartanos se terminó.

Varios guerreros de Persia llegaron al lugar.

-Mi Gran Señora ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Preparen un barco y manden este cuerpo de regreso a Esparta.

-¿Acaso ella no es…..?

-Sí, es ella, la Reina de Esparta intento matarme.

-Eso es inaceptable.

-Escúchenme todos, no voy a tolerar esa traición de Esparta, les di alimento, salve a su gente y aun así quisieron matarme, esto no lo permitiré, se terminó la alianza con Esparta….coronel, ponga este cuerpo en un bote y mándelo a Esparta, será un aviso que le declaramos la guerra…..MUERTE A LOS ESPARTANOSSSSSSS.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Los soldados de Persia, aclamaron a la reina y levantaron sus espadas.

En las aguas de Esparta estaban los pesqueros en un momento alegre y riendo entre ellos.

Como había un poco de neblina no vieron que un bote se les estaba acercando.

Cuando fue más visible, dejaron de pescar y se acercaron al bote.

Lo llevaron al reino.

Perseo estaba entrenando con el arco y uno de los soldados lo interrumpió.

-Príncipe, necesito que venga conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede soldado?

-Por favor…..solo…venga.

Perseo siguió al soldado y lo llevo hasta los pescadores y vio el bote.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dio un grito en el cielo, cayo de rodillas llorando.

El Rey Cooper estaba cerca y vio a su hijo, entonces se acercó a él preguntándole que le sucede.

Perseo le dijo que mire el bote, entonces se acerca y ve el cuerpo de su esposa decapitada.

El rey llora junto a su hijo por la pérdida de su esposa Kitty.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo su funeral, el rey se vistió con todo un uniforme de guerra negro llevando su corona encima.

Varias personas de otros países, de regiones lejanas vinieron a despedirse de la Reina Kitty y consolando al rey y al príncipe.

Al finalizar el funeral, pusieron a la Reina Andrómeda en un bote con su vestido real y la soltaron en el mar.

Perseo estaba vestido igual que su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, se acerca al rey llorando a su lado.

Una vez que el bote estaba lejos de ellos el rey le hablo al hijo.

-Hazlo hijo.

Perseo agarro su arco y encendió una flecha y la lanzo al aire cayendo en el bote, rápidamente quedo en llamas.

-Adiós…mama.

Perseo y el rey lloran, pero el rey no pudo soportar el dolor y se llenó de odio.

-Perseo….reúne a los soldados ahora.

-Si papa.

En un instante varios soldados estaban reunidos esperando las palabras del rey.

-Los persas han matado a mi esposa, han matado a la reina de Esparta…..esto no quedara así….teníamos una alianza con ellos…..quiero que todos ustedes sepan que esa alianza se rompió…..ya no existe.

-"VENGUEMOS A LA REINA MI REY

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VENGUEMOS A LA REINA

GUERRA, GUERRA, GUERRA, GUERRA"

El rey observaba a su ejército y tomo una decisión, levanto su mano.

-MUERTE A LOS PERSASSSSSSSS…..GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Todos sus soldados gritaron levantando sus espadas en son de guerra.

La alianza se terminó, empieza la guerra.

Por otro parte en el Olimpo se cumplían 25 años que Blaine reemplazo a Zeus, y cada año le gustaba festejarlos.

Así que estaban en la sala con los demás dioses y los sirvientes del Olimpo.

Algunos tocaban música para dar un clima cálido.

Otros se encargaban de darle alimento y bebida a los dioses.

Y otros limpiaban sus monumentos.

Los dioses Hermes, Poseidón y Helios disfrutaban y reían con los sirvientes del Olimpo.

Hera solo tomaba su vino de su cáliz divino, no molestaba a nadie, pero estaba siendo muy vigilada por Atenea quien se sentía prepara por si intentaba dar un ataque.

Afrodita simplemente caminaba por la sala sin detenerse.

Zeus se propone a dar un discurso.

-Mis queridos hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para festejar este glorioso gobierno…hoy se cumplen 25 años que somos dioses.

Todos aplaudieron menos las diosas.

-Hoy se cumplen 25 años que hemos gobernado con justicia y verdad en el Olimpo.

Todos lo aclaman.

-Hemos sido los nuevos dioses, a los que los mortales nos adoran y por eso nos han rezado a cada instante…..nosotros somos la nueva era de los dioses.

Todos aclaman alegres.

Hera se sentía muy defraudada y Zeus lo noto.

-Aunque parece ser que hay dioses que no merecen llevar ese titulo….observen…..a la querida Diosa Hera.

Todos la miran a ella.

-Una Diosa que debería cuidar la naturaleza, pero no lo hace y le da la espalda a los mortales que le reza ¿Cómo puedes llamarte Diosa?

La Diosa se enfurece y no puede ocultar más su desprecio hacia Zeus.

-Y tu ¿Cómo puedes llamarte Dios con todo lo que has hecho? Hablas de justicia y verdad….todos sabemos que eres un fraude….un maldito ambicioso que solo piensa en sí mismo.

El Dios Zeus se enojó con Hera.

-¿Todavía tienes el descaro de hablarme de esa forma? No voy a tolerar esto Hera.

-¿Y que harás Zeus?

-No me desafíes.

Poseidón se interpuso.

-Dejen de pelear, somos dioses y debemos comportarnos como tal.

Hermes también se interpuso.

-Poseidón tiene razón, ya déjense de estos tontos juegos y disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Helios también se interpone.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Poseidón y Hermes, ya basta Hera y Zeus, no arruinemos este día, disfrutémoslo.

La Diosa Afrodita se unió a la conversación.

-Ya es hora de que dejemos de lado estas mentiras, todos sabemos muy bien que Zeus está arruinando el Olimpo.

Zeus se enfurece más.

-¿Qué insolencia es esta? No voy a tolerar esta traición Afrodita.

-Ya deja de fingir Zeus, todos aquí sabemos cómo lograste ser Dios, nosotros lo somos por nuestro valor y habilidades, pero tú, le pediste ayuda a una Diosa para convertirte en Dios…eres un fraude.

-BASTA….ahora sí que te has ido muy lejos Afrodita, tú y Hera pasaran 3 días en el Inframundo como castigo por su intolerancia.

-Zeus no es necesario mandarlas a…..

-Ahora no Atenea, sabes cómo es la ley aquí y el que comete tal traición debe ser castigado….Afrodita, Hera…3 días en el Inframundo.

Zeus movió su mano para mandar a las diosas al Inframundo, pero nada ha pasado, Hera y Afrodita seguían en la sala.

-¿Qué raro?...No deberían estas aquí.

Zeus volvió a mover su mano, pero las diosas seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Esto es imposible….¿Que le has hecho a mi poder Atenea?

-No he hecho nada Zeus, no puedo quitar tus poderes.

Un viento entro en la sala como si fuera un suspiro, pero fue escalofriante para los sirvientes del Olimpo y las velas se apagaban una por una.

El viento comenzó a ser más y más fuerte, se creó un pequeño tornado de humo negro y verde en medio de la sala y el viento fue mas fuerte.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo estaban siendo subsionados por el tornado de humo, los dioses se protegían.

Todos miraban extrañados ese humo negro y verde.

-¿Qué es esto Zeus?

-No lo se….Hera…..Afrodita….¿Que están haciendo?

-No estamos haciendo nada….esto no es obra nuestra Zeus.

El tornado subsiono a todos los sirvientes y solo quedaron los dioses, entonces el humo negro y verde se revelo y mostro su rostro.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock, sobre todo Zeus.

-Esto no puede ser verdad.

El rostro observo a los dioses y sonrió con malicia.

-Sorpresa.

El Dios se hizo presente y con un grito esparció su humo soltando a todos los sirvientes que había subsionado y los lanzo por el aire.

El Dios se acercó hasta Zeus quien se veía nervioso y temblando.

-Después de tanto tiempo….volvemos a encontrarnos…. Mi amor.

-No….no puede…..no puede ser…..es imposible….se supone que estás muerto.

-Oh….que raro…pues no lo estoy…estoy vivo como podrás ver.

-Esto….esto no es posible…..¿Qué significa esto?...¿Ku…Kurt?

-No…Kurt no…..Yo soy…...Hades…..y prepárate…..para mi venganza.

CONTINUARA


	4. CAPITULO 4: Comienza la guerra

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 4: Comienza la guerra

Hades y Zeus tenía la mirada muy fija, el Dios del Inframundo sonreía con satisfacción mientras el Dios del Olimpo aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos blancos veían.

Se sentía perturbado, los demás dioses ayudaron a los sirvientes quienes estaban desparramados en el suelo por una acción de Hades.

-Hades….¿Que…..que has hecho?...¿Cómo es que….sigues vivo?

-El antiguo Hades se me presento….me despertó…..de un largo…..y oscuro sueño….un lugar donde…no estaba bien seguro si era un lugar…pero recuerdo un frio hierro que atravesó mi cuerpo y mi cuello.

El Dios del Olimpo se pone más nervioso, todos los sirvientes y los demás Dioses lo miraban conocían la versión de Blaine.

-Hice…hice lo que tenía que hacer…

-Si…..lo recuerdo muy bien Zeus…..recuerdo tantas promesas que me hiciste y cuando llego el momento de cumplirlas…simplemente te olvidaste de ellas.

Atenea se acercaba a Zeus, tenía una mirada preocupante.

-¿De que está hablando este sujeto? No fue presentado en la ceremonia, por lo tanto, no tiene derecho a estar en el Olimpo, Zeus, mándalo al Inframundo de una vez por todas.

-Eso trato Atenea, pero…no puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-El…..es un Dios….pertenece al Olimpo.

-No puedes hablar enserio ¿Quién es?

El Dios se adelantó.

-Yo soy…..el Gran Dios Hades…..mi querida hermana Atenea.

-Entonces…tú eres…¿Eres el divino Kurt Hummel?

-Solía serlo…ya no uso ese nombre….mi nombre ahora es Hades, señor del Inframundo.

Atenea mira a su señor.

-Dijiste que había muerto en una batalla por los soldados del Inframundo ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Dijiste que había muerto.

Zeus quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente a Hades quien comienza a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…Entonces…Todo este tiempo…ósea…..estos 25 años…..¿Creyeron que me mato un soldado del Inframundo?

-Ya basta Hades.

-Quieren decirme que, tanto Dioses como los sirvientes y seguramente los mortales…..¿Creen que me mato un soldado?...JA JA JA JA JA JA JA….Así que esto fue lo que le contaste a todo el mundo, por eso te aclaman tanto y te adoran.

-Basta Hades.

-Que gran…..mentira es tu gobierno Zeus…Creo que todos merecen saber la verdad.

Atenea mira a Zeus.

-Pero….¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué verdad?

-De nada Atenea….está mintiendo…no olviden que es Hades…..El Dios del Engaño.

Hades comenzó a mirar seriamente a Zeus y borro su risa, empezó a invadirle la furia.

-¿Engaño?...¿Eso es lo que soy para ti Zeus?...¿Un engaño?

-Hades…..ya basta con esto.

-Todo este tiempo…..he vivido con tanta…cólera…..por lo que me hiciste…ya es tiempo de que la verdad salga a la luz…veamos si te son fieles después de esto….Blaine.

El Dios Zeus se enfadó.

-NO….VUELVAS A…..LLAMARME ASI…..SOY EL DIOS DEL OLIMPOOO.

Zeus le lanzo su rayo a Hades, pero este no recibió ningún daño, se pudo cubrir con su propio poder.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos porque la única que puede detener el poder de Zeus es Atenea ya que ella es una guardiana.

-No….esto…no es posible…..¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Te estas debilitando Zeus y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

-¿Qué has hecho Hades?

El Dios vuelve a reír y se dirigió a todo el mundo.

-Escúchenme todos ustedes…..Yo soy El Dios Hades…he tomado el lugar del antiguo Dios…..pero…..no todo es como creen, cuando fui mortal, hice la prueba del Olimpo….

-Basta Hades.

-Y al finalizar….el antiguo Dios Zeus…..nos ordenó…..a mi esposo Blaine y a mi…..

-Ya basta…..basta.

-Nos ordenó a pelear a muerte.

Todos se sorprendieron, varios sirvientes se pusieron la mano en la boca, los demás dioses miraban sorprendidos y seriamente a Zeus.

-Yo…..intente evitarlo…..me ofrecí a ser sirviente y darle el trono a Blaine pero….aun así Zeus nos obligó a pelear.

Poseidón se acercó a la sala dirigiéndose a Hades y mirando seriamente a Zeus.

-Pero….hubo soldados del Inframundo, el antiguo Dios los invoco, uno de ellos te asesino.

-El antiguo Dios, nos llevó al Tártaro, mi querido hermano Poseidón…solo llamo a un ciclope….pero no me asesinaron los soldados del Inframundo.

-¿Quién fue?...Dinos.

-Poseidón….Hades…ya basta de todo esto…..les ordeno que se callen.

-No hermano….debemos saber esto…como dioses debemos atender estos asuntos…..hermano Hades….dinos quien te asesino.

Hades se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y miro a Zeus, para ser un Dios tan poderoso, esta es la primera vez que está nervioso.

Hades respondió.

-Mi esposo….fue quien me asesino.

Esto provocó un fuerte impacto entre los dioses y los sirvientes, todos se quedaron mirando a Zeus, pero ninguno sabia cómo reaccionar, estaban sorprendidos y enojados, pero ninguno retaría al Dios del Olimpo.

Zeus ya se enfadó y miro seriamente a Hades.

-Ya basta de todo esto….Hades….no voy a tolerar esta insolencia.

-Ya todos saben la verdad….y esto es solo el comienzo Zeus…vas a pagarme por todo lo que me hiciste.

-No se te ocurra, soy el Dios del Olimpo…..mi manera de gobernar es la manera de los dioses, debes obedecerme y servirme de por vida.

-No te serviré.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-He venido aquí…simplemente….para destruirte.

Hermes usa su velocidad y se pone en medio de la discusión.

Agarra su arco y apunta a Hades.

-Aléjate de el Hades, no dañaras a Zeus.

-Esto no te incluye Hermes, apártate.

-No lo volveré a repetir, es tu última advertencia.

-Apártate.

-No lo hare.

Hermes le dispara una flecha a Hades, pero este la agarra y la destruye convirtiéndola en cenizas.

El Dios del Inframundo se enfureció.

-Te he dicho…QUE TE APARTESSSSSSS.

Hades movió su brazo como si le quisiera dar un cachetazo y con su poder divino ataco a Hermes haciendo golpear contra las paredes de la cámara.

Atenea saca su espada.

-Hades, no dejare que lastimes el Olimpo.

La Diosa fue a atacarlos, pero Hades esquivo todos sus golpes y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la agarra del cuello y la lanza con fuerza.

Poseidón fue a atacarlo, pero fue inútil, nada lo dañaba.

-Detén esta locura Hades.

-Nada va a detenerme, ni siquiera tu Poseidón.

Hades agarra el Trineo de Poseidón y se convierte en una serpiente y esta envuelve a Poseidón hasta dejarlo inmóvil.

Hades se seguía acercando a Zeus.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo empezaron a abandonar la cámara.

Helios salió en defensa de Zeus.

-No permitiré que dañes a Zeus, regresa al Inframundo Hades.

-Te lo advierto Helios, hasta a un lado.

-Siente el poder…..DEL SOLLLLL.

Helios uso su poder divino y un destello brilloso salió de su cuerpo apuntando a Hades y este se cubrió los ojos y retrocedió.

-No dejare que dañes el Olimpo.

-Te dije….que te….hicieras….A UN LADOOOO.

Hades soltó un destello verde y Helios comenzó a convertirse en piedra por completo.

Zeus quedo impactado, Afrodita y Hera no se acercaron a Hades y las dos parecían asustadas.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Helios, Hades?

-Yo soy el Dios del Inframundo, por lo tanto, poseo las habilidades de todos los seres que viven ahí…..use los poderes de Medusa.

-Regresa a Helios a su estado natural.

-Descuida Zeus, volverá a ser Dios….no lo he matado….no es a él a quien quiero destruir.

-Esto te costara muy caro Hades…no puedes entrar al Olimpo y cometer tal atrocidad…..has atacado a los dioses…..no voy a tolerar esta insolencia tuya.

Hades se acercó a Zeus y los dos se quedan mirando fijamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos cerca…recuerdo que solía amar cuando estábamos así pero ahora…es odio lo que me invade.

-Te has dejado llevar por un falso Dios y vengativo…Kurt….yo puedo ayudarte.

-Tú me has asesinado por tu ambición de ser un Dios…..Blaine…..me diste la espalda y me asesinaste.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer…..no tuve opción….el antiguo Zeus nos hubiera matado a los dos…tuve que hacerlo.

-Yo escogí que nos asesinaran….al menos hubiéramos seguido juntos en el más allá….pero decidiste asesinarme.

-Ya te lo he dicho…..hice lo que tenía que hacer…..y no me arrepiento.

Hades se llenó de odio.

-Pues prepárate para tu caída…..Zeus.

-No soportare ninguna venganza Hades…detén esta locura ahora mismo.

-Lamentablemente ya es muy tarde Zeus ¿Quieres saber por qué tu poder está disminuyendo?

-¿Qué has hecho con mi poder?

-¿Yo?...yo no hice nada….fueron los mortales….tú los obligaste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ellos te odian…..convenciste al rey de ir a Persia y ahora la alianza se rompió.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas? Jamás enviaría al rey de Esparta con la Reina Marley….ella es un peligro para todos nosotros.

-Precisamente.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Comenzar la guerra.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos?

Zeus fue hasta el centro de la cámara y uso su poder divino para poder observar el reino de Esparta.

Fue directo al castillo del rey y ahí vio a Cooper y Perseo organizando una batalla contra Persia.

Fue ahí cuando se enteró que fue traicionado y se llenó de odio.

Miro seriamente a Hera y Afrodita.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a desafiarme?...¿No se dan cuenta del peligro en el que nos han metido?

-Gran Dios Zeus pedimos…

-SILENCIOOOO…..ahora todo el Olimpo peligra por su estupidez.

-No te enojes con Afrodita….yo tengo la culpa de todo…..yo fui quien intento detenerte por años.

-Entonces por tu culpa todos vamos a pagar caro esto Hera, los persas tienen la ubicación exacta de la los Titanes, en estos momentos no estamos con suficiente fuerza…..Hades a derrotado a los dioses solo….Imagina si los Titanes son despertados….ES EL FIN DE NUESTRO IMPERIO…..EL FIN DEL OLIMPO.

"NO"

Hades los interrumpe.

-El Olimpo seguirá intacto…Esparta será lo que desaparecerá Zeus…..incluyéndote.

-Tu….tú fuiste quien planeo todo esto…ellas no tienen tanta inteligencia para esto.

-Te dije que me vengare y es lo que hare…cuando te derrote…..yo seré el nuevo Dios del Olimpo….Persia se unirá al Olimpo y todos ellos me adoraran, nadie va a detenerme

-No lo vas a lograr…te detendré como sea….esto no quedara así Hades

-Pues mucha suerte…porque esto es la guerra Zeus….te destruiré y quedaras en el olvido…JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Hades desapareció del Olimpo haciéndose humo negro y verde, con una risa siniestra de eco.

Helios volvió a su estado natural y comenzó a toser.

La serpiente soltó a Poseidón y volvió a convertirse en Trineo.

Atenea se acercó a Zeus.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Zeus?

-Iré a Esparta, debo preparar al rey Cooper para la batalla.

-¿Qué?...¿Vas a dejar que la guerra siga?...No puedes hacerlo.

-No dejare que los Titanes sean despertados Atenea, sería el fin de nuestro gobierno.

-Pero tampoco puedes poner a Esparta en guerra, se supone que nuestro trabajo como dioses es mantener la paz y que la vida siga su curso.

-Pues eso se acaba ahora Atenea…no dejare que Hades tome el control…..y en cuento a ustedes…..

Zeus se dirigió a Hera y Afrodita, las miro a las dos muy seriamente, quería castigarlas, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo así que decidió ignorarlas.

-Solo salgan de mi vista…..iré a Visitar al Rey Cooper.

Zeus se convirtió en águila y se fue volando hacia el castillo del rey, Atenea se acercó a Hera y le dio un fuerte cachetazo que hizo temblar la cámara.

-Eres una estúpida….nos condenaste a todos.

-Esto no era lo que quise….

-Cállate….no digas una sola palabra…..te dije que te olvides de derrotar a Zeus….mira en lo que nos has metido.

-Lo hecho…hecho esta.

-Debería mandarte a los calabozos Hera pero en estos momentos necesitamos la fuerza de todos los dioses…..Hades cumplirá con su palabra, estoy segura…..queramos o no….habrá guerra.

-Esta guerra no solo incluye a los mortales Atenea…también nos incluye a nosotros.

-Lo sé muy bien Poseidón.

-Ya viste lo fuerte que se volvió Hades, no pudimos detenerlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo detenerlo.

-Debemos hacer algo, si el Olimpo peligra también nosotros.

-Tranquilo Hermes, no dejaremos que pase.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerlo Atenea? Ya viste lo que me hizo, pudo convertirme en piedra….pudo haberme matado.

-Pero no lo hizo Helios…..Hades solo quiere asesinar a Zeus….pero él no sabe….no sabe….no sabe que…..

-¿Qué es lo que Hades no sabe Atenea?

-Olvídenlo….ahora no importa…lo que importa es como lo detenemos.

Hera se adelante.

-Yo tengo una idea que podría salvar todo esto.

Por otra parte, el águila estaba volando por Esparta, viendo a todos los soldados preparándose para la guerra.

Zeus se dirigía al castillo del Rey Cooper.

Al llegar volvió a tomar la forma de un Dios, pero al verlo el rey no se inclinó, tenía una mirada llena de furia y tristeza, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Tu?...Sé que eres un Dios, pero….¿Por qué me has hecho esto?...te he honrado más de lo que debía…..y…..y…¿Así es….como me pagas?

-Esta vez fingiré que no has dicho eso Cooper.

-Por tu culpa…..por tu culpa…ella….Kitty…..está muerta….la Reina Marley….Le corto la cabeza…la mato…..LA MATOOOOOO.

Cooper agarro su espada e intento lastimar a Zeus, pero este lo agarra del cuello.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la mano Cooper…..yo fui quien te hizo rey y también puedo destruirte si lo deseo.

-Vete…..vete…..al diablo.

Zeus suelta a Cooper lanzándolo hacia los escombros, el rey se levanta y vuelve a atacarlo, pero Zeus usa su poder y lo deja inmóvil y lo hace arrodillar.

-Escúchame con atención…..yo no fui quien te ordeno ir a Persia.

-¿Qué?...mentira….tú mismo en persona viniste….y hablaste conmigo y mi esposa.

-No fui yo…te han engañado Cooper….todo fue una trampa.

-¿Una trampa?...¿Por quién?

Zeus deja de sujetar a Cooper con su poder y este recupera su movimiento.

-Una trampa hecha por el Dios Hades.

-¿Hades?...no me importa…..yo vengare la muerte de mi esposa.

-Reacciona Cooper, he venido a impedir esa guerra.

-No…..ella la mato….Marley me las pagara…si quieres que evite esta guerra…..devuélveme a mi esposa…..resucítala.

-No puedo hacer eso hijo mío.

-Claro que puedes, eres un Dios…..eres el Dios Zeus, rey del Olimpo, puedes hacerlo.

-Solo el Dios Hades puede resucitar a los muertos…..pero….si lo hace, la persona que resucita no es la misma…se vuelve…fría y vengativa….créeme….no te gustaría ver a tu esposa así.

-Entonces la guerra sigue en pie Zeus….la Reina Marley pagara por esto.

-Escúchame con atención Cooper, los persas tienen la ubicación exacta en donde se encuentran los Titanes.

-¿Qué?...es imposible…..los Titanes murieron.

-No todos, han conservado su fuerza gracias a la invocación del antiguo Hades y están dormidos en alguna parte, solo los persas saben dónde están.

-Por eso me prohibías de verlos y tener asegurada una alianza…no quieres que los Titanes despierten.

-Si despiertan será el fin de todo lo que conocemos Cooper.

-Pues no me importa…..acabare con los Persas y no vas a detenerme.

-Estas condenando, no solo a Esparta….sino también al Olimpo con tu decisión Cooper.

-Entonces…..ayúdame…..¿Quieres que todos volvamos a alabarte? Podemos hacerlo, pelea con nosotros, asegura nuestra victoria y te prometo que no solo Esparta te honrara, todo el mundo honrara al Gran Zeus y serás el Dios más fuerte que haya existido.

Zeus se sintió sorprendido por esa propuesta y realmente le fascino, si ayudaba a los mortales estaba seguro que Cooper cumpliría con su palabra y sería capaz de deshacerse de Hades, es la propuesta perfecta para derrotar al Dios del Inframundo.

-Hecho.

-Gracias mi Gran Señor.

Se escucha una explosión y gritos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

El rey sale a ver por su ventana y se le lleno la mirada de odio.

Son los persas, entraron en sus dominios y pelean con sus soldados y queman su ciudad.

-No….no….NOOOOOO…son los malditos Persas, están destruyendo mi reino…..están quemando todo…..MALDITOS SEANNNNNNNN.

-¿Cómo….como pudieron entrar?...¿Como lo hicieron?...¿COMO CARAJO LO HICIERON?...MIERDA…..MIERDA….MIERDA….MI REINO.

-El Dios Hades esta con ellos….es por eso que pudieron entrar con facilidad.

Cooper se desespera y se arrodilla ante el Dios.

-Por favor….por favor Gran Zeus….ayúdame…ayúdame a vencer a mis enemigos…..cumpliré mi palabra.

Zeus observo como los persas destruían los monumentos de Esparta e incendiaban todo a su camino, aún estaba débil, pero podía detenerlos.

-Tu propio ejército puede derrotarlos, no es necesario que lo haga.

-Piénselo Gran Zeus….si mi ejercito ve que los salva….lo adoraran….créame….por favor…..por favor….salve mi reino.

Zeus se quedó observando, la ciudad estaba en llamas, decidió aprovechar la situación.

-Muy bien mortal, te ayudare.

-Gracias….gracias….gracias mi gran señor.

Zeus salió del castillo y se hizo presente ante todos, saco la espada del Olimpo, era grande con un destello azul, tan profundo que encandilaba los ojos y estaba decorado con un hermoso borde dorado hecho por el Dios Hefesto.

Los persas intentaron atacarlo, pero Zeus sabia defenderse, algunos se quedaron quietos pues los persas que gobernaba la Reina Marley no creían en los dioses del Olimpo.

Algunos retrocedían, otros temblaban, otros simplemente lo apuntaban con sus flechas, pero no disparaban.

-¿Se atreven a atacar mi reino mortales? ¿Se atreven a desafiarme? ¿Al Dios del Olimpo?

Varios persas seguían quietos pero los arqueros decidieron dar el primer golpe, por lo tanto, varias flechas fueron dirigidas a Zeus, pero no lo lastimaron, ni siquiera tocaron su piel, al acercarse las flechas se quemaron y se hacían cenizas.

-Que insolencia ¿Se atreven a atacarme? No voy a permitir esto.

Zeus cargo su espada con su poder divino, un destello azul ilumino la espada, los persas retrocedían.

Zeus suelta el destello y todo ese poder desintegro a los enemigos, dejando fuera de peligro a Esparta.

La batalla se terminó.

Todos los espartanos se acercaban al Gran Dios, incluido el Rey Cooper.

Todos se inclinaron ante él.

-Gran Zeus…..gracias…..gracias por defender nuestra ciudad...SALVE EL GRAN ZEUS.

"SALVE EL GRAN ZEUS"

Todos los soldados y civiles de Esparta aclamaban al Dios y este sentía crecer su poder, pero aún estaba muy débil, dio todo su poder a la espada, por lo tanto, aún sigue débil.

-Levántense hijos míos…confíen en mi…..yo derrotare a los enemigos.

"SALVE EL GRAN ZEUS"

-No dejare que el Dios Hades invada y conquiste nuestro reino, nos pertenece y nadie lo destruirá.

"SALVE EL GRAN ZEUS"

-Los persas creen que son más poderosos que nosotros, les demostraremos lo contrario…..marchen a la guerra….yo estaré con ustedes.

-Mi señor, ha agotado todo su poder…..no está listo para la guerra.

-Claro que lo estoy Cooper…..solo…..necesito más tiempo…..te daré algo…..un guerrero divino, yo lo elegiré de la multitud y te acompañara a derrotar a los persas.

-¿Un guerrero divino?

-Si…ya sabrás quien es….ESCUCHEN…TODOS…MANDARA UN GUERRERO Y LOS GUIARA A LA VICTORIA…..JUNTOS ELIMINAREMOS A ESTA PLAGA…..ESPARTA…..PREVALECERA.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

El grito de Zeus fue tan fuerte que toda Esparta pudo escucharlo, se sentían poderosos sabiendo que el Dios del Olimpo estará con ellos.

-Hijos míos…necesito que esté presente…Rachel Berry.

Hubo silencio y luego miradas entre todos, susurrando, tratando de saber dónde se encontraba Rachel.

Los rumores se hacían más fuertes, al parecer la chica supo que Zeus la llamaba y se hizo presente cerca de él y se inclinó.

Ella lo conocía antes de ser Dios, hubo un tiempo en que eran amigos.

-Sal….Salve…Gran….Dios Zeus.

-De pie hija mía.

Rachel se levantó, estaba vestida con harapos viejos, lleno de polvo, tenía la cara lastimada ya que fue agredida por los persas.

-Rachel Berry….te he elegido…para ser la Guerrera Divina…tu guiaras a Esparta a la gloria.

Hubo muchos susurros entre los espartanos.

-SILENCIO…..YA HE DICHO.

Rachel se arrodillo.

-Gran….Gran Dios Zeus…..yo no sé luchar…no soy una guerrera ¿Cómo voy a guiar a Esparta si ni siquiera puedo defenderme?

-No debes preocuparte por eso hija mía…yo te convertiré en guerrera….creen en tu Dios….¿Confías en mí?

Rachel lo miro y luego miro a los demás espartanos, todos la veían y dudaban.

¿Cómo una mujer que no sabe ni siquiera defenderse pretende llevarnos a la victoria? Algunos espartanos se sentían molestos.

Pero ella tiene lo que a varios le falta: Esperanza…..ella siempre se esfuerza por lo que quiere y eso es lo que Zeus vio en ella, así que con una sonrisa le respondió.

-Confió en usted….Gran Zeus.

-Rachel Berry….ahora eres una Guerrera Divina del Olimpo.

Zeus extendió su brazo al cielo y le cayó un rayo, varios espartanos retrocedieron, pero Rachel seguía en el mismo lugar.

Al cargarlo de energía Zeus se lo lanza a la mujer y esta absorbe su poder.

Rachel cae al suelo y es cubierta por un destello dorado, su ropa se desintegra, sus heridas sanan y es cubierta por una armadura del Olimpo.

Un traje de guerra con la forma de un águila, símbolo de Zeus, brazaletes plateados con una fuerza que ninguna flecha pueda penetrar, botas doradas y plateadas que le darán fuerza y velocidad y se defenderá con la espada de los guerreros del Olimpo y se protegerá con un escudo dorado, un regalo de dioses.

La Guerrera Divina ha nacido.

-He aquí hijos míos…ella los llevara a la victoria…yo se los prometo….juntos derrotaremos a los persas….ESPARTAAAA….PREVALECERAAAAAAAAAA.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Zeus, Zeus, Zeus, Zeus"

Hades estaba en su castillo en el Inframundo, en una vasija llena de agua podía ver a Esparta y escucho todo lo que dijo Zeus, se llenó de rabia.

-Entonces Zeus…así comienza…..nuestra guerra….atacare Esparta con toda mi ira.

Hades se dirigió hacia Persia y se hizo presente ante la Reina Marley, ella en su defensa agarra su arco y le apunta con la flecha.

-¿Quién ERES TU? RESPONDE.

-Calma…..no es necesario que estés a la defensiva.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el Dios Hades.

Marley lo miro sin sentido y aun así lo seguía apuntando.

-¿El Dios Hades?...por favor…los dioses no existen, son inventos de los espartanos para asustar a sus rivales.

-¿Eso crees?

-Así es….si eres un Dios….demuéstralo.

-Muy bien.

Hades les mostro su mano a la Reina y se prendió fuego y al instante se apaga.

-No crea que soy estúpida….hay magos en Persia….ya he visto ese truco muchas veces.

-Muy bien….puedo insistir.

Hades hace tronar sus dedos y rápidamente el arco y la flecha de la Reina se hacen cenizas en sus propias manos.

La Reina de un paso atrás pero aún no se ve convencida.

-No creo que sus magos sepan hacer esto.

-Puede que sepa trucos que ellos no saben, pero eso no lo hace un Dios.

-Entonces tendré que mostrarle de otro modo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Hades volvió a tronar sus dedos y la Reina Marley se vio envuelta en llamas.

Al verse comenzó a gritar y correr por su cámara.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA….AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOO.

La Reina corría por su cámara, pero lo más curioso era que cualquier cosa que ella tocaba no se encendía, tampoco parecía estar consumiéndose por el fuego que la rodeo.

Seguía gritando e iba a escapar de la cámara, pero Hades vuelve a tronar sus dedos y todas las puertas y ventanas se cierran al mismo tiempo.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA…BASTAAAAAAAAAA…..NO QUIEROOO MORIR….CREO EN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

-Así está mejor.

Hades truena sus dedos y el fuego se va extinguiendo poco a poco, la Reina deja de gritar y observa que se cuerpo no se quemó, todo sigue igual.

Marley mira temblando a Hades y se arrodilla ante él.

-Realmente eres un Dios…las historias son ciertas.

-Claro que lo son.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

-He venido a ayudarte hija mía.

-¿Cómo?

-Zeus y los espartanos te han declarado la guerra, te aviso que tu primer intento de acabar con ellos ha fracasado…..Zeus en persona mato a todo tu ejército.

-Aún tenemos más soldados.

-Pelearas contra Esparta…vénzanlos, si lo haces te prometo que será la Reina más grande de este mundo, nadie se atreverá a retarte.

-Los espartanos están fuertes si van a pelear al lado de un Dios.

-Yo estaré con ustedes.

-Pero…..señor Hades…ya nos queda poca flota….estamos en desventaja.

-No del todo.

Hades se dirigió al balcón y se quedó mirando el mar, levanto sus dos manos y dio un fuerte grito.

Fue cubierto por una luz verde que ocultaba todo su cuerpo.

Los vientos comenzaron a soplar con fuerza, tanto que sacudían toda Persia.

Todos buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse.

Las aguas del mar golpeaban con fuerza y empezaban a aparecer cosas, una por una.

Eran barcos de guerra, con la insignia de los persas, velas negras con una mirada roja.

Todas comenzaron a salir del mar y quedaron a la vista de la Reina Marley y de todos los persas.

-Ahora tienes tu flota.

La Reina sonrió con malicia, se arrodillo y agradeció al Dios.

-Ha partir de ahora, viviré para servirle, Gran Dios Hades.

Hades sonrió, tenía una mirada satisfactoria y estaba preparado para atacar a Zeus.

-Ve…reúne a tus guerreros…recuerda…..yo estaré con ustedes.

Hades desapareció y la Reina fue al centro de la arena donde se preparaban sus soldados.

Al llegar todos sus soldados se inclinaron ante ella.

-Levántense…..EDUARDO…¿Dónde ESTAS?

-Aquí estoy mi Reina.

-Reúne a tus mejores soldados, partiremos hacia Esparta, derrotaremos a nuestros enemigos.

-Mi Reina, perdone que le diga esto, pero….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mandamos tropas como nos ordenó, pero ninguno ha vuelto….creemos….creemos que los espartanos nos ganan en números.

-Podemos vencerlos…créanme…tenemos varias cartas en la mesa….podemos ganar y conquistar Esparta….así que, coronel Eduardo, vaya por sus mejores guerreros y zarpen.

-Mi Reina….eso también ¿De dónde salieron esos botes? Aparecieron por arte de magia.

-Pueden creer eso si quieren…..la suerte está de nuestro lado, confía en mí.

-Claro que, si mi Reina, como usted mande, llenare esa flota con los mejores guerreros y derrotaremos a los espartanos.

-Esa es la actitud Eduardo, pero no seamos ingenuos, los espartanos cuentan con la protección de los dioses.

-¿Los dioses?...Pero mi Reina…Usted…..Usted no cree en ellos, ninguno de nosotros cree en sus dioses.

-Pues créanlo, las historias son ciertas, los dioses del Olimpo existen.

-Pero…..si existen…..entonces…mi Reina, no podemos mandar la flota.

-Claro que sí, el Gran Dios Hades se me apareció en persona, él fue quien nos creó esta flota, quiere destruir a los espartanos tanto como nosotros.

-¿El Dios Hades? ¿Un Dios está de nuestro lado?

-Así es…..confía en mi….podemos ganarles….ve.

-Aun así, mi Reina…..

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Solo un Dios está de nuestro lado…los dioses del Olimpo son demasiados…..no podremos contra todos.

La Reina Marley se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Eduardo, dio vueltas por toda la arena.

Sus soldados estaban en silencio esperando a que ella hable.

La Reina dio varias vueltas y luego se detuvo.

-Ya sé que hacer.

-Díganos mi Reina.

-Manda a la flota…..si realmente todos los dioses del olimpo están con los espartanos…..será la prueba suficiente…para despertarlos.

-¿Despertarlos?...Se refiere a…..

-Si Eduardo….eso mismo….ya es hora de despertar a los titanes.

La Reina y todos sus soldados sonreían malévolamente.

CONTINUARA


	5. CAPITULO 5: En busca de una solución

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 5: En busca de una solución

Cooper y Perseo estaban organizando a sus soldados para salir con la flota.

Los dos se encontraban cerca de la costa observaban a todos sus soldados.

El Rey tenía la mirada muy seria, lo único que le interesaba era tener la cabeza de la Reina Marley colgada en sus paredes como trofeo.

-Los soldados se mueven muy rápido papa, pronto marcharemos a la guerra y derrotaremos a los persas….tenemos de nuestro lado a los dioses y peleando con nosotros una guerrera creada por el Dios Zeus…nada nos detendrá.

-Hades.

El Rey observaba a su ejército que está siendo organizado por Rachel.

-¿Qué dijiste papa?

-Fui engañado por el Dios Hades.

-¿Qué?

-El mando a su sirviente…..se hizo pasar por Zeus y me engaño para que fuera a Persia…todo fue una trampa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El Dios Zeus en persona me lo conto…debí imaginarlo….por eso estaba tan intranquilo.

-Entonces Hades traiciono el Olimpo…nos traiciono a todos…los dioses lo harán pagar por esto.

-Sigo intranquilo Perseo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que Zeus no me ha dicho…lo presiento…..no se quien tomo el lugar de Hades…temo que haya sido Sebastián.

-¿Sebastián Smythe…el hijo del anterior Rey de Esparta?

-Si.

-No papa, es imposible….tú me dijiste que Zeus te conto que lo lanzaron al Tártaro…es imposible que sea el…..tiene que ser alguien más.

-Alguien que realmente quiere destruirnos…..eso me preocupa demasiado hijo….Hades sabia de la alianza que teníamos y ahora se ha roto….siento que esto es una trampa.

-No papa, confía en los dioses, ellos nos protegerán, tenemos una guerrera digna del Olimpo…..venceremos…..vamos a vengar a mama y reclamaremos el reino de Persia.

-Si….SI…..tienes razón hijo…..no dejare que Persia se salga con la suya…..pagaran por lo que hicieron….ve…..ayuda a los soldados.

-Si papa.

Perseo bajo a tierra y ayudo con los soldados a preparar la flota para zarpar a la guerra.

Atrás del rey se encontraba Rachel, vistiendo su armadura de guerra, se veía tan segura, tan poderosa, podría ella sola derrotar a todo el ejercito del Rey Cooper, pero le es fiel a Esparta así que luchara al lado del Rey.

-Los soldados ya están listos mi Rey, mas están bajando al campo de batalla.

-Muy bien Rachel…muy bien….¿Nerviosa?

-Para nada mi Rey…es un honor luchar por Esparta.

-Bien esa es la actitud…mis hombres…..confiaran totalmente en ti…..eres mi esperanza para que podamos ganar la guerra…no mueras.

-Luchare con todas mis fuerzas mi Rey….nada nos detendrá.

-Bien….quédate a mi lado…daré mi discurso….por favor toca el cuerno.

Rachel saca un cuerno de toro y lo hace sonar, un ruido tan fuerte y profundo que lo hoyo toda Esparta.

Todos sus soldados y su hijo Perseo miraron al Rey.

-HOY…SERA EL DIA…EN QUE ESPARTA…..MARCHARA A LA GUERRA….PARA VENCER A PERSIA.

Todos lo aclamaban y el Rey levanto la mano para que haya silencio.

-LOS DIOSES…ESTAN DE NUESTRO LADO….NADA IMPEDIRA NUESTRA VICTORIA...SOMOS VENCEDORES.

Todos vuelven a aclamar con más fuerza, sus gritos podían escucharse en todo el mundo, el Rey los vuelve a silenciar.

-TENEMOS ARMAS…TENEMOS A LOS DIOSES….TENEMOS UNA GUERRERA DEL OLIMPO…..IREMOS A PERSIA Y APLASTAREMOS A LOS TRAIDORES.

Todos aclaman y el Rey Cooper levanta su espada.

-A LA GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Todos sus soldados levantaron sus espadas y gritaron con el rey.

Rápidamente todos fueron subiendo a la flota, Perseo tomo la barca del rey, por lo tanto, el estará al mando junto con la Guerrera Divina.

-Ve Rachel…ve con mi hijo…..terminemos con todo esto.

-Sí señor.

-La Reina Marley dudo que vaya…..cuando ganen esta batalla regresen, quiero que ella vea su derrota y que sepa que estoy por ir tras ella.

-Ganaremos señor.

-La Reina Marley es mía…..¿Entendido?

-Entendido señor.

-Bien….ahora ve.

Rachel da un gran salto y cae en la barca donde se encuentra Perseo, ella saca su espada y grita.

-A LA VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

La flota de Esparta zarpa hacia la guerra.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Zeus observaba orgullosamente el ejército de Esparta.

Atenea se negaba a la guerra e intento detener a Zeus.

-Ya basta Zeus, no podemos permitir que esto suceda.

-Lo quieras o no, la guerra ya ha empezado Atenea, Esparta conquistara Persia y los mortales nos adoraran más de la cuenta, nada nos detendrá.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Qué clase de Dios eres?

-Ya basta con tus sermones, deja que la guerra fluya, esto servirá para poder controlar a Hades…tú lo has visto, se está volviendo poderoso y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Sabes que defenderé el Olimpo, no dejare que nada suceda, pero no me parece nada adecuado hacer una guerra para detener a un Dios.

-Él se lo ha buscado Atenea…ya he tolerado demasiado y me ha puesto en ridículo con los esclavos y los demás dioses….no lo perdonare por eso.

-¿Y lo que le hiciste? Nos has mentido a todos Zeus, solo tú sabes cuantas mentiras hay.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer Atenea….no tuve opción…..anhelaba ser este Dios….toda mi vida y lo he conseguido con un gran dolor que jamás imagine…pero no puedo vivir del pasado…..este es mi gobierno y no dejare que lo derriben…..llama a los demás dioses.

Atenea llamo a todos los dioses y se juntaron en la sala para un discurso de Zeus.

El Rey de los dioses estaba sentado en su trono, la sala era blanca y tenía un resplandor tan blanco y dorado que encandilaba los ojos.

Todos los dioses estaban reunidos esperando las palabras de Zeus.

El Rey de los dioses no tenía una buena mirada.

-Como todos ustedes saben, nuestro hermano Hades se ha revelado contra el Olimpo y se ha jurado destruirlo…mi decisión es detenerlo, pero no puedo matarlo pues eso liberaría los espíritus del Inframundo y podrían recorrer la Tierra.

Poseidón se adelanta.

-Y lo más conveniente para detener a Hades…¿Es crear una guerra con los mortales?

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea Poseidón, pero no tengo más remedio…..necesitamos que los mortales nos recen y alaben….necesitamos ser más fuertes que Hades.

-Todos nosotros podemos detener a Hades….no tienes por qué mandar a los mortales a una guerra injusta…Hades estas con los persas…estas condenando a los espartanos.

-Ellos ya tomaron su decisión y no hay marcha atrás.

Hermes se adelanta.

-¿Y te parece justo crear una guerra solo para detener a un Dios? Muchos mortales morirán si no detenemos esto.

-Ya basta Hermes….sabes muy bien que los mortales han dejado de alabarnos….ya que Hades los ha puesto en nuestra contra por el asesinato de la Reina Andrómeda.

-Pero han vuelto a confiar en nosotros….los escucho y estoy seguro que todos los están escuchando…..están rezando para que los ayudemos a ganar la guerra.

-Entonces háganlo.

-Pero Zeus….

-BASTA…HARAN LO QUE LES ORDENE…LA GUERRA SIGUE EN PIE.

-ESTAS SIENDO MUY INJUSTO ZEUS.

El Dios la mira con odio.

-¿Tu? ¿Te atreves a decirme que soy injusto cuando fuiste tú la que nos traiciono a todos y ahora por eso estamos en esta situación?...No estoy para bromas Hera…debería mandarte a los calabozos pero en estas situaciones debemos estar unidos….es muy probable que los titanes vuelvan a despertar.

Atenea se adelanta.

-Zeus…..los titanes no podrán vencernos, nuestros antepasados los derrotaron, nosotros también podemos.

-No digo que no podamos derrotarlos, pero si llegan a despertar estarán bajo la protección de un Dios y eso puede ser peligroso…Hades tiene mucho poder…..debe ser controlado.

-Debemos actuar ahora…..podemos ayudar a los mortales….no es necesario que haya una guerra.

-Nadie ayudara a los mortales.

"¿Qué?"

Todos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Zeus ¿Cómo que no vamos a ayudarlos?

-Ya lo he dicho Hera…la guerra es inevitable…..dejen que los mortales se maten entre ellos…mientras más pase…..más nos alabaran pidiendo ayuda….entonces nos haremos más fuertes y podremos vencer a Hades.

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-Es mi voluntad y van a cumplirla.

-NO….ME NIEGO COMPLETAMENTE A SER COMPLICE DE ESTO.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme Hera?

-Escucha Zeus…..lo estuve pensando y es la única solución.

-Habla.

-El hijo del Rey…Perseo…..él puede ayudarnos.

-¿Cómo?

-Debemos mandarlo con Las Hermanas del Destino…solo ellas pueden ayudarlo.

Zeus se vio furioso y golpeo su trono creando una onda expansiva que sacudió toda la sala.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTES HERA.

-ES EL UNICO CAMINO ZEUS….DEBEMOS…

Zeus le lanzo su rayo a la Diosa dejándola sin hablar y la hizo arrodillar, el Dios se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a los dioses.

-Solo…lo diré…una vez….Si yo descubro….que alguno de ustedes…ayudo a los dioses….el precio es…La muerte y el olvido…esto va para todos ustedes…..nadie ayudara a los mortales.

Zeus libera a Hera, pero la deja en el suelo y luego se retira.

Helios la ayuda.

-Tranquila Hera….ya se fue.

-Gracias Helios.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…no solo mato a su amado, sino que ahora pretende asesinar a todos los mortales de Esparta…Atenea debemos detenerlo.

-Tienes razón Poseidón…pero Zeus….es más poderoso que nosotros y es nuestro Rey…como dioses…aunque me duela admitirlo…..debemos obedecerle.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso solo? ¿No haremos nada?

-No podemos hacer nada Afrodita…lo siento….pero como guardián debo proteger el Olimpo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Hera.

-¿Pero qué dices Hermes? ¿No escuchaste a Zeus? Nos matara si lo hacemos.

-El no hacer nada nos matara sentimentalmente y eso es peor….debemos actuar Atenea.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Hera recupera su voz, aunque con algo de dificultad.

-Yo…..yo se….que hacer.

-Hermana no creo que…

-Escúchame Atenea…podemos hacerlo…Perseo….Perseo debe ver a Las Hermanas del Destino…si logra convencerlas….podremos evitar todo esto.

-Pero…Perseo está marchando a la guerra.

-Entonces debemos protegerlo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente Poseidón?

-Si…lo tengo.

Mientras tanto en el Mar, las flotas enemigas estaban muy cerca, con larga vistas podían ver sus flotas.

-Ya estamos cerca de los persas…..¿Nerviosa Rachel?

-Para nada…..honraremos a Zeus Perseo…y vengaremos la muerte de la Reina.

-Así será.

Por otro lado, en la flota de los persas, Eduardo vio con su larga vistas la flota de los espartanos.

-Preparen a todos los soldados, ya estamos muy cerca del enemigo, quiero a todos los arqueros preparados, les lanzaremos flechas con fuego, incendiaremos toda su flota.

Los arqueros se prepararon, también los arqueros de la flota de Esparta.

-Ya estamos muy cerca Perseo.

-Prepara a los guerreros Rachel….a mi señal atacaremos.

En la otra flota.

-Mi señor Eduardo, los guerreros y los arqueros ya estamos listos.

-Muy bien soldados, a mi señal atacaremos….ya estamos muy cerca….recuerden las ordenes de la Reina Marley…..Perseo debe ser prisionero vivo.

-Sí señor.

-PREPARENCEEEEEE.

En la flota de Esparta, Perseo se quedó delante de la flota.

-PREPARENCE SOLDADOSSSSS.

Las flotas ya estaban cerca, los arqueros de ambos lados ya estaban preparados esperando la señal de sus líderes.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Poseidón, Hera y Atenea, estaban mirando la ubicación de los mortales.

-Ya van a comenzar a pelear.

-Lo se Hera…..es hora de actuar…..yo detendré la guerra, cuando lo haga atrapa a Perseo y llévalo a un lugar seguro ¿Lista?

-Lista hermano.

-Muy bien….aquí vamos.

Poseidón agarro su trineo y lo lleno de energía creando un destello azul, busco la ubicación de la zona de guerra y con sus fuerzas lanzo su trineo.

El trineo fue con tanta velocidad y golpeo en el centro de batalla directo al mar.

Al tocar el agua, comenzó a temblar, ambas flotas se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Perseo?

-No lo sé, esto es un extraño, algo golpeo el agua.

En la flota enemiga.

-Señor ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Que nadie dispare, detengan todo…..no sabemos qué fue lo que cayó al agua.

Ambas flotas comenzaron a moverse sin sentido haciendo que varios guerreros de ambos lados perdieran el equilibrio, los vientos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y todo empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué es esto?...¿Un maremoto?

-No….esto…esto es otra cosa.

Los vientos fueron más fuertes, el cielo quedo completamente nublado, el destello soltó todo su poder y las aguas se abrieron dividendo el camino de la flota.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Esto es cosa del Dios Poseidón.

-Pero ¿Qué significa? Creí que los dioses querían que diéramos batalla.

-Esperemos que sucede….FORMEN FILAS….FORMEN FILAS.

Todos sus soldados parecían asustados antes esta situación.

En la flota enemiga.

-Señor Eduardo ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Que nadie haga nada….no sé qué clase de brujería sea esta, pero ha dividido nuestro encuentro con los espartanos….todos quédense en sus puestos….valor….somos soldados de Persia…..nosotros no retrocedemos.

De pronto hubo truenos, el cielo se hizo más oscuro y los vientos más fuertes, las flotas estaban perdiendo equilibrio, por lo tanto, los soldados empezaron a controlar las velas para que los barcos no de den vuelta y se hundan.

Una de las nubes se puso negra y comenzó a moverse, de pronto cobro vida, una nube negra volaba sobre la zona de guerra, dirigiéndose a la flota donde se encuentra Perseo.

La nube negra golpeo su barco creando una humareda negra, todos sus soldados tosieron y luego vieron que un Dios, se les hizo presentes y miraba a Perseo con una risa maléfica.

Al príncipe de Esparta se le llenaron los ojos de furia.

-¿Tu?...¿TUUUU?...MALDITO ASESINO.

Perseo agarro su arco y le lanzo una flecha al Dios, pero no logro lastimarlo, la flecha lo atravesó, pero sin hacerle daño, solo daño a uno de sus soldados que estaba atrás del Dios, Perseo dejo el arco y el Dios comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA….estúpido niño….Yo soy un Dios…..no puedes atacarme.

-Pero yo sí puedo.

Rachel salto hacia Hades y trato de apuñalarlo con su espada, pero el Dios tenía buenos reflejos y podía esquivar sus golpes.

Hades la ataca con su poder, pero ella logra protegerse con su escudo y evita que el poder de Hades la lastime.

En el Olimpo, Poseidón observaba todo.

-Oh no…..es Hades….está atacando a los mortales…Debemos informarle a Zeus.

-NOOO….escúchame Poseidón….Zeus no ayudara a los mortales…..debemos cambiar los planes…debemos enfrentarnos a Hades.

-No Hera…..es peligroso.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Espera…seguiremos con el plan, pero…..yo me enfrentare a Hades.

-Poseidón no.

-No hay opción….yo me enfrentare a el….tu atrapa a Perseo y llévatelo.

-Entendido.

Poseidón salto del Olimpo y con gran velocidad fue hacia Hades.

-Atenea….por favor….protégenos de esto…..Zeus no debe…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Atenea le lanzo un poder y Hera cae desmayada.

-Lo siento hermana.

Mientras tanto en la batalla Rachel se protegía del poder de Hades.

-Veo que eres resistente guerrera pero no eres rival para el Gran Hades, ríndete ahora mismo.

-Jamás….jamás….vas a caer Hades…Zeus es el único Rey de los dioses.

-No por mucho tiempo JA JA JA JA JA.

Poseidón se hace presente entre los mortales y Hades deja de atacar a Rachel.

-Vaya vaya….debí imaginar que intentarías detenerme Poseidón.

-Detén toda esta locura Hades…..te has excedido demasiado.

-Veo que nadie entendió la gravedad de todo este asunto…..derrotare a Zeus y yo seré el nuevo Rey del Olimpo.

-Nunca lo serás, solo Zeus puede gobernar el Olimpo.

-Bueno….es hora de hacer unos cambios.

Poseidón vio a Perseo y miro para todos lados, le pareció extraño que Hera aun no haya aparecido.

-Te daré una oportunidad Poseidón…..márchate ahora mismo.

-No dejare que lastimes a los mortales.

-Entonces tendré que deshacerme de ti.

Hades utiliza su poder y se crea una espada, Poseidón sigue desarmado.

-Necesitas tu trineo Poseidón…..sino no podre luchar contigo.

-No…..no…..no lo hare.

-Ya veo….si agarras tu trineo las aguas volverán a su lugar y los espartanos y persas lucharan…..maravilloso.

-Hades…..no tiene que ser así.

-Pero así lo es….y quiero que sea así.

Hades se lanza sobre Poseidón y comienzan a luchar.

Las aguas van cayendo de a poco pero el Dios intenta mantenerlo, Hades le da lucha, pero Poseidón aún no se defiende.

-Eres un guerrero y un Dios Poseidón, demuéstrame que lo eres, pelea.

-No, no lo hare.

-Tan débil.

Hades le da fuertes golpes a Poseidón y este da fuertes gritos de dolor.

Los mares se ponen más violentos, las aguas se van cayendo un poco más.

Ambas flotas vuelven a ponerse en situación de guerra.

Hades lastima a Poseidón con su espada y este empieza a perder fuerza, Hades se burla de su hermano.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA tan débil….me has desilusionado completamente Poseidón…te creí más poderoso.

El Dios del mar se estaba debilitado, debía defenderse, no tenía opción, sino Hades lo matara y será una tragedia porque ya no habrá un Dios que controle el mar y habrá tsunamis que devoren toda ciudad que encuentren.

Sin más opciones decide pelear con el Dios del Inframundo.

-Perdónenme hijos míos.

Poseidón extiende su mano y su trineo sale del mar y lo sujeta.

Rápidamente las aguas vuelven a unirse, dejando a la vista las flotas enemigas.

-Todo el mundo en posición, estamos en zona de guerra.

La flota de los persas.

-PERSAS…AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Varias lluvias de flechas invadieron las flotas, dándole a varios guerreros en ambos lados.

Perseo era muy habilidoso por lo cual podía esquivarlos.

Rachel posee armadura del Olimpo, por lo tanto, las flechas no atraviesas su vestidura, al tocarlo las flechas se rompen.

La batalla ha comenzado, los barcos se acercaron demasiado, hacía que los enemigos empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

-ESPARTANOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ATAQUENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Todos sacaron sus espadas y atacaron a los persas, estos también atacaban a los espartanos.

Rachel saltaba de barco en barco atacando con una gran habilidad y rapidez a los persas.

Eduardo tenía rapidez y fuerza, cualquier espartano que se le acercaba él podía derrotarlo y lo hacía al estilo de su reina: los decapitaba.

Perseo se colocó su casco y empezó a atacar a los persas.

Con su espada tenía una gran habilidad para atacar rápido sin darle oportunidad a su rival.

-NO DEJEN A NADIE CON VIDA ESPARTANOS….PELEENNNN….POR LA GLORIA DE ZEUS Y DEL OLIMPO.

-PELEEN PERSAS…DESTRUYAN A LOS ESPARTANOS…MATENLOS…..MATENLOS A TODOS.

Ambos lados luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, las flechas seguían volando y dándole muerte a sus enemigos.

Los botes se golpeaban unos con otros dándole al rival la oportunidad de invadir su bote y luchar hasta la muerte.

La batalla era muy feroz, Poseidón observaba todo y se sentía miserable y un odio hacia Hades los invadió.

-Hades…eres una vergüenza para el Olimpo.

-Ahórrate tus palabras Poseidón…esto solo acaba de comenzar.

-Pagaras por todo este…..no te saldrás con la tuya.

-Pues aquí estoy.

Poseidón uso su poder divino e invoco al mar, una ola en forma de caballos iba a golpear al Dios del Inframundo, pero este podía evitar ser golpeado.

Poseidón lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no hubo caso.

-Si esto es todo lo que tenías en mente Poseidón me has decepcionado.

-No…..gobernaras…..el Olimpo.

Poseído hizo crecer aún más la ola y golpearía con todas sus fuerzas a Hades.

Pero el Dios del Inframundo le lanzo un destello verde y rápidamente Poseidón fue convertido en piedra.

Cayo y rápidamente se fue hundiendo en el mar, la ola que creo se desarmo regresando al mar.

El Dios del mar fue derrotado, pero Hades decidió no matarlo, solo tenerlo prisionero hecho piedra.

Observo la batalla y vio que los espartanos estaban ganando.

Perseo junto con la Guerrera Divina hacían un gran equipo.

-PELEEN ESPARTANOS…POR LA GLORIA DE ESPARTA…..PR LA GLORIA DEL REY COOPER…..PELEEN.

Hades escucho el nombre.

-El Rey Cooper….pero claro.

Hades se retiró de la zona de guerra dirigiéndose hacia Esparta.

En el castillo Cooper estaba afilando su espada cuando un fuerte viento lo saca de sus pensamientos.

El Dios Hades se le hizo presente y el rey desato su cólera sobre el Dios.

-Dios Hades…MALDITOOOOOOOOOO…..MUEREEEEEE.

Cooper intento apuñalar al Dios con su espada, pero era inútil, no lo dañaba, lo traspasaba como si Hades estuviera hecho de humo.

Al no poder dañarlo el Dios lo agarra del cuello.

-Estúpido mortal…yo soy un Dios…..no puedes matarme.

Hades lo lanza hacia su ropero.

El rey se levanta con odio, pero no lo ataca.

-¿A qué has venido a mi casa?

-Simplemente quiero ser testigo de la caída de Esparta.

-¿La caída de Esparta? JA JA JA olvídalo Hades…Esparta jamás caerá.

-¿Y por qué estas tan seguro?

-Los dioses están de nuestro lado…tu estas solo…..solamente los persas te siguen y toda Esparta sigue a los demás dioses.

-Ya veo.

-Ríndete Hades, estamos con la gloria de Zeus…..no puedes derrotarnos.

-No dejare que ganen Rey Cooper…los destruiré uno por uno.

-JA JA JA Mira a tu alrededor Hades…tenemos un gran ejército y los dioses están de nuestro lado…..mi propio hijo puede solo con tu ejército.

Hades comenzó a reír y se quedó mirando al rey con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Tu hijo…pero claro…..tu hijo acompañado de la Guerrera Divina…..perfecto.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Llego el momento de dejar libre a mi mascota.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No dejare que ganes Rey Cooper….destruiré a los dioses, pero primero te destruiré sentimentalmente.

-¿Qué?...¿Que harás?

Hades empezó a reírse como un loco, su risa daba miedo.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA Veamos qué tan poderoso es tu hijo….cuando se tenga que enfrentar…..AL KRAKENNNNNNN.

Cooper se llenó de miedo y odio.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ... NO matarás A MI HIJOOOOOOO.

Agarro su espada, pero Hades se convierte en humo y abandona el castillo, el Rey Cooper se llenó de odio y miro al cielo.

-TE MALDIGO HADESSSSSSSSS….TE MALDIGOOOOOOOOOOO.

Hades regresa a la zona de guerra, los espartanos y persas seguían luchando.

-Despierta….mátalos a todos…..DESPIERTA KRAKENNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Las aguas comenzaron a golpear los botes violentamente, tanto que todos los guerreros dejaron de luchar.

Aun así, tenían miradas asesinas pero el movimiento del agua les llamo mucho la atención.

Se escuchaban ruidos extraños y algo golpeaba los botes, entonces empezaron a ver en el mar que los estaba golpeando, pero no podían verlo.

-¿Qué está pasando Perseo? ¿Qué nos golpea?

-No lo sé Rachel, pero prepárate….algo quiere atacarnos.

Mientras tanto los persas, Eduardo calmaba a sus guerreros.

-Tranquilos…tranquilos…el Dios Hades nos protegerá….tranquilos.

Los botes seguían siendo golpeados, hacías que varios guerreros se caigan y pierdan el equilibrio.

-¿Qué demonios nos está golpeando señor?

-No lo sé….observen más…tiene que haber algo.

Se escuchó un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé señor…mi compañero…..estaba conmigo hace un momento y ahora ya no…..

Un tentáculo agarro al soldado y lo llevo al fondo del mar.

Todos se asustaron.

Ya sabían que los estaba golpeando.

-NO….no…..no….estamos condenados…ES EL KRAKENNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Todos se asustaron al escuchar ese nombre.

En la flota de Perseo los tentáculos destruyeron alguno de sus botes.

Varios tentáculos salieron a la superficie y atrapaban a los soldados, pero el Kraken no diferenciaba, Hades le ordeno que asesine a todos, espartanos y persas, que no deje a nadie con vida.

Los soldados se defendían atacando los tentáculos, pero eran demasiados, la criatura los atacaba debajo del mar.

Con sus tentáculos destruía toda la flota, no dejaba nada con vida.

Perseo y Rachel se defendían y atacaban al Kraken.

-Debemos resistir y buscar la forma de matar a esta bestia.

-No sé dónde está esta criatura Perseo…..es difícil.

-No te rindas Rachel….sigue luchando.

En otro bando Eduardo usaba su arco y le disparaba flechas a los tentáculos para no ser atrapado.

-PELEEN PERSAS….MATEN A LA CRIATURA…PELEENNNNNN.

Más tentáculos salían del mar y golpeaban con fuerza los botes, destruyéndolos y se hundían en el mar.

Los persas y los espartanos nadaban hacia otros botes, pero los tentáculos los agarraban, los llevaban hasta arriba y luego los soltaban.

Caían directo a la boca del Kraken.

-Debemos escapar de aquí Perseo….no podremos con esta bestia.

-Tiene que tener un punto débil, búscalo…debe haber algo.

Los tentáculos seguían destruyendo los botes, devoraba a los enemigos, cada vez quedaban pocos.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hera de despierta sobresaltada y observa que está sola en la sala, se pone a ver el mundo y observa horrorizada que el Kraken está atacando a los guerreros de Perseo.

No ve a Poseidón por ningún lado.

La Diosa debía actuar.

El Kraken seguía atacando, Eduardo le lanzaba las lanzas para que no sea atrapado, agarro una tabla grande donde cabía tranquilamente, entonces empezó a remar escapando de la zona de guerra.

Los tentáculos agarraron a Perseo, pero la Guerrera Divina da un gran salto y corta el tentáculo liberando al hijo del Rey.

Todos los tentáculos vuelven al mar, solo quedaban Rachel, Perseo y Eduardo quien estaba escapando de la zona.

Se escucha un rugido.

Las aguas se levantan y una horrenda criatura sale a la superficie: El Kraken.

Los dos espartanos miraron en posición de ataque al monstruo.

-Supongo que esto es el fin Rachel.

-Si….pero luchamos hasta el fin señor….por la gloria de Esparta.

Un gran tentáculo fue directo a los guerreros y ellos se cubren.

Pero un destello blanco apareció delante de ellos y se prendió fuego y quemo el tentáculo.

El Kraken dio un grito de dolor.

Los guerreros vieron quien se les presento.

-Diosa Hera.

-Perseo, Guerrera…ustedes vienen conmigo, pero antes….

Hera lanza un poder que atraviesa el pecho del Kraken dando un grito de dolor.

-AHORAAAAA GUERREROSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Perseo agarra su arco y disparando tres flechas a la vez, le da en los ojos.

La criatura abre la boca dan un rugido.

Rachel da un enorme salto y entra en el interior del Kraken.

A los pocos segundos sale despedida cortando el pecho de la criatura y vuelve a caer en el bote.

El Kraken fue derrotado y se hundía en lo profundo del mar.

Al finalizar la Diosa agarra a los guerreros y se los lleva.

El Dios Hades observo todo y se llenó de odio y dio un fuerte grito, varios truenos y rayos invadieron el lugar.

-Muy bien Zeus…..si así lo quieres….tú tienes tu Guerrera Divina….creo que yo también debo buscar el mío…y ya se quién.

La Diosa llevo a los guerreros de regreso a Esparta, regresaron al castillo.

-Este…es mi hogar…¿Cómo?

-Yo los traje aquí hijos míos.

Los dos se inclinan ante la Diosa.

-Muchísimas gracias Diosa Hera.

-Levántense hijos míos…Perseo…eres nuestra esperanza.

-Lo sé…no se preocupe mi Diosa….. reagruparemos más guerreros y marcharemos a Persia.

-No….no es eso para lo que te necesito.

-¿Entonces?

-Te he elegido porque eres el único que puede buscar a Las Hermanas del Destino.

-¿Las Hermanas del destino? Pero…¿Para qué?

-Para terminar con esta guerra antes de que empieze.

-Pero Zeus…..

-Olvídate de Zeus…todo esto es una trampa de Hades…..la venganza lo enveneno y planea destruir a Zeus y los mortales…..quiere hacer un reino con los persas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eso no importa…..escucha hijo mío…el camino al que te mandare será peligroso….debes ir preparado….eres el único guerrero en el que confió.

-Hare su voluntad mi Diosa…¿A dónde debo ir?

-A las profundidades del Inframundo…ahí se encuentran las Hermanas del Destino…debes encontrarlas y regresar en el tiempo.

-¿Qué? Pero…..¿A que era?

-Debes regresar antes de que todo este empiece…..debes regresar en el momento en que Zeus y Hades se enfrentaron…cuando antes se llamaban Blaine y Kurt…debes evitar que se maten….solo así…evitaremos la ira de Hades y el orgullo de Zeus….todo eso ha creado esta guerra con los mortales….debes detenerlo.

-Usted tiene fe en mi…lo hare.

Hera le dio un beso en la frente y agarro su espada y le dio un brillo blanco.

-Tu espada será tu guía, ella te llevara hasta las Hermanas…..ten mucho cuidado Perseo…..hay criaturas poderosas y peligrosas en el Inframundo.

-Podre con ellas, confié en mí.

-Lo hago…..solo rezo porque Hades no se entere que estas en sus dominios…..saldrás al amanecer.

La Diosa desapareció y al momento entra el Rey Cooper y al ver a su hijo lo abraza y le agradece a Zeus por dejar vivo a su hijo.

Ahora Perseo sabe del engaño y esta guerra es producto de Zeus y Hades…..pero como Zeus es hermano de Cooper prefirió no decirle nada, solo le conto que por orden de la Diosa Hera ira a buscar a las Hermanas.

Cooper se lo autorizo, pero eso no evitaría que vaya a buscar a la Reina Marley para vengar la muerte de su esposa Kitty.

En otro lugar, Hades se encontraba explorando el Inframundo.

Buscando alguien que le sea tan peligroso y letal, alguien que haga a los mortales temblar de miedo.

Decidió buscar en las aguas del Tártaro y encontró un cuerpo, sabía que era el indicado.

El Dios uso su poder divino y las aguas desaparecieron, como si estuvieran en otra dimensión.

Entonces vio el cuerpo en estado de descomposición, Hades se transformó en humo y daba vueltas por el cuerpo.

-Vuelve a la vida…hijo mío.

El Dios le hablo mentalmente, uso su poder y la criatura cobro vida.

Se despierta sobresaltado, sus ojos tenían un destello blanco, su piel estaba podrida y azul, la faltaba una parte de la mandíbula, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos y sus manos fueron reemplazadas con garras.

La criatura se observó y observo el extraño lugar, pero la voz del Dios lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sobresaltar.

"SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNN…..ERES VALIOSO"

El antiguo hijo del Rey buscaba la voz.

Hades comenzó a reír.

CONTINUARA.


	6. CAPITULO 6: El Ángel de la Muerte

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 6: El Ángel de la Muerte

Sebastián sigue buscando la voz, pero no lo encuentra, cree que enloqueció.

-¿Qué locura es esta?...¿QUIEN ERESSS?...MUESTRATEEE.

-Tranquilo Sebastián….no te hare daño….he venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?...mírame….soy un muerto viviente…no sirvo para nada.

-Te conozco Sebastián…..eres valioso.

-Deja de decir eso…mírame…soy un monstruo…no tengo….cuerpo…..nada…¿Cómo…..como puedo hablar si me falta la lengua y una parte de mi mandíbula.

-Puedes hablar mentalmente gracias a mi poder…te he revivido porque necesito de tus servicios Sebastián…..tú me ayudaras a cumplir mi venganza.

-¿Venganza?...olvídalo…..solo matate…sácame de mi miseria.

-No…..no lo hare….no te he revivido para matarte…..incluso te daré la oportunidad de vengarte de quien te ha asesinado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Sebastián se quedó pensando mientras recorría ese lugar sombrío.

-Recuerdo…el torneo del Olimpo….íbamos a…ser dioses…..de pronto….de pronto…..

Sebastián apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza y odio al recordar.

-Zeus…Zeus…el…..me lanzo….recuerdo que grite y las aguas me golpearon….me estaba quemando vivo…cayendo en agonía…cada segundo era una tortura….directo a la locura.

-No sobreviviste al Abismo Sebastián, las aguas del Tártaro consumieron tu carne, yo use mi poder para mantenerte…..estable.

-¿Estable?...¿Te parece que este aspecto es estable?...MATAME DE UNA VEZ.

Hades comenzó a enfadarse, usando su poder invisible agarro el cuello de Sebastián y lo levanto, este no podía sujetar ningún brazo ya lo que lo estaba agarrando una fuerza invisible.

-ESCUCHAME BIEN….NO TE MATARE….TE HE REVIVIDO PORQUE ME AYUDARAS A CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA….MI PALABRA ES LEY Y NO PUEDES NEGARTE.

Hades lanza a Sebastián haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, este se levanta enojado.

-ERES UN COBARDE….MUESTRATE Y ENFRENTAME COMO DEBE SER…DEJA DE USAR TUS TRUCOS…MUESTRATE.

-Muy bien Sebastián…..si así lo quieres….me hare presente.

Una humareda negra se hizo presente y empezó a dar círculos cerca de Sebastián y cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

Lentamente el humo empezó a dar su aspecto mostrando su identidad.

Sebastián dio un paso atrás, lo reconoció.

-¿Tu?...pero…..tu eres….eres el guerrero de mi padre…eres Kurt Hummel.

-Ya no uso ese nombre…ahora soy el Dios Hades.

-¿Qué?...¿Eres un Dios?...no puedo creerlo…..¿Como el antiguo Hades te eligió para ser un Dios?...no vales nada Kurt Hummel.

-Veo que sigues igual de arrogante hijo mío.

-NO ME DIGAS ASI…TU NO ERES UN DIOS…..NO ERES UN DIOS PARA MI…..ME LARGO DE ESTE BASURERO.

-Estas en el Inframundo Sebastián, donde es sabio obedecerme…..no puedes irte a menos que yo lo permita y no lo hare, necesito de tus servicios.

-VETE AL DEMONIO….NO TE AYUDARE…..ERES UN DIOS ¿NO? TU VENGATE DE QUIEN SEA…..YO ME LARGO.

Sebastián comenzó a alejarse de Hades, este le hablaba, pero Sebastián seguía caminando.

-SEBASTIAN…..TE ORDENO QUE REGRESES.

Sebastián seguía caminando.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DARME LA ESPALDA.

Seguía caminando.

-SOY EL DIOS HADES…..YO TE DI VIDA Y TAMBIEN PUEDO QUITARTELA.

Seguía caminando muy alejado del Dios.

-ESTA VENGANZA NO ES SOLO PARA MI…¿ACASO NO QUIERES VENGARTE DEL DIOS QUE ASESINO A TU PADRE?

Sebastián se detiene.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Se da media vuelta y tiene a su lado al Dios.

-¿Acaso no quieres vengarte del Dios que mato a tu padre?

-¿Quién….quien asesino a mi padre?

-El Dios Zeus.

-No….no…..es imposible….¿Cómo paso?

-Cuando el reemplazo de Zeus asumió el mando, asesino a tu padre para darle el reino de Esparta al hermano del Dios.

-¿Cómo…como pudo pasar….pasar todo….tan rápido?

-¿Tan rápido?...¿Crees que todo paso en un día?

-¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

-25 años.

-¿QUEEE?...25 años…25 años en esta tortura…¿Cómo sucedió?

-Cuando Zeus asumió su cargo….escucho las oraciones del Rey Smythe preguntando donde estaba su hijo….entonces Zeus fue a verlo….tu padre le rogo pero….Zeus lo electrocuto hasta que murió.

Sebastián tenía un aspecto que estaba por desmayarse.

-Luego Zeus dio anuncios de que Esparta será gobernada por otro Rey.

-Dime el nombre.

-Cooper Anderson.

-¿Anderson?...quieres decir…..que Zeus…¿Es tu esposo, Blaine Anderson?

Hades miro el suelo, como dolorido.

-Ya no es mi esposo….se convirtió en Dios al asesinarme cuando era mortal….su ambición y orgullo crecieron a un estado que no se puede controlar….y eso debe detenerse.

-¿Qué paso con Esparta?

-El rey Cooper rompió la alianza con los persas lo que provocó que se inicie la guerra.

Sebastián empezó a enfurecerse y con sus garras arrastro la tierra.

-Maldita sea…..mato a mi padre….a mi padre….maldito…ZEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Sebastián golpeo la tierra.

-Quiero vengarme.

-Perfecto.

-¿Cómo empezamos?

-Primero necesito hacerte…un cambio.

-¿Qué clase de cambio?

Hades extiende el brazo y Sebastián siente una opresión en todo su cuerpo, el Dios lo levanta dejándolo en el aire.

-¿Qué….QUE ME….QUE ME ESTAS…HACIENDO?

-Algo….que me da…placer.

Sebastián es cubierto con un destello azul y grita.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….BASTA…BASTA…..ME DUELE.

-Siiiiiiiiii…puedes resistirlo.

Hades usa su poder y el cuerpo de Sebastián empieza a tomar forma, sus órganos aparecen y se regeneran, de su espalda están creciendo nuevas alas, le está dando vida a un guerrero del Inframundo.

-BASTA….BASTA….POR FAVOR….AHHHHHHHH….NO RESISTOOO.

Hades sonrió, como si disfrutara y le excitara esa reacción de Sebastián, aumento más su poder.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... BASTAAAAAAAAA.

-Ya casi termino hijo mío, un poco más.

El cuerpo de Sebastián se fortaleció.

Sus brazos se hicieron más fuertes.

Sus piernas estaban en buen estado físico.

Sus alas eran negras y fuertes y lo llevarían a donde él quisiera.

Tenía un buen físico, con un tatuaje en el pecho, símbolo de Hades.

Pero su cara estaba desfigurada, el Dios decidió dejárselo así.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH POR FAVOR…..POR FAVOR…YA DETENTEEEEE.

Hades bajo su brazo y el cuerpo de Sebastián cayó al suelo, estaba muy agitado, no paraba de respirar.

La transformación se terminó.

-ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…mi ángel.

Sebastián se levantó poco a poco y observo su nuevo cuerpo, se sintió poderoso, miro al Dios y lo ayudara en su venganza.

Hades sonrió por su exitosa creación.

En otro lugar, Eduardo llega nadando al reino de la Reina Marley, los soldados lo ven y van en su ayuda.

-Mi coronel…..señor…..¿Que le sucedió?...déjenos ayudarlo.

-Quítenme las manos de encima…La Reina…¿Dónde está?...debo hablar con ella…..es urgente.

-La Reina Marley está en su castillo señor.

-Llévame con ella…..ahora mismo soldados.

-Señor…ella…..ha pedido que nadie la moleste…..me dio órdenes de….

Eduardo mira serio al soldado, lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta con una sola mano.

El soldado trataba de liberarse, pero el coronel lo apretaba más fuerte.

-Dije….que me lleves con la Reina….ahora mismo.

-Si….si…sí señor.

Eduardo suelta al soldado y este cae al suelo, el coronel lo levanta a la fuerza y lo empuja.

-Llévame con la Reina…..esto es muy importante…rápido soldado.

Los soldados llevaron a Eduardo hacia el castillo, al llegar a la puerta otros soldados le avisan que la Reina Marley pidió no ver a nadie, pero el coronel los aparto de la puerta y entro.

Al hacerlo cerro las puertas y se dirigió hacia la Reina quien estaba entrenando con su espada, se veía tan fuerte y segura, también aterradora, que lleve la corona de la Reina Kitty le parece per turbante.

Eduardo se acerca a la Reina y se arrodilla ante ella.

-Mi señora…..tengo que decirle….

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué paso con la flota?

-De eso venía a contarle mi señora.

-Hable….¿Que sucedió?

-Toda la flota se hundió?

-¿QUEEE? PERO…¿Cómo ES POSIBLE? Teníamos una gran cantidad de soldados, no pudimos perder….¿COMO PUDIMOS PERDER? EXPLICAMEEEEE.

-Los Dioses del Olimpo…..se hicieron presentes.

-¿Cómo?

-El Dios Poseidón….el separo las aguas….jamás creí que viviría para ver eso…..los dioses intentaron detenernos…..después apareció la Diosa Hera.

-Pero…¿Y el Dios Hades?

-El…..él nos traiciono.

-Tiene que ser una broma…..nos dio la flota…..nos dijo que nos ayudaría a derrotar a los espartanos.

-Todo fue una trampa….quiero derrotar a los espartanos, pero no le interesa hacerlo con nosotros…nos estuvo usando.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente mi señora….Hades…..invoco al Kraken para destruirnos.

Marley se enfureció al escuchar la información que le dio el coronel, tanto que partió su espada en dos.

-Esto es inaceptable….maldigo a los dioses y a los espartanos...pero si ellos quieren jugar a ser los poderosos…..entonces yo también jugare.

Eduardo…levántate…..vendrás conmigo.

-Si señora ¿A dónde iremos?

-Vamos a la cámara secreta….voy a despertar a los Titanes.

Mientras tanto en Esparta, Perseo preparo todo para su viaje, tenía todo listo en una bolsa, aunque no era muy grande, con él se encontraban su padre y la Guerrera Divina.

-Ya debo irme papa, debo cumplir la voluntad de la Diosa.

-Hijo….¿Estás seguro que quieres ir ahí?

-Debo hacerlo papa….es la voluntad de la Diosa Hera.

-A donde te mando es la muerte…..nadie sobrevive en el Inframundo…¿Sabes quién es el Dios ahora?

-Si papa…se quién es.

-Yo creí que estaba muerto…no tengo que ser sabio para descubrir que tiene mucho odio por dentro….realmente quiere destruir Esparta.

-Con más razón debo detenerlo….si tengo éxito papa podre regresar al pasado y evitar esto….mama seguiría con vida.

-Pero si fallas morirás y no soportare el dolor…fue doloroso perder a tu madre…..perderte a ti me mataría.

-No me perderás papa….confía en mi….tendré éxito….debo irme.

-Por favor…por favor ten cuidado.

Cooper abraza a su hijo.

-Lo hare papa, no te preocupes…tu defiende Esparta….no dejes que caiga en manos equivocadas.

-Lo hare hijo…..defenderé Esparta….vengare a tu madre.

-Córtale la cabeza a esa desgraciada.

-Lo hare.

Padre e hijo se dan con fuerza la mano, en su cámara aparece un destello blanco.

La Diosa se les hizo presente.

Todos se arrodillan.

-Diosa Hera.

Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Levántese hijos míos.

-¿A que debemos su presencia Gran Diosa?

-He venido a darle un obsequio a Perseo…..hijo mío….solo un mortal puede ver a Las Hermanas del Destino…..aunque tu espada te marcara el camino….tu padre tiene razón…El Inframundo es un lugar muy peligroso….por lo tanto te daré un acompañante.

-Pero….me dijo que solo un mortal puede ver a las Hermanas.

-Exacto…..tu acompañante será mi mascota…te obsequio a Pegaso.

Un destello blanco se hizo presente y apareció un caballo blanco, era hermoso y tenía alas.

El Rey Cooper, Perseo y Rachel quedaron encantados por la belleza del caballo.

-Pegaso te será leal Perseo, te servirá de acompañamiento.

-Mi Gran Diosa Hera…..le agradezco mucho este obsequio.

-Debes irte ahora Perseo….Zeus no tardara en saber lo que he hecho, pero estoy preparada a enfrentarme a él.

El Rey se adelanta.

-Diosa Hera…..Zeus esta de nuestro lado…..él quiere que detengamos a Hades.

-Zeus fue invadido por el orgullo y la ambición, solo le interesa el poder….el Zeus que conocíamos ya no existe…..hará todo lo que sea por golpear a Persia y a Hades…los dioses no podemos detener a Zeus…..nuestra única esperanza es su hijo.

-¿Qué pasara si el falla?

-Rezo para que no suceda Rey de Esparta…..usted deberá luchar por este lugar….he visto mas allá…..y nos espera una gran batalla….yo los ayudare pero no prometo la victoria…ambos países lucharan ferozmente….debemos estar preparados para todo.

Rachel se adelanta.

-Yo fui creada por el Gran Zeus…..luchare con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eres la guerrera de Zeus Rachel, pero no te confíes…..Zeus te dio poder, pero también puede quitártelo…..se leal...debo irme hijos míos…tengo mucha fe en ustedes.

La Diosa desapareció.

Perseo se subió al caballo y una vez que estuvo cómodo en su lomo, Pegaso abrió las alas y salió volando del castillo, directo hacia la entrada secreta del Inframundo.

-Buena suerte hijo mío….Rachel…reúne a todos los soldados y prepáralos…..siento que los persas vendrán aquí con todo su armamento….quiero que estemos preparados.

-Sí señor.

-Si en dos días no hay señales de los persas iremos nosotros y los destruiremos.

-Si señor….como mande.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Zeus llamo a los dioses y los junto en la sala, todos se veían perturbados.

-¿Ven esto hermanos?

-¿Acaso es…es….?

-Así es Hermes….es Poseidón.

-Pero ¿Qué le paso?

-Fue embrujado por la magia negra de Hades.

-Entonces libéralo…..rompe el hechizo.

-Por supuesto que no Helios.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué no Zeus?

-Yo he dicho que si alguno de ustedes ayudaba a los mortales…..seria castigado…bien….Poseidón quiso ayudar a los mortales y este es el precio.

-Zeus esto ya fue demasiado….Poseidón es un Dios….debe controlar los mares y toda vida en el mar.

-Cálmate Helios…Poseidón no está muerto…así que los mares seguirán tranquilos mientras yo pueda manejar esta situación.

-Aun así todo esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Zeus…..los persas han atacado a los espartanos y están bajo la protección de Hades…si no actuamos ahora después será demasiado tarde.

-Olvídalo Hermes….fui muy claro y lo sostengo…nadie ayudara a los mortales…dejaremos que los espartanos y los persas peleen, cuando hayamos derrotado a los persas atacaremos a Hades, los mortales nos adoraran más de la cuenta y seremos más fuertes.

Afrodita se adelanta.

-Eres muy ingenuo si crees que los persas no son un peligro, tú mismo dijiste que ellos saben la ubicación de los Titanes ¿Qué pasara si los despiertan?

-Entonces prepárate para una gran guerra que si mal no recuerdo estamos así gracias a ti Afrodita y a….bueno…..a la Diosa que todo quiere detener.

Zeus se burló de Hera quien estaba sentada tomando vino de su copa, ignorando todas las palabras de Zeus.

-Brindo por eso Zeus…..quisiera saber al menos ¿Dónde está nuestra hermana Atenea?

-Ella está en mi cámara….tengo una misión que solo ella puede cumplir.

-¿Y se puede saber esa misión?

-Mis asuntos son personales Hera…..no son de tu importancia….todos ustedes están advertidos….si alguno ayuda a los mortales…..terminaran como Poseidón.

Zeus se alejó de los dioses y luego todos se reunieron.

-Hera….dinos la verdad….¿Que paso con Poseidón?

La Diosa se veía apenada y seguía tomando de su vino.

-POR FAVOR HERA…..DEJA EL SUSPENSO…..CUENTANOS.

-Quisimos detener a Hades y ayudar a los mortales….eso hicimos Hermes.

-Te das cuenta del peligro que corriste…..fue una suerte que Zeus no te haya desterrado.

-No estoy convencida en que no lo sepa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo estaba con Atenea cuando iba a ayudar a Poseidón, pero me ataco.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente Afrodita…Atenea….está evitando de alguna forma…que detengamos a Zeus.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…pero lo averiguaremos.

-¿Has podido ver al hijo del Rey Cooper?

-Si…..le he entregado a Pegaso…él es nuestra última esperanza.

-Pues espero que tengas razón Hera…..en cuanto a nosotros debemos estar preparados….queramos o no…..la guerra es inevitable y pronto caerá en todos nosotros.

-Hades estará preparando un ejército Helios, debemos buscar la forma de detenerlo.

-Solo se me ocurre una situación Hermes…..veamos quien de los dos llega primero a dar el martillazo…..cuando empiece la guerra nos haremos presentes.

-Zeus va a enfurecerse.

-Ya no podemos depender de el…si los titanes son despertados….debemos luchar.

-Yo estoy con Helios.

-Yo también.

-Y yo….muy bien….pero primero debo saber en que esta Atenea.

Mientras tanto en la carama de Zeus, Atenea se encontraba con el Dios del rayo.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar qué pides demasiado? ¿Qué me exiges demasiado? ¿Al menos te has puesto a pensar que ya no quiero hacer esto?

-Sabes que no tienes opción Atenea…..hiciste un juramento y debes cumplirlo quieras o no.

-Pero lo que me estas pidiendo es muy arriesgado.

A todo esto, la Diosa Hera se encontraba atrás de la puerta y con su poder podía escuchar todo a la perfección.

-Ya estamos muy arriesgados con todo lo que hicieron Hera y Afrodita a mis espaldas….la guerra es inevitable y necesito que los espartanos lo ganen.

-Pero darle esto al Rey…..Zeus esto va mas allá de lo que puedo proteger.

-Eso ya no te incumbe Atenea…no permitiré que los titanes gobiernen la Tierra…..no permitiré que Hades sea el señor del Olimpo…..tu sabes muy bien que nunca lo será.

-Claro que lo sé, pero…..no puedo hacer esto.

-¿Estas negando mi autoridad Atenea?

-No claro que no Zeus…..pero tú sabes muy bien el peligro que contiene esta….esta caja que quieres darme.

Atenea se veía muy asustada.

Zeus reviso uno de sus armarios y saco una caja que le cabía en la mano, una caja que tenía una cara de demonio en cada lado, hecho por dioses malignos antiguos, ábrela una vez y serás el mortal más fuerte de la Tierra, ábrela por segunda vez y todo será destruido.

-Quiero que se lo des al Rey Cooper…entrégale…..La Caja de Pandora.

Hera se puso las dos manos en la boca cuando escucho el nombre y salió corriendo.

Atenea se veía atemorizada.

-Zeus….por favor….no creo que sea ade…

-ENTREGASELOOOOOO.

La voz de Zeus fue tan fuerte que hizo callar a la Diosa, vencida agarra la caja.

-Muy bien Zeus, se hará tu voluntad.

-Así está mejor…..no olvides tu juramento Atenea…ahora ve a Esparta.

-Si Zeus…..como mandes.

En algún lugar de Persia, la Reina Marley cabalgaba junto a su coronel Eduardo.

Juntos fueron más allá de su reino, en las profundidades de la ciudad prohibida.

Sus antepasados le dieron la ubicación exacta donde se encontraban los Titanes.

El lugar quedo abandonado debido a que ahí se originó la Gran Guerra, donde los Titanes y los Dioses se enfrentaron a muerte.

Zeus venció a los Titanes y los encerró en una prisión llamada El Tártaro, los años pasaron y los dioses fueron reemplazados una y otra vez hasta olvidar la ubicación.

Pero los persas siempre supieron dónde estaba y en secreto hicieron un mapa para nunca olvidar donde se encuentran.

Un día los Titanes lucharan por ellos, hoy es ese día.

Marley y Eduardo llegaron a la cueva, se veía tenebrosa y vacía, daba el aspecto que estaba muy vigilada pero el lugar estaba desierto.

Al entrar en la cueva prendieron antorchas ya que no se podía ver nada sin ellos, al llegar al final se encuentran con una puerta roja, era perturbadora, parecía que varias almas estaban atrapadas en la puerta.

-Vaya….increíble…..¿Puedes creerlo Eduardo?

-Si mi señora…..los rumores eran verdad…..La Puerta del Tártaro existe.

-Si todo lo que nos dijeron es verdad aquí habitan los titanes.

-¿Entraremos?

-Tu espérame aquí…..yo iré.

-¿Qué?...Por supuesto que no mi señora….puede ser peligroso…..mi deber es protegerla.

-Lo sé y también debes obedecerme…ahora cumple mi orden…..espérame.

-Como ordene mi reina.

Marley se adelantó a la puerta y la empujo, lentamente las puertas se abrieron.

Corría un viento, pero el fuego en la antorcha no se apagó, aun así, no se veía nada, el lugar estaba oscuro totalmente.

La reina entra y al avanzar demasiado las puertas se cierran.

-NO…MALDICION.

Eduardo golpea del otro lado.

-MI SEÑORA…..MALDITAS PUERTAS….ABRANCE….MI REINA….LA SACARE DE AHÍ.

Marley golpea del otro lado.

-EDUARDO…..ABRE LAS MALDITAS PUERTAS….EDUARDOOOO.

La Reina golpeaba, pero su coronel no la escuchaba, sin más decide seguir caminando.

Al avanzar demasiado un viento fuerte invade a la reina, su antorcha se apaga.

Al instante una ráfaga de luz la invade y ella cierra los ojos, escucha unos fuertes pasos y cada vez se acercaba más y más.

Parecía extraño, pero Marley sentía que sus pies no tocan el suelo, sentía que estaba volando.

Poco a poco abre los ojos y ve algo enorme, era un cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de tierra y tenía arboles e incluso una cascada, la cara se le acerco a la reina.

-Te estábamos esperando…..Reina Marley de Persia.

-¿Me conoces?

-Claro que sí, hemos estado esperándote por años y se a lo que has venido.

-He venido a despertarlos…..necesito que….

-Te ayudemos a derrotar a los dioses del Olimpo…lo sabemos todo.

-¿Me ayudaran?

-Créeme que quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo, pero lamentablemente aun no estamos lo suficientemente fuertes para atacar a los dioses.

-Ustedes son los titanes…..se supone que pueden derrotar a los dioses.

-No he dicho que no, simplemente aun no estamos con fuerza, necesitamos que venzas el ejército de Esparta, cuando los dioses se debiliten….créeme que cumpliremos nuestra venganza.

-Creía que el Dios Hades estaba de nuestro lado, pero nos ha traicionado…..quiero ver a los dioses caer.

-Créeme que lo haremos, pero escucha Reina Marley….Hades no sabe que descubriste que los traiciono….puedes usar esto a tu favor….en secreto nos ayudaras a nosotros….Hades no debe sospechar que nos has despertado…..hazle creer que aun estas de su lado.

-Puedo hacer eso….ahora dime….¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy….La Titan Gaia….soy la Madre Tierra y estos son los últimos titanes que han quedado conmigo, juntos destruiremos a los dioses.

Cuatro titanes más aparecieron delante de la reina, del mismo tamaño que ella, enormes y poderosos.

-Díganme que puedo hacer para liberarlos.

-Por el momento….Marley…..deberás ser nuestros brazos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Te daré un obsequio…..te daré poder…..Reina Marley…..te ofrezco…La Furia de los Titanes.

Gaia y los demás titanes provocaron unos destellos y salieron hacia la Reina quien absorbió todos esos poderes.

Ella los recibió con un grito y su espalda casi llegando al piso.

Marley se estaba haciendo más poderosa, más rápida, su vestimenta se quemó y estaba siendo reemplazada por otra vestimenta al estilo guerrero.

Una espada fue acompañada.

Al finalizar la reina se observa, se sentía tan poderosa que podía destruir un castillo completo ella sola.

Observaba su vestimenta, en su cabeza todavía tenía la corona de la reina Kitty de Esparta.

Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

-Ahora estamos contigo Reina Marley…..te has convertido…..en la guerrera vengativa de los titanes.

-Preparare a mis guerreros….y marcharemos a Esparta…..quemaremos su ciudad y destruiremos a los dioses.

-Ve Marley…..derrótalos….estaremos contigo.

La reina se alejó del lugar y se encontró con las puertas, de un solo golpe las derribo, los escombros se le cayeron encima, pero ellas se los saco de encima sin sufrir daño.

Eduardo la ve y se inclina ante ella.

-Levántate Eduardo….es hora de regresar…..reúne a todos tus guerreros….es hora de atacar Esparta.

-Si mi señora.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hades se encontraba con Sebastián quien observaba su nueva apariencia.

-Entonces ¿Quieres que sea tu ángel para derrotar a los espartanos, a mi gente?

-Así es Sebastián…..no hay vuelta atrás….el antiguo Zeus te asesino y el nuevo me asesino a mí, los dos tenemos motivos para asesinar a Zeus…..no puedes negármelo.

-Y cuando lo hayamos logrado ¿Qué recibiré? ¿Qué me asegurara de que siga vivo?

-Serás mi guardaespaldas…serás el segundo al mando en el Olimpo si me ayudas a detener a Zeus.

-JA….vaya recompensa…..quiero más.

-Tendrás lo que deseas Sebastián…..más ten sabido que no puedes superarme…..yo soy un Dios…..te di vida y también puedo quitártela.

-Muy bien….no será exigente….pero no creo que pueda yo solo con los dioses.

-Los persas se unirán a ti…..ellos me adoran….así que lucharemos con ellos.

-¿Con los persas?...son nuestros enemigos…mi padre los quería lejos.

-Ahora ellos son nuestros aliados….si queremos derrotar a Esparta y a Zeus debemos hacerlo con ellos.

-Muy bien…..lo haremos a tu modo, pero necesito un arma.

-Hecho.

Hades trono sus dedos y a Sebastián se le apareció una espada, le agradaba, al verla miro fijamente al Dios del Inframundo.

-Se lo que estás pensando Sebastián….puedo leer tu mente….ahórrate la molestia…con tan solo querer atacarme puedo derrotarte sin que te des cuenta.

-Ya lo creo…..muy bien….Dios Hades…..estoy a tu servicio.

-Aun debo ver que eres capaz.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pelea Sebastián…..SOLDADOS A MIIIIIIII.

Varios soldados del inframundo aparecieron junto con un ciclope.

-Ataquen soldados.

-Hades….¿Que estás haciendo?

-Prueba que eres leal Sebastián….pelea.

Los soldados se le acercaron a Sebastián y este extiende sus alas y vuela, pero los soldados pueden dar grandes saltos que logran alcanzarlo.

Saca su espada y comienza a luchar contra ellos.

Algunos tienes arcos y le lanzan flechas, pero este logra esquivarlos haciendo que golpeen su espada.

-Pelea Sebastián…honra el nombre de Hades…..se mi ángel de la muerte.

Sebastián ataco a los soldados dándoles muerte con su espada, volaba y los atacaba con gran velocidad.

El ciclope intento aplastarlo, pero el ángel es demasiado rápido y le clavo su espada en el ojo dándole muerte.

Acabo con todos los soldados, uno por uno, pero Hades no se conformó, llamo a otros guerreros.

Invoco a los minotauros.

Varios salieron de la tierra, tenía un aspecto desagradable, bestias con cara de toro y cuerpos de, casi se podría de decir de hombre, son muy grandes.

-Demuestra tu valor Sebastián.

Los minotauros gruñían.

-Muy bien monstruos, hora de bailar.

Comenzaron a luchar, Sebastián comenzó a volar y los minotauros sacaron sus arcos y comenzaron a lanzarle flechas, pero este logro esquivar todas.

Con un ágil movimiento se dirigió hacia un enemigo y le corto la cabeza.

Los otros intentaron apuñalarlo, pero ninguno logro tocarlo, Sebastián tenía buenos movimientos de combate.

Agarro a un minotauro y lo desnuco.

A otro le corto los brazos y las piernas, le dio muerte al clavar su espada en la cabeza.

Y el ultimo que quedaba lo mato clavándole una flecha justo en la frente haciéndolo traspasar al otro lado.

Hades comenzó a aplaudir.

-Muy bien Sebastián, realmente estoy impresionado.

-Ya he cumplido con tus demandas Hades.

-Así es….eres más fuerte de lo que crees…..sírveme y serás recompensado.

Hades se acercó a Sebastián hasta tenerlo de frente.

-Me siento…..tan feliz contigo….por haberte creado….me serás muy útil.

-Te serviré Hades…..estoy a tus órdenes.

-Perfecto…yo mismo te hare glorioso y todos los mortales de Esparta te temerán.

Hades le acaricio la cara y lo beso.

Sebastián le respondió el beso, pero luego se apartó de él, empezó a sentir…..dolor….fuerza…..varias sensaciones al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué….que….que me….hiciste?

-Te di más fuerza hijo mío…te di una nueva imagen.

Un viento recorrió y encerró a Sebastián y las armaduras de los enemigos caídos empezó a recorrerlo y pegarse en su cuerpo.

Hades lo levanto por los aires.

-BASTAAA ... ..BASTAAAA ... ..POR FAVORRRR.

-Resiste hijo mío…..ya terminara….serás mi guerrero.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Las armaduras seguían pegándose en el cuerpo de Sebastián dándole una nueva forma.

-TODO…..…LO QUE CONSTRUYERON…CAERA…..…Y DE LAS CENIZAS DE SU MUNDO….LEVANTAREMOS UNO MEJOR.

La voz de Hades fue tan poderosa que parecía que hablaran varias personas a la vez.

Sebastián dio un fuerte grito y cayó al suelo.

Se levantó y estaba más poderoso.

-Ahora eres mi ángel de la muerte.

Sebastián observo con satisfacción su nueva imagen.

-Es hora de atacar Esparta…mi señor.

CONTINUARA


	7. CAPITULO 7: Hacia el Inframundo

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 7: Hacia el Inframundo

Perseo iba sobre el lomo de Pegaso, volaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la Montaña que guarda la entrada secreta hacia el Inframundo.

Volaba por los cielos, se podía ver toda Grecia, pudo ver su ciudad vecinal, Admón., vecinos de Esparta, con quienes colaboraban el comercio e intercambiaban cosas valiosas.

Todos ellos están a la orden del Rey Cooper, Perseo vio que la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban preparándose para la guerra.

Se corrió la noticia del Rey que en dos días marcharan hacia Persia para la guerra.

-Mira Pegaso, la gente de Admón. se está preparando, ojalá lleguemos a tiempo y evitemos todo esto…..más rápido Pegaso, muéstrame velocidad.

El caballo grito y movió sus alas más rápido, Perseo tuvo que sujetarse más fuerte ya que si no lo hacía por la velocidad que iba Pegaso podría caerse.

Fue tanta la velocidad que pudo ver la montaña, estaba acompañada de un hermoso paisaje, pero cubierto con nubes oscuras y tenían rayos, sabía que era la entrada hacia el Inframundo.

-Ahí esta Pegaso, La Montaña maldita, ten cuidado al llegar ahí, no sabemos si está siendo vigilada…es mejor que vayamos por abajo, no quiero ser atacado.

El caballo obedeció y descendió hasta tocar el suelo.

Al bajarse de él, Perseo saca su espada la cual brilla con un color dorado y le marca un camino.

-Vamos Pegaso, debemos seguir el camino que me indica la espada.

Los dos siguieron el camino, observaba todo el lugar, esta silencioso, lo cual no es buena señal según aprendió de su padre.

Al estar a mitad del camino Perseo se detiene y también al caballo.

-Ou ou…..alto…..algo no anda bien Pegaso….algo o alguien nos está observando.

-Si….yo también lo siento.

Perseo mira con los ojos abiertos al caballo y sorprendido.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-Claro que puedo hablar…..fui bendecido por la Diosa Hera para tener el don del habla.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora?...Pudiste haberme hecho compañía en todo el viaje con alguna charla.

-Bueno…..creí que te gustaban los silencios y privacidad.

-Pues olvídate de eso….odio los silencios….me vendrá bien que alguien me hable…no sé que me espera en el Inframundo.

-Ah pues yo lo se….Fuego….demasiado calor…..demonios que solo se pueden aparecer en tus pesadillas….

-Basta.

-Quimeras…..soldados…..serpientes…..gnomos….

-Silencio.

Perseo miraba para todos lados y se veía preocupado.

-Centauros….Minotauros…..Ciclopes…..

Perseo uso sus manos y tapo la boca del caballo.

-Guarda silencio…..alguien nos espía.

Los dos observan demasiado el lugar, de pronto comenzó a aparecer neblina.

Perseo preparo su arco, de pronto una criatura salió dispuesto a atacarlos.

-CUIDADO PERSEOOOOO

-UN LEDIATANNNNNNNN

Los dos se separaron para evitar el golpe, era una criatura del Inframundo, un Leviatán, una criatura con cuerpo, casi de hombre y cabeza de elefante.

-¿Quién SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EN LOS DOMINIOS DEL GRAN HADES?

Perseo tenía preparada su flecha hacia el Leviatán.

-Soy Perseo Anderson, Príncipe de Esparta, hijo del Rey Cooper.

Da un rugido muy fuerte en estado de amenaza.

-ALEJATE DE AQUÍ MORTAL, NO ENTRARAS AL INFRAMUNDO.

-APARTATE CRIATURA…YO ENTRARE Y BUSCARE A LAS HERMANAS DEL DESTINO.

La criatura vuelve a rugir.

-NO PASARAS MORTAL…POR ORDEN DEL DIOS HADES….DEBO ASESINAR A QUIEN SE ATREVA A QUERER CRUZAR LA MONTAÑA.

Perseo ríe.

-JA…..debí imaginar que dirías eso…..A PELEARRRRRRR.

Perseo le lanza las flechas, pero el animal los esquiva y quería aplastarlo.

Usa su trompa para golpearlo, pero Perseo podía esquivar sus ataques.

Saca su espada y escudo y se dispone a matar al Leviatán, Pegaso intenta ayudarlo, pero la criatura lo golpea con la trompa.

Perseo da un ágil salto y le corta un brazo.

La criatura da un fuerte grito, lo quiere golpear, Perseo usa su escudo, pero el golpe del Leviatán fue fuerte que lo hizo volar por los aires.

La criatura agarra un árbol con su otro brazo e intenta aplastarlo.

Al golpearlo lo lanza por el aire haciendo que pierda su espada y escudo.

Pegaso salta y le da golpes en la cabeza de la criatura.

Perseo aprovecha y va a buscar su espada, la criatura agarra a Pegaso y lo lanza con fuerza.

Perseo da un salto y le clava su espada en la cabeza.

La criatura se debilita y cae al suelo sin vida.

-Vaya…..eso estuvo cerca.

-Se te olvido mencionarme este tipo de criatura.

-Oye no puedo recordar todo.

-Ya no importa, vayamos al Inframundo….me asusta más lo que encontremos.

La espada de Perseo vuelve a ponerse dorada y le marca el camino.

-Vamos Pegaso.

-Como ordene señor.

Los dos caminaron y cruzaron la neblina, el ambiente había cambiado, ya no se veía esa naturaleza verde, todo era oscuro y gris, hacia frio, se escuchaban voces que sonaban como lamentándose, la neblina parecía que había cobrado vida, se formaban como brazos, queriendo detener a Perseo y Pegaso, pero ellos seguían avanzando.

Al finalizar la neblina, el lugar era oscuro, tenebroso, parecía que estaba todo decorado con fuego.

-Bienvenido al Inframundo.

Perseo miraba horrorizado el lugar.

-Es muyyyyyy…acogedor.

-No eres sincero.

-No estoy aquí para que me juzgues.

La espada vuelve a brillar y le marca el camino.

-Ven Pegaso, es por aquí, no se cuánto tiempo tendremos hasta llegar a las hermanas….esperemos que nada note nuestra presencia.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Persia la Reina Marley y Eduardo llegan al castillo.

Todos se inclinan ante la nueva imagen de la reina.

Le ordena a Eduardo que junte a sus mejores soldados.

Después de un tiempo todos estaban reunidos con la Reina Marley, tenía un aspecto muy seguro, poderosa y muy letal, todos sus guerreros le tenían un gran respeto.

-Guerreros…los he reunido a todos…..para informarles…..los rumores….las historias…..todo es verdad…..los titanes son reales….se me hicieron presente…nos ayudaran a derrotar a los espartanos.

Todos sus soldados se miraban entre si, dudaban de las palabras de la reina.

-Se…..que cuesta creer esto…..es por eso que alguien más hablara con ustedes.

Eduardo se adelanta.

-Señora…no puedo hablar con ellos….no he visto lo que usted vio.

-No me refería a ti Eduardo, así que tranquilo, tú también observa esto y creerás como yo.

Eduardo se juntó con los soldados, todos observaban a la reina.

Ella estiro los brazos y fue cubierta con fuego azul, todos se sorprendieron y retrocedieron.

El fuego que le salía a la reina se transformó en una cara, se formó la cara de la Titan Gaia.

Cuando todos la vieron se inclinaron.

-Levántense hijos míos.

Todos lo hicieron.

-Yo soy la Titan Gaia….soy la Madre Tierra…..los titanes nos uniremos a ustedes pues tenemos un enemigo en común….Los espartanos…..estamos preparados para derrotarlos…nuestro espíritu sobrevivió después de la Gran Guerra…..hemos perdido mucho pero estamos dispuestos a recuperar lo que hemos perdido…..venceremos a los espartanos y desapareceremos de la Tierra a los dioses del Olimpo….he elegido a su reina para que los guie….marchen a la guerra persas….nosotros estaremos con ustedes.

El fuego se esparció y volvió al cuerpo de la reina, se dirigió a su ejército.

-Tenemos oportunidad de vencer a los espartanos y a los dioses…VENCEREMOS PERSASSSSSSS.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Todos festejaban alzando sus espadas, de pronto en cielo se oscureció, un viento empezó a recorrer en la zona y una nube de humo negro se dirigía hacia ellos, cayo con fuerza cerca de la reina.

Todos los soldados se inclinaron, también la reina.

"Salve Gran Dios Hades"

-Levántense hijos míos.

El Dios se dirigió a la reina.

-Reina Marley he venido con buenas noticias.

-Nosotros también Dios Hades….estamos preparados para atacar el reino de Esparta.

-Fascinante…aun así he venido a darte consejo…..aun no ataques el reino de Esparta.

-¿Por qué mi señor?

-Esparta tiene demasiados aliados….es mejor deshacerse de ellos primero…..empiecen por la ciudad de Admón.…son los mejores aliados y creyentes de los dioses…..el rey sufrirá al ver esa ciudad destruida y los dioses se debilitarán.

-¿Cómo llegaremos ahí?

-Yo les daré barcas…..deben zarpar ahora mismo…..llegaran al anochecer y los atacaran en una emboscada.

-Como usted ordene mi señor…..Coronel Eduardo….prepara a los soldados, quedara a cargo de esta flota.

Hades se adelanta.

-No.

Los dos lo miraron.

-¿Cómo mi señor?

-Les he traído un nuevo coronel….será el segundo al mando y marchará con ustedes para derrotar a los espartanos.

-Pero…¿Quién?

Se escucho un fuerte grito que hizo que todos los soldados se taparan los oídos, menos la reina, Hades noto eso.

Del cielo se vio un sujeto con alas negras y se estaciona delante de los guerreros con sus alas abiertas, todos los soldados lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

La reina lo miraba fríamente.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?

-Les presento a Sebastián Smythe, El Ángel de la Muerte.

-¿Smythe?...¿Este es el hijo del antiguo rey de Esparta?

Sebastián mira a la reina y se le acerca.

-Así es…..se quién es usted….y déjeme decirle que no me agrada mucho la idea de colaborar con ustedes, pero…..gracias al Dios Hades he vuelto a vivir y cobrare venganza.

La reina no se veía conforme.

-Dios Hades….no es necesario que un espartano luche con nosotros….tenemos un gran ejercito…Eduardo es un gran coronel….….no necesito una criatura alada para que haga nuestro trabajo.

Sebastián frunció el ceño y miro mal a la reina, ella no bajo la mirada, Hades se puso entre medio de ellos dos.

-Vas a obedecerme Marley…..yo fui quien fortaleció tu ejercito….yo te di la flota…..por lo tanto todos ustedes me obedecerán…..sin excepción.

Marley mira a Hades, a pesar de que los titanes le dieron poder sabía que era mala idea estar en contra del Dios, sabiendo que los traiciono, decidió obedecerlo, pronto le pagara con la misma moneda.

-Por supuesto Dios Hades, se hará su voluntad.

-Así me gusta….muy bien…marchen a la ciudad.

Hades se convirtió en humo y se retiró.

Sebastián se dirigió a Eduardo con una sonrisa sínica.

-Muy bien soldado…..los espero a ti….y a todos ellos en las barcas…ahora…es una orden.

Eduardo lo miro fijamente apretando con fuerzas su espada.

-Como ordene…señor.

Sebastián rio y comenzó a volar.

Eduardo grita por el odio que le recorría en el cuerpo y se dirige a la reina.

-Reina Marley esto es inaudito….debemos deshacernos de ese Dios y ese tonto alado….son un problema.

-Tranquilo Eduardo….todo a su tiempo…..por ahora obedezcamos…..pronto la Madre Gaia nos ayudara a derrotarlos…..ahora a conquistar la ciudad de Admón.

-Como ordene mi reina.

Mientras tanto en Esparta el Rey Cooper montaba su caballo negro y se dirigió hacia la ciudad de Admón.

Al llegar se dirige hacia el coronel de la ciudad, era un hombre grande y bastante musculoso, llevaba en su hombro una cabeza de león, uno que quiso asesinarlo, pero el guerrero lo derroto con sus propias manos y al hacerlo se ganó el honor de ser coronel y gobernar Admón.

-Salve Gran Rey Cooper.

El Rey abraza al coronel.

-Hércules…..que alegría verte.

-Igualmente amigo mío…..estamos al tanto con los informes y déjame decirte que los guerreros de Admón. estamos a tu servicio….lucharemos en tu honor.

-Muchísimas gracias….he venido a decirles que al segundo día marcharemos a Persia….derrotare a los malditos persas sea como sea.

Hércules puso su mano en el hombro del rey.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida amigo, todos aquí estamos de duelo con la muerte de la Reina Andrómeda.

-Te agradezco…aunque mi corazón aún no se ha calmado….vengare a mi esposa….La Reina Marley pagara por esto.

-Cuenta con nuestro apoyo….tenemos preparado las barcas, los caballos y los guerreros…..hemos preparado lanzas y flechas…cuando nos des la orden…marcharemos a la guerra.

-Ya lo hare….por el momento….solo necesito hablar con un amigo.

-Ven a mi tienda tomaremos una cerveza de malta y me contaras todos.

Cooper y Hércules se sentaron en la tienda de Hércules, se sentía bastante cómodo.

Hércules le sirvió la cerveza y se sentaron en la mesa.

-Muy bien…..dime lo que sabes.

-Los dioses…nos están utilizando como si fuéramos títeres.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Zeus….me mintió o al menos eso creo.

-Se más específico.

-Cuando Blaine se convirtió en Zeus….el…..me conto que su esposo Kurt fue asesinado por soldados del Inframundo.

-Si…esa noticia nos llegó a todos.

-Y es una mentira.

-¿Cómo?

-Blaine asesino a Kurt para poder convertirse en Dios.

-¿Tienes que estar jodiendo?

-No…y el antiguo Hades revivió a Kurt y acepto reemplazarlo.

-Lo que significa…..

-Que Hades quiere vengarse de Zeus…..destruyendo todo lo que lo rodea.

-Mierda.

-Ahora los persas se le han unido a Hades.

-¿Crees que ellos…despierten a los titanes?

-No lo sé…..eso me preocupa…..pero quiero creer que no saben su ubicación.

-Pues eso espero.

-Aun así, no perdonare a la reina por asesinar a mi esposa…también puede que haya una forma de evitar todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Mi hijo….Perseo….la Diosa Hera se nos hizo presentes…..ordeno a mi hijo a ir al Inframundo a buscar a las Hermanas del Destino.

-Pero…El Inframundo…..es peligroso.

-Lo sé…créeme que lo se…eso me pone más nervioso…no puedo calmarme sabiendo que mi hijo está en peligro y lo peor es que no puedo ir con el…..solo un mortal puede ver a las Hermanas.

-Pero….si la Diosa Hera te ha ayudado….significa que los dioses aún siguen de nuestro lado.

-Eso espero.

La noche era oscura y fría, en el mar se encontraban las barcas de los persas.

Eduardo miro con un larga vista y encontró una forma de entrar.

-Iremos hacia al este…..que todos suban a los botes, los atacaremos sigilosamente….por orden de la reina…..nada de prisioneros….si el Rey está presente…..déjenlo vivo….asesinen a los otros.

Todos los persas subieron a los botes y empezaron a remar sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Un vigía que estaba patrullando vio algo que le llamo la atención y uso su larga vista.

Al verlos se asustó y comenzó a correr, se subió a su caballo y cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la tienda del coronel.

-SEÑORRRRR…SEÑORRRRRR.

Hércules se sobresalta.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién grita así?

El vigía entra a la tienda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Señor…Persas…se acercan…..están en el rio.

-Maldita sea…da la alarma y apaguen el fuego…..TODOS AL RIO AHORAAAAAAAAAAA.

Todos los soldados corrieron en busca de sus armas y corrieron hacia el rio, tiraban tierra para apagar las fogatas.

-Mi rey debe ir a Esparta ahora.

-Claro que no…te ayudare con esto…..yo no dejo sola a mi gente.

-Es peligroso.

-Vivo del peligro Hércules.

El Rey saca su espada y van hacia el rio.

Eduardo noto que la luz que iluminaba la ciudad ahora quedo a oscuras.

-Nos descubrieron…remen más rápido.

Los persas avanzaban más rápido, los admondinos se escondieron preparados para atacar a los persas, Hércules delante de ellos junto con el Rey.

-Escuchen todos…tranquilos….tranquilos…dejen que avancen y luego los atacamos.

Los persas llegaron a la orilla y salieron corriendo del bote yendo a la ciudad, eran demasiados.

Hércules y todos los demás seguían escondidos, cuando vio que varios enemigos han avanzado decidió atacar y dio el inicio para que sus guerreros ataquen.

-AL ATAQUE ADMONDINOSSSSSSSSSSS.

Hércules, Cooper y sus guerreros salieron al ataque asesinando a los persas.

Eduardo fue el último en bajar y vio a los enemigos.

-NO RETROCEDAN PERSAS…..MATENLOS A TODOS…NO DEJEN A NADIE CON VIDA.

El coronel agarro su arco y le lanzo flechas a los Admondinos dándoles en la cabeza, el coronel persa tenía gran puntería.

La guerra comenzó.

Pelea a muerte entre mortales, ambos rivales tenían gran fuerza y los persas les ganaban en números.

El Rey Cooper observo que sus guerreros estaban disminuyendo.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Logro derrotar a varios persas que intentaron matarlo, pero él los detuvo, al asegurarse que estaba fuera de peligro, da un grito, nombrando a alguien.

-RACHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

En el castillo del rey, el grito le llega a la Guerrera Divina y se preocupa, agarro su espada y escudo, se acerca a la ventana y da un gran salto que logra salir de la ciudad de Esparta y aterriza cerca de su caballo.

-Ya voy mi rey…..resista…HASUFELLLLLL.

La Guerrera Divina llamo a su caballo negro y lo monto.

-Llévame a Admón.…..lo más rápido posible…...YAHHHHHH.

El caballo corrió rápidamente para ayudar al rey.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo Hera se encontraba con Hermes, Afrodita y Helios en la sala de reunión de los dioses.

Hera les conto del plan de Zeus al darle a su hermano la caja de Pandora, con el objetivo de darle poder, pero todos saben que es una caja tentadora y si la abren por segunda vez, todo lo que conocen desaparecerá.

Los dioses deben actuar rápidamente, el tiempo se está acabando y Hera ya no puede depender de Perseo.

-Tienen que creerme…..lo he escuchado yo misma….Zeus le dará la caja de Pandora al rey de Esparta.

Helios se adelanta.

-Lo que estás diciendo va mas allá de lo que podemos proteger Hera…..esa caja puede destruir el mundo….puede destruirnos.

-Ya lo sé Helios….es por eso que debemos detener a Zeus ahora mismo…..si dejamos que siga avanzando…..no solo los mortales estarán en peligro….también nosotros…dejaremos de ser dioses….seremos sus esclavos.

-Eso no puedes saberlo realmente Hera.

-Escúchame Hermes…Zeus ya no es quien solíamos creer…..se ha llenado de odio y ambición…..hará lo que sea con tal de derrotar a los persas…..no está pensando claramente.

Afrodita se adelanta.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos?

-Debemos esperar a que Zeus este distraído, por ahora estará siendo protegido por Atenea…..por lo cual necesito que ustedes, Hermes y Helios la distraigan…Afrodita y yo nos encargaremos de el….podemos hacerlo.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos analizando el plan de Hera….parecía muy simple, pero sabían que Zeus fue más allá de lo que tiene permitido gobernar un Dios, así que aceptaron.

-Muy bien Hera…estamos contigo.

-Gracias.

Hermes se adelanta.

-¿Qué hay del mortal? Se que logro entrar al Inframundo.

-Si…..lo he estado observando por el espejo vidente…hasta ahora lo está logrando, la espada le está marcando el camino.

-Sabes que para que llegue a las Hermanas debe pasar por….

-Si Hermes…..lo se…..pero tengo fe en que lo lograra.

Helios y Afrodita se adelantan.

-Debes rogar que Hades no descubra que un mortal esta en sus dominios, sería muy peligroso para el príncipe.

-Lo se Helios.

-Te ayudaremos con Zeus….aunque no tengas esperanzas, sabes que él nos supera a todos Hera.

-Pero tal vez juntos podamos derrotarlo Afrodita.

"¿Derrotar a quién?"

Todos los dioses se sobresaltaron y se pusieron en fila.

Zeus los estaba observando seriamente a todos.

-Gran Dios Zeus.

Todos lo aclamaron.

-No he convocado ninguna reunión ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Hermes se adelantó.

-Simplemente caminábamos por el Olimpo y nos hemos encontrado.

Zeus lo miro desconfiado.

-Si…simplemente…..caminaban.

Hera se adelanta.

-El Olimpo es grande Zeus…..varias veces nos vemos.

-Aun así, eso no explica a quién quieren derrotar.

Los dioses se pusieron más nerviosos.

Helios salió adelante.

-A los persas Gran Zeus….hemos escuchado que les declararon la guerra a los espartanos…..ellos….nos están rezando para que los protejamos…..debemos ayudarlos.

Zeus se ve molesto.

-YA TE LO HE DICHO HELIOS…QUIEN SE ATREVA A AYUDAR A LOS MORTALES SERA CASTIGADO….INCLUSO CON LA MUERTE.

-Pero Zeus…..debemos hacer algo que.

-SILENCIOOOO….AQUI MI PALABRA ES LEY Y LES ORDENO QUE HAGAN MI VOLUNTAD.

Los dioses quedaron en silencio, la voz de Zeus fue muy penetrante, el Dios del rayo empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de los dioses.

-A pesar de todo….yo sé…..que no me están contando todo….tengo una pequeña idea…de que me están…..ocultando algo….organizan planes…..a mis espaldas.

Hera se adelanta.

-Zeus, te aseguramos que no hay nada detrás….son solo….

-SILENCIO…NO HE TERMINADO.

Hera guarda silencio y el Dios del rayo sigue caminando, de pronto se detiene dándole la espalda a los demás dioses, se queda observando hasta donde da la vista.

-No crean que esto quedara así.

Afrodita se adelanta.

-¿A que te refieres Zeus?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente planeaban?

-Solo caminábamos.

Zeus ya se notaba molesto.

-Tal vez…será mejor…..descubrir sus planes….de otro modo.

Los dioses ya se notaban preocupados.

-¿Cómo que de otro modo? ¿A que te refieres Zeus?

-Que quiero….que me digan…..LA VERDADDDDDDDD.

Zeus lanza su rayo sobre los dioses, lo que los hace retorcerse sin que puedan defenderse.

Zeus puede controlarlos y los hace arrodillar a todos.

-Ahora van a decirme que es lo que realmente planeaban…habla Afrodita.

-AHHHHHHH ... ZEUSSSSSS ... ..BASTAAAAAAA.

-Habla Hermes.

-NO SE…..AHHHH…..NO SE…NADA…ZEUSSSS….POR FAVORRRR…BASTAAAA.

Zeus seguía torturándolos más fuerte.

-Habla Helios.

El Dios del sol no dijo nada, solo gritaba del dolor, entonces se acercó a la Diosa.

-Habla Hera.

-Está bien…..está bien….lo diré…AHHHHHH…..LO DIRE TODOOOO…SOLO….AHHHHHH…YA BASTAAAAA.

Zeus detiene su rayo.

-Muy bien….ahora habla.

Los dioses se levantaron poco a poco.

Hera se lo quedo mirando y se notaba su odio.

-Queremos desterrarte Zeus…..no eres digno de ser un Dios…..buscamos la forma de sacarte del Olimpo.

-¿Cómo osas desafiarme Hera? Yo soy el Dios del Olimpo y todos ustedes juraron obedecerme.

-Pero ya no Zeus…no me importa lo que me pase…cuando Perseo llegue a las Hermanas del Destino….todo esto habrá acabado.

Al escuchar su confesión Zeus se llenó de furia.

-Tu….¿Has ayudado a los mortales?

-Ellos son mejor que tú.

-Me has traicionado….di órdenes de no ayudar a los mortales.

-Pues ellos necesitan ayuda…y les di la única solución a esta guerra que tú y Hades crearon….ya no puedes detenerlo.

-Hera…..esto no se quedara así…..serás castigada…..serás enviada al Inframundo.

Helios salió en su defensa.

-Zeus por favor…solo queremos evitar esta guerra.

-NO TE METAS EN ESTO HELIOS….ELLA DESOBEDECIO…..PAGARAS POR ESO.

-No me iré sin pelear.

Hera salto hacia el Dios, pero este la agarró del cuello.

-A pesar de tu traición…..¿Aun quieres desafiarme?

-Suéltame Zeus…..SUELTAMEEEEEEE.

Los demás dioses se quedaron inmóviles.

De pronto todo se oscureció y un humo negro invadió la cámara y hasta que se hizo presente el Dios del Inframundo.

Hermes preparo su arco.

-¿Qué ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ ESTE VERDADERO TRAIDOR?

Hades camina hasta los dioses.

-Yo soy un Dios Hermes….por lo tanto tengo el mismo derecho que ustedes de estar en el Olimpo.

-ALEJATE DE AQUÍ HADES….NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR.

Hades trono los dedos y el arco de Hermes se disolvió.

-Por favor Hermes…no me vengas con tus jueguitos….he venido porque…..me han llamado.

Hades mira seriamente a Zeus y este lo mira igual.

-Hades quiero que lleves a Hera al Tártaro.

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo?

-Me ha desobedecido.

-Debe haber más….vamos Hera…dime ¿Por qué Zeus quiere mandarte al Tártaro?

Hera permaneció callada, si le decía el motivo Perseo correría peligro así que no dijo nada.

-Mmmm….no quieres hablar ¿Eh? Muy bien…Diosa Hera….por tu desobediencia hacia el Dios Zeus….te condeno 3 días en el Tártaro…..si mueres será por tu voluntad.

Hades le disparo un rayo verde a la Diosa y esta desapareció de la mano de Zeus.

Zeus miro a Hades.

-Váyanse…..todos ustedes…menos tu Hades…..todos los demás váyanse.

Los dioses se fueron y solo quedaron los dos dioses rivales.

-Supongo que esta reunión no es para una reconciliación.

-Hades….te he llamado para evitar esto…detén toda esta locura ahora.

-Ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás Zeus…..o debería decirte….Blaine.

-Nuestros nombres mortales quedaron atrás….pero al parecer aun quieres usar nuestros antiguos nombres….Kurt.

-Quieras o no, la guerra ya es inevitable Blaine…..todo mi ejercito ya está preparado para atacar a tus preciosos mortales.

-¿Por qué sigues con esto Kurt? Sabes muy bien que no puedes ganar esta batalla.

-Voy a cumplir mi venganza….me has abandonado…..solo para ser un Dios…llevamos tantos momentos…..tantos recuerdos…..pero ni siquiera te importo.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer Kurt…no tenía opción…..y lo sabes muy bien.

-Claro que lo se…..lo recuerdo todo…..y lamentablemente…..las cosas no pueden ser como antes…..ya no siento nada por ti Blaine….todo mi amor….se ha ido.

-Igual yo Kurt….lo nuestro habrá terminado, pero…no tiene que terminar así…..aún podemos mejorar las cosas.

-¿Por qué me pides esto?

-Porque somos dioses…..cometemos errores pero podemos mejorar.

Hades comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme eso…..Zeus?...no has cambiado….se tus intenciones….quieres darle la caja de Pandora a tu hermano para derrotar a mi ejercito, pero no lo lograras.

Zeus comenzó a enfurecerse.

-He intentado mejorar contigo, pero tu necesidad de venganza te ha nublado la mente Hades….ahora si está decidido….quieres guerra…pues la vas a tener.

-Eso es lo que estuve planeando todo este tiempo…..VOY A TENER MI VENGANZA ZEUS.

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO….NO VOY A TOLERAR MAS TUS INSOLENCIAS.

Zeus empezó a atacar a Hades y este le respondió de la misma forma.

Zeus le lanzo su rayo, pero Hades podía soportarlo y devolvérselo.

-Es inútil Zeus…..me he fortalecido….abandona esta inútil misión.

-No….no lo hare….no me vencerás…nadie puede hacerlo.

Los dioses dejaron de atacarse y sacaron sus espadas.

Eran muy fuertes y agiles los dos, ninguno podía apuñalarse.

-Veo que has mejorado…mmm…..que curioso….esto me trae recuerdo….cuando eras Blaine.

-Ya basta Kurt…nuestros nombres quedaron en el pasado.

Volvieron a atacarse recorriendo toda la sala, con cada movimiento que hacías destruían todo lo que tocaban.

De pronto los dos quedaron quietos con sus espadas chocadas una con la otro, los dos haciendo fuerza para apuñalar a otro.

-Vaya vaya….mira….Blaine…..estamos en la misma situación.

-No tiene que ser así Kurt…aún podemos cambiar todo….mi amor.

Hades se enfureció.

-No…vuelvas….a llamarme así.

Hades volvió a presionar más fuerte su espada, Zeus estaba perdiendo fuerza.

De pronto se escucha en grito de una mujer.

"DETENTEEEEEE"

Atenea aparece en la escena y salta hacia Hades superándolo de Zeus.

-No te metas en esto Atenea, esto es entre Zeus y yo.

-No quiero luchar contigo Hades, pero defenderé el Olimpo.

-No busco destruir el Olimpo….solo a Zeus.

-No puedo permitirlo…..si no te rindes no tengo opción….debo detenerte.

-Pues cuanto lo siento.

Hades le da un golpe a Atenea y le saca algo que estaba guardando, luego se separa con rapidez de la Diosa y les muestra lo que le saco.

-Devuélveme eso Hades.

-JA JA JA JA Vaya vaya….pero miren que tengo aquí.

Zeus se adelanta.

-No te atrevas a abrir esa caja Hades…..te lo prohíbo…devuélveselo a Atenea…..AHORA MISMO.

-Prepárate para ver tu reino caer Zeus.

-NO TE ATREVAS.

Hades agarra la Caja de Pandora y la abre.

Atenea se asusta.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Lo abre, pero no pasó nada, Hades observa la caja, pero no había nada entonces Zeus comienza a burlarse de él.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿Vacía? JA JA JA JA JA…Después de tanto buscar venganza….después de tanto sacrificio….solo has conseguido otro fracaso Hades….JA JA JA JA JA JA…..al parecer no has hecho los deberes…solo un mortal puede obtener los poderes que contiene la Caja de Pandora…para los dioses solo es una simple caja.

Hades estaba lleno de rabia, tiro la caja al suelo y miraba al Dios del trueno con mucho odio.

-Esto no quedara así Zeus…usare a mi ángel de la muerte y destruiré Esparta…..ya verás…veras a tu preciosa ciudad invadida por fuego.

-Escúchame bien Hades, has comenzado una guerra que es imposible que ganes…..el Oráculo ya me ha concedido la victoria.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Hades desaparece de la vista de los dioses, Zeus agarra la caja y se la da a Atenea.

-Ve a Esparta ahora mismo y dásela al Rey Cooper….ya no podemos perder más tiempo…..esto tiene que acabar.

-Si Zeus…..ahora iré a ver al rey…..¿Has consultado el Oráculo?

-Así es…no es que dude de mi, pero quería ver el futuro…y yo gano….ya basta de charlas….has lo que te pedí…y recuerda…mantén en secreto tu juramento.

-Si…Gran Zeus.

Atenea desaparece y Zeus usa su poder para arreglar la sala que fue destruida por la pelea que tuvo con Hades.

Mientras tanto la Guerrera Divina estaba llegando a Admón., vio a los enemigos y se lanzó hacia ellos con su caballo y los ataco con su espada.

Mientras avanzaba buscaba a su rey.

-MI SEÑORRRRR…MI SEÑORRRRRRRRR….¿DONDE ESTA?

No hubo respuestas, Rachel salto del caballo y comenzó a pelear con los persas.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y los enemigos no dejaban de llegar, los aliados del rey cada vez estas disminuyendo.

Cooper seguía luchando con los persas, pero vio que se acercaban más y comenzó a correr.

De pronto se detuvo cuando tuvo varios arqueros en su camino, Hércules, quien tenía la cara sangrando, le grita.

-COOPERRRRR…..QUITATE DE AHIIIIIII.

El rey da un salto protegiéndose y los arqueros lanzaron sus flechas hacia los persas.

Luego Hércules se le acercó al rey.

-No podemos detenerlos…son demasiados.

-Retirada….dile a tus hombres que se retiren…..vayan a Esparta….AHORAAA.

Hércules y sus arqueros escaparon de la zona de guerra.

Rachel seguía luchando ágilmente contra los persas, le disparaban flechas, pero ella se protegía con sus brazaletes del Olimpo.

Daba grandes saltos atacando a sus enemigos y seguía buscando a su rey.

Cooper intento salir, pero vio a varios persas que se le acercaban con sus caballos, el rey quedo solo y decidió caer luchando, así que se preparó con su espada esperando que lleguen los jinetes.

Cuando estaba por atacar, aunque ya sabía que era su muerte segura, fue salvado por la Guerrera Divina, quien llego a tiempo, salto hacia los jinetes y con movimientos tan rápidos, venció a todos.

-Rachel….por los dioses…..que bueno que has llegado.

-Escuché su llamado de auxilio mi rey, vine en cuanto pude.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada….son demasiado y siguen llegando….debemos ir a…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El rey, la guerrera y todos los admondinos se taparon los oídos cuando escucharon un grito tan agudo y fuerte que no lo resistieron.

El rey miro al cielo y vio que algo volando venia hacia ellos.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?

La criatura alada fue con velocidad a la zona de guerra y empezó a atacar a los aliados del rey.

La mayoría los decapitaba con su espada, algunos los agarraba y los soltaba en el aire, dándoles una muerte segura al caer.

Seguía gritando, lo que hacía a los soldados de Hércules darles miedo.

-Espera….lo conozco…no puede ser….es imposible…es Sebastián.

Sebastián seguía volando y vio a dos personas que los reconoció, El Rey Cooper y Rachel, fue directo a atacarlos.

-Es una criatura del Inframundo…..protéjase mi señor.

Rachel salto hacia Sebastián atacándolo con su espada, pero este se protegió sacando a la Guerra de su camino, lanzándola hacia los escombros, pero ella vuelve al ataque alejándolo del rey y le clava un cuchillo en el hombro a Sebastián.

Sin más Sebastián cambia de rumbo y Rachel vuelve con el rey.

El Ángel de la Muerte seguía atacando a los soldados, el rey se desesperó y le grito a todos.

-VUELVAAAANNNNNNN…..VAYAN TODOS A ESPARTAAAAAA…..AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Rachel agarro su caballo, junto con el rey, Hércules y sus hombres, todos se marcharon de la zona de guerra.

Los persas daban gritos de victoria levantando sus espadas, Eduardo calmo a sus tropas y Sebastián se aterrizó junto a él.

-Bien hecho persas…hemos ganado esta batalla…..la era de los espartanos ha terminado…pronto derrotaremos a todos los que haya y Esparta será nuestra.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Sebastián no festejo ni dijo nada, solamente se quedó mirando como escapaban los guerreros, el sabía que ahí estaba el Rey Cooper, él sabe que es el hermano de Blaine que ahora es el Dios Zeus, el Dios que asesino a su padre, sintió rabia.

Extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar hacia los jinetes, Eduardo lo vio y comenzó a gritarle.

-OYE ALADO ¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS? VUELVEEEEEEEE….ES UNA ORDENNNNNNNN….VUELVEEEEEEE.

Pero Sebastián no hizo caso y voló más rápido hasta encontrarse con los jinetes del rey y dio su grito de aviso, todos lo vieron en el cielo.

-Oh no…es el…TODOS CABALGEN MAS RAPIDO….HACIA ESPARTA…..PROTEJANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián tomo impulso y bajo con gran velocidad y comenzó a atacar a los jinetes.

Ellos le lanzaban flechas, pero el ángel los esquivaba.

Los ataco con su espada, a otros los agarraba y al llegar arriba los soltaba.

Y así seguía hasta encontrar al rey.

-Protéjase señor….ya estamos llegando.

-Esta asesinando a los hombres de Hércules….no podemos sacarlo de encima.

-Debemos resistir.

Sebastián los seguía atacando sin piedad, agarra a los caballos y al llegar arriba los soltaba para que caigan encima de los jinetes.

Todos seguían avanzando, ya estaban cerca del reino de Esparta.

Una luz blanca cayó del cielo, era una mujer, una Diosa…..la Diosa Atenea, todos la vieron.

Ella uso su poder divino y una luz blanca salió de su cuerpo apuntando a Sebastián.

Esa luz le estaba quemando el cuerpo, entonces el hombre alado, deja de atacar y se retira de la zona dejando libre a los jinetes.

La Diosa dejo de atacar a Sebastián cuando vio que este se alejó y luego desapareció de la vista de los jinetes.

Sebastián regreso donde se encontraban los persas y Eduardo lo miro seriamente.

-¿Qué CARAJO FUE ESO? DESOBEDECISTE MIS ORDENES.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué ATREVIMIENTO ES ESE? LA REINA MARLEY DIO CLARAMENTE UNA ORDEN QUE EL REY COOPER ES SOLO PARA ELLA.

-Yo no recibo órdenes y menos de un maldito persa.

Eduardo se enojó y saco su espada y comenzó a luchar con Sebastián, este no utilizo sus alas.

-ERES UN INSOLENTE ESPARTANO.

-Detente o te matare.

-INTENTALO….TE RETO.

Eduardo tenía buenos movimientos que a Sebastián le estaba costando detenerlos.

Un destello blanco invadió el lugar y Eduardo y Sebastián fueron empujado por su poder hasta la pared.

Era la Reina Marley quien se hizo presente en la zona vencida.

Todos al verla se inclinaron ante ella.

-Mi señora ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Vine a observar como seguía todo, los felicito por la victoria, pero no aceptare que nos ataquemos entre nosotros.

-Fue este espartano engreído mi señora.

-Si….ya lo vi.

Marley se acercó a Sebastián quien hizo que su cabeza la mirara con el toque de su espada en su pera.

-¿Se puede saber por que quieres matar al Rey Cooper? Di ordenes de que lo dejen para mí.

-Asesinaron a mi padre…..voy a vengarme….también de los dioses.

-Acepto tu entusiasmo Sebastián.

Eduardo al oír eso queda impresionado.

-Pero….mi señora el….

-Ahora no Eduardo….él quiere vengarse de los espartanos y de los dioses tanto como nosotros.

Sebastián se levanta.

-Yo sé que el espíritu de los titanes esta en usted….se ha vuelto muy fuerte…..guardare su secreto…..estoy al servicio de Hades pero quiero deshacerme de él.

-Excelente….mataremos a 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Eduardo se adelanta.

-Mi señora, tenemos demasiados guerreros….pronto atacaremos Esparta.

-Muy bien Eduardo….reúne a todos tus guerreros, invaden todo el reino…..cuando ya este todo….ataquen la ciudad.

-Pero…..¿Y la Guerrera Divina? Ella es poderosa.

Sebastián se adelantó.

-Yo mismo la matare.

La reina dio una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras tanto en Esparta todos llegaron y se alejaron del peligro.

Hércules y sus guerreros se repusieron en el castillo.

Cooper pidió estar solo un momento y fue hasta su cámara.

Se quedo sentado en su trono hasta que la Diosa se le hizo presente.

El rey se inclinó al verla.

-Gran Diosa Atenea.

-De pie hijo mío.

-Muchas gracias Diosa por salvarnos de ese monstruo.

-El Ángel de la Muerte no se detendrá con eso Rey Cooper, volverá a atacar.

-Entonces significa que debo preparar a mis guerreros, marcharemos a Persia y acabare con esto.

-Con Hades y ese ángel no van a tener muchas posibilidades.

-Debo hacerlo.

-Y lo harás, he venido por orden de Zeus….he venido a darte un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

-Poder….te ofrezco…..La Caja de Pandora.

La Diosa le entrega la pequeña caja al rey.

-Pero ¿Qué hago con esto?

-Solo una vez Rey Cooper….solo una vez debe abrir esta caja.

-¿Qué contiene?

-Lo que está buscando….poder…..pero le advierto….solo debe abrirla una vez…..esta caja fue hecha por dioses malignos antiguos que odiaban toda vida en la Tierra y querían destruirla…..los antiguos dioses atraparon todos sus poderes negativos y los encerraron en esta caja, pero no solo se podían contener males, es por eso que se le ha agregado poder positivo para controlar esta ira.

-Pero ¿Si la abro?

-Obtendrás los poderes negativos….pero si la vuelves a abrir….destruirás toda vida en la Tierra y nada podrá impedirlo.

-El rey observa la caja.

-Solo una vez espartano.

Atenea desaparece de la vista del rey y este abrió la caja de Pandora.

Un destello blanco lo atrapo, el rey suelta un grito hasta que la luz desapareció.

Su aspecto no cambio en nada, pero se sentía…fuerte….hábil…..poderoso.

Sentía la fuerza de los dioses en su cuerpo.

Abrió la ventana y dio un salto, tan alto y largo que llego a la puerta de entrada al reino.

Corrió y era más rápido de lo que recordaba.

Pudo levantar una gran roca y la hizo pedazos.

Con una gran rapidez regreso a su castillo.

Y estaba listo para atacar a los persas.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Perseo seguía avanzando junto a Pegaso.

En el camino se encontraron con soldados, pero el príncipe pudo derrotarlos, su espada seguía marcándole el camino.

De pronto ve un enorme castillo en todo este lugar tenebroso.

-¿Qué es ese castillo?

-Es la casa del Dios Hades.

-La espada me marca hacia ahí…..esto dificultara las cosas.

-Las Hermanas del Destino…..se encuentran muy debajo del castillo de Hades.

-Debí imaginar que no sería fácil…no es necesario que vengas conmigo Pegaso.

-Claro que es necesario….me necesitas.

-Solo estás conmigo porque la Diosa Hera te mando.

-Pero me necesitas…..¿Acaso no lo has notado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No hay puente…..¿Como se supone que vas a llegar al castillo de Hades?...solo se puede llegar volando.

Perseo se queda observando y ve que Pegaso tenía razón.

-Diablos…..quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible…si volamos es probable que nos vea alguien.

-No hay otra opción Perseo.

-Lo se…no perdamos tiempo….andando.

Perseo se sube al lomo de Pegaso y estaban a punto de volar, pero una voz los detiene, una voz que escuchaban en su mente.

"Perseoooo" "Perseoooooo"

-¿Qué es eso? ¿De quién es esa voz?

"Perseoooooo"

-Es la Diosa Hera.

-¿La Diosa Hera? ¿Dónde está?

"Perseoooo ayudameeeee"

-La escucho mi Diosa.

"El Tartaroooooo" "Hades me trajo al Tartaroooo" "Ayudameeeee"

-Cielos…..la Diosa está aquí en el Tártaro.

-Debemos ayudarla.

-Pero…..¿Y la misión?...estoy tan cerca…..podría….

"Ayudameeeeeeeeee"

-Está pidiendo ayuda Perseo…no podemos ignorarla.

"Ayudameeeeeeee"

-Bien….bien…la ayudare mi Dios ¿Cómo la encuentro?

"La espadaaaaa" "Usalaaaaaa"

Perseo miro su espada.

-Llévame al Tártaro.

La espada brillo y le marco otro camino, aun más largo, Perseo monto a Pegaso y comenzó a cabalgar hasta que este se detuvo.

Estaba temblando, tenía miedo de seguir.

-¿Qué sucede Pegaso? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ese lugar….es tan lejos que no he notado a quien nos encontraremos.

-Podemos derrotarlos, soy un gran guerrero.

-Pero me da miedo ella.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?

-Perseo, a donde nos lleva la espada…..para poder llegar al Tártaro…..debemos cruzar la cámara…de Medusa.

Perseo comenzó a preocuparse y temblar.

-¿Medusa?...Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros.

CONTINUARA


	8. CAPITULO 8: Traiciones

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi gran amigo Hugo, te mando besitos hugi, se te extraña, a ver cuando nos vemos :)

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 8: Traiciones

Hades y Hera se encontraban en el Inframundo, el Dios la vigilaba para que no pueda escapar.

Hera se encontraba encadenada pero aun así podría serle fácil escapar.

Como es una diosa tiene fuerza divina y solo el Dios del Inframundo puede detenerla ya que son sus tierras.

Hades le insistía en que la liberaría si le cuenta porque Zeus la quiso mandar aquí, pero ella se negaba.

Entonces el Dios del Inframundo la torturaba calentando las cadenas y quemando la piel de la Diosa.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ... HADESSSSSSSS ... ..BASTAAAAAAAA.

-¿Por qué te resistes entonces?...Dime todo lo que sabes y el dolor se ira….lo prometo.

-AHHHH ... .AAAGGGGGGGG ... .NOOOOOOO.

-Entonces….sufre.

Hades movió sus manos y las cadenas la invadieron en fuego, torturándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Dime….dime la verdad…..y el dolor se ira.

-AGGGGGGGG ... AHHHHHHHHH ... ..BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Habla de una vez Hera…deja de sufrir…dime la verdad.

La diosa luchaba contra la tortura de Hades y este perdía la paciencia.

-DIME LA VERDADDDDDDDDDD.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH…..N..N..N..N..N…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..POR FAVORRRRR…..DETEN ESTOOOOOOOOO….AAAHHHHHHHHHH.

El fuego seguía torturando a la diosa, pero ella no diría una palabra.

El Dios detuvo el castigo y la Diosa tenía todo su cuerpo quemado, pero por la tortura de Hades usaba su poder y volvía a regenerar el cuerpo de la Hera recuperando toda la belleza de su cuerpo.

-Veo que eres una Diosa muy fuerte…¿Por qué te gusta recibir este castigo? ¿A quién estas ayudando? ¿Por quién sufres?

-Si sufro….es por ti Hades…me duele en lo que te convertiste….¿Que paso con ese joven que era bueno y amable con todos?

ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA

Antes de que Kurt y Blaine fueran dioses, eran soldados del Rey Smythe.

Ellos patrullaban por las calles de Esparta.

Kurt vigilaba los comercios y hablaba amablemente con la gente y jugaba con los niños.

La gente lo quería.

Blaine intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía mucho existo, a pesar de que seguía siendo amable, las personas estaban más cerca de Kurt.

El ojimiel no quería admitirlo, pero tenía un poco de celos, él quería ese mismo cariño que le daban a su esposo.

Cuando ellos se casaron el Rey Smythe les dio su bendición y su mejor trato fue para Kurt quien el consideraba su mejor guerrero, aunque estaba en igualdad con Blaine, para el Rey, Kurt era su mejor guerrero.

Al finalizar la boda se les hizo presentes la Diosa Afrodita y los bendigo a los dos con un regalo.

-Para ti Kurt Hummel te doy gracia divina…todos los que te conozcan te adorarán y te querrán para siempre.

-Para ti Blaine Anderson te ofrezco habilidad….será excelente y gran guerrero para defender Esparta.

Blaine tuvo que fingir su sonrisa, honestamente no era eso lo que quería, él ya era un gran guerrero, quería ser algo más.

-Los bendigo a los dos hijos míos, que la gracia los acompañe.

La Diosa les dio un beso en la frente y desapareció.

Kurt se sentía muy feliz mientras que el ojimiel disimulaba su felicidad.

-Oh por los dioses Blaine, este es sin duda el mejor día de mi vida.

-Si.

Su respuesta fue muy corta.

-Todo fue tan hermoso…..la gente de esta ciudad nos quiere demasiado, siento que realmente fuimos bendecidos por los dioses.

-Si.

-¿Te sucede algo amor?

-No….nada.

-Blaine….no me mientas….te conozco….sé que algo te molesta.

-Es que….no es nada.

-No vas a dejarme así Blaine…vamos amor…..dime que te sucede.

-Un ataque de celos….nada más.

Kurt lo miro confundido.

-¿De celos?...¿Celos de que?

-Son….son idioteces Kurt…..olvídalo.

-Por favor Blaine….no seas tonto.

El ojiazul abrazo a su esposo y le dio pequeños besitos en la cara hasta hacerlo reír.

-Basta Kurt ... ..y ..basta y e ...

-Escucha…..no tengas celos de mí.

-Es que….me gustaría que la gente me quiera, así como te quieren a ti.

-Blaine….no tengas celos de eso….yo te amo…..eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida….y ahora estamos casados y fuimos bendecidos por una Diosa…no es para tener celos….es para alegrarse…sabes que nunca te dejare.

-Si….si…..tienes razón….disculpa…es que…mis celos son muy estúpidos ja ja ja.

-Ya tranquilo…..sabes que siempre te voy a amar Blaine hasta el fin de los días…..incluso podemos amarnos en vida por mil años.

-Tienes razón Kurt….dentro de seis meses será El torneo del Olimpo…..podremos participar y ser dioses.

-Si…..podríamos mejorar esta ciudad…..imagínate….yo siendo el Gran Dios Zeus y tú el Gran Dios Poseidón…amas el mar.

-Si…podría.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que….yo también anhelo ser Zeus.

-No lo sabía….como amas el mar creí que te gustaría ser Poseidón, además no te veo como líder.

El ojimiel se puso serio.

-¿Y por que no? ¿Necesito que todos me amen como a ti para ser un gran líder?

-Cálmate Blaine, no fue eso lo que quise decir….disculpa….enserio…..no fue esa mi intención….sabes que no quiero hacerte sentir mal….te amo mucho y me mataría si te lastimo.

-Cielos Kurt…disculpa…..es que estoy…estoy jodido.

Kurt abraza a Blaine.

-Ya amor….tranquilo…..vamos a estar juntos por siempre….no importa si eres Zeus y yo otro Dios…yo te amare siempre.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro…..incluso si llego a ser Hades ja ja ja.

-Bueno, me alegra que, aunque seamos dioses o no, seguiremos juntos.

El matrimonio se abraza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Hades recordaba todo.

-El….me traiciono…ese joven ya no existe Hera…lo que estás viendo es lo que soy ahora.

-No…..tu no eras así….sigues siendo ese joven…..lo se…..puedo verlo.

-Solo Atenea tiene el don de ver el espíritu de un Dios o un mortal.

-No necesito un poder divino para saber que sigues siendo ese joven, Hades.

-Basta.

-Lo se….no puedes negármelo.

-Basta.

-Aún podemos solucionar esto….no tiene porque haber una guerra.

-Te dije que basta.

-Se que aun eres Kurt Hummel enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

-Te dije….BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Hades volvió a torturar a Hera, las cadenas volvieron a estar en llamas y la Diosa daba gritos de dolor.

Solo podía decir el nombre de su ayudante mentalmente.

"PERSEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

El hijo del rey caminaba por el Inframundo junto a Pegaso, los dos eran guiados por el poder de la espada, Perseo escucho el grito de la Diosa.

-Es la Diosa Hera.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Perseo?

-Está en peligro…..alguien….la lastima.

-Debemos apurarnos.

Perseo saca la espada.

-Muéstrame un camino más rápido.

La espada brillo y le marco otro camino, lo conducía hasta una cueva.

-¿Conoces ese lugar Pegaso?

-No estoy muy seguro…..el Inframundo está lleno de secretos, pero vayamos por donde vayamos no podremos evitar el camino a la cámara de Medusa.

-Entonces debemos ser lo más valientes posibles…..en marcha.

Perseo se subió al lomo de Pegaso y comenzó a volar acercándose a la cueva, al llegar era oscuro pero el hijo del rey ilumino la cueva con el brillo de su espada.

-Se que es llamativo, pero no veremos nada sin esto, no bajes la guardia Pegaso.

-Entendido.

Al terminar la cueva ya había luz, por lo tanto, la espada dejo de brillar, Pegaso dejo de volar e iban caminando por el camino que les indicaba la espada.

Los dos seguían caminando por el lugar, un ambiente horrible, todo parecía en llamas y abandonado.

-Así que aquí habitan todos los seres del Dios Hades.

-Así es…debe haber un Dios que los controle porque si no podrían ir a la superficie y acabar con toda vida que haya pues estas criaturas no tienen sentido de razón y atacan todo lo que se mueve.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de todo esto?

-Tengo muchos años Perseo, he visto de todo y he conocido casi a todos los dioses, incluso tuve tantos nombres que ya no recuerdo todos…..puedo decirte que hubo tiempos felices….pero nunca he vivido esta guerra que se aproxima…Hades y Zeus en guerra….ya había pasado antes…aunque nunca llego tan lejos como ahora.

-¿Cómo sucedió antes?

-Cuando el Rey Thomas le fue leal a Zeus, él le dio poder para conquistar otras ciudades y obligarlos a que aclamen a Zeus, los dioses se vuelven fuertes cuando un mortal les reza y aclama…..pero Zeus quería que todas las personas del mundo lo aclamen….si eso sucede….ese Dios podría vivir para siempre.

-Si….algo recuerdo que me había contado mi padre…..por lo que se ahora…..mi tío Kurt….bueno….Hades en realidad quiere vengarse de Blaine…..de Zeus….sé que se traicionaron.

-La ambición y venganza los ha invadido por alguna razón, esa es tu misión Perseo….evitar que suceda…..si tenemos éxito nada de esto pasara.

-¿Y si fallamos?

-Estaremos en el mas allá.

-Eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

-Eso espero…temo que este Zeus quiera repetir lo mismo…cuando el antiguo Zeus estuvo a punto de lograrlo….el antiguo Hades fue invocado por los persas para despertar a los titanes…..solo ellos pueden matar a los dioses.

-Ósea que los titanes son reales.

-Si…fueron derrotados, pero algunos sobrevivieron…..según dicen…la Titan Gaia le confesó su ubicación exacta a un persa…..pero nunca se supo si es verdad.

-Espero que no lo sea…espero que los titanes sigan dormidos.

La espada vuelve a brillar y le marca otro camino y estos los siguen, pero Perseo detiene a Pegaso.

-o O ... relajante Pegaso.

-¿Qué sucede?

El hijo del rey miraba para todos lados.

-Algo nos observa….lo puedo sentir.

-Yo no veo a nadie.

-Camina….pero se precavido.

-Muy bien…..descuida Perseo….estas conmigo y soy la mejor compañía que podrías tener.

Perseo estaba callado mirando para todos lados y su compañero seguía la charla.

-Se que soy muy hablador y a veces puedo ser muy irritante.

Perseo seguía mirando seriamente mientras Pegaso hablaba y caminaba.

-Pero créeme…me llegaras a amar al final….además puedo llevarte a pasear por los lugares que nunca imaginaste…claro después de que terminemos esta misión….uhhh tendremos demasiadas aventuras, podría llevarte desde Esparta hasta el Olimpo…..ya verás que con el tiempo…

-CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un ciclope salió de sorpresa y los golpeo con su maso haciendo volar por el aire a Pegaso y Perseo y fueron golpeados por los muros.

El caballo alado quedo inconsciente, mientras que Perseo se preparó para la batalla.

Además del ciclope salieron varios guerreros del Inframundo.

-Pegasoooo…maldita sea…..muy bien monstros…..a pelear.

Perseo le lanzo contra los guerreros con mucha habilidad, eran demasiados y los guerreros del Inframundo podían dar grandes saltos.

Algunos de ellos eran golpeados por el Ciclope, Perseo esquivaba sus golpes y los recibían sus enemigos.

El hijo del rey uso la espada que le dio la Diosa Hera con mucha habilidad y rapidez para vencer a sus enemigos.

Al ver que venían más uso su arco y le apunto dándoles en la cabeza.

El ciclope atacaba destruyendo todo con su golpe.

Perseo lo distrajo para alejarlo de Pegaso quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Al buscar un escondite el ciclope lo estaba buscando y Perseo le salta de sorpresa cortándole el cuello.

Litros de sangre le estaban saliendo a la bestia, Perseo salta y se queda en su cabeza, le estira la piel dejando su ojo al descubierto.

-MUERE MALDITA BESTIAAAAAAAAAA.

Con todas sus fuerzas Perseo entierra su espada en el ojo del ciclope dándole una muerte segura.

Todos los soldados del Inframundo lo vieron y huyeron de el al derrotar a la gran criatura.

Al finalizar la batalla Perseo va por Pegaso y lo mueve hasta que se despierta.

-¿Pegaso? ¿Pegaso?...despierta….despierta por favor.

El animal de a poco va recuperando el sentido.

-¿Perseo?...¿Que paso?

El hijo del rey se alegra.

-Gracias a los dioses…..sigues vivo….creí que te había perdido.

-Te lo dije…al final….me amaras.

Perseo se ríe y ayuda a ponerse de pie al caballo.

Su espada vuelve a brillar y le marca otro camino.

Uno donde deberían volar y pasar otra cueva.

Perseo se subió al lomo del caballo y comenzó a volar llevándolo hasta la cueva y este se detiene, Perseo se vio preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Pegaso?...¿Es aquí?...¿Esta es la cámara de Medusa?

-No….esta no es la cámara de Medusa….no es su olor.

El caballo vuelve a oler.

-Este olor…..es un lugar frio…..estamos por ir….a la cámara de Tifón….un Titan atrapado por el Dios Hades.

-¿Un Titan?...avancemos…tal vez descubramos más de lo que paso en la Gran Guerra.

Pegaso y Perseo entraron en la cueva.

Mientras tanto en Esparta el Rey Cooper se encontraba con Hércules y Rachel.

Rachel se adelanta.

-Mi señor hemos recibido su orden y aquí estamos en su cámara ¿Puede decirnos a que se debe esta reunión?

-Los he reunido aquí para avisarle que recuperaremos Admón., iré con 20 de mis guerreros.

Hércules se sobresalta.

-¿Acaso estás loco Cooper? Admón está invadida de persas, nos mataran a penas nos vean.

-Confía en mi amigo, recuperaremos nuestra ciudad.

-¿Te olvidas que esta ese demonio alado? Nos estaba matando, si no fuera por ese fenómeno extraño que lo alejo, pudimos haber muerto.

El rey se acercó a la Guerrera Divina.

-Rachel ¿Crees poder encargarte de el?

-Soy una gran guerrera hecha por el Dios Zeus, puedo hacerle frente, confié en mi mi rey.

-Eso hago…..busca 20 soldados, vendrás conmigo, saldremos ahora.

Hércules se le adelanta.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir allá Cooper? Es una muerte segura, vas con muy poco ejército, tus soldados aún no se recuperaron del todo.

-Créeme que puedo ir yo solo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Escúchame Hércules, voy a ponerle fin a esta maldita guerra y empezare por recuperar Admón., voy a acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Rachel se adelantó.

-Buscare a los soldados señor.

-Gracias Rachel.

Hércules seguía confundido.

-No entiendo a que va todo esto….dejaras a Esparta sin rey y los persas dominaran el mundo.

-No….no lo harán…..yo mismo los detendré.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Has enloquecido?

-Claro que no.

-Cooper por favor, siéntate, hablaremos…..reza…..pídele ayuda a los dioses.

-No Hércules…ya no le rezare más a los dioses.

Hércules abrió muy grande sus ojos, no podía creer lo que escucho, el sabía que su amigo Cooper siempre adoro a los dioses, no puede creer porque ahora no.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Qué blasfemia es esa?

-No le seguiré rezando a unos dioses que nos dieron la espalda, a partir de hoy todos tendrán prohibido rezarles a los dioses.

-Cooper….sé que todo esto te ha alterado, pero….

-NADA….BASTA DE CHARLA…..Los Dioses del Olimpo han muerto para mi…todos ellos.

Cooper fue hasta su ropero y se puso su ropa de combate, Rachel entra en la cámara.

-Mi rey, los soldados ya están listos.

-Muy bien Rachel, ve con ellos y espérenme en la puerta.

-Si mi rey.

Rachel se retiró, Hércules miraba muy desilusionado a su amigo, pero Cooper le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Confía en mi amigo…recuperare tu ciudad.

-No es mi ciudad lo que me preocupa….sino tu alma…amigo mío…..abandonaste a los dioses.

Cooper le saco la mano del hombro y se puso su corona, con una mirada seria se dirigió a la puerta.

-Los dioses nos abandonaron primero Hércules, no lo olvides, ya no desperdiciare mi tiempo en oraciones, el tiempo de los dioses se termina ahora.

-Aun estas a tiempo para arrepentirte y pedir perdón.

-No lo hare….debo pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Necesito que te quedes cuidando Esparta, es probable que algunos persas estén espiando, necesito que cuides mi ciudad.

-Si…mi rey.

-Bien.

Cooper salió de su castillo y con su caballo llego hasta la puerta principal, ahí lo esperaban sus pocos guerreros, todos ellos con mucha preocupación y miedo, sabían que sería su muerte, el rey lo noto.

-¿Por qué están asustados?

Nadie respondió.

-No tengan miedo….yo los protegeré…..lo que verán ahora va a mas allá de lo que pueden imaginar.

Todos se miraron, creen que el rey enloqueció, incluso Rachel empezó a dudar.

-Ahora escúchenme todos, son soldados de Esparta, nosotros no retrocedemos ni nos damos por vencidos aun vencidos….recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece…confíen en mi….ABRAN LAS PUERTASSSSSSSS.

Varios soldados empujaron las cadenas y las puertas se abrían poco a poco.

El rey se acercó a un soldado y le dio una orden, un mensaje para sus soldados y todo su pueblo.

"POR ORDEN DEL REY COOPER, GRAN REY DE ESPARTA, TODO EL PUEBLO TIENE PROHIBIDO REZARLE A LOS DIOSES, QUIEN LO HAGA SERA CONDENADO A MUERTE"

Ese mensaje fue enviado a todo el pueblo.

El rey y sus soldados salieron cabalgando hasta Admón.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Zeus observo toda la movida del Rey Cooper con su vasija sagrada, por lo cual vio y escucho todo.

-¿Cómo…pudieron hacerme…..esto?...MALDITOOOOOOSSSSSSSS.

Se enfureció tanto que su propio rayo destruyo toda su cámara.

-ATENEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Su grito fue tan fuerte que todo el Olimpo lo escucho.

La Diosa se le acerco a Zeus muy pacíficamente.

-¿Qué desea Gran Zeus?

-¿Por qué los mortales ya no nos rezan? Se supone que con el poder que les dimos deberían adorarnos más de la cuenta.

La Diosa se vio confusa.

-Debe ser un error…..no es posible que eso suceda.

-Lo acabo de ver yo mismo ¿Qué fue lo que le diste al Rey Cooper?

-Lo que tú me ordenaste….le di La Caja de Pandora.

-Se supone que al abrirla debía recibir nuestro poder….el cual lo ayudaría a derrotar a sus enemigos.

-Así es.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué se me ha revelado y le ha ordenado a los mortales dejar de rezarnos? Los poderes positivos de Pandora debieron hacerlo fuerte y leal a nosotros, no lo contrario.

-Debes estar equivocado Zeus, no es posible que los mortales nos hayan dejado de rezar…..a no ser.

Atenea se quedó pensando.

-¿A no ser que?

-Tu hermano Cooper no obtuvo los poderes positivos de la caja, obtuvo los negativos.

-Eso es imposible, no es la profecía que contenía la caja.

-Fuimos engañados…los poderes que recibió Cooper…son todos los males del mundo…..lo cambio…..cambiara a todos los que lo rodeen…..enfermándolos…..volviéndolo loco de poder.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

-El poder que destruirá el mundo…no son los males del mundo…..sino los nuestros…los males del mundo….controlaran la mente del Rey Cooper.

Atenea se vio asustada.

-Es posible que los males…..le digan de abrir la caja por segunda vez…estamos condenados.

-Pues no dejare que eso suceda.

En ese momento entraron a la sala Hermes, Helios y Afrodita.

-Zeus….tu ambición ya ha ido demasiado lejos, devuelve a Hera al Olimpo y vuelve a la normalidad a Poseidón.

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes Helios, yo soy tu señor y todos ustedes viven para servirme.

-¿Es que acaso no te estás dando cuenta de lo que está pasando? Mira esto.

Helios extendió su brazo y uso su poder del sol, pero era débil, la luz no iluminaba toda la sala y cada vez iba disminuyendo.

-Nuestro poder desaparece…los mortales han dejado de rezarnos.

-Estoy al tanto de esto Helios.

Afrodita se adelanta.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Zeus…..los mortales ahora nos odian, si seguimos así nos volveremos mortales de nuevo y todo será un caos, no habrá nadie que nos proteja de los titanes, será el fin del mundo….todo gracias a ti.

-SILENCIO…No te atrevas a culparme de esto mujer insolente, soy tu soberano y como tal debes servirme y obedecerme.

-Entonces soluciona esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.

Hermes se adelantó.

-¿Y que es lo que tienes planeado Zeus?

-Voy a castigar a los mortales.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

Fue la respuesta de todos los dioses al mismo tiempo, Atenea se adelantó.

-Zeus ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estas violando todas las leyes del Olimpo.

-No voy a dejar que los mortales decidan que hacer con nosotros, se supone que deben adorarnos…voy a poner esto como ejemplo para todo el mundo….Quien ignore a los dioses será castigado.

Helios y Hermes se veían furiosos.

-Así no es como tratamos a los mortales.

-Te estas pasando de la raya Zeus.

Zeus dejo al descubierto su rayo protegiéndolo y haciendo que los dioses retrocedan.

-La decisión ya fue tomada…..y no hay marcha atrás…a partir de ahora estamos en guerra con los mortales.

Zeus lanza su rayo sobre la estatua de Poseidón y este poco a poco va recuperando su estado normal hasta caer al suelo.

Los demás dioses van a ayudarlo.

Zeus nota que tardo bastante en darle cuerpo a Poseidón, sabía que estaba perdiendo sus poderes, así que decidió actuar.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Hera aún se encontraba encadenada y Hades le hacía compañía.

El Dios del Inframundo le seguía haciendo preguntas, pero ella no le decía nada.

Entonces Hades la seguía torturando quemando su cuerpo, la volvía a regenerar y la volvía a quemar.

Así lo haría hasta que descubra su motivo.

Pero Hera se negaba a todo.

-Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo sigues aquí Hera ¿Por qué estas sufriendo? Sabes que puede terminar…solo….dime…..que….planeas.

-Jamás.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca?

-¿Por qué haces esto Hades?...no eras así…..recuerdo que eras justo.

-Te lo he dicho…..ya no existe esa persona…no se cual sea tu lealtad, pero destruiré a Zeus y seré el nuevo rey del Olimpo.

-La venganza no ayudara en nada….además….eres poderoso…..¿Por que tardas tanto en detener a Zeus?

Hades no respondió, solo la miraba.

-Sabes muy bien que cuando te presentaste podías derrotarlo ¿Qué te hizo detener?

-Eso no es algo que te importe…..aquí yo hago las pregunta.

-¿O será que sigues enamorado de el?

-CALLATE….TU NO SABES NADA…SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA DIOSA…..AHORA DIME….¿QUE PLANEASSSSS?

La Diosa le escupió la cara.

Hades se limpia y la mira con odio.

-TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETARMEEEE.

Hades volvió a torturar a Hera, las cadenas se iluminaron y el fuego volvió a invadirla quemando su piel, sus gritos eran muy fuertes.

Mentalmente volvió a pedir ayuda.

"PERSEOOOOOO APURATEEEEEEE"

El hijo del rey escucho su clamor.

-Diosa Hera….Pegaso debemos apurarnos, la Diosa Hera está en peligro.

-Seguiremos el camino que marca la espada Perseo, pero lamentablemente aún seguimos lejos del Tártaro, no puedo volar a gran velocidad aquí, además hace frio y mis alas no resisten el frio.

-Está bien, no te sobre exijas, puedes bajar y vamos caminando, tienes razón hace demasiado frio aquí, explícame como puede haber nieve en el Inframundo.

-Magia de Titan, es probable que lo encontremos.

-¿A quién?

-A Tifón…..estamos en sus tierras.

De pronto hubo mucho frio y viento, les costaba caminar.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde sale?

El viento fue más fuerte que hizo que las alas de Pegaso se abran y lo lleven lejos.

Perseo clavo su espada para poder sujetarse.

-PEGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

El caballo desapareció de la vista del guerrero, el viento se detiene de a poco y una voz fuerte se escucha con eco.

"¿QUIENNNN ENTRAAAA A MI TERRITORIOOOOO?"

Un enorme Titan hecho de hielo se le hace presente a Perseo.

-¿Quiennnn eres tuuu muchachoooo?

Perseo se quedó duro ante el Titan, pero le hablo.

-Soy…soy El príncipe Perseo Anderson…..Hijo del Rey de Esparta Cooper Anderson y de…..la reina Andrómeda Wilde.

-¿Y queee hacesss en misssss dominiossssss?

-Vengo…..quiero ir al Tártaro…..a rescatar a la Diosa Hera.

-¿Cuallll es tu verdaderaaaaa misionnnnn mortalllll?

-Quiero hallar a Las Hermanas del Destino.

-¿Por queeeeee?

-Quiero….cambiar el pasado…..nuestro mundo está en guerra.

-Siempreeee haaayyyy guerraaaa…Perseooo…mientras los diosesss vivannn…siempreeee habrá guerraaaa.

-¿Conoces a los dioses? ¿Quién eres?

-Yoo soyyy el Titan Tifonnn….vivo en esta prisionnnn creada por el Diossss Hadesssss.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Yoooo? Nadaaaa….los dioses…..nos han prisionadooo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace muchísimos añosssss…elll mundoooo era oscuroooo….comenzo a tener vida por Los Primordialessss…..ellos nos crearon para darle vidaaa a la Tierraaaa…..pero no éramos suficientessss…entonces Gaia le dio vidaaaa a seres con poderes divinosssss…..los llamamos diosesssss.

-¿Ustedes crearon a los dioses del Olimpo?

-Siiii…..al crearlosssss, los diosessss crearon a los mortales para que los adoren, al hacerlo se volvieron mas fuertessss….entonces los dioses se nos revelaronnnn.

-Así se creó La Gran Guerra.

-Siiiii…Zeussssss los gobernó a todossss…enveneno la mente de los diosessss y nos traicionaronnnnn.

-Si los titanes despiertan….

-Destruiran todoooo lo que crearonnnn….pues los Titanessss vivimos con odioooo por la traición de los diosessssss.

-Tengo que evitarlo, por eso debo ver a las hermanas.

-A donde planeas irrrr Perseooo es peligrosooo, pues las hermanas habitan en lo profundo del castillooo de Hades.

-Correré el riesgo, pero antes debo encontrar a la Diosa Hera, debo rescatarla.

-Esta con Hadessss…con gusto te ayudareeee a rescatarla.

-¿No eres enemigo?

-Yo ya no sirvooo a los titanessss….yo pasare mis días aquiiii….esperando el finnn de los diosessss….te ayudareeee Perseooo.

Pegaso aparece volando hacia Perseo y se asusta cuando ve al Titan.

-Tranquilo Pegaso…tranquilo….esta de nuestro lado.

-Lo siento…nunca vi un Titan de cerca.

Los ojos de Tifón brillaron con un destello celeste y le dio lugar a una nueva entrada.

La espada de Perseo vuelve a brillar y le marca ese camino.

-Veeee…..te he dado un atajo para llegar al Tartaroooo…evitaras todo peligrooooo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vayanseeee…..mucha suerteeee Perseo.

Perseo se sube al lomo de Pegaso y va rumbo al camino, pero al entrar el Titan se ríe y la entrada se vuelve a cerrar.

Mientras tanto el Rey Cooper estaba llegando a la ciudad tomada de Admón.

Sebastián se encontraba en una torre y pudo ver a los guerreros acercarse, entonces extiende sus alas y se acerca al coronel Eduardo quien estaba organizando un plan de ataque.

-Coronel, tiene que ver esto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Venga conmigo.

Sebastián agarro a Eduardo y lo llevo volando hasta la torre, el coronel saca su larga vista y ve a los guerreros.

-Esto si que es extraño, es el Rey Cooper junto con sus guerreros.

-¿Quiere que me deshaga de ellos?

-No…..recuerda…..La Reina Marley quiere solo para ella al Rey Cooper….esperemos a que lleguen….por ahora prepara a los arqueros.

-Bien….ARQUEROSSSSSSSSSSS…PREPARENSEEEEE.

Varios persas buscaron ubicación y prepararon sus arcos listos para disparar, solo tenían que darles las ordenes.

Al estar más cerca Cooper detuvo a su pequeño ejército y luego se adelantó.

-Llévame con ellos Sebastián.

El ángel de la muerte agarro a Eduardo y lo llevo volando hasta el rey Cooper.

Los enemigos se encontraron cara a cara.

-¿A que se debe esta visita invadiendo los territorios de Persia?

El rey salió en su defensa.

-Estas tierras le pertenecen a Esparta, he venido a recuperar lo que es mío, esta es su única advertencia…váyanse o morirán.

Sebastián y Eduardo se rieron, luego el coronel lo amenazo.

-Escuche bien Rey de Esparta, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar, ahora mismo mis hombres los tienen apuntando con flechas, con solo un movimiento más de 100 flechas volaran y no podrán evitarlo.

-Ya he dado mi advertencia….si no obedecen…entonces morirán.

-La Reina Marley me odiara por esto…..pero daré fin a esta guerra, ustedes morirán.

-No lo creo.

Eduardo se enojó y le ordeno a Sebastián a llevarlo devuelta a la ciudad.

Al llegar les dio aviso a sus arqueros.

-Le di su oportunidad…..malditos espartanos…..MATENLOSSSSSSSSSSS.

Los persas dispararon y cientos de flechas volaron en el aire, directo al rey y su ejército, todos se pusieron nerviosos menos el rey.

-Tranquilos…..confíen en mi….serán testigos de lo increíble.

Cooper extendió sus manos, las flechas se acercaban más.

El Rey junta sus manos como si estuviera aplaudiendo, creando una onda expansiva que fue directo a las flechas, destruyéndolas todas.

Todos sus soldados incluida Rachel, se sorprenden y aclaman al rey.

Eduardo y Sebastián quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?...No es posible…ARQUEROSSSSSSSS ATAQUENNNNNNNNNNN.

Los persas volvieron a preparar sus arcos y volvieron a disparar las flechas.

El Rey Cooper volvió a crear una onda expansiva y destruyo todas las flechas.

Eduardo vio el acto del rey y se enfureció más.

-NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ MIRANDO ESTUPIDOS…..VAYAN TODOS USTEDES AHORA MISMO….TRAIGANME LA CABEZA DE TODOS…..AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La mayoría de todos los persas salieron armados para asesinar a los espartanos.

Eran demasiado.

Rachel le hablo a su rey.

-Mi señor, son demasiados, no podremos vencerlos.

-No te preocupes Rachel, yo me encargare de todos ellos.

-¿Qué?...¿Como?

El Rey rio.

-Solo….observa.

Cooper dio un par de pasos y luego golpeo el suelo con su pie, creando una grieta que se acercaba a los guerreros.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y se derrumbaba, tragándose a los persas.

Sebastián, Eduardo, Rachel y los demás guerreros observaban sin poder creer lo que el Rey logro hacer.

Al no quedar nadie, el rey vuelve a golpear el suelo y se regenera, pero sin los soldados persas.

Cooper le sonrió malévolamente a Eduardo.

-Muy bien espartanos…..recuperemos nuestra ciudad.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Todos cabalgaron hasta Admón.

Eduardo sabía que no podría vencer, solo quedaban 100 persas en Admón.

-Sebastián, llévame a Persia ahora mismo.

-Pero….¿Y los soldados?

-DIJE QUE ME LLEVES A PERSIA AHORA MISMO…ES UNA ORDEN.

-Bien.

Sebastián agarro al coronel y lo alejo volando del peligro.

Cooper llega a la ciudad y con gran salto se enfrenta a los persas, la caja de Pandora le dio demasiada habilidad y rapidez, ninguno pudo hacerle ni un rasguño al rey.

Atacaba con tanta fuerza que provocaba ondas expansivas al atacar haciendo volar por los aires a los persas.

Rachel daba grandes saltos atacando a los enemigos y cubriéndose con sus brazaletes las flechas enemigas que le eran lanzadas, ella era poderosa pero no tanto como lo era ahora su Rey.

La victoria fue cantada, los espartanos recuperaron Admón.

-Bien hecho espartanos…..recuperamos nuestra ciudad….que esto se esparza sobre Persia…NOSOTROS VENCEREMOSSSSSSSSSSS.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

-Rachel….debemos prepararnos para la batalla sobre Persia, atacaremos al amanecer.

-Si mi señor ¿Qué haremos con la ciudad?

-Que la cuiden los soldados, regresemos a Esparta, debo avisarle a Hércules que ya está en sus manos su ciudad.

-Entonces hacia Esparta.

El rey Cooper y Rachel cabalgaron hacia Esparta, con mucha velocidad, en su viaje estaban felices por los poderes que ambos habían recibido, se convencieron que son indestructibles.

Planearon conquistar Persia y que sea parte de los dominios de Esparta.

Pero esa ilusión duro poco.

En el camino se podía ver humo, humo negro, demasiado.

Acompañado con fuego.

El Rey y la Guerrera Divina quedaron con la boca abierta.

Esparta está destruida.

-NO….no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….MATARE AL QUE HAYA HECHO ESTO.

Rachel estaba llorando.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?...¿El pueblo?...Nuestra gente….están todos muertos.

Cooper y Rachel fueron a investigar y escucharon unos quejidos, el rey supo de dónde venían y vio a su amigo atrapado en escombros.

El rey le quito los pedazos pesados de piedra con mucha facilidad dejando al descubierto a su amigo muy malherido.

-Hércules….amigo…¿Qué sucedió?

-Nos….nos….atacaron.

-¿Fueron los persas?

-No….no fueron….nuestros enemigos.

-¿Qué?...¿De que hablas?...¿Que traición es esta?...¿Quién ataco Esparta?

-Fue…Ze….Ze….Ze….Zeus.

El rey y Rachel quedaron con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser….¿Como paso?

-Estábamos…..estábamos vigilando la ciudad como pediste….yo estaba en la entrada con los guardias…de pronto un rayo nos cayó encima.

Caí al suelo, estaba aturdido….luego escucho….gritos y más gritos…..al mirar lo veo a él…vi a Zeus…..era enorme…..estaba….destruyendo nuestra ciudad…..pisaba y destruía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor….usaba su rayo y lo lanzaba hacia los habitantes.

Estaba asesinando a todos, a las personas, a los animales, a nuestras cosechas, nuestros hogares…todo lo destruyo…..electrocutaba todo….los gritos eran demasiados….el fuego empezó a invadir la ciudad…Zeus no tuvo piedad de nadie….convirtió nuestro hogar en un infierno…Zeus….nos traiciono.

Por favor…..por favor Cooper…..has…..has que pague….por todo….esto.

El rey le aprieta la mano.

-Lo hare amigo.

Hércules le da su última sonrisa y muere.

Cooper se sentía muy furioso, Rachel lloraba.

-Esto no quedara así….reuniré a todos los guerreros de Grecia y no solo atacare a los persas…..sino que también atacare el Olimpo…..los dioses pagaran por esto…MALDITOS SEAN…ZEUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Pegaso aterriza porque sentía sus alas pesadas, así que caminan por donde les indica la espada.

-Estamos cerca Pegaso, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Tienes idea como vas a salvar a la Diosa Hera si esta vigilada por el Dios Hades?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo…siempre hay algún plan.

-Debo decir que me siento más comodo….me estaba congelando en esa cueva del titan.

-Si….yo también…es increíble cuantas cosas que aún no se…tanta historia…..redactados de varias maneras….ojalá pudiera saber cómo fue….en fin….no puedo pensar en ese ahora….debo concentrarme en rescatar a la Diosa….después iremos por las Hermanas del Destino y terminaremos con esto….¿Verdad Pegaso?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Pegaso?...Oh no.

Perseo se sobresalta y saca rápidamente su arco, se alteró al ver a su amigo…..convertido en piedra.

-SAL DE AHÍ…..SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ….DESGRACIADA…..MUESTRATE.

Se escuchaban risas con eco, pero no había señal de nadie.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA vaya vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...Carne fresca….cortesía de Tifón al parecerrrrrrr.

Sus palabras sonaban con el toque de una víbora.

-Maldita sea, ese titan me traiciono…me engaño…..MUESTRATEEEE.

-JA JA JA JA pequeño mortallllll…..bienvenido a mi camaraaaaa.

Una criatura salió de sorpresa y enredo a Perseo dejándolo inmóvil, su arco se le cayó de las manos.

La criatura rio.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA dulce mortallll, permite presentarmeee…..soy….Medusaaaaaaaaaa.

CONTINUARA


	9. CAPITULO 9: Al rescate

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este es el capitulo mas largo que escribi hasta ahora, 58 hojas de word jajaja me duelen los dedos jajaja disfruten el capitulo que ya se acerca el final de esta historia.

Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi gran amigo Hugo, adoro tus criticas pq me alientan a seguir esta historia y me dan ideas para corregir, tkm hugi :)

Quiero aclarar que las criticas y comentarios de mis otros seguidores tambien me facinan y me dan ideas, no quiero que nadie se ponga celoso jajajjajajaja sabes que los quiero a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 9: Al rescate

Perseo luchaba contra la criatura con los ojos cerrado y Medusa solo soltaba risas y lo llevaba al centro de su cámara.

-JA JA JA JA JA es inútil pequeño mortal, no puedes luchar contra mí.

-AGGGGG…SUELTAME…..MALDITA CRIATURA…..PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGO.

-JA JA JA JA JA iba a comerme a tu corcel, pero lo dejare para el postre, tú te vez muy delicioso.

-Pues disculpa, pero no estoy en el menú….suéltame.

Medusa lo lanza hacia el suelo y Perseo se levanta con los ojos cerrados.

-JA JA JA JA no es necesario que te ocultes de mi mortal, puedes verme….a menos que use mi poder JA JA JA JA.

-Olvídalo, no me convertirás en piedra.

-¿Cres que quiero que me veas solo para convertirte en piedra? JA JA JA JA pequeño mortal…si quisiera matarte….ya lo hubiera hecho…..solo…..quiero charlar contigo.

Perseo abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a la criatura.

Lo primero que estuvo buscando fue su arco y su espada, estaban a una gran distancia de él.

El lugar era tenebroso, estaba lleno de guerreros, criaturas, animales, todos convertidos en piedra, Medusa caminaba por todos ellos.

-Y bien….querido mortal…¿A que se debe tu visita?

Perseo se iba acercando poco a poco a sus armas, mientras Medusa caminaba por su cámara.

-Yo…..vine…a rescatar a la Diosa Hera…me pidió ayuda.

-¿Vienes al Inframundo solo para salvar a un Dios? JA JA JA…..pequeño mortal….¿A que has venido realmente?

Medusa se lo quedo mirando, las serpientes en su cabeza también lo miraban fijo, sus ojos eran rojos.

Perseo se quedó quieto y evito hacer movimientos, noto que había un escudo que no estaba convertido en piedra.

-He venido a buscar a las Hermanas del Destino.

Medusa se vio sorprendida.

-Siempre es lo mismo…..¿Ves a todos estos guerreros?...todos ellos quisieron ver a las Hermanas del Destino…..nadie es feliz con su destino JA JA JA JA.

Perseo sigue avanzando.

-Mi mundo está en guerra con los dioses….he venido para evitarlo.

-Siiii…varios de estos guerreros también estaban en guerra…grandes batallas que amenazaban con destruir sus tierras…..todos ilusionados…..pero como veras…ninguno llego JA JA JA JA JA.

-Pues yo lograre mi objetivo…..no dejare que nada se interponga en mi camino.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA vaya mortal….eres valiente…¿Quién eres?

-Soy Perseo Anderson, príncipe de Esparta.

-Un espartano….que interesante….¿Sabes quién soy yo verdad?

-He oído historias de ti…sé que te has sobrepasado con el Dios caído, Hefesto, entonces la Diosa Afrodita te maldijo y te convirtió en esta bestia y ningún hombre te volverá a tocar, pues todo lo que mires y deseas se convertirá en piedra.

Medusa se vio molesta y daba vueltas sobre Perseo.

-Vaya….sorprendente….me siento halagada….alguien que sabe sobre mi…por algo te ves…deliciosoooooo.

Perseo se acerca donde quería y Medusa se eleva más mirando con deseo al príncipe.

-Si, pero…olvidaste algo.

-¿Y que me olvide?

-Que no estoy en el menú.

Perseo da un salto y agarra el escudo plateado, Medusa salta sobre él y sus serpientes le lanzan un destello rojo pero el príncipe usa su escudo y el reflejo daña a la criatura dejándola ciega por un momento, pero no se convirtió en piedra.

Perseo corre hasta agarrar su arco y su espada.

Medusa da un grito enfurecida y ataca a Perseo, el guerrero se defiende y empieza a luchar con la bestia.

Se protegía con su escudo para que el poder de la bestia no lo convierta en piedra.

Perseo escapo de la zona de guerra y Medusa fue tras el intentando atraparlo, pero el guerrero esquivaba sus golpes.

Con la cola de la bestia intento golpearlo, pero solo destruía a los soldados que estaban convertidos en piedra.

Con la furia que tenía destruyo todas las estatuas que tenía en su cámara, solo quedo la de Pegaso.

De pronto Perseo desapareció de la vista de la bestia y esta lo buscaba con desesperación.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH ¿Dónde ESTAS MALDITO MORTALLLLLLL?...SALLLL Y ENFRENTAMEEEEE….COBARDEEEEEE.

Una flecha voló directo a la cabeza de Medusa, pero esta uso su poder y la flecha se convirtió en flecha y se destruyó al chocar con el muro.

Entonces al ver que Medusa se distrajo, el guerrero estaba escondido en uno de los muros y salta hacia Medusa agarrándole el cabello de serpientes y le tira la cabeza hacia atrás, Medusa no podía atacar.

Al dejar su cuello a la vista Perseo usa con todas sus fuerzas su espada y le corta la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Medusa se retorcía y cayo sin vida, pero la cabeza aún se movía.

Perseo se acercó hasta Pegaso y uso la cabeza de Medusa.

Poco a poco el caballo volvió a tomar forma y volvió a la vida, el príncipe se alegró.

-Ay Cielos….pero ¿Qué paso?

Perseo se alegró y abrazo al caballo.

-Que alegría que estés bien, creí que te había perdido.

-Pues buena suerte con eso Perseo…..no es fácil librarse de mí.

-Ya lo veo JA JA JA JA.

El caballo vio la cabeza y se asustó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esa cabeza muchacho…..ocúltala o podremos quedarnos convertidos en piedras.

-Tienes razón, lo pondré en esta bolsa…muy Pegaso, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-Andando…hora de rescatar a la Diosa Hera.

La espada brillo y volvió a marcarles el camino, Pegaso abrió las alas y voló.

Por otro lado, en el Olimpo los dioses se sentían débiles.

Helios estaba perdiendo el brillo del poder del sol.

Hermes ya no está siendo rápido y se agota demasiado.

Atenea está perdiendo el control y el orden, ya casi nadie la escucha.

Poseidón se sentía débil, pero quería enfrentar a Zeus, así que se dirigió a su cámara.

Zeus se encontraba observando la vista al cielo, se veía enojado y también débil.

-Zeus….nos has condenado a todos…..ya nadie nos reza, estamos perdiendo nuestros poderes, pronto ya no podremos controlar el Olimpo y todo se perderá.

-Ya se perdió Poseidón…..nuestra única salvación es buscar otros mortales, si ponen su fe en nosotros volveremos a tener el control.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo hagan? Has destruido una ciudad, una ciudad donde crecimos todos nosotros….destruiste nuestro hogar.

-Nuestro hogar es El Olimpo Poseidón…..estamos en guerra con los mortales.

-Esto es una locura…..todo se destruirá si hacemos eso…has violado todas las leyes del Olimpo….no eres digno de ser un Dios…..NO ERES DIGNO DE SER ZEUS.

El Dios del rayo se enfureció y le lanzo su poder a Poseidón, este no podía liberarse y Zeus lo obligo a arrodillarse.

-¿QUEEEE…..QUEEE ESTASSSS…HACIENDO ZEUSSSS?

-YA….ESTOY HARTO….QUE ME DIGAN QUE HACER…YA ESTOY HARTO….QUE ME DESOBEDESCAN….YA ESTOY HARTO…QUE ME DESAFIEN…YO SOY EL DIOS DEL OLIMPO, SI NO ESTAN CONMIGO…SERAN CONDENADOS.

-NOOOO…..NO VAS A…..AGGGGGGG…NO VAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUYA.

-Ya lo hice…POSEIDON…POR TU TRAICION Y DESOBEDIENCIA….ERES EXPULSADO DEL OLIMPO…TU PODER ES MIO.

-AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Zeus absorbió todos los poderes de Poseidón, de pronto el Dios del mar quedo en una estatura baja, su cuerpo ya no era grande, sus ojos volvieron a ser marones, el Dios volvió a ser mortal, volvió a ser Finn Hudson.

-¿Qué fue….lo que me hiciste?

-Quedas desterrado del Olimpo.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hades se encontraba torturando a la Diosa Hera ya que ella no le decía sus planes, de pronto oye la voz de Zeus.

"Hades, necesito que vengas al Olimpo"

-Alla voy.

Tres soldados del Inframundo aparecieron y apuntaban con sus flechas a la Diosa para que no escape.

Hades se hizo presente ante Zeus y Finn, el Dios miro fijamente al mortal.

-¿Qué….que es lo que necesitas…Zeus?

-Quiero que te lleves al mortal Finn Hudson…..es desterrado del Olimpo por desafiarme y desobedecerme…llévalo al Inframundo.

-¿Y la condena?

Zeus mira a Finn, hubo una época en que eran grandes amigos.

-Eternamente.

-Muy bien.

Hades se acercó a Finn y este lo miro pidiendo piedad.

-Kurt…Kurt…..por favor….soy yo…Finn…..los tres fuimos guerreros del rey Smythe….fuimos amigos…..por favor.

Hades miro a Finn, el recuerda todos sus momentos, pero ya no era el mismo de antes.

-Yo….ya no soy Kurt…yo…soy el Dios Hades…Finn Hudson, por tu desobediencia hacia el Dios Zeus te condeno por toda la eternidad en el Inframundo.

-No…por favor Kurt…noooooo.

Hades agarra a Finn y desaparecen los dos.

Todos los dioses estaban presentes y vieron todo.

Zeus los amenazo.

-Esto es lo que sucederá si vuelven a desobedecerme y actuar a mis espaldas…prepárense para la guerra.

Como Zeus obtuvo los poderes de Poseidón se volvió más fuerte y los dioses ya no estaban en condiciones de atacarlo.

Por otro lado, en Persia, Sebastián llevaba volando al coronel Eduardo, lo llevo al castillo de la reina, quien se encontraba organizando planes de batalla.

Se dirigió al ángel y su coronel.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se supone que deberían estar protegiendo Admón.

Eduardo se arrodilla ante ella.

-Mi señora…..fuimos…..fuimos atacados.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Fueron los espartanos?

-Fue…..fue el Rey Cooper mi señora.

Los ojos de la Reina Marley se pusieron rojos y un destello azul la invadió, escuchar ese nombre la lleno de odio.

-Ese desgraciado…..¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS HAYA DERROTADO EL SOLO? DIGANME.

-La verdad….la verdad…..no lo sé mi señora.

Marley lo agarra y lo levanta, pero algo descubrieron en ese momento.

Eduardo se dio cuenta que la reina lo sujetaba y estaba más alto, la reina podía volar.

-Por favor…..por favor mi señora…le juro que quise proteger la ciudad…por favor.

-Con eso no me basta.

Sebastián voló hacia la reina.

-Él dice la verdad reina Marley….yo estaba ahí con el defendiendo la ciudad.

-¿Cómo es que el rey Cooper los derroto?

-Tiene poderes, estoy seguro que los dioses le dieron poder para enfrentarse con ustedes.

La reina suelta a Eduardo y este cae al suelo, la reina se queda flotando junto con Sebastián.

-Muy bien…tengo una misión para ti Sebastián.

-Dígame….mi reina.

Eduardo se quedó mirando celosamente a Sebastián.

-Quiero que vueles por toda Grecia, encuentra al Rey Cooper….necesito que seas mis alas y me traigas información.

-Estoy seguro que el rey debe encontrarse en su reino.

-No…..no a Esparta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me ha llegado información del Dios Hades…..Zeus ha destruido Esparta.

Los ojos de Sebastián se agrandaron.

-¿Qué?

-El Dios Zeus se ha revelado…..atacara todo reino de los mortales.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Nadie le está rezando a los dioses, lo cual es bueno para nosotros porque quedaran débiles y entonces podremos atacar junto con los titanes.

-Y gobernaremos todo el mundo.

-Así es….ahora…..vuela…dime donde está el rey…..ve.

Sebastián sale volando del castillo de la reina y esta se acerca a Eduardo.

-Coronel, prepare a sus tropas, cuando ya sepamos la ubicación del rey, saldremos….todos…..a partir de ahora haremos la guerra final.

-Si mi señora.

-Aún tenemos aliados, llámalos…..diles que yo, La Reina Marley los convoco a pelear conmigo….créeme, todos aceptaran.

-Si mi señora, iré enseguida.

El coronel se retira de la reina, aunque tenía una mirada seria, un odio lo invadía y la reina lo detiene, pero no movió su boca, podía comunicarse con él con su pensamiento.

-"Eduardo…eres mi mejor coronel y mi mejor guerrero….no lo olvides…que no te invada el odio….El Ángel de la Muerte nos es útil ahora pero pronto nos desharemos de él".

-Si….si mi reina….gracias.

-"Ahora ve a reunir un ejército, atacaremos a los espartanos con todo lo que tenemos"

-Créame mi señora, no la defraudare.

Eduardo se sube a un caballo negro y sale del castillo en busca de aliados.

Por otro lado, el Rey Cooper junto a Rachel llegan a la ciudad de Agnor, un reino aliado de Esparta, una gran ciudad blanca con demasiados habitantes y la mayoría de ellos son guerreros.

Una enorme ciudad con fuertes muros, una gran puerta y al final de la cima se encontraba el castillo.

Donde habita Alcides, hijo de Hércules.

Cooper y Rachel cabalgaban hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos mi rey?

-Estamos en la ciudad de Agnor, ciudad que gobierna Alcides.

-¿Él no es…..?

-Si…..es el hijo de Hércules, el es otro aliado en el que confió, necesito su ayuda.

Al llegar a las puertas se abren para el rey, todos los soldados se inclinan ante él y cabalgan hasta el castillo.

Al abrirle las puertas ven al hijo de Hércules, sentado en su trono vestido de negro, se levanta y se acerca al rey.

-Salve Gran Rey Cooper de Esparta.

El rey lo abraza.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida Alcides, prometo que vengaremos a tu padre.

-Es lo que más deseo mi rey, los persas pagaran por lo que han hecho.

-Puedes creer que si…escucha Alcides, necesito ayuda…Esparta fue destruida por el Dios Zeus.

-¿Cómo? No puedo creer lo que me dices.

-Pues créelo, los dioses también pagaran por lo que han hecho.

-Pero mi rey, solo somos mortales, no podemos derrotar a los dioses.

-Claro que si…..confía en mi….he adquirido….poder…..puedo ver más allá de lo que imagine…..sé cómo derrotarlos….confía en mi Alcides….podemos derrotarlos.

-¿Y ella quién es?

Rachel se adelanta.

-Permítame presentarme señor de Agnor, soy Rachel Berry, La Guerrera Divina creada por el Gran Dios Zeus.

-¿Y vas a revelarte a los dioses?

La guerrera se vio seria.

-El Dios que me creo destruyo la ciudad donde crecí y me crie, asesino a toda mi familia y amigos…como usted…..exijo venganza.

Alcides se acercó al rey.

-Mi señor ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?

-Necesito todos los guerreros que puedas darme Alcides, debemos derrotar a los persas cuanto antes.

-Hecho mi rey, enviare a mis vigías para buscar más aliados.

-Excelente, cuando estemos todos….atacaremos hasta la muerte.

El rey le extiende la mano y Alcides se lo agarra.

-Hasta la muerte….mi rey.

Alcides mando varios vigías para buscar más guerreros, también mando la flota para buscar a más guerreros en zonas lejanas.

Mientras Rachel ayudaba a los herreros para mejorar las catapultas, se estaban preparando para la última batalla, la cual definirá todo destino.

La batalla donde el Rey Cooper tiene pensado enfrentarse con la Reina Marley.

Por otro lado, en el Inframundo Perseo volaba sobre el lomo de Pegaso, en la dirección que le marcaba la espada.

Sentía en su cabeza a la Diosa Hera suplicándole su ayuda, Hades la seguía torturando hasta decir la verdad.

-"Perseoooo….Perseoooooo"

-La escucho mi Diosa.

-"Apúrate…..por favor apurateeee….Hades….quiere saber la verdad"

-Ya estoy cerca, resista.

-"Date prisa, por favor…..no resistiré por más tiempo"

-Ya voy…Pegaso por favor, ve más rápido.

-A la orden Perseo.

Pegaso movía más fuerte sus alas e iba a gran velocidad, pero de pronto Perseo lo detiene, algo llamo su atención.

-Pegaso espera….espera….ve más lento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira eso, es un ave….un ave bastante grande.

-Así es, debe ser una criatura del Inframundo.

-Hay…algo…..o alguien…no estoy seguro….creo que esa ave se lo está comiendo…..necesito ver quien es….por favor baja…vamos a inspeccionar.

-Como digas.

Perseo se acercó a la zona, luego vieron que esa ave se estaba comiendo a una persona.

Era Finn Hudson, quien se encontraba encadenado y esa ave se lo estaba comiendo.

Finn daba fuertes gritos de dolor mientras el ave comía su cuerpo, Perseo al verlo le lanza una flecha al ave y esta deja el cuerpo y sale volando.

El príncipe se acerca a Finn y este lo reconoce.

-Queee….que alegría…muchacho….estas vivo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-S..S….si…..eres…..Perseo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo….soy….Finn…Hudson…antes fui un Dios…el Dios Poseidón.

-Por los dioses…..¿Quién te puso en este tormento?

-Fue…Zeus.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Zeus….ha perdido la razón…..se ha….llenado de orgullo y….y….la idea de venganza le nublo la sabiduría….aggg…..intenté detenerlo….pero no pude.

-¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

-Por desobediencia…..mi único crimen…fue ayudar a la humanidad…..quería evitar que los espartanos y los persas se maten…así que los ayude.

Perseo recordó la batalla con la flota.

-Ahora recuerdo, tú fuiste quien abrió las aguas para que no nos crucemos con el enemigo.

-Si…..Zeus al enterarse, lo tomo como traición….entonces….me hizo mortal, se robó mis poderes….y le ordeno a Hades que me trajera aquí.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Hades me encadeno aquí para ser devorado….por ese….maldito pájaro….eternamente…al morir….mi cuerpo se regenera y vuelvo a ser devorado…una y otra vez.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Finn se veía muy agotado y agonizando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?...¿Cuantas veces sufrí?...No lo sé…..esto…tiene…que….acabar.

Finn dio su ultimo respiro y muere.

Perseo estaba por retirarse, pero luego nota algo, el cuerpo de Finn se estaba regenerando del todo.

Y vuelve a la vida.

-Cielo santo…..estas vivo.

-Es la maldición de Hades, resucito todo el tiempo para ser devorado…..Perseo…debes detener esto….debes encontrar a las Hermanas del Destino…..solo ellas pueden detener esto.

-Lo hare, pero debo rescatar a la Diosa Hera.

-Se encuentra en El Tártaro, esta con el Dios Hades.

-Debo ayudarla…..¿Como te libero?

-Olvídame….solo sácame de este tormento.

-No puedo matarte.

-Tienes que hacerlo….mira ahí hay fuego….cárgalo en una de tus flechas y dispárame.

-¿Qué? NO.

-Solo el fuego puede acabar con esta tortura…hazlo y te prometo que te daré algo que Zeus no ha notado….mi trineo.

-¿Tu trineo?

-Si….se encuentra dentro de mi….hazlo y te prometo que es tuyo…POR FAVOR PERSEO…..LIBERAME…YA NO RESISTO ESTO…POR FAVOR.

Perseo dio vueltas, pero decidió cumplir con la voluntad de Finn.

-Muy bien, lo hare.

Perseo se acercó a una antorcha que se encontraba cerca y encendió una flecha, apunto a Finn y se lo dio en el pecho.

El cuerpo se incendia por completo hasta quedar en cenizas y al esparcirse se encontraba un bastón.

Perseo lo sujeta y se transforma en el trineo de Poseidón.

-Con esto enfrentare a Hades….sigamos.

De pronto se escucha un ruido agudo.

-CUIDADOOOOO PERSEOOOO.

El ave se les acerco y atrapo a Pegaso.

-PEGASOOOO….RESISTEEEEEEEE.

Perseo agarra una flecha y se la lanza al ave y suelta a Pegaso.

De pronto toma impulso y se lanza sobre Perseo agarrándolo, pero el guerrero salta sobre el ave y comienza a luchar.

Al llegar arriba Perseo le clava el trineo, pero el ave se sacude y cae del lomo del ave.

Al caer a gran velocidad es salvado por Pegaso.

El ave vuelve a atacar, pero Perseo le muestra la cabeza de Medusa y le lanza su poder.

El ave grita y vuela muy alto hasta convertirse en piedra y cae con gran velocidad destruyéndose en varios pedazos.

Pegaso se acerca a Perseo.

-Ufff…salimos de milagro….que horrible criatura…oculta esa cabeza por todos los cielos.

-Ya lo sé...ya perdimos mucho tiempo Pegaso…debemos detener esto de una vez.

-Andando entonces.

La espada vuelve a marcarles el camino y Perseo se sube al lomo de Pegaso.

Volando hacia El Tártaro.

Por otro lado, los vigías de Alcides iban de ciudad en ciudad reclutando guerreros.

Todos ellos entraban a pequeñas ciudades y les decían que estaban en guerra y que luchan con El Rey Cooper de Esparta.

Al escuchar su nombre, ningún soldado lo dudaba, agarraba a su caballa y cabalgaban hasta Agnor.

Estaban juntando muchos guerreros y llegaban más.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña ciudad de Grecia, los vigías de Agnor llegaron a Osghart, donde habitaban varios guerreros.

Al llegar al líder, el vigía baja de su caballo y se dirige a él.

-Saludos

-Salve soldados de Agnor ¿A que debemos su visita?

-Hemos venido por orden del Alcides, gobernador de Agnor e hijo del gran Hércules….los llamamos a luchar, estamos en guerra.

-Si…hemos escuchado rumores de que los persas quieren conquistar todo el mundo y que los dioses se nos han revelado.

-Están bien informados, todo es cierto.

-No tenemos oportunidad si los dioses nos desafían, no podremos ganarles.

-El Rey Cooper los convoca a pelear con él, como soldados debemos obedecer al rey.

-Conozco muy bien el reglamento soldado…aunque es una misión suicida….que rayos…..dígale al rey que cuente con nosotros.

-Genial soldado.

Todos estaban preparándose para marchar a la ciudad, pero se detuvieron.

Varios gritaron, otros se taparon los oídos y se lanzaron al suelo.

Un miedo los invadió a todos cuando escucharon un fuerte grito que vino del cielo.

-EL ANGEL DE LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Varios de los guerreros querían escapar, pero Sebastián dio un fuerte impulso y los alcanzo.

Los decapito y a los otros los levanto y los soltó en las alturas, dándoles una muerte segura al caer.

Otros le lanzaron flechas, pero ninguna logro darle.

Sebastián volvió a gritar aturdiendo a todos los soldados, por lo cual los ataco rápidamente con la espada que le dio el Dios Hades dándoles muerte.

Mas soldados subieron a sus caballos queriendo escapar, pero Sebastián los alcanzo, agarro a sus caballos y se los lanzaba a otros jinetes.

El Ángel volvió a gritar y sus caballos perdieron el equilibrio haciendo caer a los jinetes.

Sebastián regreso a la pequeña ciudad y con mucha velocidad agarra al vigía y lo arrincona contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello.

-Por favorrrrr….no me mates.

-¿Dónde SE ENCUENTRA EL REY COOPER? DIME.

-No..no…no lo sé.

Sebastián le aprieta más fuerte el cuello y el vigía le pedía piedad.

-NO ME MIENTAS….DIME DONDE ESTA.

-Por favor…..por favor…..no lo sé…se lo juro….no lo sé.

-Muy bien….si no quieres decirme…debo buscar una forma.

Sebastián extendió sus alas y empezó a volar lentamente.

Hacia ver al vigía que cada vez se elevaba más.

-HABLA….O TE DEJO CAER.

-NOOO….por favor…por favor…..piedad….por favor.

-DIME ¿Dónde ESTA EL REY COOPER? DIME Y TE LIBERARE.

-Noooo ... noooooooooooo.

-Bien…como quieras.

Sebastián apretó más fuerte el cuello del vigía y este se estaba ahogando, apretaba fuertemente las manos de Sebastián, pero era inútil.

-Agggg…..po…po….por….fffavorrrr…..aggggg….ahhhh...no puedo….respirar.

-Ya termino.

El ángel apretó más fuerte, el vigía tenía los ojos rojos y le salía sangre de la nariz y la boca.

-Aggg ... AGGG ... .AGNORRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Sebastián afloja su apriete.

-¿Dónde dijiste?

-Agnor…..se encuentra en Agnor.

-Claro…debí imaginarlo….la ciudad de Alcides.

-Por favor…por favor….dijiste que me liberarías si te lo decía.

-Tienes razón…voy a cumplir…mi palabra…..te voy a liberar…..de la conquista de los persas.

El vigía abrió los ojos.

Sebastián lo soltó de una gran altura y el vigía gritaba mientras caía.

El Ángel voló rápidamente hacia Persia para darle la información a la reina Marley.

Mientras tanto en Agnor, Cooper observaba como más y más soldados entraban a la ciudad.

El rey los saludaba y hablaba con Alcides para planear el ataque.

De pronto ve un águila, estaba convencido de que ya la había visto varias veces.

Con una gran velocidad llega a la cámara que le dio Alcides al rey y el águila entra por la ventana y toma una forma humana.

Aunque no era humano, era un Dios.

El rey lo miro seriamente, también el Dios.

-¿Tu?...¿Te atreves a verme después de lo que le hiciste a mi ciudad?

-Si hijo mío…..debo atender este asunto personalmente….los dioses negaron la idea de borrar este error…..pero he decidido que la Nueva Esparta será gobernado por otros mortales.

-¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Qué nos retiremos?

-No Cooper…he decidido su destino…..la muerte.

-Si crees que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados estas muy equivocado Zeus….lucharemos y los destruiremos.

-Escúchame bien Cooper, no puedes ganar esta guerra sin nosotros y lo sabes, aunque la Caja de Pandora te haya dado poderes no me superas….tranquilamente ahora podría destruirte.

Zeus le muestra al rey que posee La Espada del Olimpo.

-Ya es tarde para charlas Zeus…la guerra está cerca y no puedes evitarlo, una vez que destruya a los persas, dominare a los titanes y atacare el Olimpo.

Zeus ya se veía molesto.

-Que insolente….te daré una lección.

El Dios le tira un rayo, pero Cooper lo absorbe y lo esparce, no le hizo daño.

Zeus se vio asombrado.

-Esto es imposible.

-Vas a tener que hacer más que eso para derrotarme Zeus…..no me rendiré sin dar batalla.

-El Olimpo no caerá tan fácil Cooper, no dejare que suceda.

-No debiste destruir mi ciudad, se suponía que nos protegerías, te adoramos por años ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

-Fueron ustedes los que me traicionaron al dejar de rezarme….traicionaron a todos los dioses….¿Debo cruzarme de brazos mientras todo el Olimpo peligra?...sus manos ya están manchadas de sangre….no dejan de atacar a Grecia sin importarles la justicia.

-Los dioses son patéticos y su gobierno es débil….yo seré quien lleve a la gloria el Olimpo.

Zeus se molestó y en señal de amenaza le puso la espada cerca del cuello de Cooper.

-No puedo tolerar tal insolencia Cooper….YO SOY EL SEÑOR DEL OLIMPO…mi manera es la manera de todos los dioses….quieras o no…debes obedecerme y servirme de por vida.

El rey se molestó y saco con su mano la espada de su cuello.

-JAMAS…..JAMAS VOLVEREMOS A SERVIRTE.

-Entonces no me dejas elección Cooper.

El Rey Cooper lo señala con el dedo.

-Escúchame bien Zeus…..tu fin está cerca.

El Dios se enojó con esa amenaza.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme mortal?...Muy bien….tú lo has querido Cooper….el fin de los mortales está cerca…..nadie se salvara…..nadie…y su sangre estará en tus manos…..el reino de los mortales caerá.

Zeus se convirtió en águila y se va del castillo.

En ese momento entra Alcides.

-Cooper ¿Qué fue eso? Te oí hablar y gritar.

-El Dios Zeus se me hizo presente.

-¿Y que es lo que pide?

-Nada…solo nos declaró la guerra.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de ganar?

-Claro que la hay…..destruiremos el mundo de los dioses.

-Han venido demasiados soldados y siguen llegando más.

-Excelente….cuando ya estén todos daré mi discurso y al terminar, marcharemos a la guerra.

-Si mi rey.

Por otra parte, en El Tártaro, llegaron Pegaso y Perseo y buscan un lugar donde esconderse, pues vieron al Dios Hades torturando a la Diosa Hera.

-Mira Perseo ahí está la Diosa.

-Ya vi, esta encadenada….si vamos los dos es peligroso…estamos muy a la vista.

-Necesitamos un plan.

-Lo se….quédate aquí…yo iré por la Diosa.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso estás loco? No podrás tu solo derrotar a un Dios.

-Pues algo tendré que hacer…..sé que no podre matarlo, pero…algo debo hacer….debo salvarla.

-Pero tampoco seas suicida.

-Ya basta…confía en mi…..necesitamos crear una distracción.

-Como digas.

Perseo se acercaba escondido entre los escombros, pasando desapercibido.

Hades seguía caminando alrededor de la Diosa, interrogándola, pero ella se negaba a responder.

-Ya estoy perdiendo toda paciencia Hera ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este tormento? Sabes que puedo liberarte, lo único que tienes que haces es decirme a quien estas ayudando.

-¿Qué caso tiene que te lo diga Hades? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a creerme que vas a liberarme si te lo digo?

Hades vuelve a quemar el cuerpo de la Diosa y esta da un grito de dolor que hace a Perseo taparse los oídos y enfurecerse.

El cuerpo de Hera estaba quemado, pero Hades vuelve a regenerarlo dejando la belleza de la Diosa a la vista.

Perseo seguía moviéndose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que seguir con esto? Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia Hera…¿Estas dispuesta a morir por defender tu idea?

-Hades…..Hades….por favor….no…sabes muy bien que si me matas….toda la naturaleza de Grecia desaparecerá y se pudrirá….no habrá una Diosa que lo controle.

-Se muy bien los riesgos de las cosas que pasaran si un Dios muere, pero…la intriga me supera.

Perseo se estaba acercando más al Dios Hades.

Hera lo ve y Perseo le hace seña con el dedo para que guarde silencio.

Entonces la Diosa distrae al Dios.

-Hades…..sabes bien que como dioses…debemos defender a los mortales que creyeron en nosotros.

-Se muy bien las propuestas de un Dios Hera….no tienes que hacérmelo recordar.

-Hades…debes olvidar esta idea de la venganza….vas a destruir el mundo.

-Fue Zeus quien se lo ha buscado.

-Tu no quieres hacer esto…..lo se…..no quieres hacer esto.

Perseo seguía acercándose.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero? No tienes idea de lo que quiero.

-Yo sé que en el fondo aun amas a Zeus…aun recuerdas a tu esposo cuando fueron mortales.

-Ya basta con eso Hera….quedo en el pasado….mi idea sigue firme….me vengare de Zeus.

-¿Realmente quieres vengarte Hades? ¿Realmente quieres asesinar a Zeus?

Hades no respondió, solo la miraba fijamente.

-Respóndeme….¿Realmente quieres asesinar a Zeus?

Hades cerro los ojos, parecía que estaba sufriendo, se le vinieron varios recuerdos a su mente.

Cuando conoció a Blaine.

Cuando practicaban juntos el entrenamiento.

Su primer beso.

Cuando tuvieron su primera vez.

Su casamiento.

Todo se le vino a la mente y apretó con fuerza sus manos.

Perseo se acercaba más.

Hera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso vas a responderme?

Hades abrió los ojos y se veía furioso.

Volvió a torturar a la Diosa, el fuego volvió a invadirla quemándole la piel.

Perseo se ocultó entre unas rocas tapándose los oídos, el fuego se detuvo y Hades se acercó al cuerpo quemado de Hera y volvió a regenerarlo.

-Si vuelves a mencionar algo de mi pesado, puedo asegurarte que no será fuego lo que te invadirá y créeme cuando te digo que no te gustara nada.

Perseo se acerca más al Dios y saca la cabeza de Medusa.

Hera lo ve y vuelve a hablarle al Dios, ella ya se notaba muy cansada.

-Intente razonar contigo Hades….pero la idea de tu venganza nublo tu inteligencia…..eras justo…y ahora te has convertido es un monstruo…ojalá fueras como antes…cuando eras Kurt Hummel.

-Te dije…que no volvieras a llamarme así….eres terca….ya me harte de esto Hera….si no vas a decirme a quien proteges no me queda opción que…

Hades se detiene y se pone a ver la tiara de la Diosa, la mirada se le enfurece, pues con el reflejo lo vio acercándose.

-TUUUUU.

Perseo le muestra la cabeza a Hades y le lanza su poder, pero el Dios se protege y esparce el poder que le lanzaron creando una onda expansiva que hizo volar a Perseo hasta chocar con una roca.

-¿Te atreves a atacarme con poderes de criaturas de este mundo? Estúpido mortal….yo soy el Dios del Inframundo, ningún poder de mis criaturas puede dañarme…..AHORA SI TENDRE QUE MATARTE MUCHACHO.

Hades saca su espada y se lanza hacia Perseo, pero este se protege con el trineo de Poseidón y detiene el ataca del Dios.

-¿Qué? No es posible, ese es el trineo de Poseidón ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

-Tú lo mandaste a su muerte…traicionaste a uno de tus amigos.

-Zeus me obligo a traerlo aquí…no tuve opción…no quise hacerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste…y ahora está muerto.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEE.

Hades lo agarra y lo lanza hacia los muros con gran fuerza.

Perseo se levanta poco a poco, prepara su arco y le lanza flechas, pero ninguna toca el cuerpo del Dios, todas se hacen cenizas al acercarse a él.

-¿Crees que con eso vas a detenerme mortal?

-Cállate y ponte a pelear de una vez.

Hades salto hasta Perseo y se puso a luchas con él, ambos con grandes habilidades de combate.

Perseo podía detener los ataques de Hades con el trineo del Dios, ya que ambas son armas del Olimpo.

En un movimiento Perseo le da un golpe con una patada voladora.

-No peleas nada mal mortal.

-Gracias.

Perseo da un gran salto, pero no fue al Dios, sino que lo esquivo para salvar a la Diosa Hera, al darse cuenta Hades actúa.

-NOOOO…..NO VAS A SALVARLA.

Hades usa su poder y crea fuego en el camino de Perseo.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA muy lento mortal.

Perseo da otros saltos buscando otro camino, al encontrarlo se acerca a la Diosa.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? JA JA JA JA JA

Hades usa su poder y crea fuego evitándole el paso a Perseo, por lo cual busca otro camino mientras Hades se burla de él.

-Las cosas pasan muy rápido muchacho.

Hades mueve sus manos y elevo varias rocas y se las lanzo a Perseo, el príncipe las esquivo todas, pero se alejó de la Diosa.

\- Tan Cerca, Pero no.

-Deja tus trucos y pelea conmigo Hades.

-Como gustes.

Hades vuelve a pelear con Perseo y este esquiva sus golpes y en un ágil movimiento le da varios golpes al Dios.

Hades le lanza un poder, pero Perseo se protegió con el escudo que encontró en la cámara de Medusa sin recibir daño.

Hades retrocede y mira al príncipe.

-¿Qué haces en mis dominios muchacho?

-Voy a detener esta guerra que creaste.

-¿Tu? Solo eres un mortal muchacho….lamento desilusionarte, pero la Diosa Hera fue una tonta en confiar en ti.

-¿Ah si? ¿Se puede saber por que?

-Dentro de poco me reuniré con los persas y atacare toda Esparta, al terminar gobernare el Olimpo…..Zeus no tendrá fuerza para detenerme.

-Pero yo si tengo la fuerza para detenerte.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA estúpido mortal ¿Tú vas a detenerme? JA JA JA JA JA Yo soy un Dios….no tienes fuerza para detenerme.

-Tal vez no tenga la fuerza…..pero si la inteligencia…..AHORA PEGASOOOO.

El caballo salto hacia la Diosa y con sus patas golpeo las rocas que sujetaban las cadenas y pudo liberar a Hera.

Hades se enfureció.

-NOOOO…..NO VAN A ESCAPAR DEL INFRAMUNDO.

La mano de Hades creo una bola de fuego y se la iba a lanzar a Pegaso, pero Perseo le clava el trineo en la espalda.

Hades da un grito y cae de rodillas.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Hades….te he derrotado.

Perseo va corriendo y ayuda a la Diosa a subir al lomo de Pegaso, luego se sube el y comienza a volar para escapar del Tártaro.

-Gracias Perseo.

-La sacare de aquí mi Diosa, descuide, ya está fuera de peligro.

Pegaso vuela las más rápido, Hades se levanta y con su poder se saca el trineo, al sujetarlo este se enciende.

Hades tenía una mirada de furia, su destello verde era más fuerte.

-NOOO…VAN..A….ESCAPAR…DE…AQUIIIIIIII.

El Dios le lanzo el trineo en llamas con toda su furia.

Y le dio a la espalda de la Diosa.

La Diosa da un grito de dolor.

-NOOOO….RESISTA MI SEÑORA.

Perseo le saco el trineo, pero la Diosa ya estaba muy débil.

Hades observaba que seguían escapando.

-AHORA SI VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS.

El Dios mueve sus manos usando su poder y crea un remolino con fuego en medio de Pegaso y este no puede controlar sus alas y empiezan a caer.

-Pegaso…..estamos cayendo.

-Ya lo sé…..resistan…..RESISTANNNNN.

Hades provoco viento mesclado con fuego con el objetivo de derribar a Pegaso junto con Perseo y la Diosa Hera.

Al poder controlarlo, Hades los encerró en una esfera en la cual no se podían mover.

El Dios parte del suelo y se veía en lo profundo que había lava y los llevaría ahí.

-Despídanse de este mundo.

La Diosa se recupera del todo e intenta razonar con el Dios del Inframundo.

-HADES….NO SEAS IDIOTA…SI ME MATAS…CREARAS UN CAOS EN LA TIERRA….DEBES DETENERTE….NO HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.

-Ya tomé la decisión….esto se termina ahora JA JA JA JA JA.

Hades estaba a punto de asesinarlos, pero un rayo invadió el cuerpo del Dios provocándole un grito de dolor y dejándolo de rodillas e inmóvil.

Hades observa quien lo está atacando.

-¿TUUU? ¿Cómo TE ATREVEZ…A…HACERME…ESTO….ATENEA?

-He decidido actuar por mi cuenta Hades…..y he observado tus acciones….te has excedido….no puedo dejar que tú y Zeus violen las leyes.

-NOOOO VOY A PERMITIRTE ESTO….ESTAS EN MIS TIERRAS.

-Pero yo soy la segunda al mando en el Olimpo…he dejado que muchas cosas pasen, pero ya no puedo seguir observando…..esto termina ahora.

Atenea usa su poder y un rayo va directo a la esfera de fuego y se destruye dejando libre a Perseo, Hera y Pegaso.

Por lo tanto, el corcel recupero el equilibrio y se retiró con Hera y Perseo del Tártaro.

Hades observaba, pero no podía hacer nada, el odio lo invadió.

-Vas….a….pagar….por esto…..Atenea.

-Ya basta de esto Hades ¿Cómo puedes atacar así el Olimpo? ¿Cómo puedes crear una guerra sin sentido? Tu sed de venganza a nublado tu inteligencia.

-No voy a dejar que hagas esto…..cuando mi ejercito esté listo atacare Esparta y el Olimpo con toda mi furia.

-¿Cuál ejercito Hades? ¿Los persas? ¿Realmente crees que están de tu lado? ¿Crees que ese estúpido ángel que creaste esta de tu lado?

-Yo fui quien lo hizo poderoso…están bajo mi mando.

-Mira como están a tu mando.

Atenea lanzo una esfera y se esparció creando una aureola violeta en el cual se podía ver a los persas, estaba la reina Marley con sus soldados, Hades observo todo.

"-Mi señora, nos llegó informes que el coronel Eduardo ha juntado a miles de aliados para luchar con nosotros, la flota ya está lista.

-Excelente soldados, dentro de poco llegara Sebastián, puedo sentirlo, ha descubierto donde está el Rey Cooper, al llegar iremos a la guerra con todos….tener a ese ángel de nuestro lado es ventajoso por ahora…cuando llegue la oportunidad nos desharemos de él.

-¿Qué haremos con los titanes?

-He hablado con la Titan Gaia, cuando derrotemos a los espartanos, expulsare mi poder y los titanes estarán presentes…nada nos detendrá.

-¿Y El Dios Hades?

-Al liberar a los titanes, ellos lo mataran….nos desharemos de él y de ese ángel alado…..y al terminar con los dioses, yo misma me encargare de destruir a los titanes….así el mundo será nuestro JA JA JA JA JA JA JA"

La Diosa cerro la aureola y Hades se veía furioso.

-Todos…..todos ellos….me las pagaran….muy caro.

-Ya no Hades…..esto se termina ahora…..los dioses detendremos a Zeus y a esta guerra.

-NOOO…NO VAN A ARRUINAR MI VENGANZA…..NO MATARAN A ZEUS.

-No dije que vamos a matarlo…..no podemos matar a Zeus….si lo hacemos….no importa…..no es de tu incumbencia Hades.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?...Dímelo…..¿Que es lo que no se?

-No…..no puedes saberlo.

-Dímelo Atenea ¿Qué es lo que no se de Zeus? ¿Qué sucederá si asesino a Zeus?

-No importa Hades…ya te lo dije…..no es de tu incumbencia.

-DIMELOOOOOOOOOOO.

Atenea aumento el poder de su rayo y Hades grita.

-YA BASTA DE SER TAN TESTARUDO…..ACEPTALO HADES….PERDISTE…..ESTO TERMINA AHORA.

-Vas …a…arrepentirteeee…..todos ustedes.

-YA BASTA….ESTAS EXPULSADO DEL OLIMPO.

Atenea detiene su rayo y Hades se levanta lentamente.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-Ya lo hice.

-ERES UNA DESGRACIADAAAAA.

Hades quiso golpearla dándole un puñetazo en la cara, pero su puño no llego a la cara de la Diosa, se detuvo y Hades no podía avanzar.

-Te lo dije Hades…..estas expulsado.

Atenea golpea a Hades con fuerza que lo lanza hacia las rocas.

El Dios se arrastra por el suelo hasta poder levantarse.

-Esto….no quedara….así.

-Claro que si…..quedas expulsado….los dioses nos encargaremos de Zeus….esta decidido.

La Diosa desaparece del Inframundo.

El destello verde de Hades aumento y con un fuerte grito lleno de odio lo esparce por todo el Inframundo provocando temblores.

-Esto no quedara así…quieran o no…..voy a vengarme de todos…nadie de salvara….NADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Pegaso se encontró cerca del castillo de Hades, Perseo y Hera lo observaban.

-¿Qué fue ese temblor?

-Fue Hades….esta….furioso.

¿Crees que la Diosa Atenea este luchando con él?

-No lo sé Perseo….pero te agradezco mucho que me hayas rescatado…..debo regresar al Olimpo y detener a Zeus.

-¿Entonces….debo irme del Inframundo?

-No…..tú debes buscar a las Hermanas del Destino….intentaremos detener a Zeus pero no es seguro…..Zeus es poderoso y ahora está en guerra con los mortales y los demás dioses….queramos o no, la guerra está por iniciar.

-Debo ayudar a mi padre.

-Tu misión….es regresar al pasado y evitar que esto suceda Perseo….es tu destino….es la tarea que te encomendé….por favor no me falles…confió en ti.

-No la defraudare mi Diosa.

-Gracias….adiós.

La Diosa se acerca a Pegaso.

-Cuídalo por favor.

-Claro que lo hare.

Hera abraza a Pegaso y luego desaparece, regresando al Olimpo.

Perseo se acerca a su corcel.

-Muy Pegaso….es ahora o nunca….nada debe detenernos ahora.

Agarra su espada y le habla.

-Llévame a Las Hermanas del Destino.

La espada brilla y marca el camino entrando al castillo de Hades.

Perseo sube al lomo de Pegaso.

Por otro lado, en Persia, Sebastián llega volando y se dirige al castillo de la reina.

Ello lo ve y se acerca.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lograste descubrir donde se ubica el Rey Cooper?

-Si mi reina…se encuentra en la ciudad de Agnor, esta con el guardián Alcides, hijo de Hércules.

-Buen trabajo Sebastián.

-Hay más.

-Dime.

-He visto la ciudad….sé dónde queda…..y han juntado un gran ejercito….el rey tiene pensado atacar Persia.

La reina sonríe.

-No si llegamos primero…Sebastián, espera en la flota con los soldados….es hora de marchar a la guerra.

-Si mi reina.

Sebastián extendió sus alas y se dirigió a la flota.

Marley uso su poder y un reflejo azul la invadió, dándole su traje de combate, con su espada y la corona de la Reina Kitty en su cabeza.

Se concentro y encontró la mente de su coronel Eduardo y él pudo sentirla.

-Mi señora….es usted.

Marley le hablaba a Eduardo mentalmente.

-Así es Eduardo….ya sé dónde está Cooper….¿Conseguiste aliados?

-Si mi señora….demasiados.

-Llévalos a Agnor…llévalos a todos…..atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos…la guerra ha comenzado.

-Si mi señora, nos dirigiremos ahí.

Marley termino la comunicación con Eduardo y este le hablo a su ejército.

-HACIA AGNOR PERSASSSSSS…MARCHAMOS A LA GUERRAAAA.

Eduardo comenzó a cabalgar y lo seguían miles de persas.

Mientras en Persia, la Reina Marley preparo a toda su flota, desde su castillo uso su poder y voló hasta la barca, pero no aterrizo, miro a su ejército quienes la veían dispuestos a obedecerla.

-HOY PERSAS…SERA EL DIA…..EN QUE DESTRUIREMOS A LOS ESPARTANOS…DESPUES…..EL OLIMPO CAERA.

Mientras hablaba volaba por las demás embarcaciones, hablándole a todos sus guerreros.

-ATACAEMOS AGNOR…..DESTRUIREMOS SU CIUDAD….TENGAN EN CUENTA ESTO…VENCEREMOS…EL PODER DE LOS TITANES NOS PROTEGERA.

NADA NOS DETENDRA.

VENCEREMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Marley alzo su espada y todos sus guerreros hicieron lo mismo alentando a su reina.

La flota comenzó a moverse, directo hacia Agnor en son de guerra.

La reina se quedó mirando el cielo y quiso comunicarse con alguien mentalmente, sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

"Cooperrrr…..Cooperrrrr"

Mientras tanto en Agnor, Cooper sintió el llamado y apretó hasta destruir su copa de vino al reconocer esa voz.

El Rey le hablo mentalmente.

-¿Cómo hozas hablarme desgraciada?

-Voy por ti Cooper, te estoy dando una oportunidad para rendirte.

-¿Rendirme? Jamás….estas loca si crees que hare eso…..voy a matarte.

-Tengo un enorme ejercito Cooper, no tienes ninguna posibilidad…..ríndete….te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir.

-Voy a arrancarte la cabeza.

-¿Así como yo arranque la cabeza de tu esposa?

El rey se enfureció y apretó con fuerza sus manos que le salieron sangre.

-Vas a arrepentirte por esto Marley….voy a matarte…..destruiré todo tu reino de persas.

-Te di la oportunidad de rendirte, pero te negaste…muy bien Cooper…estoy marchando hacia Agnor…..con toda mi flota y ejercito…..pronto te llegara la muerte.

-Créeme que estoy ansioso de verte…..yo mismo te matare Marley.

-Pues mucha suerte.

Marley corta la comunicación y Cooper estaba lleno de odio que da un grito expulsando una onda expansiva que destruye la habitación que le dieron.

Alcides y Rachel llegan al escuchar su grito.

-Mi señor ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está herido?

Cooper no respondió las respuestas de Rachel y se acercó a Alcides.

-¿Los soldados ya están listos?

-Si…si mi señor.

-Bien…hablare con ellos….reúnelos a todos…..ahora.

-Si mi rey.

Alcides y Rachel trajeron a todos los soldados hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Cooper vestía con su traje de guerra, una armadura gris oscuro, con su corona y llevaba su capa blanca.

-LOS PERSAS VIENEN A AGNOR….DISPUESTOS A DESTRUIR NUESTRO MUNDO.

Todos se veían nerviosos.

-PERO CREANME….NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRUYAN NUESTRA CIUDAD…..LUCHAREMOS…..POR NUESTRO HONOR….POR LA GLORIA DE GRECIA…..SOMOS ALIADOS…NO DEJAREMOS QUE UNOS INVASORES NOS ESCLAVISEN.

CREAN EN MI…..YO LOS LLEVARE A LA VICTORIA.

NO NECESITAREMOS A LOS DIOSES…NOSOTROS MISMOS LOS DETENDREMOS….NADA NOS DETENDRA.

NOSOTROS GANAREMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

El rey levanto sus manos.

-A LA GUERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Todos sus soldados levantaron sus espadas y gritaron "Guerra" junto con el rey, Alcides y Rachel.

La guerra final entre mortales y dioses ha comenzado.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Pegaso encuentra un lugar en el cual pudieron entrar en el castillo de Hades.

Estaba todo oscuro como si nadie hubiera vivido por años.

-Cielos…no veo nada….está totalmente oscuro.

-Lo sé Pegaso…será muy difícil avanzar con esta oscuridad…..tenemos que tener cuidado….no sabemos lo que nos aguarda.

-Espera….se me ocurre algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La espada que te dio la Diosa Hera…..puede crear un brillo….tal vez pueda iluminar la sala.

Perseo agarra la espada y la alza, crea un brillo dorado, no ilumina del todo, pero se ve algo.

-Bueno…al menos valió el intento….al menos sabremos a donde vamos.

-Mira Perseo….antorchas…..al menos podremos llevarlas….esa espada es muy llamativa y tal vez un enemigo nos vea.

-Tienes razón….iré por esa antorcha.

Perseo se adelanta e intenta sacar la antorcha, pero es inútil.

-Demonios….esto está más duro de lo que imagine.

-Siegue….aprieta más fuerte.

-Eso intento…..agggggggg….¿De que esta hecho esta cosa?

-Fuerza…..puedes hacerlos.

-AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

Después de un fuerte intento pudo mover la antorcha, pero descubre que es un mecanismo.

Una luz dorada se prendió e ilumino esa sala y luego paso a otra que hizo lo mismo, luego otra y otra y otra, así hasta iluminar todo el castillo.

Luego sus ojos contemplaron una belleza dorada, en oro y rubíes.

Era demasiado, tanto que Perseo quedo mudo por un buen tiempo observando todo el oro que había.

El oro de Hades.

-Por….por….por todos los cielos…..esto…..es….es demasiado oro.

Pegaso seguía su camino.

-Si, así es….es el Oro del Dios Hades.

-No sabía que los dioses adoraban el oro.

-Solo el Dios Hades…hubo un tiempo en que Hades adoro el oro….entonces se acercó a Midas quien fue bendecido por un Dios…mmmm…no recuerdo su nombre….en fin….ese Dios le dio poder para convertir las cosas en oro.

-¿Y Midas era….amigo de Hades?

-No…..Hades le ofreció armaduras, entonces Midas para compensarlo le creo una estatua hecha de oro….el Dios no dejaba de contemplarlo….así que lo asesino y absorbió sus poderes.

-¿Qué? ¿Hades asesino a Midas?

-Así es….entonces tuvo poder para crear oro, rubíes, esmeraldas….todo lo que podría estar en los sueños de un mortal….Hades ha vivido creando tesoros…y esa ambición sigue viva en todos los que lo reemplazan.

-Oye….¿Podría llevarme…..algunas monedas o algún rubí? Yo también amo esas piedras.

-No te lo recomiendo….Hades….adora el oro con un deseo mortal….si robas, aunque sea una moneda….estarás maldito para toda la vida…..mi consejo: Deja todo como esta y busquemos a las hermanas.

-Maldición…tanto oro desperdiciado.

Perseo y Pegaso seguían su camino y de pronto escuchan tambores, gritos, rugidos.

Les llamo mucho la atención, entonces se subió al lomo de Pegaso y volaron alto hasta una ventana.

Vieron a todas las criaturas del Inframundo, volando hacia el cielo, que está cubierto de nubes rojas, como si fueran de fuego.

-¿Qué está pasando Pegaso? Las criaturas están escapando del Inframundo.

-No…no están escapando….es peor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-No están escapando….están siendo reclutados….observa Perseo…..ese destello verde…...es el Dios Hades.

Perseo vio al Dios del Inframundo esparciendo su destello verde, llamando a todos sus súbditos.

-Si…..puedo verlo.

-Los está llamando….está organizando un ejército…planea pelear contra los mortales y los dioses…todo lo que conocemos será destruido.

-No si podemos evitarlo…..ya estamos cerca…..debemos encontrar a las hermanas…..miremos el lado positivo…si todas las criaturas se van…ya no correremos peligro.

-Espero que tengas razón.

Pegaso extendió sus alas y se retiraron de la cámara donde se encontraba el oro, pudieron volar sin peligro.

Luego llegaron a otra cámara, donde había una estatua, era enorme, pero no se le veía el rostro, llevaba un casco que le cubría la cara, el cuerpo estaba cubierto de espinas y en el centro había flores violetas.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto Pegaso?

-Es el primer Dios Hades….creador de este lugar…dueño del Inframundo.

-Cielos….así que este es el primer Dios…..es aterrador…da miedo ¿Qué son esas flores?

-Son las favoritas de su primera y única esposa.

-¿Esposa?...¿Es Dios Hades tuvo esposa?

-Así es…..Perséfone….así se llamaba…..fue el primer Dios en casarse y tener una pareja….pero fue en secreto….los dioses tienen prohibido casarse.

-¿Qué?...¿Hablas enserio?

-Así es…..cuando Zeus descubrió lo que hizo Hades….asesino a Perséfone.

-Cielos.

-A partir de ahí…..todo cambio…El Olimpo….los dioses….la rivalidad fue demasiada….a partir de ahí….creció el odio entre los dioses…y aún sigue presente.

-No sabía esa historia…..¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

Perseo saca su espada.

-Muéstrame el camino a las Hermanas del Destino.

La espada brillo, pero no mostro ningún camino, el brillo termino, la espada quedo opaca y oscura.

-¿Qué sucede?...Espada….muéstrame el camino…..es una orden….muéstrame el camino.

-Es inútil….estamos en la casa de Hades….esta magia no funciona aquí.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No sé por dónde buscar.

De pronto una voz se escuchó en el aire, una y otra vez.

"Perseo….Perseo…..Perseo….ayuda….Perseo"

El príncipe saca su arco preparado para atacar y busca esa voz.

-¿Quién ERES? MUESTRATE.

-Ten cuidado Perseo…puede ser una trampa.

Una nube roja invadió la sala y se formó con la imagen de una mujer.

Perseo baja su arco.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Laquesis, soy una de Las Hermanas del Destino.

La voz de la mujer era penetrante, como si hablaran cinco personas a la vez.

-¿Eres una de las hermanas?...Las estoy buscando….necesito su ayuda.

-Se ha que has venido mortal….es tu destino…..nosotras elegimos el destino de todos los seres de la Tierra….decidimos quien vive….quien muere….quien nos visita….quien gobierna…..quien vive con amor y quien busca venganza….nosotras decidimos actuar con la Diosa Hera para que puedas llegar.

-Si eligen el destino de todos….¿Que es lo que nos espera?...¿Tendré éxito?

-No lo sabemos Perseo.

-Pero….me dijeron que pueden saber el destino de todos.

-Así es….pero desde que Hades descubrió que nos verías nos ha encerrado y ha bloqueado nuestro poder.

-¿Qué? Pero no se lo he dicho.

-El Dios Hades es muy listo…no era necesario que se lo digas…..él sabe que ningún mortal entraría a sus dominios sino es para vernos a nosotras.

-¿Qué les ha hecho?

-Nos tiene prisioneras en la cueva, ahí nos encontramos…ayúdanos Perseo y te prometo que te llevaremos a Los Hilos del Destino, con ellos podrás regresar al pasado y cambiarlo todo, El Espejo te mostrara el destino que debes cambiar, pero debes ayudarnos.

-Solo díganme donde están.

-En lo profundo del castillo….rompe esa estatua….te llevara hacia nosotras.

-Excelente….iré a rescatarlas.

-Perseo debes saber…..que hay un guardia que Hades ha dejado…..va a matarte….debes estar listo para luchar.

-Créanme Hermanas que estoy listo para luchar.

-Esta criatura no es como las que has derrotado, es una de las favoritas de Hades, peligrosa y mortal….debes ser rápido o te asesinara.

-¿Quién es ese guardián?

-El símbolo de Hércules…..apúrate Perseo….encuéntranos y sálvanos.

Laquesis desapareció dejando al príncipe y al corcel aturdidos.

-¿El símbolo de Hércules?...Perseo…¿Acaso se refería a…?

-Así es Pegaso…no creí que me encontraría con esto, siempre creí que solo había uno….pero por lo que veo hay más.

-Entonces debemos ser muy cuidadosos.

-Así es….si salimos vivos…..podre contar que he matado…a un León de Nemea.

CONTINUARA


	10. CAPITULO 10: A la Guerra

Hola a todos y todas, espero que esten muy bien, bueno me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fic, espero que el siguiente capitulo les facine, les mando un beso a todos.

Este es el capitulo mas largo que escribi hasta ahora, 58 hojas de word jajaja me duelen los dedos jajaja disfruten el capitulo que ya se acerca el final de esta historia.

Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi gran amigo Hugo, adoro tus criticas pq me alientan a seguir esta historia y me dan ideas para corregir, tkm hugi :)

Quiero aclarar que las criticas y comentarios de mis otros seguidores tambien me facinan y me dan ideas, no quiero que nadie se ponga celoso jajajjajajaja sabes que los quiero a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 10: A la guerra

FLASHBACK

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban entrenando en la arena, practicando con sus espadas.

Ambos eran grandes guerreros y para el público era espectacular verlos luchar.

Era el cumpleaños del Rey Smythe y quería ver presentaciones de lucha con sus guerreros favoritos.

La batalla fue muy larga, sin intención de lastimarse, pero los soldados no querían desilusionar a sus espectadores por lo tanto daban golpes espectaculares que cada uno lograba evitar.

Ambos quedaban en posición y todos los aplaudieron.

-Vaya Blaine, estoy sorprendido…has mejorado bastante.

-Tú también Kurt….estoy sorprendido….voy a tener que cuidarme la espalda.

-JA JA JA JA eres gracioso Blaine…..demos un buen espectáculo.

Blaine y Kurt volvieron a luchar, pero cambian de armas, ambos tienen lanzas y con grandes habilidades hacían florituras con las lanzas y comenzaron a luchar.

Daban grandes saltos y piruetas, todos se veían asombrados y aplaudían.

Al finalizar, Kurt y Blaine quedaron en posición cada uno apuntando su lanza en el cuerpo de otro y ahí termino la presentación.

-Ten cuidado Kurt…..puedes lastimarme con eso.

-Igualmente Blaine….es una presentación….no vayas a apuñalarme.

-Nunca lo haría mi amor…me asesinaría si te lastimara.

-Ay Blaine….eres tan romántico….por eso te amo mucho.

El Rey Smythe se levantó de su trono aplaudiendo y se acercó a los muchachos.

-Bravo…bravo…..bravo…..realmente espectacular muchachos….los felicito…me han alegrado.

El Rey abraza a Kurt y Blaine.

-"Muchas gracias Rey Smythe"

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Aun así…..hay algo más que quiero pedirles…me gustaría ver una presentación de ustedes dos, pero….con alguien más.

-¿Alguien más señor?

-Así es…..como ustedes saben….un día dejare este mundo y Esparta necesita un nuevo Rey…ya he elegido, pero…necesito ver si es capaz.

Blaine se adelanta.

-Perdón señor…..¿Ya ha elegido?...¿A quién?

El Rey sonríe y se aleja de la arena dejando a los dos guerreros atónicos.

-Muéstrame…..lo que puedes hacer….Sebastián.

Los guerreros se pusieron serios pues ninguno de los dos, en realidad nadie, se llevaban bien con el hijo del Rey ya que era muy engreído.

Sebastián entra en la arena con una sonrisa que no es nada agradable.

-Bueno bueno…..muy bien esclavos…es el cumpleaños de mi papa y quiero verme bien….así que no hagan nada estúpido….y tal vez…les dé un poco más de dinero para que mantengan su sucia casa de barro.

Kurt y Blaine lo miraron mal y más el ojimiel quien se adelantó para golpearlo, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

Sebastián se ríe y busca dos espadas.

-Tranquilo Blaine, no le prestes atención.

-Es un maldito engreído….lo odio.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada…es el hijo del Rey, debemos servirles.

-Si no fuera una demostración, ahora mismo le cortaría la cabeza.

-JA JA JA JA.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Es que te ves tan tierno y sexy cuando te enojas.

Blaine se ruborea y sonríe.

-Eres tan lindo…..sabes calmar mi ira…estoy feliz de tenerte.

-Siempre me tendrás….nunca te dejare.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Los guerreros estaban a punto de besarse, pero Sebastián los interrumpió.

-OIGAN PRINCESAS…..¿VAN A QUEDARSE A CHARLAR O VAMOS A DEMOSTRAR CUAL GRANDIOSO SOY?

Kurt y Blaine se prepararon, pero ese comentario no le gusto a nadie, todos los espectadores se veían, enojados y preocupados, sabían que con Sebastián no podía pasar nada bueno.

El Rey los observaba, también se veía preocupado, pero quería ver esa demostración.

-COMIENZEN.

Kurt y Blaine saltan hacia Sebastián, pero este detiene sus ataques y comienza a luchar con los guerreros favoritos del Rey.

Todo el mundo se veía preocupado y rogando que no salgan lastimados.

El Rey seguía observando.

Sebastián tenía movientes muy rápidos, puede esquivar el ataque de los guerreros y al hacerlo se burlaba de ellos.

-¿Qué sucede muchachos? ¿Se están cansando?

Kurt le sonríe.

-Apenas estamos comenzando.

Kurt salta hacia Sebastián intentando atacarlo, pero este tenía buen manejo con sus dos espadas y con un buen movimiento le pega una patada en la cara a Kurt y este cae al suelo.

Todo el mundo se preocupada, varios se tapan la boca y otros alientan a Kurt para que se levante y siga luchando.

Kurt se levanta rápidamente y salta hacia Sebastián, pero el hijo del rey hace un rápido movimiento y le hace un corte en la pierna.

El ojiazul da un grito y cae arrodillado al suelo, el público abuchea a Sebastián, pero este lo ignoro, solo se reía de Kurt.

Blaine va en su ayuda.

-Corazón ¿Estas bien?

Kurt escupe sangre y se levanta.

-Tranquilo amor…..estoy bien.

Sebastián lo ve y se ríe.

-JA JA JA JA Ohhhhhh ¿Qué le sucede a la reina? ¿Le impresiona la sangre?

Blaine se enfurece y va a atacar a Sebastián, pero este puede detener sus ataques, pero el ojimiel dio un ágil movimiento y le golpea la cara al hijo del rey.

Todo el mundo aplaude, el rey seguía serio pero su hijo vio que el público aclamaba a Kurt y Blaine, entonces se llenó de celos y se avanzó sobre Blaine.

El ojimiel detuvo sus golpes, pero el hijo del rey da un salto y le pega una patada en el pecho haciéndolo caer.

El público vuelve a preocuparse.

Sebastián prepara su espada y estaba decidido a apuñalar a Blaine, pero es detenido por la espada de Kurt y este lo aleja de Blaine.

-Esto es una demostración Sebastián….así que cálmate….casi asesinas a mi esposo.

-JA JA JA JA JA vaya vaya…según escuche…ustedes fueron bendecidos por los dioses….¿Que sucede? ¿No pueden defenderse esclavos?

Blaine se levanta furioso.

-Voy a cortarte esa maldita garganta.

-Inténtenlo esclavos….los reto.

-Blaine no le hagas caso….es el hijo del Rey.

-No me importa.

-BLAINE NOOOOOO.

El ojimiel se lanzó con odio hacia el hijo del rey luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Sebastián era muy rápido y mientras se protegía de los ataques de Blaine, este se burlaba de sus ataques, provocando más la ira del ojimiel.

Blaine intento, aunque sea hacerle un corte, pero no pudo, Sebastián dio un gran salto y con sus espadas le hizo un corte en forma de X en la espalda de Blaine.

Este grito, el público se puso histérico y comenzó a abuchear a Sebastián.

Pero este no dio importancia.

Kurt intento acercarse, pero no podía avanzar mucho ya que tenía la pierna lastimada.

-SEBASTIAN….NO SEAS IDIOTA….ESTO ES SOLO UNA DEMOSTRACION.

Blaine no podía moverse.

Sebastián preparo sus dos espadas e iba a apuñalar por la espalda a Blaine y lo hizo.

Pero sus manos se detienen cuando escucha la voz de su padre gritándole.

"SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNN"

El rey avanzo hasta su hijo y le pega un cachetazo delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?...ESTO ES UNA DEMOSTRACION POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS…..¿CREES QUE LO DISFRUTARIA SI ASESINAS A UNO DE MIS GUERREROS? ¿TE PARECE DIVERTIDO?

-N….NO….no….claro que no padre.

-¿Qué CLASE DE REY SERAS SI NO RESPETAS LA JUSTICIA? PIENSA BIEN LO QUE VAS A HACER SEBASTIAN.

-NO SERE REY PADRE…SERE UN DIOS…..CREELO…SERE ZEUS….CONTROLARE EL MUNDO.

El padre se tranquiliza.

-Ser un Dios no es fácil Sebastián…aunque me gustaría que lo fueras….hay que pensar en el futuro de Esparta…necesito alguien de la familia que lo cuide…..si cae en malas manos…nuestra ciudad será destruida.

Sebastian se ríe y se retira de la arena.

-JA JA JA JA te preocupas demasiado padre…nada ni nadie destruirá Esparta…y tranquilízate que no matare a tu escoria de guerreras divinas.

Kurt y Blaine miraron con odio al hijo del rey.

El rey se acerca a ellos.

-Lamento muchísimo esto muchachos, esto no tenía que pasar, se suponía que era para entretener.

Kurt intenta levantar a Blaine.

-No se preocupe mi rey….estaremos bien….voy a llevar a Blaine a la enfermería.

-Soldados….ayuden a Kurt y Blaine y llévenlos a la enfermería.

Una vez curados, el matrimonio llego a su humilde casa, pero Blaine se sentía furioso, agarra un florero y lo lanza hacia la pared.

-No Blaine por favor….tranquilízate.

-Es un desgraciado Kurt….no puedo creer que el rey tenga un hijo así…..realmente tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza.

-No pierdas el sentido por favor amor….yo estaba más preocupado….temí por un momento que Sebastián iba a matarte.

-Yo también…me asuste…me volvería loco si algo llega a pasarte.

-Tranquilo Blaine….no vas a perderme….estaremos juntos siempre…..lo prometo.

-Gracias amor…me siento feliz y protegido en tus brazos.

-Yo igual…..confía en mi Blaine…..estaremos juntos…en las buenas y en las malas.

-En las buenas y en las malas.

El matrimonio se abraza y se besan con mucho amor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-KUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTTTTT.

Zeus se despierta de su sueño, se veía agitado, sudado y preocupado.

Prueba su rayo, pero se veía débil, a pesar de absorber los poderes de Poseidón, estaba perdiendo los suyos y el sabía que estaba volviéndose mortal.

Hacía mucho que no dormía y tenía un sueño.

Un sueño que se le vino cuando compartía preocupaciones hacia Kurt.

Empezaron a salirle lágrimas, Zeus se toca las lágrimas con asombro, como si se hubiera olvidado que era llorar.

Hace más de 20 años que no lloraba.

Por un momento quería detener todo esto y evitar la guerra, pero sabe que es demasiado tarde.

La guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Así que se puso serio y se limpió las lágrimas, observo el mundo con su espejo vidente y vio que el ejército de la Reina Marley estaba muy cerca de Agnor.

El ejército de Cooper también estaba listo.

En una hora los dos reinos se enfrentarán a muerte.

La Diosa Atenea entra en la cámara de Zeus, ella también se veía débil, quería detener a Zeus, pero no estaba en condiciones.

-¿Qué haces es mi cámara Atenea?

-Dentro de poco se enfrentarán los mortales….debemos detenerlo.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer…ya he decidido.

-Zeus….por favor…no podemos seguir con esto…..El Olimpo peligra.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer Atenea…..solo podremos actuar si los titanes despiertan.

-¿Entonces no harás nada? ¿Te quedaras de brazos cruzando viendo como la guerra destruye nuestro mundo?

-Si alguno de ustedes vuelve a interferir…les sucederá lo mismo que Poseidón….no me obliguen a hacerlo.

-Pues tendrás que enfrentarte a todos nosotros Zeus.

Todos los dioses entran a la cámara de Zeus.

Helios, Hermes, Hera, Afrodita y Atenea, junto con varios de los sirvientes del Olimpo armados con arco y flecha y vestidos con armaduras de guerra.

Zeus se vio abrumado.

-¿Acaso van a traicionarme?

-Esto se termina Zeus…si tu no piensas detener esto….lo haremos nosotros.

El rey del Olimpo se enfureció.

-Esto no quedara así Atenea…..todos ustedes caerán…si los titanes despiertan no habrá posibilidades….será nuestro fin.

-Todos estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo Zeus…..pero tú eres un cobarde…..no eres digno de ser un Dios.

Zeus se enfureció e iba a atacar a Atenea, pero todos los dioses y los sirvientes se prepararon para atacarlo.

Entonces el Dios retrocedió.

-Escúchenme bien todos ustedes…van a pagar muy caro esto…..todos vamos a caer.

Atenea se adelanta.

-No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya Zeus.

La Diosa lanza su poder, pero Zeus se protege.

Entonces el Dios del trueno lucha contra Atenea, sus rayos se esparcían por toda la cámara destruyendo todo.

-PROTEGANSEEEEEE…YO ME ENCARGARE DE ZEUS.

Los dioses protegían a los sirvientes del Olimpo, Zeus seguía luchando con Atenea.

-No vas….a derrotarme…Atenea…..no dejare que me derroquen.

-Esto termino Zeus….ya no puedes hacer nada.

-Claro que si….ya lo veras….todos se arrepentirán.

Zeus esparce todo su poder haciendo caer a todos los dioses y sirvientes y el Dios del trueno se transforma en águila y escapa del Olimpo.

"COBARDEEEEEE" Le grito la Diosa Hera.

Atenea se adelanta y les habla a todos.

-Prepárense para la batalla.

Por otro lado, en el Inframundo, Hades cae al suelo y se siente agitado, como si hubiera gastado todo su poder.

Su destello verde parecía estar apagándose.

Uno de sus guerreros se acerca.

-Mi señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Estoy perdiendo mis poderes….nadie me está rezando…..los persas….me abandonaron.

-¿Entonces que hacemos señor?

-Esperaremos a que todos estén reunidos…cuando menos se lo esperen….atacaremos…..a todos.

-¿Sin prisioneros?

-No quiero prisioneros…mátenlos a todos.

-Pero….¿Y el espartano?

-Mi mascota se encargará de el…ahora prepárense….a mi señal saldremos todos…..y los destruiremos.

-Y gobernaremos el Olimpo.

-No….El Olimpo también será destruido.

-Pero ¿Cuál será nuestro trono?

-El mundo será mío…todo ser viviente de La Tierra adorará al Dios Hades.

-Que sea su voluntad mi señor.

-Preparen a todos los soldados.

Mientras tanto en Agnor, la flota de la Reina y los ejércitos aliados de Persia han llegado.

Todos los soldados del Rey Cooper entraron a la ciudad y organizaron sus ataques.

La ciudad se ha cerrado y el ejército persa ha llegado a la ciudad.

Eran miles, armadas, tenían varias catapultas y torres que usaran para poder entrar a la ciudadela.

La Reina Marley vuela de la flota y se pone en el medio de la puerta de la ciudadela junto a Eduardo y luego llega volando Sebastián.

-Aquí estamos mi señora….llego el momento de conquistar a los espartanos.

-Así es Eduardo….a mi señal…atacaremos…no quiero prisioneros….así que mátenlos a todos….pero recuerden…..El Rey Cooper es mío.

-Si mi señora.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Alcides, el Rey Cooper sale y se dirige al fondo para observar a todo el ejército enemigo.

-Así que esto es todo…todo lo que pudo juntar la Reina Marley…..muy bien…..la guerra comienza ahora.

Rachel y Alcides se acercan al rey.

-Mi señor….son demasiados.

-Si…lo son, pero no te preocupes Rachel…podemos derrotarlos.

-Todos los soldados esperamos tus ordenes Rey Cooper.

-Espera mi señal Alcides…cuando lo haga…atacaremos…..sin prisioneros…..pero recuerden que la Reina Marley es mía.

En ese momento Rachel da un movimiento con su espada y la deja en el cuello del rey.

Alcides saca su arco y le apunta una flecha en la cabeza del rey.

Cooper se quedó quieto sin hacer un movimiento.

-¿Qué ESTAN HACIENDO?...BAJEN SUS ARMAS…..AHORA.

Rachel apretó más su espada en el cuello del rey.

-Ríndete Cooper.

Alcides estiro más su arco.

-No puedes ganar y lo sabes.

El rey se quedó mirando de reojo a la Guerrera Divina y al hijo de Hércules, entonces supo que estaban bajo un hechizo.

-Vaya vaya Marley….me sorprendes…no sabía que podías hacer eso.

En la puerta principal, junto al ejército persa, estaba la Reina Marley con sus ojos blancos.

Ella estaba controlando las mentes de Rachel y Alcides.

-Sabes que no puedes ganar Cooper…te estoy dando la oportunidad de rendirte…y salvar a tu gente.

La reina hablaba y los generales del rey Cooper le daban su mensaje.

-Buen intento Marley…..pero yo también se jugar.

Los ojos de Cooper se volvieron blancos.

Eduardo saca su espada y la coloca en el pecho de la reina y Sebastián levanta su espada dejándola en la parte trasera del cuello de Marley.

La reina queda inmóvil y Eduardo habla el mensaje del rey Cooper.

-Ten en claro esto Marley….no voy a rendirme….vete de aquí…..mientras puedas…..o matare a todo tu ejército.

La Reina Marley sonríe y habla, pero la Guerrera Divina le da su mensaje.

-Muy bien Cooper…si así lo deseas…destruiré a todos los espartanos.

Cooper le responde y Eduardo le da su mensaje.

-Pues da tu mejor golpe Marley…voy a destruirlos a todos.

Los ojos de los reyes volvieron a su estado común.

Rachel y Alcides reaccionaron y le pidieron disculpas a Cooper pues no sabían porque lo tenían amenazado.

Lo mismo sucedió con Sebastián y Eduardo y le pidieron disculpas a su reina.

Marley dio un paso adelante.

-Ataquen la ciudad.

Cooper dio un paso adelante.

-Prepárense a atacar.

Ambos soldados prepararon sus puestos, las torres empezaron a moverse hacia la Ciudadelas.

Los arqueros de Agnor se pusieron en sus puestos preparados para lanzar sus flechas.

Eduardo se adelanta hacia su ejército.

-CATAPULTASSSSSSS….ATAQUEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN.

Las catapultas son liberadas y varias rocas vuelan hacia Agnor y destruyen varias partes de la ciudad.

Los soldados se protegen y llevan a sus habitantes a la zona segura.

Eduardo ríe malévolamente y ordena otro ataque.

Mas piedras vuelan hacia la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, las torres ya estaban llegando a la Ciudadela.

Varios persas tenían una enorme viga y con ella corrían con fuerza para poder derribar la puerta principal para poder entrar en la ciudad de Agnor.

Cooper observo todo y mostro su enojo.

-Manden a esos malditos al otro mundo.

Alcides dio la orden y las catapultas de Agnor dispararon hacia los persas, aplastándolos con sus rocas.

Varios retrocedieron, pero Eduardo los llamaba.

-QUEDENSE EN SUS PUESTO…..SIGAN ATACANDO.

Las catapultas enemigas seguían disparando, se destruían en ambos lados.

Varias rocas de los espartanos les daban a las torres de los persas y los hacían volar por los aires.

Cooper dio una segunda señal y Rachel levanto su espada.

-ARQUEROSSSSSSSS…..AHORAAAAAAAA.

Todos los arqueros de Agnor dispararon sus flechas y toda la lluvia cayó sobre los persas.

Eduardo uso su escudo y evito que las flechas lo lastimen.

Algunos lo imitaron.

Otros recibieron las flechas.

Sebastián se protegió con sus duras alas.

Ninguna le dio a la Reina de Persia, pues se volvían cenizas a cualquiera que intentara apuñalarla.

Las catapultas de Agnor seguían atacando a los persas.

Entonces la Reina decide asustarlos.

-Has tu entrada…..Ángel de la Muerte.

-Como ordene mi reina.

Sebastián extiende sus alas y con gran velocidad vuela hasta el cielo, se queda observando la ciudad por unos momentos y luego baja con gran velocidad.

Su grito comenzó a escucharse y varios de los soldados de Cooper se asustaron y empezaron a alejarse.

Sebastián se acercó volando a la ciudad.

Su primer ataque fue a las catapultas y las destruyo.

Los arqueros le dispararon, pero ninguna flecha logro lastimarlo.

Comenzó a gritar tanto que los soldados se taparon los oídos, entonces el Ángel de la Muerte actuó y los decapito.

Varios le hicieron frente, pero Sebastián lograba sujetarlos y los llevaba tan alto que luego los soltaba, dándole una muerte segura a los soldados de Agnor.

Sebastián seguía y su grito era aún más fuerte, varios de los soldados se tapaban los oídos, otros gritaban y otros caían al suelo del miedo.

Rachel se encontraba en el medio.

-LEVANTENSE….LEVANTENSE SOLDADOS DE AGNOR…NO TENGAN MIEDO…..ESA ES SU ARMA….NO TENGAN MIEDO…PELEEEEENNNNNN.

Los soldados dispararon más catapultas y los arqueros sus flechas hacia los persas.

Entonces Sebastián voló con velocidad y destruyo las catapultas.

Otros soldados de Persia intentaron abrir la puerta principal con la viga, pero los soldados de Agnor los detenían con sus flechas.

Entonces El Ángel de la Muerte dio su grito y se abalanzó sobre los arqueros atrapando a algunos y los llevo hasta lo más alto y luego los soltó.

Sebastián seguía volando por la zona, pero es detenido por alguien que se le acerco, con un gran salto y lo sujeto llevándolo hasta el suelo.

El Rey Cooper dio ese gran salto atrapando a Sebastián y al caer al suelo lo lanza con fuerza hacia la pared del castillo de Alcides.

El Ángel de la Muerte se levanta y mira al rey con una mirada asesina mostrándole los dientes.

-Te lo advierto Rey Cooper…apártate o te matare.

-Has traicionado a tu gente Sebastián….eres un espartano y estas asesinando a tu gente.

-Ellos no me interesan…nunca me interesaron…solo son esclavos para mí.

-Sigo sin poder creer como el antiguo Rey Smythe pudo tenerte como hijo…..o más bien…..habérsele pasado por la cabeza querer hacerte rey.

Sebastián se llenó de odio.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..NO ME MENCIONES A MI PADREEEEEEEEEE.

El Ángel saco su espada y comenzó a luchas con el rey, mientras lo hacían tenían su charla.

-VENGARE LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE…..TODOS USTEDES PAGARAN POR ESTO.

-TU IDEA DE VENGANZA NO SE CUMPLIRA SEBASTIAN…..POR TU TRAICION…LA SENTENCIA ES…..LA MUERTE.

El rey hace una maniobra y golpea el pecho de Sebastián haciéndolo volar a una larga distancia.

El Ángel se levanta y vuela, se lanza hacia el rey, pero no puede atraparlo.

Cooper tiene una gran velocidad y con cada movimiento atacaba a Sebastián con puños y patadas.

El Ángel quería atacarlo, pero después de varios intentos fallidos se detiene por cansancio.

-Es inútil Sebastián….no puedes conmigo…..vete mientras puedas.

-Claro que no…..no lo hare…..voy a vengar la muerte de mi padre.

-¿Tu padre?...Nadie de mi familia ha asesinado a tu padre.

-MENTIRAAAAA…..El Dios Hades me ha dicho que Zeus, tu hermano, asesino a mi padre para hacerte rey.

-Has caído en un engaño Sebastián….Zeus jamás asesino a tu padre.

-¿Qué?

-Fue tu padre….quien me dio el trono de Esparta…..tu padre aún está vivo.

Los ojos de Sebastián se hicieron grandes.

-Pero…..pero…¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Cuando tu padre se enteró lo que hiciste en "El Torneo del Olimpo" se ha llenado de vergüenza…ensuciaste el apellido Smythe, entonces te desheredo.

-Mientes.

-Cuando supo quién fue el nuevo Zeus vino a mi entregándome el trono de Esparta.

-Mientes….mientes…mi padre me iba a hacer rey.

-FUISTE UNA VERGÜENZA PARA TU PADRE SEBASTIAN…POR ESO ABANDONO EL REINO…..POR VERGÜENZA HACIA TI.

El Ángel se enfureció y saco su espada, sus alas se extendieron.

-MIENTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Con grito avanza hacia el rey, pero se detiene.

Comienza a gritar y tocarse la cabeza, el rey solo lo observa.

Una voz femenina estaba adentro de la cabeza de Sebastián.

"Te dije….que El Rey Cooper es para mí…aléjate de el"

La Reina Marley torturo la mente de Sebastián hasta que este abrió sus alas y se alejó del lugar.

Por otra zona los arqueros seguían atacando a los persas, aunque varios habían caído, otros agarraron la viga y seguían golpeando la puerta, ya había varios caídos en la zona.

Las torres llegaron a los muros de la ciudad y soltaron sus puertas, entonces los persas lograron entrar y atacaban a los soldados.

Rachel se encontraba en la zona y con un gran salto va hacia los persas y lucha contra ellos.

-DETENGANLOSSSSS…..PELEENNNNNNN.

Alcides llego en ayuda de Rachel y juntos atacaban a sus enemigos.

Alcides uso como casco, el emblema de su padre, la cabeza de un León de Nemea.

Ambos luchaban contra el enemigo, pero cada vez eran más.

Mas torres seguían acercándose, entonces la Guerrera Divina da un gran salto hacia una de las torres y con gran fuerza lo destruye.

Al caer se encuentra al gran ejército persa y varios se le acercaron.

Con gran habilidad Rachel los derrota, pero cada vez venia más.

La Reina Marley la observa y se balancea sobre ella dándole un codazo.

Rachel cae al suelo rodando, pero luego se levanta.

-Aléjate de nuestro reino….maldita bruja.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿Así que tú eres la Guerrera creada por el Dios Zeus?

-No dejare que conquisten nuestras tierras.

-No puedes evitarlo espartana…..aunque seas una creación de un Dios….yo poseo el poder de los titanes….yo gobernare estas tierras.

-Los titanes volverán a caer.

-JA JA JA JA JA…..No lo creo….en guardia Guerrera.

La reina comenzó a luchar contra la Guerrera Divina.

Ambas eran rápidas y manejaban muy bien sus espadas.

Casi no podían golpearse.

Ningún soldado se interpuso en la pelea, solamente siguieron luchando contra los soldados de Agnor.

En un rápido movimiento, Marley le da una patada en el estómago a Rachel y la lanza al suelo.

Después la reina la agarra del cuello y la levanta.

A Rachel le estaba costando respirar.

-Que lastima…esperaba más de ti.

Rachel movía sus brazos tratando de liberarse del agarre de la reina, pero no podía, cada vez apretaba más fuerte y quedaba sin aire.

La reina reía.

-JA JA JA JA JA…..Este….es tu fin…..Guerrera Divina…..despídete.

Cuando iba a darle fin, una flecha traspaso el brazo de la reina lo que hace soltarla.

La reina observa quien la ataco, un arquero que era un vigía.

Entonces los ojos de Marley se volvieron blancos y miro al arquero y este comenzó a gritar y tocarse la cabeza, de pronto comenzó a inflarse hasta que exploto.

La flecha que estaba en el brazo de la reina se vuelve ceniza y la herida sana rápidamente.

Rachel escapa de la zona de guerra volviendo a la Ciudadela.

La Reina Marley se acerca hasta la puerta principal y se enoja cuando ve que los persas se están alejando.

Así que se acerca a Eduardo.

-¿A dónde CREEN QUE VAN TODOS USTEDES?...VUELVAN Y DERRIBEN ESA PUERTA…AHORAAAAAAA.

Eduardo se acerca a la reina, tenía la cabeza sangrando.

-Pero mi señora….ya hemos hecho de todo y esa puerta no se puede romper…..esta hecho de un material muy duro.

-Sin excusas coronel…..derríbenla.

-Tiene que creerme señora…..ya han muerto varios guerreros por abrir esa puerta…..no podemos destruirla.

La reina sonrió y miro la puerta.

-Claro que se puede Eduardo.

-Le digo que no se puede mi señora…mire todos los soldados persas que han muerto queriendo abrirla…..hacerlo es un suicidio.

La reina se enoja.

-NO VINE AQUÍ PARA SER TESTIGO.

Un destello azul invadió por completo a la reina haciendo que Eduardo y varios guerreros se tapen los ojos.

La reina comenzó a volar lentamente y se quedó en una gran distancia entre la puerta.

Desde lo alto Cooper pudo verla, pero decidió ver lo que estaba por hacer.

Al estar flotando y en una gran distancia, la reina toma impulso y con gran fuerza golpea la puerta principal de Agnor.

Toda la ciudad escucho el golpe y Alcides grita.

-A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPALLLLLL…TODOS VAYAN A LA ENTRADA PRINCIPALLLLLLLLL.

Alcides, Rachel y todos los soldados se dirigían hacia la puerta quien seguía siendo golpeado por la Reina Marley.

Todos se ponen en posición.

La reina toma más impulso y vuelve a golpear la puerta, cada vez se estaba rompiendo más y más.

Alcides calmaba a su ejército quien se encontraba nervioso.

-Tranquilos…..tranquilos…..nosotros somos soldados de Agnor…no importa que pase por esa puerta…no nos daremos por vencidos.

Con un último impulso, la Reina Marley vuela con toda velocidad y al golpear la puerta la destruye por completo haciéndola volar en varios pedazos.

Al poner su cuerpo en el suelo, la reina pone una sonrisa macabra.

-MUERTE A TODOS LOS ESPARTANOS…MATENLOS…MATENLOS A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Todo el ejército persa entra en la ciudad y comienzan a luchar con los soldados.

Como una estampida, todos los soldados entran en la ciudad y se esparcen atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los soldados de Agnor se enfrentaron al gran ejército persa.

Los arqueros atacaban desde las torres, pero también había arqueros persas.

Eduardo entro a la ciudad y comenzó a luchar contra los soldados, ninguno era rival para él ya que el coronel persa era un hábil guerrero y tenía una gran rapidez con su espada, por lo cual daba una muerte rápido a sus enemigos.

Entonces ve a uno en particular, alguien con quien ya tuvo varios momentos desiguales y se odiaron de por vida.

Al verlo lo llamo con su espada.

-ALCIDESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

El hijo de Hércules lo ve y también lo señala.

-EDUARDOOOOOOOOOOO.

El coronel persa corre hacia el hijo de Hércules, quien también corría hacia Eduardo, atacando a cualquiera que se le ponga en su camino.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a luchar con gran habilidad y odio entre ellos, haciéndose varios cortes en la piel, pero seguían de pie, luchando hasta darle muerte a alguno.

En lo alto de la ciudad varios persas llegaron hasta el castillo de Alcides y vieron al Rey Cooper y fueron a atacarlo.

Pero este con gran velocidad podía encargarse de todos.

Había arqueros, pero las flechas no lo dañaron.

Con su espada los apuñalaba o les cortaba la cabeza.

Los persas seguían llegando, pero el rey podía con ellos.

Por otro lado, Rachel seguía luchando hábilmente contra el enemigo, pero empezaron a separarse más cuando las catapultas volvieron a atacar, pero esta vez las rocas estaban cubiertas por fuego, destruyendo e incendiando la ciudad.

Rachel sube a su caballo Hassufel y cabalga hasta llegar al rey y alejarse de la zona con fuego.

Cabalga los más rápido que puede, sacándose del camino a los persas, atacándolos con su espada.

De pronto el grito volvió y se quedó enfrente de la Guerrera Divina, ambos se quedaron con las miradas fijas.

El caballo se asusta, pero Rachel logra domarlo, entonces Rachel observa con furia al Ángel de la Muerte.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Bueno…bueno….al fin nos encontramos Rachel.

-Eres un bastardo….mereces morir.

-No creas que voy a caer guerrera.

-Claro que si…..regresa al Inframundo que es donde perteneces.

-JA JA JA JA JA estúpida…¿Acaso crees que ganaras esta guerra?

-Los traidores nunca ganas.

-JA JA JA JA JA tonta…yo soy una creación del Dios Hades…nada puede detenerme.

-Yo soy una creación del Dios Zeus…yo puedo detenerte y lo hare.

-JA JA JA JA JA…pues inténtalo.

Rachel le mostro su espada a Sebastián para indicarle que lo atacara, pero los ojos del Ángel empezaron a ponerse rojos y soltaron un destello.

Lo cual hizo que Rachel caiga al suelo al hacer que su espada explotara y los pedazos de metal se esparcieron por la cabeza del caballo y este cae al suelo sin vida.

Sebastián comienza a reírse.

-HASSUFELLLL…..NOOOOOO.

-JA JA JA JA JA….te lo dije…..no puedes vencerme.

-Claro que lo hare.

Sebastián extendió las alas y voló hasta Rachel para apuñalarla con su espada, pero ella se protege con las muñequeras del Olimpo.

Rachel esquivaba todos los ataques de Sebastián, con grandes saltos escapa del Ángel, pero este la sigue volando.

Por otro lado, el Rey Cooper seguía derrotando a todos los persas que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Varios guerreros de Agnor llegaron para ayudar al rey por lo tanto este quedo fuera de peligro y se dirigió hasta el fondo y finalmente la encuentra luchando con sus soldados con gran habilidad, ninguno podía lastimarla.

Entonces el rey le grita.

-MARLEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

La reina y todos escucharon el grito del rey.

Esta al verlo se llena de ira.

-COOPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

La reina vuela hasta llegar a donde se encuentra el rey.

Varios arqueros la atacan, pero la reina se protegía y luego asesinaba a los arqueros.

Sin poder detenerla llega a la cima con el Rey Cooper.

Finalmente, los reyes enemigos se cruzan después de tanto tiempo.

Sus miradas eran muy fijas, ambos sujetaban fuertemente sus espadas.

Empezaron dando unos pocos pasos y luego fueron corriendo para atacarse.

Ambos dan un grito de guerra.

Al chocarse sus espadas crean una onda expansiva que hacen caer a los soldados que se encontraban con ellos.

Ambos reyes luchaban a muerte.

Con una gran velocidad.

Ambos dabas grandes saltos y mientras avanzan destruían parte de la ciudad.

Agarraban pedazos grandes de piedra o monumentos y se los lanza, pero ninguno se lastimaba, solo los soldados que recibían el ataque.

Luego vuelven a luchar con sus espadas con gran habilidad, cuando la reina se descuidó, Cooper le pega una patada haciéndola volar lejos de él y cae al suelo.

La reina se enfurece y vuela sobre el llevándolo al castillo de Alcides.

Vuelven a luchas y la reina le da un cabezazo al rey y este cae al suelo y pierde su espada.

Cooper quería agarrarla, pero Marley le pisa la mano.

El rey da un grito y Marley estaba lista para apuñalarlo, pero el rey usa su otro brazo y sujeta el pie de la reina haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cae.

El rey aprovecha y con fuerza le pega en la cabeza hundiéndosela en el suelo.

Luego la agarra de espalda y la lanza hacia el trono de Alcides destruyéndolo.

Aun así, la reina seguía intacta, los reyes se volvieron a mirar.

-MATASTE A MI ESPOSA MARLEY.

-ELLA INTENTO ASESINARME COOPER, ME ESTABA PROTEGIENDO.

-SIN EMBARGO, USAS SU CORONA COMO UN TROFEO.

-NO…..NO LA USO COMO UN TROFEO…..LA USO COMO UNA ADVERTENCIA.

-¿ADVERTENCIA? ¿DE QUE?

-DE QUE NO SE METAN CON LOS PERSAS NI CONMIGO.

El rey se enfurece y vuelve a luchar con la reina, sus ataques eran tan fuertes que estaban destruyendo el castillo.

Agarraban cualquier monumento o decoración y se los lanzaban, seguían luchando, con cada golpe que hacían lanzaban ondas expansivas y el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse por completo.

Los reyes escapan del castillo y vuelven a luchar.

Luego los dos quedan frente a frente haciendo fuerza con sus espadas.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE AMARA MARLEY.

-NO ME HAGAS REIR COOPER…NUNCA LO HICISTE.

Ambos reyes seguían haciendo fuerza.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció, se nublo por completo y comenzaron a sonar rayos y truenos.

Los rayos empezaron a atacar a los soldados de Persia y a los soldados de Agnor.

Luego un gran rayo se puso en el medio de la batalla, un Dios se hizo presente.

El Dios Zeus.

Era enorme y empieza a utilizar su rayo y lo dispara hacia los persas.

Varios guerreros le lanzaron miles de flechas, pero ninguna lastimo al Gran Dios.

Entonces este empezó a atacar la ciudad y pisoteaba todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Marley y Cooper seguían presionando sus espadas y luego se miran.

-¿Así que no puedes vencerme…..y se te ocurre llamar a tu hermano Dios?

-Yo no lo he llamado Marley…..hemos dejado a los dioses…porque nos abandonaron.

-No…me mientas….pediste ayuda a los dioses.

-Jamás…..yo mismo puedo derrotarlos…a todos ustedes.

Zeus seguía atacando a los persas y espartanos.

Rachel seguía escapando de los ataques de Sebastián y este se detiene cuando ve al Dios.

Vuela para atacar a Zeus, pero el Dios lo ataca con su rayo y Sebastián se pierde entre los escombros de la ciudad.

El Dios del trueno vuelve a su estado normal y se cruza con la Guerrera Divina.

-¿Qué haces luchando contra nosotros Rachel?

-Destruiste nuestra ciudad…..destruiste mi hogar.

-Esos mortales eran una amenaza para El Olimpo….no podía dejar que pase.

-Nunca te perdonare por esto.

-¿Osas interponerte en mi camino Rachel? Yo fui quien te creo.

-Y yo seré quien te destruya.

-INSOLENTE….NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA.

Zeus extendió su brazo cargándolo de su rayo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Zeus…esto lo pagaras muy caro.

-No dejare que mortales, dioses o titanes….arruinen mi imperio…he sacrificado mucho por esto…he sacrificado al amor de mi vida…esto termina ahora.

Zeus le lanza su rayo y La Guerrera se protege.

-ZEUSSSSSSS…..DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

-Esto termina ahora…..nadie va a detenerme….NADIEEEEEEEEE.

Zeus usa más fuerza y Rachel recibe el ataque y se pierde entre los escombros.

El Dios se veía cansado y débil pero su mirada seguía siendo firme, entonces ve donde están los reyes y vuela hasta encontrarse con ellos.

Marley deja de atacar a Cooper y se concentran en Zeus.

-Dios Zeus….me alegra ver a un Dios para que vea todo su reino caer.

-Has ido demasiado lejos Reina Marley y esto termina ahora.

Zeus le lanza su poder a la reina y esta es lanzada hasta el castillo y se pierde entre los escombros.

Cooper miraba enojado al Dios.

-SE SUPONIA QUE YO DEBERIA MATAR A LA REINA…..ELLA MATO A MI ESPOSA….¿POR QUE ME QUITASTE ESE DERECHO?

-Tu necesidad de venganza ha llegado hasta este punto Cooper, mira a tu alrededor…..mira lo que has hecho.

-Fui tentado….nada más.

-Esta traición fue tanto culpa tuya como la de los dioses…fue tu culpa romper la alianza al haberte acostado con el enemigo.

El rey miraba al Dios con mucho odio.

-Y fue culpa de los dioses haberte nombrado Rey de Esparta…debí borrar ese error cuando pude.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Cooper se balanza sobre Zeus y este saca la Espada del Olimpo y comienza a luchar con el Rey.

-Tu nos has traicionado a todos al destruir mi ciudad…una ciudad en la cual tú también fuiste criado Blaine.

-¿Te atreves a llamarme por mi antiguo nombre mortal? ¿Cómo te atreves?

El rey y el Dios seguían luchando, ambos tenían grandes habilidades en combate.

-Soy tu hermano mayor….yo estuve contigo en todos tus peores momentos…..te defendí y protegí toda mi vida….¿Así es como me lo pagas?

-Eso quedo en el pasado Cooper….yo ya no soy ese Blaine…yo soy tu soberano…..YO…SOY….ZEUSSSSS.

El Dios ataca al rey con su rayo y este se protege, como tiene los poderes de Pandora es capaz de detener el rayo de Zeus, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-NADIE DESTRUIRA MI REINADO…..NADIEEEEE.

-ESTO….TIENE….QUE ACABAR….ZEUSSSS…AHHHHHHH.

Mientras el Dios y el Rey seguían luchando se movieron varios escombros que había en el castillo de Alcides, todas las rocas fueron esparcidas dejando a la vista a la Reina Marley.

Los hermanos dejaron de atacarse y vieron a la reina que caminaba hacia ellos.

La reina tenía una mirada asesina y en todo su cuerpo había un destello azul.

-El reino del Olimpo termina ahora.

Su voz fue muy penetrante y doble, Zeus sabia de quien era esa voz.

-GAIAAAAAA.

-Mi mundo está sangrando por tu culpa Zeus…tu reinado del terror llega a su fin.

-Tus peones te fallaran Gaia….debiste unirte a nosotros cuando tenías la oportunidad.

-Nosotros fuimos quienes los creamos, pero no para gobernar a otros seres….fueron creados para servir la vida en la Tierra.

-Tus políticas sobre la Tierra no servían….fuimos nosotros quienes logramos que el mundo siga avanzando.

-Ustedes fueron los que crearon la guerra…..no olvides que fueron ustedes lo que nos traicionaron.

-La Gran Guerra se creó porque Cronos intento matarnos a todos, no podemos permitirlo…..los titanes no volverán a gobernar la Tierra….NUNCAAAAAA MASSSSS.

Zeus le lanzo el poder a la reina, pero no recibió ningún daño, el Dios queda asombrado.

-¿Qué? Esto es imposible.

-Tu poder te ha abandonado Zeus…El tiempo de los titanes vuelve a surgir.

El poder de Marley es lanzado al cielo y luego cae en tierra, cerca de los persas.

Todo comenzó a temblar, el polvo comenzó a expandirse, los vientos eran muy fuertes.

Se formo un gran tornado hecho de tierra.

Siguió así hasta que le dio vida a la Gran Titan.

Era enorme, más grande que lo que Zeus podría llegar a ser.

Su imagen era como el planeta Tierra, en su cuerpo había naturaleza y una cascada de agua como si fueran sus venas.

Tenían en frente a la Titan Gaia, La Madre Tierra.

-El Reino del Olimpo terminara para siempre…..DESPIERTEN TITANES.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y comenzaron a salir los titanes, eran grandes, aunque no como Gaia, estos si tenían la altura de lo que podía crecer Zeus, varios salieron de la tierra y se dirigían a la batalla.

La batalla entre los persas y los espartanos seguía a pesar de todo.

Entre los escombros Rachel y Sebastián seguían con vida y observaron a los titanes acercarse a la ciudad de Agnor.

Rachel logro conseguir un escudo y una espada y volvió a luchar contra los persas.

Eduardo logro llegar hasta lo alto, con toda la distracción escapo de la batalla, su rival Alcides quedo dividido entre los escombros de la ciudad.

Cuando vio que Zeus y Cooper no notaron su presencia fue directo hacia la Reina Marley que se encontraba en el suelo, se veía como cansada.

-Mi señora debo sacarla de aquí.

-No….no…..aun no Eduardo…..debo matar a Cooper.

-Está muy débil señora…..no puede luchar…..aprovechemos que los dos están distraídos.

-Debemos ganar esta guerra.

-Ya lo hicimos señora, acaban de despertar a los titanes.

-Fuimos unos tontos Eduardo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pude ver en la mente de Gaia….no planea solo destruir a los dioses…también a nosotros.

-¿Qué? Pero….es imposible.

-Nos han engañado….debemos irnos de aquí.

Los titanes avanzaban hacia Agnor, uno de ellos golpeo el suelo con sus puños y la tierra se abrió, tragándose a varios soldados.

Entonces supieron que atacarían a todos, así que los persas cambiaron sus catapultas y dispararon a los titanes.

Eduardo logro sacar del peligro a la reina, Cooper noto su ausencia.

-MALDICION….HA ESCAPADO….YO QUERIA VENGAR A MI ESPOSA…..MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA.

El cielo dio un resplandor y varios destellos cayeron sobre la ciudad.

Una ayuda para los mortales.

Los dioses y sirvientes del Olimpo han llegado a la ciudad para detener a los titanes.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo estaban vestidos con la misma armadura que la Guerrera Divina y todos armados con lanzas y arcos y flechas.

Los dioses del Olimpo se posicionaron cerca de Cooper y Zeus.

Hera se adelantó.

-Tienen que ponerle fin a esto…..van a destruir el único mundo que tenemos.

Cooper se enfureció.

-No lo tendrán por mucho más tiempo dioses del Olimpo.

El rey agarra un monumento de caballo que estaba en el suelo y se lo tira a la Diosa, pero es destruido por el poder de Atenea.

-Los titanes no volverán a resurgir….OLIMPICOSSSSS ATAQUEENNNNN.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo prepararon sus armas y atacaron a los titanes que ya habían llegado a la ciudad.

Aun así, los persas y los espartanos los veían como el enemigo y comenzaron a luchar con ellos.

Entonces los sirvientes también luchaban contra los persas y espartanos.

Gaia seguía avanzando.

-Destruyan a los dioses…..destruyan todo titanes.

Helios llamo a su corcel volados y salto sobre él, si dirigió a Gaia y la atacaba con su poder divino del sol, quemándole varias partes del cuerpo.

-Los titanes volverán a caer.

Gaia intenta atraparlo.

Hermes va con gran velocidad atacando a los titanes y usa su arco para evitar ataques.

Intentan detenerlo, pero les es muy difícil ya que el Dios es muy veloz.

Afrodita es una gran guerrera por lo cual se enfrenta a los persas juntos con varios sirvientes del Olimpo hasta poder llagar a los titanes, ya que algunos lograron entrar a la ciudad y destruían todo a su paso.

Hera usaba el poder de la naturaleza y varias ramas sujetaban los pies y brazos de algunos titanes, ellos se resistían y destruían las ramas.

Atacaron a la Diosa, pero ella podía esquivar sus ataques así que volvió a usar su poder divino atrapando a un titan.

Cuando lo tenía bien sujetado los sirvientes le lanzaron flechas y lanzas y el titan cayo.

Zeus observo todo y enfureció, solo quedaba Cooper y Atenea.

-Ambos me han traicionado.

-No Zeus….tu ambición nos ha traído esto…estamos aquí porque hicimos un juramento….si los titanes despiertan tenemos que detenerlos y tú eres un Dios….debes cumplir tu juramento.

-Lo se…..lo se…..quieres que te lo diga Atenea….es miedo lo que siento…¿Ya estas feliz?...soy un Dios y tengo miedo.

-Todos lo tenemos.

-Cuando hice ese juramento estaba seguro de que los titanes nunca despertarían y ahora lo están…y estoy débil para luchar…..perdimos….Acéptalo Atenea…..perdimos.

La Diosa se acerca a él y le pega un cachetazo y lo mira con desilusión.

-Jure protegerte con mi vida Zeus, pero me desilusionaste, eres un cobarde.

La Diosa se aleja de Zeus y se une a la batalla.

Eduardo se estaba alejando de la batalla, llevando a la reina quien se veía débil.

-Ya falta poco mi señora, pronto nos iremos de aquí, he escondido un caballo.

-No podemos irnos….debemos….matar a los espartanos.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada mi señora, dejemos que los titanes y los dioses se maten entre ellos.

Eduardo llego al lugar donde dejo oculto a un caballo, sube a la reina y la acomoda, luego sube el y comienza a cabalgar, pero una flecha sale volando y le da al caballo haciendo caer a Eduardo y Marley.

-¿A dónde creen que van a ir?

Eduardo se levanta y ve al Rey Cooper, entonces este se avanza hacia el rey con su espada, pero Cooper podía detener sus golpes.

Cuando se descuida el rey lo agarra del cuello y lo lanza lejos.

La reina se levanta y saca su espada.

-Eres un hombre duro Cooper, lo admito.

-No te iras de aquí….mataste a mi esposa y pagaras por lo que hiciste.

-Entonces pongámosle fin a esto.

Los reyes estaban a punto de luchar, pero la tierra volvió a temblar.

Esta vez era más fuerte, varios hogares de la ciudad se estaban destruyendo.

En el medio de la batalla la tierra se abrió y alguien estaba saliendo de ella.

Era enorme, no tanto como la Titan Gaia, pero si alguien del tamaño de Zeus.

Otro Dios que también quería destruir todo registro de mortales y dioses.

El Dios Hades se hizo presente.

Los persas y los sirvientes le dispararon flechas y le tiraron lanzas, pero ninguna logro lastimarlo, entonces el Dios les dio una fuerte risa malvada que los hizo caer al suelo, como si los hubiera soplado.

Zeus observaba preocupado desde lo alto de la ciudad.

-HADES…..NO LO HAGASSSSSSS.

El Dios escucho el clamor de Zeus, pero no le hizo caso.

-LA GRAN GUERRA VUELVE A COMENZAR JA JA JA JA JA JA.

Hades da un aplauso y se esparce en varias partes, como si explotara y sus restos caen en varias partes de la ciudad, algunos golpean a los titanes, otros explotan cerca de los mortales.

Muchas de sus explosiones dieron en varias zonas, entonces comenzó a abrirse y comenzaron a salir su ejército del Inframundo.

Quimeras, Ciclopes, Minotauros, Leviatanes, Arpías, Centauros, todos salieron a la superficie a atacar a los mortales, a los dioses y a los titanes.

Enormes criaturas que podían disparar energía que explotaba cerca de sus enemigos haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Entonces los persas, espartanos y dioses lucharon entre todos, ya no se podía distinguir quien era enemigo o no.

Gaia seguía siendo atacada por Helios, entonces la Titan se enfureció y lo atrapo, hizo una presión con su mano y aplasto a su corcel, pero el Dios seguía vivo, aunque malherido, entonces la Titan lo lanzo con fuerza.

-No volverán a derrotarme…los dioses caerán…GRAN TITAN….YO GAIA….TE INVOCO….PRESENTATE ANTE NOSOTROS…GRAN CRONOSSSSSSSSS.

Gaia comenzó a dar un gran destello, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a hacerse rojo, como si fuera de lava.

Al finalizar dio un gran rugido, se convirtió en el Titan Cronos, el terror de todos los dioses.

Los dioses agruparon a sus guerreros.

Atenea llevo a varios de los sirvientes del Olimpo y lanzaron miles de flechas hacia el Titan, pero ninguno logro lastimarlo.

Cronos da un grito y pisotea la tierra provocando temblores.

Las criaturas del Inframundo seguían luchando contra los mortales, los dioses y los titanes.

Zeus observaba como estaba quedando su reinado, invadido por la guerra contra los mortales y los titanes.

Todo su reino invadido por la guerra y el fuego.

Hades se hizo presente ante Zeus.

-Esto ya se ha ido de nuestras manos Hades.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás Zeus, sabias que este día llegaría.

-Mira a tu alrededor Hades…mira lo que ha pasado….han despertado a Cronos…..estamos condenados.

-Eso no impedirá a lo que he venido a hacer.

-Hades….aun no es tarde….podemos detener esto…..si no lo hacemos todos vamos a morir.

-Ya estamos muertos….solo vine a terminar en lo que quedamos tu y yo.

-¿Es que no ves lo que sucede Hades? Los titanes han despertado….eres un Dios y tienes un juramento…..si los titanes despiertan debemos detenerlos.

-Se muy bien el juramento Zeus….pero en estos momentos no me interesa…solo una cosa tengo en mente y aunque me duela….voy a cumplirlo….yo seré el señor del Olimpo.

-Hades…sabes muy bien que solo yo puedo ser el Rey del Olimpo…..por algo todo mortal desea ser Zeus.

-Claro que lo se….bueno….las cosas cambian….es hora de hacer una nueva revolución en el Olimpo.

-Pero ¿A este costo Hades?...Podemos crear un mejor mundo si colaboramos juntos…si los titanes están con Cronos no habrá futuro para nadie.

-El nuevo mundo será gobernado por mí y todos los presentes, incluyéndote, no serán parte del nuevo mundo.

-Has enloquecido.

-Igual que tu…ahora…llego el momento de la venganza.

El Dios del Inframundo es invadido por su destello verde, Zeus no se veía con intenciones de atacar.

-Hades….no lo hagas…yo…aun te amo.

El Dios del Inframundo apretó los puños.

-Después de todo lo que me hiciste…..Después de todo lo que sufrí…. ¿Te atreves a decirme eso?

-Es la verdad Hades…yo…..mentí en El Olimpo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No quise verme débil ante los demás dioses y sirvientes, se supone que debo ser el más fuerte….es por eso que dije que no sentía nada al matarte…..pero no es verdad Hades…siempre he sufrido por lo que te hice…he sufrido más de lo que crees.

-Mientes.

-Claro que no…..créeme que quiero arreglar las cosas.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Aun te amo….Kurt….y yo sé que aún me amas.

-Cállate Blaine….no vine aquí para reconciliarnos.

El Dios del Inframundo saca su espada.

-Vine aquí para ponerte fin.

Zeus saca su espada del Olimpo.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así…..créeme que quería arreglar todo Kurt.

-CALLATEEEEEEEE.

Hades se lanza sobre Zeus, ambos comenzaron a luchar y esta vez no pararan hasta que uno de los dos muera.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Perseo y Pegaso seguían el camino, marcado por la Hermana del Destino, Laquesis, ella usaba su poder divino para hacerle compañía a Perseo.

-Por aquí mortal….por estas cuevas se encuentra el camino hacia Los Hilos del Destino.

-Muy bien…..iremos….¿Dices que hay un león aquí?

-Un León de Nemea….una criatura que esta al cuidado del Dios Hades.

-¿Son fáciles de matar?

-No Perseo….el León de Nemea posee una piel muy resistente, se necesita más que fuerza para poder derrotarlo….se necesita inteligencia.

Pegaso se burla.

-Uyyyy…entonces date por muerto Perseo.

El príncipe le da una pequeña cachetada en la cabeza y sonríe.

-Cállate.

Todos seguían caminando, la cueva era oscura, pero se iluminaban por el reflejo de la Hermana.

-Oye Laquesis….Podrías explicarme….¿Que son Los Hilos del Destino?

-Ahí se encuentran los hilos de todos los seres vivos del planeta…cada hilo representa la vida de todos…si mortal lo desea cambiar su pasado….debe encontrar su hilo y buscar el punto de que desea cambiar….podrá ver toda su vida pasada en el Espejo del Destino.

-¿El Espejo del Destino?...¿Es como un espejo mágico?

-El Espejo del Destino te mostrara toda tu vida, al mover tu hilo podrás ver todas tus acciones y solo una vez…..recuerda bien esto Perseo…..solo una vez el Espejo te dejara cambiar tu destino.

-Bueno…..ya se dónde debo ir…¿Algún riesgo?

-Muchos…..Perseo….debes entender que viajar en el tiempo no es cosa graciosa….es serio…..MUUYYY SERIOOOO…tu misión es impedir que Kurt y Blaine se llenen de celos y orgullo.

-Si…eso ya lo sé.

-Eso es todo lo que debes hacer….otra única acción y cambiaras toda la historia….pues no estás hablando de días….aquí hablamos de años…..suficientes para hacer un gran cambio.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?

-No lo sabemos exactamente…..pero nunca son buenos…..cuando llegues a tu destino…..piensa y analiza todos tus movimientos…..es muy importante.

-Ok….te agradezco la información….oye…¿Cómo son tus hermanas? ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mis hermanas tienen la misma apariencia que yo, las tres poseemos túnicas blancas…ya sabes mi nombre…..después están Átropos y Cloto.

-¿Y las dos hacen…..lo mismo que tu?

-Nosotras observamos la vida de los demás….elegimos su destino….para eso existimos.

Todos seguían caminando hasta que en el camino se encontraron con muchos huesos.

-Oh por los dioses ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Hasta aquí es donde puedo avanzar contigo Perseo…..sigue el camino de huesos….te llevara a nuestra prisión….por favor….apúrate.

Laquesis desapareció dejando solo a Perseo y Pegaso.

En la cueva había pequeñas antorchas que iluminaban, aunque no era mucho, ambos seguían caminando por el camino de huesos.

-Perseo esto no me gusta nada.

-Tranquilo Pegaso….lo lograremos….confía en mí.

-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también.

Se escucha un rugido.

Perseo prepara su arco y flecha y Pegaso da saltos por el susto que se llevó.

-Tranquilo….tranquilo.

-Es el León…está cerca.

-Lo se Pegaso….tranquilo…..sigamos avanzando.

Ambos seguían avanzando por el camino.

Perseo estaba muy atento mientras Pegaso avanzaba con miedo y atrás del príncipe.

De pronto se escucha otro rugido aún más fuerte.

El príncipe daba varias vueltas con el arco preparado, de pronto se escucha una voz con eco.

-Bueno….bueno…..¿Que tenemos aquí?...carne fresca…..JA JA JA.

Pegaso se asustó.

-Es el León…es el león….nos ha encontrado.

-Tranquilo Pegaso.

Hubo un rugido y la voz comenzó a hablar con eco.

-Vaya….un mortal por lo que veo…..hace años que no veo uno por aquí.

-MUESTRATE.

-JA JA JA JA JA créeme mortal…es lo último que desearas.

-La muerte no me asusta criatura…estoy aquí…para liberar a Las Hermanas del Destino.

Se escucha un rugido aún más fuerte, Perseo no se tapó los oídos, pero le molesto el sonido.

-¿Crees que te dejare ir así nada más?

-No te tengo miedo…..puedo vencerte.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

El León se hizo presente dando un fuerte rugido, Pegaso retrocedió, pero Perseo seguía firme con su arco listo para atacarlo.

El leo era grande, más grande de los leones que ha visto Perseo, tenía garras largas y filosas, sus dientes eran grandes y podían destruir lo que sea.

-Bienvenido a mi cueva mortal…..permíteme presentarme…..me llamo Molorco.

-No pensé que tenías nombre.

-Que pocos modales mortal….estas en mi territorio…PRESENTATE.

El león daba rugidos al hablar, Pegaso seguía retrocediendo.

-Soy Perseo Anderson…..príncipe de Esparta.

-¿Un príncipe?...eso si es nuevo….siempre vienen criaturas extrañas a estas cuevas…..no tienen buen sabor….pero tu…..hueles demasiado bien…te ves…..apetecible.

-Lo mismo me dijo Medusa.

-AGGG…esa vil criatura….muchas veces me llevaba mis presas…..me llego un rumor de que alguien la asesino.

-Lo tienes ante tus ojos.

-Vaya vaya mortal…..eres un gran guerrero por lo que veo….ahora entiendo porque el Dios Hades me ha pedido mucho cuidado contigo.

-Libera a las Hermanas del Destino….AHORAAAA.

-JA JA JA JA JA ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No tienes ganas de jugar?

-No estoy para juegos.

-¿Y por que crees que yo voy a liberarlas?

-Porque eres la mascota de Hades….él te dio la autorización de vigilarlas.

-¿La mascota de Hades? JA JA JA JA JA ayyy pequeño mortal….has hecho mal los deberes….yo no soy la mascota de Hades.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Quién es entonces?

-Una criatura mucho más terrorífica que yo…alguien más difícil de matar.

El príncipe se veía perplejo.

-Pegaso ¿Sabías de esto? ¿Sabes que criatura es?

-No…no lo sé….creí que era este león…..no se quién es entonces.

Perseo vuelve a apuntar al león, este mostro más sus garras y dientes.

-DIME QUIEN ES.

-JA JA JA JA Te lo diré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Si me derrotas ja ja ja ja.

Perseo se dio cuenta de que el león lo iba a atacar y le lanza una flecha en la cabeza, pero la piel del león era muy dura, por lo cual la flecha se rompió sin perforar su piel.

Entonces el príncipe le vuelve a disparar, pero nada, le dispara una flecha en el ojo, pero se vuelve a romper.

Su piel era impenetrable.

-JA JA JA JA Necesitaras más que ese mortal….es hora de morir.

El león da un fuerte rugido y salta hacia Perseo, atrapándolo con sus garras.

CONTINUARA.


	11. CAPITULO 11: Sacrificios

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que esten muy bien, bueno sin mas les dejo otro capitulo y tambien quiero avisarles que este es el anteultimo capitulo asi que disfrutenlo y realmente disfrutenlo porque este es sin duda el capitulo mas largo que pude haber escrito 69 hojas de word, no me dan mas los dedos jajajajajaja asi que espero que lo disfruten porque este capitulo tiene muchas emociones.

Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi gran amigo Hugo, adoro tus criticas pq me alientan a seguir esta historia y me dan ideas para corregir, tkm hugi :)

Quiero aclarar que las criticas y comentarios de mis otros seguidores tambien me facinan y me dan ideas, no quiero que nadie se ponga celoso jajajjajajaja sabes que los quiero a todos.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 11: Sacrificios

El león salta sobre Perseo y lo envuelve con sus garras, pero el espartano logra defenderse y lo detiene.

Sus armas están lejos de su alcance.

-Vaya….eres fuerte mortal…..no es fácil derrotarte…..Grrrrr.

-No logre llegar hasta aquí para ser vencido…..cumpliré mi objetivo.

Perseo golpeo al león y logro liberarse.

Corrió hasta sus armas, pero el león logro atraparlo y lo lanzo por los aires lejos de sus armamentos.

El león comenzó a reírse.

-JA JA JA JA estúpido mortal, mi piel es dura, ninguna de tus armas de hará daño, solo los dioses pueden detenerme y tu…no eres un Dios…GRRRRRRRRR.

El león corrió hacia Perseo, pero es salvado por Pegaso quien le da una patada en la cara y hace caer al león.

Perseo aprovecha la oportunidad y va a buscar sus armas.

Ahora las dos criaturas estaban frente a frente.

-Aléjate de el…..maldita criatura.

-GRRRRRRRR…No te metas en este asunto animal volador….no creas que te dejare ir vivo de aquí….primero el mortal y luego tu.

-Pues ven por mi si es que puedes.

-Los dos se convertirán en mi cena…GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

El león salta sobre Pegaso y le clava sus uñas en el cuerpo del caballo y lo muerde.

La sangre le empezó a salir del cuerpo.

Pegaso extiende sus alas y vuela por toda la cueva chocándose con las rocas para lastimar al león.

Pero como tiene la piel tan dura no logra hacerle mucho daño.

Mientras más lo golpeaba, caían rocas desde arriba, Perseo tenía que esquivarlas para no ser aplastado.

El príncipe corrió hasta llegar a su arco, pero el león soltó al caballo y fue sobre Perseo, lo agarro con su mandíbula y lo lanzo lejos.

Pegaso se sentía débil por toda la sangre que perdió.

Sus alas fueron lastimadas por las garras del león, por lo tanto, ya no podía volar hasta que sanen.

Pegaso cae al suelo muy herido, si no lo ayuda, morirá.

Perseo se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, el león rugía y reía.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA GRRRRRRRR…Estúpido mortal….te lo he dicho…tus armas no pueden matarme…solo un Dios puede hacerlo.

-Pues yo seré un mortal y voy a vencerte.

-Pues fallaras en el intento muchacho…no saldrás vivo de aquí.

-Si lo hare, rescatare a Las Hermanas del Destino y cambiare el pasado….tendremos un futuro mejor.

-JA JA JA JA JA ¿Y crees que te dejare ir así nada más? El futuro ya está aquí muchacho, el mundo será gobernado por el Gran Dios Hades.

-No….eso nunca va a suceder…..yo impediré que eso pase.

Mientras hablaban, el león daba vueltas en círculos sobre Perseo, el sabía que en cualquier momento lo iba a atacar.

-Pequeño tonto ¿Crees que te será fácil llegas hasta ellas? ¿Crees que será fácil escapar del Inframundo? Dime una cosa ¿Cómo escaparas ahora que tu pequeño corcel está agonizando?

Perseo observa y ve a Pegaso tirado en el suelo con sus alas heridas extendidas, cada vez perdía más sangre, si no hacia algo pronto no se salvara.

-Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo.

-JA JA JA Descuida muchacho, pronto te reunirás con él en El Mas Alla.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Eres un insolente mortal GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

El león da un fuerte rugido y se lanza sobre Perseo, pero este le detiene su mandíbula con sus brazos y logra detenerlo, pero el león tiene fuerza por lo tanto le está costando.

Perseo salta sobre el lomo del león y empieza a ahorcarlo.

El león se balancea sobre las rocas o da vueltas para poder soltar a Perseo, pero el príncipe tiene gran fuerza y no puede librarse de él.

-VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGO.

-GRRRRRRRRRR….QUITAME LAS MANOS…..DE ENCIMAAAAA.

Después de varios intentos el león mordió el brazo de Perseo y lo lanzo por los aires.

De a poco el león comenzó a respirar, Perseo aprovecho y logro llegar hasta su arco, lo tomo y le apunto al león.

Este se veía furioso, le mostro sus dientes y sus garras parecían más grandes.

Perseo le lanza una flecha en la cara, pero se rompe sin perforar su piel.

Vuelve a hacer otro intento disparándole en la pata, pero también se rompe sin perforar su piel.

El león da un rugido, entonces Perseo le dispara una flecha para que entre en su boca, pero al dispararla el león se devora la flecha.

Comienza a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA Te lo dije mortal, ninguna arma puede penetrar mi piel, es inútil insistir.

-Entonces te matare con mis propias manos.

-JA JA JA JA Pues inténtalo….GRRRRRRRRRR.

El león salto sobre Perseo y este le vuelve a sujetar la mandíbula, pero con más fuerza, quería volver a subir a su lomo y ahorcarlo, pero el león le clava sus garras en la espalda y luego lo muerde y lo lanza lejos.

Perseo cae cerca de sus otros objetos de los cuales se había olvidado que los tenia, su escudo y una cabeza envuelta.

El león salta y en un rápido movimiento Perseo agarra sus cosas y le pega con el escudo en la cara y el león cae al suelo.

El mortal volvió al ataque y el león lo mira más furioso.

-El escudo de Ícaro…¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-En la cámara de Medusa….supongo que el guerrero alado no pudo protegerse de ella…..ahora este escudo es mío.

-Aunque tengas ese escudo de nada te servirá contra mí.

-Voy a acabar contigo de una vez maldita bestia.

El león le mostro sus dientes y sus garras.

-Eres un insolente….GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

El león corrió hacia Perseo y este le muestra la cabeza de Medusa y su rayo invade al león.

Este abre los ojos y empieza a balancearse para todos lados.

-NOOOO…..NOOOOO….GRRRRRR…MALDITOOO…NOOO…GGRR.

El león de Nemea se convirtió en piedra.

Perseo corrió hasta Pegaso quien se encontraba muy malherido.

-Pegaso…resiste…te sacare de aquí.

-No…no…..vete Perseo…ya no puedo seguir.

-No…por favor….puedes hacerlo…por favor….por favor…levántate.

-Ve…con las hermanas…..cambia todo esto…..aquí termina mi viaje.

-NO…NO VOY A DEJARTE AQUÍ….POR FAVOR….PUEDES HACERLO…POR FAVOR.

Los ojos de Perseo ya estaban con lágrimas.

-Me…me hubiera gustado ir contigo…hasta el final….pero me siento feliz….por esta aventura contigo…adiós Perseo.

El corcel dio su ultimo respiro.

-¿Pegaso?...¿Pegaso?

Perseo lo movió, pero ya no hubo respuesta, el príncipe le cerró los ojos y puso su mano en su cabeza.

-Descansa en paz amigo….cambiare todo esto y volverás a la vida.

Perseo se levantó, agarro su arco, su espada, su escudo, la cabeza de Medusa, agarro su casco y se le puso.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a Las Hermanas del Destino.

Por otro lado, en Agnor la batalla cada vez era más.

Los titanes ya tenían destruida toda la ciudad, los soldados del Inframundo luchaban contra todos.

Los sirvientes del Olimpo junto con los dioses luchaban contra los titanes.

Los espartanos y persas luchaban contra todos.

Hades y Zeus se encontraban en lo alto de todo luchando hasta el fin.

La batalla entre los dos dioses era fuerte, cualquier golpe que daban provocaban temblores.

Zeus invocaba rayos que eran lanzados hacia el Dios.

Hades podía invocar espíritus para que peleen a su lado, pero Zeus los derrotaba.

-Hades ya basta de esto, sabes que esto no terminara bien.

-Claro que lo sé, pero luchare hasta el fin, voy a cumplir mi venganza.

-Eres un tonto Hades, mira lo que hemos hecho, los titanes están despiertos y Gaia invoco a Cronos, debemos detenerlos.

-Cuando acabe contigo…yo mismo derrotare a los titanes.

-No puedes hacerlo…no puedes tu solo….olvidemos esta locura Hades….por favor….te lo ruego.

Hades se lo quedo mirando.

-¿Me estas rogando? ¿Por qué me ruegas?

-Sabes porque….sabes que ya no tiene caso que luchemos entre nosotros…fui un tonto Hades….me deje llevar por mis emociones y mi orgullo….me deje llevar tanto que le rece a una antigua Diosa para ser un Dios.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Fui un tonto Hades…..un completo tonto….tuve que llegar hasta aquí para darme cuenta de mi gran error.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?

-Porque quiero arreglarlo Hades…..perdóname….perdona Hades.

-Cállate…no me voy a creer tus mentiras.

-Es la verdad Hades…perdóname…por lo que te hice….lo siento mucho…yo aún te amo.

Hades se veía confuso con la declaración de Zeus, empezó a tener dudas.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No tienes derecho a decir eso…..NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR ESOOOOOOO.

Hades se balanceo sobre Zeus y lo ataco con un golpe que lo hizo volar por el aire, Zeus soltó su Espada del Olimpo.

Hades lo alcanzo y lo seguía golpeando.

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO…..MIENTES….MIENTESSSSSS.

-K..K…Kurt…te amo.

-MIENTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Hades lo agarro y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia el castillo.

Zeus se levanta y lo mira.

-Sabes que es verdad….quiero solucionarlo…..maldita sea….te amo.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Hades golpea en la cara a Zeus y luego lo lanza lejos de la ciudad, volvió a darle un fuerte golpe y cae en el suelo, en el campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, Atenea y Hera se enfrentaban a los titanes.

-Atenea…mira….es Zeus y Hades.

-Lo sé…no podemos evitarlo….detengamos esta guerra…tenemos que darle tiempo a Perseo.

-Ya no puedo sentirlo….Perseo avanzo más de lo que puedo llegar a ver…..solo Hades puede saber si está vivo o no.

-Significa que entro en su territorio…todavía hay esperanza.

-Pero aun así debemos detener a los titanes…debemos darle tiempo a Perseo.

-Nuestro principal objetivo es Cronos, se está acercando a la ciudad.

-Quedan pocos olímpicos…estamos perdiendo.

Hermes se acerca a las diosas junto con Helios quien se encontraba herido ya que Gaia lo ataco.

Hera se acerca a los dioses.

-Helios…descuida, voy a ayudarte.

Hera puso su mano en el pecho de Helios y usando su poder lo sano del todo.

Todos los dioses se reunieron y vieron la batalla.

-Esto es más de lo que podemos controlar.

-Los titanes se han hecho más fuertes, no podemos detenerlos Atenea.

-Lo sé Hermes…lo sé….pero tenemos que seguir luchando, los soldados del Inframundo han sido liberados, por lo tanto, Perseo no correrá peligro…debemos darle tiempo para que cumpla su objetivo.

Hermes no se veía seguro.

-Pero ¿Si no lo logra? ¿Qué pasara si falla? Todo habrá sido en vano…el mundo quedará destruido.

Hera se adelanta.

-Tengo fe en que Perseo lo logrará, estoy segura que lo hará Hermes.

Helios se adelanta.

-No dudo de tu fe hermana, pero, viendo la situación puede que no lo logre…aun así….hay otra forma.

-¿Cuál?

-Si pudiéramos conseguir la Espada del Olimpo talvez podríamos….

Atenea se adelanta molesta.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HELIOS…NO SE TE OCURRA...TE LO PROHIBO.

-SABES QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA SITUACION EXTREMA ATENEA, SI NO LO HACEMOS TODO ESTARA PERDIDO.

-AUNQUE QUISIERAMOS USAR LA ESPADA DEL OLIMPO, SOLO ZEUS PUEDE ACTIVARLA Y NECESITARA EL PODER DE TODOS LOS DIOSES Y NO CREO QUE EL O HADES QUIERAN DARLE PODER A LA ESPADA.

-MIERDA…..ENTONCES ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

Todos quedaron callados, pero Hera se adelanta.

-No…..aun no Helios…si vamos a morir…será luchando….no dejaremos que los titanes ganen fácilmente….los enfrentaremos y acabaremos con todos lo que sea.

-Sabes que tenemos pocas posibilidades Hera.

-Ya lo sé Hermes…pero, aun así, le haremos frente, somos dioses, cumplamos nuestro debes.

Atenea se pone al frente.

-Muy bien….somos dioses…..empezamos juntos y moriremos juntos….A LUCHAR DIOSES.

Los dioses del Olimpo fueron contra los titanes.

Cronos avanza lentamente hacia la ciudad, el gran titan podía lanzar rayos sobre los enemigos.

También podía lanzar lava, ya que el titan está hecho de piedra y fuego.

Todos los dioses se lanzaron sobre el titan y lo atacaron.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, se escuchaban los pasos y rugidos de una bestia, en los muros se veía su sombra y avanzaba hasta el León de Nemea que estaba convertido en piedra.

La sombra de la bestia cubrió todo el cuerpo del león.

El rugido parecía de varios animales agresivos.

-Deessssppppiiiieeeerrrrtttttaaaaaaaaa.

La voz de la bestia parecía de 5 criaturas.

La estatua del león comenzó a moverse y se estaba quebrando poco a poco.

Comenzó a liberarse el brazo, aún estaba vivo.

Por otro lado, en Agnor varios escombros se esparcieron al mismo al tiempo.

Los dos reyes quedaron frente a frente, ambos sin armas.

-No importa que suceda con la ciudad, no saldrás viva de esto Marley.

-Tú fuiste quien provoco todo esto Cooper, sabias que la alianza que teníamos era muy delicada.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA…..TU MATASTE A MI ESPOSA.

-YA TE LO HE DICHO….ELLA INTENTO ASESINARME, ME ESTABA PROTEGIENDO.

-ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO…NO SALDRAS VIVA DE ESTO.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción Cooper….intente razonar contigo…ambos sin armas…que nuestros puños decidan que hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Marley y Cooper se balancearon y fueron detenidos por sus propios puños.

Ambos eran buenos en combate.

La única diferencia es que Marley podía volar, por lo tanto, Cooper tenía que dar grandes saltos para poder luchar contra ella.

Cooper la agarra y la tira en el patio donde se encontraba el castillo de Alcides.

Marley se encontraba en el suelo y cuando se iba a levantar fue pisoteada por Cooper, lo hizo tan fuerte que Marley quedo en el fondo de la ciudad.

Quedo en los sótanos, el rey iba a agarrarla, pero ella lo sujeta y lo golpea con los techos de piedra de la ciudad llevándolo arriba de todo y lo lanza con fuerza hacia el castillo.

Cooper da un fuerte salto y lucha contra la reina, ambos de dan fuertes golpes, se tiran contra todo monumento que encuentran, se golpean entre puños y patadas.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban muy maltratados y con moretones y sangre.

Marley lo agarra y vuela llevando al rey hasta lo más alto.

Cooper intenta soltarse.

-Estassss locaa Marley….si lo haces….tú también…morirás.

-Entoncesss….moriremos….juntos.

La falta de aire los estaba invadiendo a los dos y Marley comenzó a debilitarse.

Cooper uso sus fuerzas y apretó con fuerzas la muñeca de la reina lo cual la hizo gritar y soltó al rey.

Ambos quedaron desmayados y cayeron con fuerza en lugares separados.

Rachel lo vio caer y fue a ayudarlo, pero un grito la detiene.

El Ángel de la Muerte se puso ante ella.

Rachel agarro un escudo y una espada, Sebastián tenía la suya.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti guerrera, espere mucho para este momento.

-Regresaras al Inframundo que es donde perteneces.

-JA JA JA JA JA no tienes ninguna oportunidad si peleas conmigo.

-Pues eso quiero verlo…voy a derrotarte Sebastián.

-Has tu mejor esfuerzo.

Rachel da un grito de guerra y salta hacia el Ángel.

Sebastián extiende sus alas y vuela sobre Rachel.

Ambas creaciones comenzaron a luchar.

Los dos eran habilidosos con las espadas.

Rachel podía cubrir los ataques de Sebastián con su escudo y cuando tenía la oportunidad lo golpeaba con el escudo.

Las alas de Sebastián eran filosas así que las usaba para atacar a Rachel y le hizo un corte en la pierna.

Sebastián iba apuñalarla, pero Rachel se protege con el escudo.

Después ambos guerreros cayeron en medio de la batalla, entonces se separaron y comenzaron a luchar con persas y criaturas del Inframundo.

Varios titanes entraron en la ciudad.

Sebastián se separó de Rachel y voló luchando contra los titanes.

Rachel da un salto y con su escudo golpea a un titan haciéndolo caer, entonces la guerrera aprovecha y da un salto para poder apuñalar al titan, pero este logra esquivar el ataque de Rachel.

Entonces el titan le tira energía, pero la guerrera se protege con su escudo, el titan usa más fuerza y el escudo de Rachel explota y la guerrera queda en el suelo.

El titan iba a darle el golpe final, pero es salvada por Sebastián quien voló rápidamente hacia el titan y con su espada le corto el cuello.

El titan cae al suelo sin vida.

Sebastián quedo en el aire volando y apunta con su espada a Rachel.

-Después vendré por ti.

El Ángel se aleja de la batalla.

Eduardo se levanta entre los escombros, observo que la guerra aún continuaba, se puso a buscar a Marley, pero no tenía rastro de ella.

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y con un ágil movimiento esquiva el ataque de su enemigo, uno tenía dos espadas y Eduardo estaba desarmado.

-No creas que esto quedara así Eduardo….aún tenemos una pelea pendiente.

-Claro que lo se Alcides, pero ¿Qué clase de guerrero eres? ¿Me dejaras pelear desarmado?

-Claro que no.

Alcides le lanza una espada y el persa lo atrapa sin sacarle la mirada al espartano.

-Esta vez no pienso dejarte escapar…morirás por tu traición persa.

-No te daré ninguna oportunidad Alcides….prepárate para morir.

Los dos guerreros comenzaron a luchar, a pesar de que ambos estaban mal heridos aún tenían una gran habilidad con la espada.

Alcides era muy rápido con las piernas dado que en una oportunidad da un salta y le da una patada en el pecho al persa haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Alcides se prepara para apuñalarlo, pero Eduardo esquiva su golpe y le da una patada en la cara.

Estos vuelven a luchar con sus espadas.

-Eres bueno persa….has mejorada….recuerdo que la última vez que estuvimos en las practicas…a penas podías sujetar la espada.

-Eso fue hace años….y créeme que me he vengado de todos.

-Estás loco persa.

-La locura me ha mantenido vivo todos estos años Alcides…..nada me detendrá...….ni siquiera tu…..….hermano.

-Eduardo…debes olvidar esta locura…..los persas te han llevado por mal camino…aun puedes volver con nosotros….sigues siendo un espartano.

-CALLATE…Yo ya no soy un espartano….los persas han cuidado de mi….le soy leal a ellos….le soy leal a la reina Marley.

-He intentado razonar contigo hermano, pero ya no hay retorno…tu traición ha excedido todos los limites.

-Pues es la manera perfecta de deshacerme de todos ustedes…date por muerto hermano.

-Créeme Alcides que yo quería detener esto y que vuelvas a la familia.

Eduardo se enojó.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Los hermanos volvieron a luchar y esta vez fue más fuerte, la pelea será hasta que uno de los dos quede vivo.

Ambos se dieron varios golpes.

Alcides perdió la cabeza del León de Nemea que llevaba en su cuerpo.

Este golpeo a Eduardo y quedo arrodillado tratando de recuperar el aire, pero Alcides volvió a golpearlo.

-Sabes que puedes detener esto Eduardo…solo ríndete.

-Ja….jam…JAMASSSSS.

-No seas estúpido…sabes que esto nos destruirá a todos…mira a tu alrededor…no hay ningún vencedor….todos moriremos si seguimos así.

Eduardo se puso de pie.

-No mientras yo pueda evitarlo….no dejare a nadie con vida.

-Entonces que así sea hermano.

Alcides empezó a correr para darle el último ataque a su hermano, pero Eduardo da un salto y en un rápido movimiento le clava su espada en la clavícula.

Alcides queda aturdido y camina lentamente, por último, mira a Eduardo quien se encontraba bastante malherido.

-Quise….quise lo…lo mejor….para….los dos….perdóname…por todo.

Alcides cae al suelo y muere.

Eduardo se acerca lentamente al cuerpo y pone su mano en la cabeza de Alcides.

-Te perdono….hermano.

Después cae desmayado y suelta la espada.

Por otro lado, Hades y Zeus se pusieron en el campo de batalla.

Ambos recobraron el sentido.

Criaturas del Inframundo atacaron a Zeus, pero el Dios del trueno pudo con ellos.

Espartanos y persas atacaron a Hades, pero el Dios del Inframundo tenía buen manejo de la espada y vencía a todo el que se acercaba.

Por último, volvieron a quedar los dos dioses frente a frente.

Zeus se veía agotado, Hades lo miraba fijamente.

-Sabes que no voy a luchar contigo Hades….no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿Por qué te detienes ahora? Después de todo lo que paso.

-Esto nunca tuvo que haber pasado…lo sabes mejor que yo…debemos detenerlo antes de que sea tarde.

-Ya es tarde Zeus…nada evitara detener esta guerra…ya estamos muertos…todos…así que lo único que me queda es destruirte.

-¿Entonces por que no lo haces?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabes que he perdido una gran cantidad de mi poder…estoy débil….si realmente querías asesinarme…ya lo hubieras hecho.

-Cállate….no es cierto.

-Claro que si Hades…..hasta ahora eres el Dios que más fuerza tiene…tranquilamente pudiste matarme….pero no lo hiciste….dime ¿Por qué no me has matado?

-Estas….confundido Zeus….yo quiero…vengarme.

-¿Realmente quieres matarme Hades?

El Dios del Inframundo se veía confundido.

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando tanto? Sabes que si.

-Hades….deja de fingir….sabes que ninguno de los dos puede destruirse.

Zeus se acercaba lentamente a Hades.

-Hemos hecho todo mal y por nuestra ambición y deseos de conquistar nos olvidamos…que una vez fuimos felices….fuimos dos mortales unidos ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ya…cállate.

Zeus se acercó y le toco la cara, el destello verde de Hades se convirtió en dorado y varios recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Cuando Blaine le hablo por primera vez.

Cuando lo llevo a su primera cita, su primer regalo, las sorpresas que le hacía.

Recordó cuando Blaine le dio su primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Cuando se casaron y varios momentos felices que Blaine le dio a Kurt.

Hades da un grito y empuja a Zeus con fuerza, su destello volvió a ser verde.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

-Son todos los recuerdos que yo tengo por ti, jamás se han ido…siempre te amé Kurt…y te sigo amando….lamente todo lo que te hice…por favor…perdóname.

-No….NOOOOO….DEJA DE DECIR QUE ME AMASSSS….BASTAAAAAAA.

Hades agarra a Zeus y lo lanza con fuerza hacia las rocas y comienza a golpearlo una y otra vez en la cara.

-DEJA….DE…DECIR….ESO.

-Te amo.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEE.

Hades sujeta a Zeus y lo tira al suelo hundiéndolo, comienza a pisarle el pecho y lo hunde más.

De pronto saca su espada y estaba a punto de apuñar el corazón de Zeus, pero se detuvo.

-Perdóname Kurt…..perdóname.

Las manos de Hades comenzaron a temblar, ya no estaba seguro si quería vengarse.

-¿Puedes perdonarme Hades?

El Dios del Inframundo se detiene y guarda su espada, sujeta a Zeus y lo levanta, ambos están frente a frente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque yo te perdono por todo esto….me creas o no…yo te amo…y siempre lo hice Hades…y sé que tú también me amas, sé que no querías esta guerra…solucionemos esto Hades…..todavía hay cosas buenas entre los dos.

Una lagrima salió del ojo de Hades y este se lo limpio y se quedó sorprendido, había olvidado lo que es llorar, había olvidado los sentimientos.

Miro a Zeus y lo beso.

-Te perdono.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo, Perseo logra escapar de la cueva y logro llegar a la cámara de las Hermanas del Destino.

El príncipe da un gran salto y logra llegar, observa la cámara.

Un lugar decorado con un circulo en el medio y tenía la imagen del primer Dios Hades junto con su esposa Perséfone.

En el medio había un espejo en el medio.

Entonces Perseo se da cuenta que ahí están atrapadas las Hermanas del destino.

Una de ellas se le hizo presente al mortal.

-Perseo lo has logrado, por favor libéranos.

-Cúbranse, voy a destruir este espejo.

Perseo golpeo el espejo, pero nada ha pasado, lo vuelve a golpear, ni un rasguño.

Empieza a golpearlo más fuerte, le da patadas, pero el cristal no se rompe.

-Maldita sea ¿De que esta hecho esto?

-No lo sé, nosotras tampoco podemos romperlo, está hecho por magia de Hades.

-Tiene que haber una forma de sacarlas de aquí.

De pronto se escuchó un rugido.

Perseo observa de donde viene el sonido y ve con los ojos bien abiertos, al león de Nemea.

Este salta y se encuentra con el mortal-

-No puede ser…te derroté…te convertí en piedra…no puede ser.

-Esta vez voy a matarte muchacho…no dejare ni tus huesos.

-¿Cómo demonios estas aquí? Se supone que te derrote.

-JA JA JA JA se te ha olvidado la mascota de Hades muchacho, él me ha liberado del hechizo de Medusa.

-Entonces voy a derrotarte.

Perseo saco rápidamente la cabeza de Medusa, pero el león se lanzó sobre el espartano y le saco la bolsa donde tenía la cabeza y la lanzo al vacío.

Perseo perdió la cabeza de Medusa.

-JA JA JA JA JA ahora ya no tienes ninguna arma para derrotarme mortal….ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Perseo prepara su escudo y su espada.

-Te derrotare, te atravesare el corazón.

-JA JA JA JA estúpido mortal…..mi piel es dura, ninguna arma puede penetrar mi piel, ya no tienes nada que te salve.

El león comenzó a luchar contra Perseo, el mortal se protegía con su escudo, intento apuñalarlo, pero la espada no atravesaba la piel del león.

Este lo sujeto y lo mordió.

Perseo uso sus manos y logro liberarse.

El príncipe ya estaba herido, el león se lamio la boca que tenía la sangre de Perseo.

-Eres delicioso mortal, serás la mejor presa que he devorado.

-Olvídalo, no estoy en el menú.

-JA JA JA JA pues pronto lo estarás.

-Claro que no, te derrotare y luego liberare a las hermanas.

-Pues deberás hacer mucho mortal, la única forma de que ese espejo se rompa…..es si me derrotas….mientras yo viva…ese espejo seguirá intacto.

-Debí imaginar que no sería fácil liberarlas.

-Es hora de morir….GRRRRRRRRRRRR.

El león da un fuerte rugido y atrapa al mortal.

Este se protege con sus manos y detiene la boca del león, Perseo tenía gran fuerza.

Salta sobre el lomo de la bestia e intenta ahorcarlo.

Mientras lo sujetaba una voz de las hermanas le hablo a su mente.

"Perseooo….Perseoooo….puedes derrotar al león"

-¿Cómo? Ninguna arma lo lastima.

"No son las armas, eres tú, tú puedes matarlo"

-¿Cómo?

"Tu fuerza, es la misma que la de Hércules"

-¿Qué?

"Hércules era un Semi-Dios, solo ellos pueden matar al león y tú eres un Semi-Dios"

Los ojos de Perseo se abrieron.

-¿Queeeee?

"Eres un Semi-Dios Perseo, puedes matar al león"

El león sacudió a Perseo y lo lanzo al suelo.

-VOY A MATARTEEEE MORTALLLLLLL

El león iba a morderlo, pero Perseo le sujeta la boca e intenta destruirle la mandíbula.

El león le araña la espalda clavándole las uñas, pero aun intentaba romper su mandíbula.

-VOY…VOY A DERROTARTEEEEEE.

-GRRRRR…..GGRRR…NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

El león lo lanza sobre el borde del circulo y cae, pero logra sujetarse.

Perseo se sujeta fuertemente y el León se acerca lentamente.

-JA JA JA JA JA pequeño tonto…¿Creíste que me vencerías así nada más?

Perseo intentaba subir, pero no tenía donde más sujetarse.

-Voy a lamentar no poder devorarte, pero debo decir que ya me has cansado mortal….despídete.

Cuando el león lo iba atacar se escucha el ruido de un corcel y ataca al león.

Pegaso seguía vivo, está herido, pero aún vivía, voló debajo del circulo y salvo a Perseo, también logro rescatar las armas y protecciones de Perseo.

El león se veía furioso.

-Ya basta de estas idioteces, los matare a los dos ahora mismo.

El león corrió y Perseo también, ambos saltaron y el príncipe vuelve a sujetar la mandíbula del león, este intenta soltarse, pero Perseo lo sujeto con fuerza y con un rápido golpe le destruye la mandíbula.

El león lo soltó y retrocedió, la sangre le estaba escurriendo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, maldita bestia.

Perseo le muestra la cabeza de Medusa y el león se convierte en piedra.

Al convertirse del todo Perseo le da un fuerte golpe y destruye la estatua.

El León de Nemea fue derrotado.

Perseo se acerca a Pegaso.

-Que alegría me da saber que sigues vivo, creí que te había perdido.

-Te dije…una vez….que no es fácil….deshacerse…de mí.

-Ya lo creo…que alegría me da tenerte.

El espejo donde estaban prisionera las hermanas desaparece y quedan en libertad.

Las tres se reúnen con Perseo. Laquesis es la que más se acerca al mortal.

-Muchas gracias Perseo, gracias a ti hemos logrado escapar de la prisión en la que nos ha metido el Dios Hades.

-Hermanas he viajado desde lejos, necesito su ayuda.

-Lo sabemos, sabemos a que has venido aquí mortal, mis hermanas y yo te ayudaremos para viajar al pasado y cambiar la historia.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Te llevaremos hasta la Cámara del Telar, yo te enseñare el camino, mi hermana Cloto te dará el poder para usar el Hilo del Destino, con eso podrás buscar y viajar en el pasado para poder cambiarlo, luego mi hermana Átropos te dará el poder para pasar por El Espejo del Destino, solo con eso podrás ir a ese tiempo.

-Muy bien Hermanas, les agradezco su ayuda.

-Nosotras estamos en deuda contigo Perseo, por eso te ayudaremos y curaremos a tu corcel.

Las Hermanas usaron su poder divino y Pegaso quedo sanado del todo.

-Realmente les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

-Ven Perseo, no queda mucho tiempo.

Perseo se subió al lomo de Pegaso y siguió a las Hermanas del Destino para llevarlo a la cámara y viajar en el tiempo.

Por otro lado, en Agnos Hades y Zeus observaban la batalla.

Cada vez había menos soldados pero los titanes seguían firmes, Cronos destruía todo lo que tenía a su paso.

Los dioses lo atacaban, pero no funcionaba, cada vez estaban perdiendo sus poderes.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a derrotar a los titanes? Son demasiados.

-Solo hay una forma de detenerlos.

-¿Cuál?

-Con esto.

Zeus le muestra a Hades la Espada del Olimpo.

-Con esto podemos derrotarlos.

-Pero….para que esa espada surja efecto….debemos….tenemos.

-Tenemos que sacrificar nuestro poder así es….es la única forma.

-¿Qué haremos después?

-Ya no hay un después Hades…debemos aceptar nuestros actos y enfrentar nuestro destino.

-Siempre quisimos ser dioses, gobernar, llegar hasta la gloria….¿Como llegamos a esto?

-Ya no importa como llegamos, lo que importa es detenerlo.

-Debemos avisarles a los demás dioses.

-Ellos no aceptaran, seremos solos tu y yo.

-No será suficiente.

-Pero será suficiente para matar a Cronos…..¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tus poderes y arreglar lo que hicimos?

Hades se quedó mirando la situación, sabía que esta guerra era tanto culpa de Zeus como suya, ya que ellos lo empezaron, deben terminarlo.

-Lo hare.

-Gracias Hades.

Un grito se puso en el medio de la situación y el guerrero ataco a los dioses, ambos cayeron al suelo.

El guerrero alado se quedó mirándolos.

-Ambos iniciaron esto….lo planearon hace tiempo…y ahora que llego el momento ¿Quieren detenerlo?...JA JA JA JA Patéticos.

Hades se levanta.

-Detente ahora mismo Sebastian, yo te devolví la vida, debes obedecerme.

-Es verdad….me diste la vida….pero mi lealtad es otro.

Sebastián voló sobre su creador y comenzó a luchar contra él.

Hades estaba muy lastimado, pero aun así podía controlar su espada y luchar contra Sebastián.

-SEBASTIANNNNNN…..DETENTE AHORA MISMO.

-JAMASSSSSS…..AMBOS MORIRAN.

El Ángel extendió sus alas y agarro al Dios y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia unas rocas.

Hades usa su poder y las levanta y se las tira una por una, pero Sebastián las esquivaba y en una oportunidad voló con fuerza y golpeo la cara del Dios.

Luego lo sujeta y lo lanza por varias partes provocándole gran daño.

Hades se sentía débil para seguir luchando, el Ángel se burlaba de él.

-JA AJA JA JA JA JA vaya vaya…a pesar de que eres un Dios…eres una vergüenza….ni siquiera puedes derrotarme…..serás un Dios…pero sigues siendo una escoria….lo único que te hacia especial…era ser soldado de mi padre…..sin eso no eres nada.

Hades se levantaba poco a poco.

-Tú mismo…eres una escoria…para tu padre…..por eso él nunca te quiso….nunca fuiste un ejemplo para el….solo una desilusión.

Los ojos de Sebastián se volvieron rojos, una furia lo invadió mostrándole los dientes demasiado apretados.

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián voló sobre Hades y volvió a luchar contra él, su creador lo sujeto, pero se sentía débil, su poder lo estaba abandonando.

Entonces el ángel lo llevo consigo volando hasta una gran altura y luego descendió a gran velocidad hundiendo a Hades en el suelo.

El Dios fue vencido, ya no podía dar otro movimiento y el ángel comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA es inútil….ni siquiera siendo un Dios eres útil…realmente eres patético…..ja ja ja ja…..despídete Gran Dios del Inframundo.

Sebastián estuvo a punto de apuñalar con su espada a Hades, pero una soga con electricidad se enredó en el cuello del Ángel y lo estaba ahorcando.

Zeus lo atropo usando su rayo como si fuera una soga y lo alejo de Hades.

-NO VAS A MATAR A MI ESPOSO SEBASTIAN…..NO TE DEJARE HACERLO.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..SUELTAMEEEEEE.

Sebastián comenzó a volar fuertemente para liberarse, pero Zeus lo sujetaba con fuerza, aunque le costaba por momentos.

Sebastián seguía haciendo fuerza y llevaba arrastrando a Zeus por el suelo, luego volvía a sujetarlo con fuerza.

Zeus aumento la fuerza de su rayo y Sebastián gritaba.

-No…vas…a…salirte…con la tuya.

-AHHHHH…VOYYYY…..A….MATARLOS…A. LOS DOSSSSSSSS.

Sebastián agarra el rayo y con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Zeus al suelo y queda hundido ya que cayo con impacto.

El rayo desaparece y Sebastián se acerca lentamente al Dios del trueno quien yacía débil en el suelo.

El ángel se burló de él.

-JA JA JA JA Igual que tu inútil esposo….también eres patético y débil ja ja ja….voy a acabar con todos ustedes…..me vengare….por quitarme el derecho de ser el Gran Zeus…..yo seré quien gobierne el Olimpo…..despídete….Zeus.

Sebastián extendió la espada y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo su espada se desintegro por completo apenas toco el pecho de Zeus.

Entonces vio al Dios Hades con su mano extendida hacia Sebastián.

-No….no voy a dejar que lo mates.

-No necesito una espada para matarlos a los dos, puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Sebastián dio un salto para golpear a Hades, pero su puño no toco la cara del Dios y no podía avanzar más.

-Yo soy el Gran Dios Hades, soy el Gran señor del Inframundo, ninguna de mis creaciones está por arriba de mí.

Sebastián quiso golpearlo, pero sus puños y patadas no alcanzaban el cuerpo del Dios, era como si había un escudo invisible protegiéndolo.

-¿Qué es esto?...COBARDE….enfréntate a mí.

Hades sujeta el cuello de Sebastián y lo eleva, el ángel quiso liberarse, pero fue inútil.

-SEBASTIANNNNNNN…..TE CONDENO A VIVIR POR SIEMPRE EN EL INFRAMUNDO.

El suelo se tornó rojo como si hubiera un remolino debajo de ellos y una mano muy flaca y negra agarro la pierna de Sebastián, luego otro agarro su mano, salió otra y agarro su pie, salieron más brazos y agarraron sus alas, salieron más brazos y arrastraron a Sebastián hasta el remolino y lo estaban hundiendo.

-No….no….SUELTENME….SUELTENMEEEE….NOOO….NOOO…..ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI…..ME VENGARE DE USTEDES…..ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI…CREANME…ME VENGARE….ME VENGARE….ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEEE…..AHHHHHHHHHH.

Sebastián fue arrastrado hasta el Inframundo.

Por otro lado, la batalla seguía, Atenea vio que Hades y Zeus se estaban enfrentando a Sebastián y vio como lo vencieron, entonces les dio la orden a los demás dioses y se juntaron con ellos.

Cronos seguía atacando todo junto con los demás dioses.

Todos los dioses del olimpo estaban reunidos.

Atenea sale al frente.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no estamos todos reunidos, todos hicimos un juramento y debemos cumplirlo, debemos derrotar a los titanes….Zeus…..¿Alguna idea?

El Dios del trueno avanzo lentamente a la reunión.

-Solo hay una opción Atenea….sacrificar nuestros poderes…para dárselos a la Espada del Olimpo.

Todos se alteraron, nadie estaba de acuerdo, Helios salió adelante.

-Por supuesto que no Zeus, este problema nos han metido ustedes con su maldito orgullo…ustedes son los que deben resolver todo esto.

-Mi poder y el de Hades no servirá para detener a todos los titanes Helios…somos dioses y como nuestro deber debemos sacrificar todo lo que tenemos o ya no habrá más mañana.

Hermes se adelanta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Helios….tú y Hades nos han llevado a esto….mira a tu alrededor Zeus….ya no podemos hacer nada más….estamos condenados.

-Cálmate Hermes…todavía hay esperanza…podemos ganar.

-¿A costa de que Zeus? ¿De sacrificar nuestro poder?

Zeus bajo la mirada.

-Si…..yo sé que es mucho lo que les pido.

Hermes se adelanta.

-Claro que si…estas pidiendo que entreguemos nuestros poderes….nos pides que sacrifiquemos nuestro poder divino para ser mortales…¿Sabes todo lo que me he esforzado para ser un Dios? ¿Tienes idea de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos todos?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Y aun así ¿Nos pides que nos sacrifiquemos?

-Si.

-Pues estas totalmente loco.

Zeus mira a la otra Diosa.

-Hera…tu eres la Diosa de la naturaleza, sabes que si el mundo es destruido ya no habrá poder que cuide de ti…ayúdame.

-Yo opino….igual que Hermes y Helios….no voy a darte mi poder Zeus…tu nos metiste en esto…tu nos sacas.

Hades se adelanta.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar de jugar? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que estamos todos en peligro?

-Tu cállate Hades…todo esto es tu culpa….tú y tu estúpida necesidad de venganza.

-Tú también participaste en esto Hera…no lo olvides.

-Yo solo quería evitar esta guerra, no sabía todo lo que tenías planeado…..me engañaste y también engañaste a Afrodita.

-Lo hecho…hecho esta Hera….¿Sabes porque Zeus nos pide nuestro poder?

Hades les habla a todos los dioses.

-Hay un mortal que está en mis tierras…ya saben de quien hablo….si logra su objetivo ira al pasado y cambiara todo…es probable que no seamos dioses, pero al menos viviremos en un mundo mejor.

Hera se adelanta.

-Si…claro que lo se…yo fui quien lo mando…y espero que logre su objetivo.

-Pero si el mundo se destruye, también se destruirá el Inframundo y si Perseo no llega a tiempo todo habrá sido en vano ¿Quieren eso?

Todos se quedan mirando, pero tomaron una decisión.

Afrodita responde por todos.

-No lo haremos….derrotaremos a los titanes nosotros mismos.

-No seas tonta Afrodita…sabes que nos podemos detenerlos a todos.

-Haremos lo que sea.

Todos los dioses se alejan y enfrentan a los titanes.

Hades se enfada.

-ESTUPIDOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Zeus lo detiene.

-Ya no tiene caso Hades….si no quieren ayudar…muy bien….lo hare yo mismo.

-¿Estás loco?...no resistirás…..morirás.

-Ya está decidido.

-Pero….Zeus…

-Ya lo decidí Hades….somos responsable…así que lo solucionaremos…¿Estás conmigo?

Hades observaba que persas, espartanos y titanes se les estaban acercando para atacarlos, entonces el Dios sonríe.

-Claro que estoy contigo.

-Gracias.

-Carga la espada…yo me encargare de ellos.

Hades salto hacia los enemigos y comenzó a luchar contra todos con gran habilidad.

Se enfrento a los titanes y con gran fuerza los derrotaba, pero seguían llegando más.

Zeus agarro su espada y con fuerza la clava en el suelo y comienza a dejar sus poderes.

El poder de Zeus solo detendrá a Cronos, los otros dioses deberán dar un gran esfuerzo.

Hades seguía protegiendo a Zeus para que nadie se le acerque mientras carga la espada.

Por otro lado, en el Inframundo, Perseo se encontraba con Pegaso y Las Hermanas del Destino.

Todos llegaron a su destino.

-Aquí es Perseo, esta es La Cámara del Telar, bienvenido, aquí es donde esta nuestro poder.

Perseo se adelanta junto con Pegaso y observan la cámara.

Eran varios hilos de color blanco, tan largos hasta donde llegaba la vista y en el medio de todo el telar había una torre con el mecanismo indicado para poder mover los hilos y también se encontraba El Espejo del Destino.

-Guau…es muy impresionante….¿Como llego hasta allá?

Pegaso lo empuja.

-¿Eres ciego o que? ¿No te diste cuenta que tengo alas? Yo te llevare tonto.

-JA JA JA lo he olvidado, perdón.

-Estas perdonado.

Perseo se subió al lomo de Pegaso y este extendió las alas y lo llevo al centro de la torre.

Las Hermanas, como podían volar, lo acompañaron.

Una de ellas se le acerco.

-Yo soy Cloto….te doy el poder del telar…elige un hilo y explóralo…busca tu pasado.

Cloto besa a Perseo y este es invadido por un resplandor dorado.

-Ahora puedes usar los Hilos del Destino…..encuentra tu destino Perseo…y cámbialo.

Perseo se acercó hasta la maquinaria, agarro el hilo y empezó a jalarlo hacia atrás.

Mientras lo hacia el espejo iba cambiando, mostrando formas, hechos que fueron realizados por Perseo, mientras más jalaba, mas retrocedía en el tiempo, Perseo observaba el espejo.

-Vaya….puedo ver cosas que hice…..ahí figura cuando me enfrenté al León de Nemea.

Pegaso también observa.

-Tienes razón….mira ahí estas con el oro de Hades.

Perseo seguía jalando.

-Ahí estoy cuando rescate a la Diosa Hera y me enfrente con el Dios Hades.

-Ahí estas con el titan Tifón.

-Ese traidor…..mira ahí estoy enfrentándome al Leviatán.

-Ahí estamos los dos en nuestro camino al Inframundo.

-Ahí estoy con mi padre, la guerrera y la Diosa Hera.

-Ahí fue cuando te conocí.

-Que sensible ja ja…..mira ahí estoy cuando me enfrente al Kraken.

Perseo seguía jalando hacia atrás y el espejo seguía cambiando

-Ahí estoy en la reunión con la reina Marley….maldita traidora.

Perseo seguía y seguía jalando, hasta que se detuvo, sabía que ese era el punto que tenía que cambiar, si evita esa muerte, todo cambiara.

-Lo encontré….lo encontré…..eso debo cambiar.

Perseo se detuvo y observo el espejo, vio su objetivo, vio a Kurt y Blaine cuando se enfrentaron a muerte para convertirse en Dios.

Laquesis se acercó a Perseo.

-¿Estás seguro que ese es tu destino Perseo? Recuerda que el espejo te dejara entrar solo una vez.

-Si…estoy muy seguro…ese es mi destino.

-Muy bien Perseo…que así sea.

Átropos se acercó a Perseo y lo beso, de pronto el cuerpo del príncipe solo un destello verde.

-Yo soy Átropos y te he dado el poder de pasar al Espejo del Destino.

-Guau….me veo increíble con este destello.

-Ese destello te permitirá entrar al espejo, recuerda Perseo…solo evita que Blaine y Kurt se maten….no hagas otra cosa….el pequeño detalle puede cambiar todo como no te imaginas.

-¿Es muy grave?

-Viajar en el tiempo trae sus consecuencias si no eres precavido.

-Seré muy cuidadoso.

-Entonces ve…Perseo, príncipe de Esparta….nosotras…Las Hermanas del Destino te deseamos suerte.

-Muchas gracias.

Perseo se acerca al corcel.

-Bueno Pegaso….supongo que aquí es la despedida.

-Tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver.

-Fue un placer viajar contigo, gracias por todo.

-Fue un placer.

Perseo abraza al corcel y comienza a caminar hacia el espejo.

-Muy bien…aquí vamos.

Perseo fue corriendo hacia el espejo y salta, pero algo lo ataca y cae al suelo.

Un poder encierra a Las Hermanas sin poder moverse.

Perseo se levanta y ve a su corcel.

-Pegaso ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo que tengo que hacer….disculpa Perseo…pero nunca creí que llegarías tan lejos.

-¿Estas traicionándome? ¿Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?

-JA JA JA JA JA pequeño tonto…..yo soy la mejor carta del Dios Hades, yo seré quien evites ese viaje, yo me asegurare de convertir al Dios Hades en el señor del Olimpo.

-No….no puede ser…..entonces….todo este tiempo…tu eres…..eres la mascota de Hades.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

El corcel se transformó en humo negro y en forma de remolino mostro su verdadera identidad.

Todo este tiempo, el corcel alado era un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

Perseo retrocedió.

-No…no puedo creerlo…me has engañado todo este tiempo.

-Yo siempre fui el espía de Hades, el sabía que la mascota de Hera te encontraría tarde o temprano para traerte aquí…entonces Hades fue astuto y me ordeno matar al verdadero Pegaso…así que lo mate y tome su forma…yo le llevaba la información a Hades hasta que me ordeno quedarme contigo…si avanzabas hasta el final…yo mismo te mataría.

-Vas a pagar por esto….todo este tiempo…estuviste fingiendo…..te hiciste atacar por Medusa y el León de Nemea para que no sospeche de ti.

-Claro que si…todo salió perfecto.

-Voy a acabar contigo.

Perseo le dispara una flecha, pero el perro se lo come con una de sus cabezas.

-JA JA JA JA vas a tener que hacer más que eso muchacho.

-Estoy preparado para todo.

Perseo salta para atacar al perro y comienza a luchar con el pero la piel era muy dura, no podía apuñalarlo.

Una de las cabezas le agarro la pierna y lo lanzo por los aires, estuvo a punto de clavarle las garras, pero el guerrero logra esquivarlo.

Intenta correr, pero la criatura es rápida y se pone frente a él.

Perseo se defiende tratando de hacerle un corte con la espada, pero es inútil, no logra lastimarlo.

La criatura lo empuja y lo lanza.

-JA JA JA JA después de todas las criaturas que te has enfrentado Perseo ¿No logras derrotarme?...que patético.

La criatura se acerca al príncipe, pero este esquiva su golpe y le muestra la cabeza de Medusa.

Pero el perro lo mira y se ríe.

-JA JA JA JA estúpido mortal….el Gran Dios Hades me hizo inmune al poder de Medusa.

El perro lo golpea con la pata y lo empuja cerca de las Hermanas, ellas estaban prisioneras, pero Laquesis le hablo mentalmente.

"El cuello Perseo, el cuello…..ese es su punto débil"

La criatura salto, pero el guerrero lo esquivo, entonces la cabeza del medio comenzó a lanzarle fuego.

Perseo agarra su escudo y se protege del fuego que producía la criatura, entonces vuelve a agarra la cabeza de Medusa y la aprieta.

Las serpientes estaban creando más energía.

-De nada te servirá esa cabeza Perseo, date por muerto.

La criatura salto y Perseo soltó el poder de Medusa y cerró los ojos.

Un enorme resplandor verde invadió toda la sala y la criatura quedo ciego por un par de segundo.

-MALDITOOOOOO….NO PUEDO VERRRR.

-MUERE MALDITA CRIATURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Perseo dio un salto y con su espada le corto la cabeza izquierda.

La sangra le esparcía a la criatura.

-MALDITO MORTALLLLLLLLLL.

La criatura lo ataco, pero esquivo sus golpes, con otro salto ágil Perseo le corto la cabeza derecha.

La criatura da un fuerte grito de dolor.

Entonces Perseo vuelve a dar otro destello dejando ciega a la criatura.

Entonces se prepara para dar el último golpe.

-MUEREEEEEEEEE.

Perseo da un gran salto, pero la criatura lo golpea y se le caen la espada y la cabeza, solo se quedó con su escudo.

Al querer levantarse, va corriendo hacia la cabeza, pero el perro lo agarra y lo lanza lejos, Perseo cae al suelo y ve como el perro se come la cabeza de Medusa.

-¿Qué harás ahora mortal? ¿Ya no tienes poderes para vencerme?

-Yo nunca me doy por vencido.

-Pues prepárate para morir, no pienso dejarte vivo.

El perro le lanza fuego y Perseo se protege con su escudo.

El fuego lo seguía invadiendo, sino hacia algo, moriría quemado.

Así que comenzó a caminar con dificultad, ya que el fuego era muy fuerte, Perseo comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

El perro hizo más fuerte su fuego y Perseo ya no podía avanzar.

De pronto varios destellos de colores invaden el cuerpo del príncipe, entonces ve que Las Hermanas le estaban dando poder.

Junto más fuerza y lentamente se acercaba al perro, cuando ya estaba cerca, con todas sus fuerzas dio un salto de frente, hacia el perro, quemándolo con su propio fuego.

La criatura dio un fuerte grito.

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO…..MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO.

Perseo dejo el escudo y agarro la espada.

-Se termino maldita criatura.

Perseo da un salto y con todas sus fuerzas le corta la cabeza al perro y este cae al suelo retorciéndose hasta quedar inmóvil.

El escudo de poder que tenía encerradas a las Hermanas desaparece y vuelven a ser libres.

El príncipe se alegra, pero de pronto se agotó y cae desmayado.

Mientras tanto en Agnor, los dioses se enfrentaban a Cronos, varios de los sirvientes del Olimpo se enfrentaban a los titanes y sirvientes del Inframundo.

Zeus seguía cargando la espada, ya que solo es su poder tomara más tiempo del que pensó, Hades lo protegía de todo enemigo.

A pesar de todo esfuerzo, cada vez estaban disminuyendo, varios de los sirvientes caían en batalla, los soldados de Hades también caían, pero también eran demasiados, no paraban de llegar.

Rachel seguía enfrentándose a un titan, la Guerrera Divina ya estaba débil, ya que Zeus estaba gastando todos sus poderes, sus creaciones también pierden sus poderes.

El titan la golpea con fuerza y ella cae rodando por la tierra, pero con sus últimas fuerzas atrapa su espada y detiene el ataque del titan.

Entonces ella con gran habilidad, le corta las piernas y luego la cabeza.

Otro titan la ataca, pero ella da un gran salto y le clava su espada en el pecho.

El titan cae al suelo, otro titan la golpea y cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápidamente y con agilidad le corta la mano con su espada.

El titan da un grito de dolor, pero se enfada y le lanza un rayo a Rachel y la deja desarmada.

Rachel se levanta lentamente pero ya no tiene más fuerzas, por lo tanto, el titan la agarra con su otra mano, ella intenta liberarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, entonces el titan la aprieta con fuerza y le rompe los huesos.

Rachel cae en batalla.

El titan la lanza y Rachel queda sin vida en el suelo, varios de los sirvientes del Olimpo le lanzas flechas y el titan cae.

Varios de los sirvientes también cayeron, la batalla estaba terminando, pero aún quedaban demasiados titanes.

Zeus seguía cargando la espada, su cuerpo se estaba achicando, su pelo largo y blanco estaba disminuyendo y poco a poco se oscurecía.

Hades seguía protegiéndolo, pero cada vez venían más, el Dios del Inframundo se estaba quedando si fuerza.

Cronos se estaba enfrentando a los dioses, ninguno de sus poderes lastimaba al gran titan, pero ese no era su objetivo, sino distraerlo lo más posible hasta que Zeus cargue la espada, pero se les hacía muy difícil porque ellos también se estaban quedando sin fuerzas.

El Gran Titan da un fuerte grito y todos los dioses salen volando alejándose de él.

Entonces el titan vio a Zeus y vio la espada, Cronos no lo permitiría así que avanzo hasta el Dios.

-ZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS.

Atenea vio al titan y avanzo volando hasta él y le lanzo un rayo que invadió todo su cuerpo que dejo paralizado al titan.

Luego se le sumaron los demás dioses y trataron de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, Cronos expulso su poder y todos los dioses lo recibieron y cayeron al suelo con fuerza.

El titan rio y se acercaba poco a poco a Zeus, le ordeno a uno de sus titanes matar a Zeus, entonces varios se le acercaban.

Hades se enfrentó a los titanes, detuvo a los que pudo.

-AHHHHHHHH….MALDITOS TITANESSSS….NO GANARANNNN.

Hades protegía con todas sus fuerzas a Zeus, pero cada vez venían más entonces el Dios del Inframundo pidió ayuda y acudieron Quimeras, Leviatanes y Centauros en su ayuda.

Se pusieron a luchar contra los titanes dándole todo el tiempo a Zeus que poco a poco está volviendo a su estado natural, sus músculos estaban achicándose, sus ojos estaban siendo grises y volvían a su color ojimiel, su pelo se estaba oscureciendo y poco a poco se hacía ondulado.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, el ejército de Hades fue vencido, entonces el Dios se enfrentó a los últimos titanes, pero se estaba debilitando poco a poco.

-MALDITOS TITANES…..MUERANSEEEE…NO VOLVERAN A GOBERNARRRR…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Uno de ellos le lanzo energía y Hades quedo atrapado entre los escombros de la batalla, ya no podía proteger a su amado, el Dios del Inframundo fue derrotado.

Entonces uno de ellos se acercó a Zeus, el Dios del trueno no podía derrotarlo.

Entonces el titan mira a Cronos y este le responde.

-MAAAAAATTTTTAAAAALLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO.

El titan iba a golpear a Zeus, pero unas ramas le sujetan las manos y otra se le enreda en el cuello y lo aprietan con fuerza hasta desnucarlos.

Otras ramas invadieron a los demás titanes alejándolo del Dios, entonces Zeus ve quien lo ayuda.

Hera.

La Diosa uso su poder divino para derrotar a los titanes y ayudar a Zeus y Hades.

Al hacerlo se acerca a Dios del trueno.

-Es claro que estamos todos condenado Zeus pero veo que estás dispuesto a arreglar las cosas….muy bien…te ayudare…mi poder es tuyo.

-Gracias Hera.

La Diosa de la naturaleza le dio sus poderes, un resplandor blanco invadió a Zeus y el poder de la espada estaba incrementando.

Hermes se hizo presente.

-Si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos, mi velocidad es tuya.

-Gracias Hermes.

El mensajero del olimpo le dio su poder y también fue invadido por un resplandor blanco.

Cronos se estaba acercando.

Helios se hizo presenta.

-Soy un Dios del Olimpo y jure ser leal, si caemos en combate, lo haremos todos…El poder del Sol es tuyo.

-Gracias Helios.

El Dios del sol le da todos sus poderes.

Afrodita se hace presente.

-Fuimos dioses juntos y terminaremos todos juntos…mi poder es tuyo.

-Gracias Afrodita.

La Diosa de la belleza le entrego todos sus poderes y la espada se estaba llenando de energía.

Cronos estaba más cerca y se veía furioso.

-NOOOO VOOOOYYYYY AAAA DEJARRRR QUEEE SEE SALGANNN CONN LAAA SUYAAAAA.

La última Diosa se le hizo presente a Zeus y se lo queda mirando.

-Aun me niego a hacer esto, pero hice un juramento de proteger al señor del Olimpo…..voy a cumplir mi palabra…..juntos derrotaremos a Cronos….mi poder es tuyo.

Zeus, quien ya se veía mortal, se queda mirando a Atenea y le sonríe.

-Gracias Atenea.

Todos los dioses del Olimpo juntaron sus poderes para cargar con un poder limitado para derrotar a Cronos.

Los dioses estaban volviendo a ser mortales, faltaba poco, pero Cronos llego a la ciudad y se quedó mirando a los dioses.

-TTOOODDDOOSSSS MORIRANNNNNNN.

Cronos cargo su mano con fuego y se la lanzo a los dioses, todos sabían que si lo recibían morirán todos.

Así que, al ver esa bola de fuego, todos cerraron los ojos porque sabían que morirían.

Dieron sus poderes muy tarde.

La misión fracaso, entonces cerraron sus ojos.

Pero un poder detuvo el ataque, un gran escudo hecho de hielo detuvo el ataque de Cronos.

Entonces todos los dioses abrieron los ojos, vieron que aún estaban dando sus poderes.

Cada vez se estaban volviendo mortales, pero estaban vivos, ese escudo detuvo el ataque de Cronos.

Entonces seguían entregando sus poderes.

Cronos seguía atacando el escudo con su fuego.

Entonces todos los dioses se dan vuelta y miran al creador de ese escudo.

Zeus sonríe pues ve que Hades lo ha salvado, salvo a todos, Hades fue quien creo ese escudo de hielo, el Dios del Inframundo seguía vivo.

-No crean que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente….ZEUS….LOS PODERES DEL INFRAMUNDO….SON TUYOS.

Hades le da sus poderes a Zeus.

Cronos se enfureció.

-MAAALLLLDDDIIIIIIIITTTOOOSSSS DIOSESSSSSSSSS.

El gran titan comenzó a golpear el escudo y poco a poco se estaba quebrando, Hades no lo podrá controlar por mucho tiempo, Zeus seguía cargando la espada.

-Solo un poco más…..solo un poco más.

Todos los dioses estaban cambiando de aspecto, algunos ya se arrodillaron, pues se estaban quedando débiles y volviendo a ser mortales.

Cronos seguía golpeando el escudo y ya estaba por quebrarse.

-SEEEE VVVAAANNNN AAA MORIRRRRRR.

Seguía y seguía golpeando el escudo.

Hades ya no lo podía mantener, se estaba debilitando, su pelo estaba achicando, sus músculos se estaban encogiendo, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

Zeus volvió a tener el pelo negro y con rulos, sus ojos volvieron a ser de color miel.

Todos los dioses volvieron a ser como eran antes, volvieron a ser mortales.

La espada se cargó del todo y Cronos dio un último golpe y el escudo se rompe por completo dejando a los mortales a la vista.

Blaine se observó y vio que volvió a ser mortal, seguía con su harapo blanco, pero ya no era un Dios, entonces supo que era su último golpe, en sus manos tenía el poder de derrotar al Gran Titan y este estaba a punto aplastarlos a todos.

Entonces Blaine vio a todos los demás, a Kurt, a Santana, a Sue, a Sam, a William y a Quinn tirados en el suelo, sin más fuerzas.

Los miro a todos y les sonrió.

-Que bueno es volver a verlos a todos, los extrañe.

Cronos levanta su pie e iba a matarlos a todos, pero Blaine se enfurece y da su ataque.

-CRONOSSSSSSS…YO TE DESTIERRO A LAS FOSAS OSCURAS DEL TARTAROOOOOO.

Con todas sus fuerzas Blaine le lanzo todo el poder al Titan y fue tan fuerte que atravesó su pecho dejándole un gran buraco.

El cuerpo de Cronos fue invadido por el poder de los dioses, hubo vientos fuertes y el grito del titan se escuchó por todo el mundo.

De su buraco un humo verde salió del titan, Cronos seguía gritando y cuando todo el poder lo invadió fue expulsado y todo su cuerpo se esparció, el poder invadió a todos los titanes y también explotaron igual que Cronos.

La batalla termino.

Kurt se acerca lentamente a Blaine quien se encontraba en el suelo arrodillado.

-Se termino Blaine…se terminó.

-Hemos sacrificado todo nuestro poder….sacrificamos nuestro poder de ser dioses.

-Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer….quien sabe…..tal vez estemos mejor si en ese poder.

-Si…..tal vez….Oigan…yo…..lo siento tanto….por todos…..me invadió la codicia y el poder….estuve años atrapado y no me pude controlar….lo siento mucho…..por favor perdónenme.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, a pesar de todo lo perdonaron, Kurt se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo…Blaine….te extrañe.

-Yo también Kurt…..lo siento….realmente lo siento….créeme que no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien Blaine….está bien….se terminó….estamos tu y yo ahora.

El ojimiel comenzó a llorar y sonreír.

-Gracias…..gracias.

-Te amo Blaine.

-Y yo te amo a ti Kurt.

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron, pasaron años desde que sus labios se unieron, se extrañaban.

Pero de pronto un fuerte viento invadió la zona de guerra y provoco un temblor.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No lo sé.

Un enorme polvo verde se fue elevando y todos quedaron mirando esa enorme figura, después cobro vida.

La Titan Gaia.

Blaine y todos los demás retrocedieron.

-No….no…..es imposible.

La titan aún seguía viva.

-EL REINO DEL OLIMPO HA TERMINADO….LOS DIOSES DEJARON DE EXISTIR…..EL MUNDO DEJARA DE EXISTIR.

Un destello verde invadió a la Titan y la Tierra comenzó a temblar, no solo en Agnor sino en todas las partes del mundo.

La tierra se abría, los mares creaban Tsunamis, los vientos formaban grandes huracanes, la Tierra se estaba destruyendo.

Kurt intento salvar a Blaine, ya que se estaba sujetando porque la tierra donde pisaba se abrió y se sujetaba para no caer al fondo ya que vio que había lava.

El ojiazul le extendió la mano hasta sacarlo fuera de peligro.

Gaia seguía destruyendo el mundo.

-NO VOLVEREMOS AL TARTARO…..NADIE HEREDARA LA TIERRA…TODOS MORIREMOS EN ELLA.

La Tierra seguía temblando, todo se destruía, entonces Kurt va que La Espada del Olimpo aun tenía sus poderes.

Así que agarra la espada y le apunta a la titan.

-VETE AL INFIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kurt lanza la espada con todas sus fuerzas y se clava en el pecho de la titan, todo el poder de la espada invade el cuerpo de la titan, la Tierra deja de temblar.

-NO….NO…..NO PUEDO SER DERROTADA….NOOOOO….MALDITOSSSSSSSS…..MUEREEEEEEE.

Gaia lanzo un rayo que fue directo hacia Kurt pero no lo recibió el, fue empujado por Blaine y este recibe el rayo salvando al ojiazul.

Entonces, cuando todo el poder invade su cuerpo, explota en miles de pedazos creando una onda expansiva invadiendo a todos los que estaban cerca, varios de los guerreros que cayeron en combate salieron volando.

Los titanes fueron derrotados.

Kurt se levanta, estaba herido, pero fuera de peligro, entonces observa todo a su alrededor, todo quedo destruido y aun peor, observa que todos, los que antes eran Los Dioses del Olimpo, todos murieron.

Santana, Sue, Sam, William, Quinn, todos los sirvientes del Olimpo, espartanos y persas, todos murieron.

Kurt camino y vio a su amado tirado en el suelo muy malherido.

-BLAINEEEEEEEE.

Kurt corrió y lo abrazo.

-Blaine…Blaine…..despierta.

El ojimiel abre los ojos lentamente y sonríe.

-Ku…Ku….Kurt…..gracias al cielo sigues…vi….vi…vivo.

-Resiste Blaine….por favor resiste.

-Lo siento Kurt….lo siento…..ya no tengo fuerzas.

El ojiazul comenzó a llorar.

-No…por favor no…yo…lo siento…lo siento por todo.

-Tú debes ser quien me perdoné…..lamento haberte lastimado….no quise hacerlo…yo….yo no quería hacerlo.

-Está bien…está bien….ya paso…..lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora…..por favor resiste.

-Adiós Kurt.

El ojiazul lloraba más.

-No…por favor no…..no me dejes.

-Nunca…..te dejare…sabes…..que siempre…estaré contigo….te…te amo…..Kurt.

-Y yo te amo Blaine….te amo.

El matrimonio se besa y se abrazan, hasta que las manos de Blaine dejaron de abrazar al ojiazul, entonces este sabe que paso.

Blaine murió y Kurt le besa la frente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Blaine….te amo.

Kurt lo abraza y llora.

Por otro lado, Cooper se levanta entre los escombros, se encontraba malherido y empezó a recorrer el campo de batalla.

Se quedo duro cuando vio a Rachel muerta, siguió caminando y se detuvo al ver a Alcides también sin vida.

Observo todo a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido, todos sus guerreros estaban muertos.

Parecía que era la única persona en el mundo.

Siguió caminando, pero luego da un grito de dolor.

Fue apuñalado por la espalda.

Cooper cae de rodillas y luego levanta la vista para ver quien lo apuñalo, se mirada se llenó de odio al verla.

-Marleyyyyyy.

La reina lo miro, ella también estaba malherida, golpeada pero todavía con la corona de la reina Kitty en su cabeza.

-Ríndete Cooper…..estas vencido.

-¿Rendirme?...Jamás…¿Luego que?...¿Dejaras que los espartanos vivamos como tus esclavos?

-Por supuesto que no…..ustedes son una peste que la titan Gaia ha sufrido por demasiado tiempo….esta es la hora de los persas.

-Estas loca Marley….mira a tu alrededor…..no quedo nada….destruimos todo.

-Pero también podemos reconstruirlo…..el nuevo mundo será gobernado por mí.

-No habrá ningún nuevo mundo y lo sabes….todo ha sido destruido….todos nuestros guerreros murieron.

-Sabias que esto llegaría Cooper….intente detenerte pero tu quisiste seguir con esta absurda guerra….ahora todo se ha ido.

-Ya es tarde para lamentaciones.

-La guerra termino Cooper….acéptalo…perdiste.

-Vete…vete al infierno Marley.

-La victoria es mía.

-No hay ninguna victoria….no hay ningún vencedor glorioso…..no hay ningún premio…no hay nada.

Marley se pone atrás de Cooper y levanta la espada, la reina tenía los ojos con lágrimas.

-LO QUE AHORA HAGO COOPER…LO HAGO POR EL BIEN DE TODOS.

Cooper da su último suspiro.

-Yo también Marley.

La reina eleva su espada y se la clava en el corazón del Rey Cooper y este cae al suelo.

La Reina Marley comenzó a llorar y Cooper, con sus últimas fuerzas, agarra una caja que tenía guardada en su armadura, una caja que le dio Zeus y la abrió….por segunda vez.

Al hacerlo Cooper da su último suspiro y muere.

Un destello blanco sale de la caja y va hasta el cielo y con gran velocidad desciende y cae en la tierra.

Entonces todo comienza a temblar y como si fuera una enorme explosión, una onda expansiva blanca iba creciendo y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, desintegrando todo lo que tocaba, nada lo podía detener.

Eduardo sale de los escombros y ve la gran bola blanca que se está acercando y corre alejándose de ella y ve a la reina Marley quien tiene abrazado a Cooper.

Entonces corre hacia ella.

-Mi señora, tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos….esa esfera de luz se está acercando….es peligroso quedarse aquí.

Marley no le hizo caso, solo tenía abrazado a Cooper con los ojos lagrimosos.

-No hay a donde ir Eduardo…se acabó….ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Pero….si nos quedamos aquí…..moriremos.

-Lo se….pero no hay escapatoria…todos perdimos.

-Pero…¿Entonces?

-Fuiste un gran soldado Eduardo…leal hasta el fin…..muchas gracias por tus servicios.

Eduardo supo que no había donde ir, entonces vio a su hermano, fue hasta él y lo abrazo.

Luego se acercó a Marley.

-Si nos vamos a ir…nos iremos juntos…..todos.

La reina sonrió y la luz de Pandora los toco, sus cuerpos se desintegraron rápidamente.

El poder de Pandora seguía creciendo más y más, desintegrando todo lo que tocaba.

Los mortales que antes eran dioses fueron tocados por su poder y se desintegraron.

Santana abrió sus ojos muy lentamente, aún estaba viva, pero sin fuerzas para moverse, así que con sus últimas fuerzas dio sus últimas palabras.

-Perseo…..levántate.

La luz de Pandora la desintegro.

Kurt con encontraba acomodado sobre unas rocas, tenía abrazado a Blaine quien ya estaba muerto y el ojiazul veía que se le acercaba la esfera blanca, entonces abrazo al ojimiel con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos se veían cansados e hinchados de tantas lágrimas.

-Si nos vamos Blaine….esta vez nos vamos juntos…..nada nos separara….nada…sabes que te amo y siempre lo hice.

El ojiazul cierra sus ojos y lo besa.

El poder de Pandora los toco y los dos se desintegraron.

Juntos hasta la muerte.

El poder llego hasta el Olimpo y comenzó a ser destruido, desintegrando todo el monumento, todos los sirvientes que quedaban murieron por su poder.

No quedo nada, el mundo ya estaba condenado.

Por otro lado, en el Inframundo Perseo se despierta de golpe, se encontraba desorientado y miraba para todos lados, las Hermanas se encontraban con él.

Laquesis se le acerco.

-Por la gloria del Olimpo agradecemos que sigas con vida Perseo, creímos que te habíamos perdido.

-Se necesita más que eso para matarme.

Perseo se levanta poco a poco todo dolorido.

-Eres un mortal con un extraño sentido del humor.

-Soy único entre toda mi gente…ja ja ja.

De pronto razona lo ocurrido.

-¿EL ESPEJO? ¿AUN FUNCIONA?

Perseo mira aliviado cuando ve que el espejo aun continua en el mismo destino que lo dejo.

-Nuestro poder ha protegido el espejo de la mascota de Hades, sabíamos que lo destruiría, así que lo protegimos para que puedas usarlo.

-Una vez que entre….¿Que me encontrare?

-Eso no podemos decirlo Perseo….pues ya es tu destino….tu deberás ser responsable de las acciones que hagas.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer y estoy decidió.

-Entonces esta es nuestra despedida mortal…agradecemos tu ayuda….mis Hermanas y yo te deseamos un destino mejor del que estaba escrito en ti.

-Bueno….se los agradezco mucho.

Perseo camino por la Cámara del Telar y agarro su casco y se lo puso, luego agarro su espada y la guardo y por último agarro su escudo.

-Muy bien Hermanas…me despido…gracias por todo.

-Recuérdalo muy bien Perseo….solo evita que Blaine asesine a Kurt….no hagas otra cosa….la pequeña modificación…..el más mínimo detalle…puede cambiarlo todo como no te imaginas.

Perseo se quedó mirando a Las Hermanas del Destino, pero no les respondió, simplemente fue directo al Espejo, pero se detuvo, algo le llamo la atención.

Varios pedazos chicos de piedra, temblaban, un viento invadió la cámara y Perseo empezó a observar, también lo hicieron las Hermanas.

-Díganme….que esto es normal aquí.

Laquesis siento ese poder y se alteró.

-DEBES IRTE DE AQUÍ…DEBES IRTE AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Todo empezó a temblar con fuerza, Perseo pierde el equilibro y cae, el Espejo comenzó a crujirse poco a poco.

-Perseo debes irte ahora….si el espejo se rompe ya no habrá destino que pueda ayudarte.

Varias rocas caían de arriba y el príncipe se alejaba para no morir aplastado.

El poder de Pandora llego al Inframundo y estaba destruyendo todo a su paso.

El espejo seguía crujiéndose.

-Maldita sea….todo el lugar se viene abajo.

-DEBES IRTE AHORAAAAAAA.

Perseo corrió, pero parte del suelo se destruyó alejándolo del Espejo.

Estaba a una gran distancia del Espejo, lo único que podría hacer es saltar.

Varios pedazos del espejo comenzaron a caer y el destino estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Debes hacerlo Perseo, ya no podemos protegerte, cambia el destino….cambia todo esto….sabemos que pue…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Las Hermanas del Destino gritaron, pues el poder de Pandora las desintegro.

Las Hermanas murieron y todo el lugar se venía abajo, entonces Perseo dio varios pasos para atrás y corrió con todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto hacia el espejo.

Pero hubo una explosión, un destello blanco invadió toda la sala y ya no se veía más.

CONTINUARA


	12. CAPITULO 12: El Nuevo Dios

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundo, espero que esten bien, bueno hemos llegado al fin de esta historia, espero que les haya encantado, les agradesco mucho a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi fic, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo, me pone feliz, asi que espero que disfruten el final.

Para mi gran amigo Hugito que siempre me pregunta cuando publico jajajaja te dedico este feliz amigo, te extraño, a ver cuando nos vemos, tkm cuidate :)

Este capitulo esta dedicado para todos ustedes, les mando un beso a todos.

CAPITULO 12: El Nuevo Dios

Era un lugar terrorífico, lleno de fuego, era un lugar abandonado, un lugar que, invadido por una gran guerra, una guerra antigua entre dioses y titanes.

Un destello verde se puso en camino y estaba dando la figura de una persona, de un hombre.

Perseo lo logro, logro llegar al Tártaro.

El mortal se quedó horrorizado observando el lugar.

-Así que es aquí…lo he logrado….he llegado a mi destino….así que esto es el famoso Tártaro…¿Dónde diablos están Kurt y Blaine?...Tienen que estar por aquí.

Perseo caminaba sobre El Tártaro, las llamas que tenía el lugar lo hacían traspirar demasiado, el calor era agobiante, más aún llevando su armadura.

No encontraba señales de los divinos, el calor aumentaba y el príncipe empezó a cansarse.

Las piernas le estaban fallando y comenzó a marearse y finalmente cayo.

-Mierda….mierda…..esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

El príncipe trato de levantarse, pero le estaba costando.

-No me voy a dar por vencido….he llegado muy lejos y no voy a darme por vencido…..voy…a…..lograrlo…..voy….a….lograrlo.

"Claro que lo harás"

Una voz puso en alerta al príncipe.

Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y se puso en guardia.

-¿Dónde ESTAS?...¿QUIEN ERES?...MUESTRATE.

"Estoy aquí" "Aquí estamos" "Por aquí" "Acércate"

Todas esas voces se oían en el viento y Perseo daba vueltas tratando de encontrar de donde provenían esas voces, pero no había nadie en su camino.

-No es real….es una ilusión…todo está en tu cabeza…esas voces no existen….no existen…no es real…..no es real.

"Claro que es real" "Es muy real" "Es real"

El príncipe cayo de rodillas al suelo, cerro sus ojos y se golpeaba la cabeza.

-CALLENCEEEEE…NO ES REAL…..ESTO NO ES REALLLLLLLLLL.

"Claro que lo es"

Las voces se oían más fuerte, más rápido y se repetían una y otra vez, volviendo loco al príncipe.

-ES MENTIRAAAAAAA…NADA DE ESTO ES REALLLLLLLL…..NO EXISTEN ESAS VOCESSSSSSSSSS….BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

"Despierta Perseo, estas a salvo"

Esa voz, era muy familiar para el príncipe, una voz de una persona que él quería mucho.

Perseo abre los ojos lentamente y la ve, comienza a lagrimear y poco a poco caen sus lágrimas.

La persona lo estaba mirando, su pelo era un rubio muy brilloso, estaba vestida de rosa y con un collar en el cuello.

Perseo le levanto poco a poco.

-Ma….ma…..¿Mama?

-Si, mi querido hijo, soy yo.

Perseo estaba viendo a Kitty, quien le dio una gran sonrisa.

-He venido a ayudarte hijo mío.

Kitty estaba firme observando a su hijo.

-Pero….¿Qué haces aquí?...tu….estas…..estas…muerta.

-No….no estoy muerta hijo…estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Perseo se emociona y abraza a su mama y ella le responde el abrazo.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también hijo….mira que grande y hermoso te has puesto, eres todo un hombre.

-Gracias mama….pero…no entiendo….¿Como es que estas aquí?

-Se ha que has venido aquí Perseo.

-¿En serio?

-Si….sé que quieres encontrar a Kurt y Blaine para evitar la guerra.

-¿Sabes dónde están?

-Claro que sí.

-Genial…..esa es una buena noticia mama….tengo que evitar que se maten.

-Eso no será necesario hijo.

-¿Cómo qué no? Ellos están luchando ahora.

-Te estas preocupando demasiado…..ven conmigo.

Kitty agarro la mano de Perseo y lo llevaba por otro camino. A pesar del calor sofocante y el horrible lugar, Kitty no abandonaba su belleza y el calor no parecía estar sofocándola como a Perseo.

-Mama….¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tranquilo hijo….pronto estarás bien.

-Necesito ir a detener a Kurt y Blaine….por favor ayúdame.

"No necesitas hacer eso hijo mío"

Otra voz se escuchó, una voz masculina y Perseo giro la cara y se sorprendió.

-¿Papa?

-Si hijo mío.

Cooper también se encontraba en El Tártaro, estaba vestido con su uniforme negro de combate.

-Pero….¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en Esparta preparándote para la guerra.

-La guerra no ha empezado hijo mío ni empezara.

-Cada vez entiendo menos ¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí?

-Tu madre y yo hemos venido a rescatarte y sacarte de este lugar….te pondremos a salvo.

-Pero….he venido para evitar la guerra…es imposible que estén aquí.

-Pero aquí estamos hijo, tu madre y yo, estamos los tres juntos, seremos otra vez una familia.

-Los he extrañado tanto...por favor…..ayúdenme.

"Te vamos a ayudar Perseo"

El príncipe se dio vuelta y los vio a los dos, se alteró.

-¿Kurt?…..¿Blaine?...¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se supone que estarían luchando.

-Cálmate Perseo….Blaine y yo ya no estamos compitiendo en el Torneo….somos libres.

-Es imposible….se supone que ustedes dos están compitiendo a muerte en este momento.

Blaine se adelanta.

-Las cosas han cambiado Perseo…Kurt y yo hemos hecho las paces…nada nos separara….ni siquiera la idea de ser un Dios.

El príncipe se veía aún más confuso.

-Esto no tiene lógica…..¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Kitty se adelanta.

-Tu nos trajiste aquí hijo mío….estamos aquí por ti.

-No puede ser mama….yo he venido aquí para cambiar las cosas….para que todos tuvieran una vida.

-Pero ¿Qué no lo ves hijo? Tenemos una vida…..estamos todos juntos en esto….y pronto todo estará bien.

-¿A dónde me están llevando?

-A nuestro santuario….pronto estaremos bien.

"Todos estaremos bien"

"Todos estaremos bien"

"Todos estaremos bien"

Todos le decían eso mientras seguían avanzando, el calor era más fuerte, Perseo se detuvo y no avanzo más.

-¿Qué pasa hijo mío?

-Perdona mama…..pero no puedo seguir con ustedes….me tengo que ir….debo completar la misión.

-Pero hijo…..no tienes una misión….debes quedarte con nosotros….somos tu familia.

"Somos tu familia Perseo"

El príncipe retrocedió y miro fijo a todos.

-Ustedes….no son mi familia…no son reales…..me retiro.

Perseo se alejó de su familia.

Kitty se vio molesta.

-HIJO….VUELVE AQUÍ….AHORA.

Perseo no hizo caso y siguió avanzando, pero se detuvo cuando una soga invadió su cuello y presiono, el príncipe sujeto la cuerda para que no lo ahorcara.

Vio que Kitty se lo había lanzado.

-NO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ MORTALLLLLLL.

-¿Qué…QUE…ESTAS…HACIENDO…MADRE?

-TE VES DELICIOSO…..NO DEJARE QUE TE VAYASSSSSSSS.

Kitty seguía presionando la soga y su aspecto empezó a cambiar rápidamente.

Se transformo en una criatura sin ojos, con la cara arrugada como si fuera derretida, con poco pelo y opaco y con dientes muy filosos.

Kitty y todos los demás mostraron su verdadera identidad.

Criaturas casi iguales a ella, pero con ojos blancos y dientes más afilados, su cara era muy pálida y masacrada, sin pelo en la cabeza.

Perseo se espantó y corto la soga con su espada, la criatura cae, pero se levanta rápidamente.

Perseo se saca la soga del cuello y se prepara para la batalla.

-Wendigos….debí imaginarlo.

Uno de ellos se lanza sobre Perseo, pero este lo apuñala con su espada y luego le corta la cabeza.

Varios wendigos salieron de su escondite, eran demasiados, tenían rodeo al príncipe.

Perseo se quedaba dando vueltas en círculo, con su espada en la mano y su escudo en la otra.

-No tengo todo el maldito día….A PELEAR.

Los wendigos rugieron y se le lanzaron a Perseo, este comenzó a luchar contra ellos y los derrotaba, a pesar del cansancio el guerrero aún tenía fuerza, pero más wendigos seguían apareciendo.

Entonces comenzó a retroceder y tratar de buscar un escondite.

Varios de los wendigos podían escalar, cuando estaban cerca del príncipe saltaban hacia él, pero podía esquivarlos y varios de los enemigos caían a la lava.

Perseo saco su arco y comenzó a lanzar flechas, el guerrero tenía buena puntería, las flechas le daban en la cabeza a los wendigos dándoles muertes al instante.

Uno de ellos salto hacia Perseo y le sujetaba el arco, pero el príncipe logro librarse de él.

Decidió seguir escapando, pero más criaturas seguían llegando, era difícil deshacerse de ellas.

Así que con sus últimas fuerzas decidió pelear con todos hasta el fin.

-Si voy a caer….me voy a llevar a muchos de ustedes…..malditas bestias.

Los wendigos rugieron y se lanzaron al príncipe y este con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a luchar con todos.

Perseo era muy rápido por lo cual derrotaba al que se le acercara.

Algunos corrían hacia él.

Otros se columpiaban sobre las rocas y saltaban hacia él.

De cualquier forma, Perseo lograba vencerlos.

Pero eran demasiados.

Seguían viniendo.

Uno de ellos le saco la espada, otro el escudo, otro le rompió su arco y por último uno de ellos lo golpeo y Perseo quedo rendido en el suelo, ya sin fuerzas.

Todos los wendigos lo tenían rodeado, Perseo cerro los ojos.

Iban a atacarlo, pero se detuvieron.

Un fuerte rugido dejo paralizado a todos los wendigos, Perseo abre los ojos lentamente y ve que los wendigos están asustados.

El rugido se vuelve a escuchar y Perseo ve a un enorme ciclope acercarse a ellos.

Todos los wendigos se asustaron y en pocos segundos dejaron solo a Perseo.

El enorme ciclope se estaba acercando a Perseo y este trata de huir, pero una voz lo detiene.

"MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

El ciclope se da vuelta y un guerrero le traspasa la cabeza, Perseo ve a ese guerrero y el ciclope cae cerca del príncipe y este da un fuerte salto para no ser aplastado.

Un enorme humo invadió a Perseo y se alejó tosiendo, una vez que se recuperó los vio, vio a Kurt y Blaine, ambos se sujetaban las manos, ambos se tenían con sus espadas cerca de sus cuerpos.

Perseo se alteró.

-NO….NOOOOOO….KURTTTT…..BLAINEEEEE…..NO LO HAGANNNNN…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kurt y Blaine se sujetaban fuertemente las manos para que no sean apuñalados.

-Me prometiste…..que estaríamos…siempre juntos….sin importar que.

Perseo seguía corriendo.

-DETENGANSE…NO LO HAGAN.

Kurt y Blaine se seguían sujetando con las espadas.

-Lo se Kurt…..me prometiste que siempre…..nos amaríamos.

Perseo corría más rápido.

-BASTAAAAA….NO LO HAGAN…ALTOOOOO.

Kurt y Blaine seguían sujetándose.

-Me prometiste…que nunca…..me dejarías.

Perseo seguía corriendo.

-NO LO HAGANNNNNNNN…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Kurt y Blaine seguían sujetándose.

-Tu….me prometiste…que esto no nos….separaría.

-Lo se Blaine…pero…..debo…..debo…..hacerlo.

-Perdona…pero…..yo….seré….Zeus…Kurt…..lo siento.

Blaine estaba por darle el ataque final a Kurt pero Perseo corrió fuertemente y dio un gran salto hacia Kurt y Blaine.

Y con su escudo golpeo a Kurt y Blaine separándolos y caen al suelo.

Perseo lo logro, evito que se mataran.

Kurt y Blaine se levantan rápidamente, pero se veían confundidos, Perseo los tenía frente a frente.

Kurt se puso en posición de ataque.

-¿Quién ERES TU? ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

-Yo…..soy El Príncipe de Esparta….hijo de Andrómeda "Kitty" Wilde y Cooper Anderson…soy Perseo Anderson.

Blaine abre los ojos sorprendida mente al escuchar eso.

-¿Anderson?...¿Hijo de Cooper?...¿Mi hermano?...no….no….no puede ser….es imposible.

-No lo es Blaine…es verdad…..yo soy tu sobrino….y he viajado desde lejos para evitar que ustedes se maten.

Blaine se altera.

-¿Qué locura es esa? Estamos aquí para completar El Torneo del Olimpo, solo uno de nosotros será el nuevo reemplazo de Zeus.

-Eso es justamente lo que vine a evitar….vengo del futuro….ustedes se convertirán en dioses, pero los invade los celos y la codicia…destruyeron Esparta…mataron a miles de inocentes y el monte del Olimpo quedo destruido.

Blaine comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué idioteces son esas muchacho? Yo estoy luchando para ser un Dios justo….yo seré quien lleve a Esparta a la gloria.

-MIENTES BLAINE…TODO LO QUE DICES NO LO CUMPLIRAS…..INCLUSO TORTURASTE A LOS DIOSES.

-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SIGAS CON ESTA IDIOTES….VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO O TE MATARE.

-Lo siento tío…pero debo completar la misión.

-Entonces no me dejas elección….y no soy tu tío.

Blaine, Kurt y Perseo se preparan para luchar, pero un rayo se interpone delante de ellos y todos retroceden.

Zeus observo todo, se levanta de su trono y provoco ese rayo, Kurt y Blaine se arrodillan ante el, pero Perseo no.

-Ya fueron demasiadas interrupciones mortales….y ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

"Le pedimos perdón Gran Zeus"

Kurt y Blaine respondieron al mismo tiempo y Zeus se acercó a los tres, se quedó mirando a Perseo.

-¿A qué has venido aquí mortal?

-Tengo una misión y debo completarla.

-¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Con ayuda de Las Hermanas del Destino.

Zeus se sorprende.

-¿Qué?...¿Cómo es posible?...¿Las Hermanas del Destino te han ayudado?...mmmm…..algo inesperado.

-Las Hermanas han muerto por un poder que desconozco.

-Puedo ver en tu interior que tienes mucho para dar mortal y eso me impresiona…..eres lo que estoy buscando.

Al escuchar eso Kurt y Blaine se alteraron y se mostraron furiosos.

-Pero…Gran Zeus….este muchacho no ha estado en el torneo….no es leal….Blaine y yo si lo somos.

-Mi esposo tiene razón Gran Zeus…..nosotros somos los últimos y somos grandes guerreros….este muchacho no es nada.

Zeus se mostró serio.

-¿Se atreven a levantarme la voz mortales?...Yo soy El Gran Dios Zeus y yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí.

Kurt y Blaine guardaron silencio y Zeus se dirigió a Perseo.

-¿Cuál es tu misión mortal?

-He venido a impedir que Kurt y Blaine se maten.

-¿Cuál es….tu verdadera….misión?

Perseo miro serio a Zeus y luego levanto su espada.

-He venido a matarlos…..a ellos.

Perseo señalo con su espada a Kurt y Blaine.

-Esa es mi verdadera misión Gran Zeus…..es por eso que vine…..desde que me dieron la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado supe que tendría la oportunidad de convertirme en el nuevo Zeus…yo seré quien haga grandes cambios en Esparta…yo seré quien traiga paz al mundo….….yo seré en nuevo Zeus.

Kurt sale a la defensiva.

-Estas completamente loco Perseo….no eres nadie y no vas a arruinar nuestra oportunidad….además somos grandes guerreros y este es nuestro torneo….el Gran Zeus jamás lo permitiría.

Perseo sonríe.

-¿Estás seguro?...¿Gran Zeus aprueba la idea de que participe y si logro vencerlos seré el nuevo Zeus?

El Dios del trueno se quedó pensando y volvió a su trono, al sentarse dio su respuesta.

-Lo apruebo.

Kurt y Blaine se alteraron.

"¿QUEEEE?"

Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo y el ojimiel se adelantó.

-Pero….Gran Zeus…..este es nuestro torneo….es nuestra prueba…..no puede dejar a este entrar así como así.

-SILENCIO….ya he hablado Divino Anderson…mi palabra es ley….ustedes tres lucharan…a muerte…..el vencedor será el nuevo Zeus…ahora…..A LUCHAR.

Perseo da un salto y golpea a Kurt por sorpresa, quiso apuñalarlo, pero el ojiazul logra esquivar su ataque y comienza a luchar contra el príncipe.

-KURTTTTTTTTTTT.

Blaine salta sobre Perseo y lucha con el pero el guerrero era rápido por lo cual podía esquivar los ataques de Blaine o se protegía con su escudo.

Ambos guerreros atacaban con rapidez a Perseo, pero este podía detener sus ataques y en un ágil movimiento Perseo da un salto y golpea en la cara a Kurt y Blaine con sus piernas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-BUEN TRABAJO MORTAL.

Zeus felicito a Perseo, los otros guerreros se levantaron y atacaron a Perseo, pero este tenía todo bajo control.

Kurt detiene un ataque del príncipe con su espada, pero Perseo le da un cabezazo y el ojiazul cae al suelo, Perseo lo iba a apuñalar, pero Blaine salta sobre él y comienza a golpearlo.

Pero Perseo le agarra la mano y se lo quiebre, el ojimiel da un grito de dolor.

Kurt va en su ayuda y se enfrenta a Perseo, el príncipe pierde el escudo por un golpe habilidoso que le dio el ojiazul, así que se quedó enfrentándose con su espada.

Perseo se aleje de Kurt dando varias piruetas para atas hasta quedar en una distancia alejada.

Kurt se le burlo.

-¿Qué pasa Perseo? ¿Te estas aburriendo?...VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE.

Perseo se ríe y saca su arco, prepara una flecha y se le lanza a Kurt, pero este uso su espada y se protegió del ataque.

El príncipe quedo sorprendido.

-Vaya….eres rápido…..eso no me lo esperaba.

-Voy a matarte desgraciado.

Kurt fue tras Perseo y este prepara su arco y lanza otra flecha, pero Kurt lo detiene, entonces lanza otra y lo detiene con la espada, Kurt se seguía acercando.

Perseo vuelve a disparar, pero falla, Kurt estaba cerca, prepara su última flecha y la lanza.

Pero no logro esquivarla, la flecha se le clavo en la pierna de Kurt.

El ojiazul da un grito y cae al suelo.

Perseo se dirige a Kurt y con fuerza le saca la flecha de la pierna, haciendo que Kurt grite más.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..MALDITO HIJO DE PUTAAA.

-Prepárate para tu fin Hummel…despídete de tus sueños de ser un Dios.

Perseo preparo su espada, pero Blaine evito el golpe con el escudo de Perseo, entonces aprovecho y lo golpeo.

-NO VAS A MATAR A MI ESPOSO…..YO VOY A MATARTE MALDITO.

Blaine comenzó a luchar contra Perseo y le dio varios golpes, pero como el ojimiel tenía una mano en mal estado no podía hacer mucho.

Así que Perseo empezó a protegerse y con una patada le quita el escudo y luego golpeo el estómago del ojimiel y luego da un salto y le da una patada voladora en el pecho y este cae al suelo rendido.

Kurt estaba inmóvil, no podía protegerlo.

Perseo sujeta del cuello a Blaine.

-No creas que vas a derrotarme, así como si nada…..fui muy bien entrenado y he enfrentado a grandes bestias para llegar hasta aquí….voy a cumplir mi objetivo…..despídete de este mundo…..….tío.

Perseo iba a matar a Blaine, pero se detuvo, unas gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo, pero el ojimiel se dio cuenta que no era su sangre.

Perseo suelta a Blaine y este retrocede, entonces ve porque Perseo estaba sangrando.

Tiene una flecha que atravesó su pecho.

El príncipe cae al suelo inconscientemente.

Zeus se levanta y observa al atacante.

Blaine va hacia Kurt y lo ayuda.

-¿Estas…..estas bien Kurt?...¿Kurt?...KURTTTT…..¿Que sucede?

El ojiazul estaba como petrificado, con miedo, estaba mirando el cielo, entonces el ojimiel también observa y ve una figura.

Era un hombre, pero con alas.

Tenía un arco y luego baja hasta el suelo y se queda frente a Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Se….Se….Sebastián?

-Así es.

Sebastián se posó frente a ellos con sus alas extendidas, tenía su ropa de combate en muy mal estado, desgarrado, su mirada era fría, pero con una cruel y macabra sonrisa y todavía seguía con su cara desfigurada.

Zeus se levanta de su trono.

-¿Qué?...¿Como puede ser?...Se supone que caíste a Las Aguas del Tártaro…..es imposible que hayas sobrevivido.

Sebastián mira con malicia a Zeus, pero luego sonríe.

-Así es…..había muerto….pero fui resucitado.

-¿Resucitado?...Solo Hades puede resucitar a los muertos….no creí que te iba a ayudar.

-Así es….Hades me resucito para matar a tu próximo reemplazo…a Blaine.

Zeus observa a Blaine, supo que él lo reemplazaría, pero no se veía conforme.

-Viendo la situación, creo que me he equivocado contigo Divino Anderson…creo que es hora de un cambio de planes.

Blaine se sentía desilusionado.

-¿Qué?...NO…..NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO…..ME HE ESFORZADO PARA LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ…..FUI EL UNICO QUE HA REALIZADO EXCELENTEMENTE TUS MALDITAS PRUEBAS.

Zeus se veía enojado.

-¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE HERA TE HA AYUDADO?...¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE TE HAN DADO LOS PODERES DE HERMES?...¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE HAS HECHO TRAMPA?

Blaine quedo en silencio, Kurt lo miro desilusionado, se levanta lentamente y mira a Blaine.

-Blaine…..eso….es….¿Es verdad?

Blaine suspiro.

-SI.

Sebastián se burló.

-Todo este tiempo….el gran reemplazo…..es un vulgar tramposo….JA JA JA JA JA JA…..lo sabía….sabía que no podías ser un gran guerrero para tener esa prueba a la perfección…..eres una vergüenza Anderson.

Kurt lo defendió.

-CALLATE SEBASTIAN…TU ERES REALMENTE UNA VERGÜENZA….SIEMPRE FUISTE UNA VERGÜENZA….PARA ESPARTA….PARA EL PUEBLO…..PARA TU PROPIO PADRE.

Sebastián se enfureció e iba a atacar a Kurt, pero Zeus lo detuvo.

-ALTO…..NADIE ATACARA POR AHORA.

Zeus se acercó a los guerreros y miro al ángel.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-En mi tiempo los dioses han declarado la guerra y los titanes se han levantado.

-¿Qué?...¿Como sucedió?

-Los dioses pelearon entre ellos, también los reyes de Esparta y Persia…..todos estaban en guerra…..yo estaba a punto de vencer a los dioses, pero el Dios Hades me mando al Inframundo.

-¿Y cómo es que estas aquí si supuestamente vienes del futuro?

-Estaba volando del Inframundo cuando un destello blanco estaba destruyendo todo….entonces trate de escapar.

-¿Un destello blanco? EL PODER DE PANDORA….HAN ABIERTO LA CAJA.

-Así es….volé por todo el lugar para evitar que ese poder me toque….entonces vi a Perseo….vi que estaba por entrar a un espejo.

-El Espejo del Destino.

-Si…así fue como llegué aquí, cuando el salto….yo lo seguí.

Zeus se vio sorprendido.

-Ya veo…..te he subestimado mucho hijo mío….creí que serias una mala elección pero creo que me equivoque…..por lo tanto te daré una oportunidad…los tres lucharan a muerte.

Sebastián prepara su espada.

-A eso vine Gran Zeus….yo seré el nuevo Dios.

-Espera Sebastián….no te lo dejare fácil….el Divino Hummel y Divino Anderson están heridos….así no pelearan.

Zeus le lanzo su rayo a Kurt y le sano por completo la pierna, a Blaine le sano completamente la mano, ambos recuperaron sus fuerzas.

-Ahora si…..los tres lucharan a muerte….demuestren quien es digno de ser Zeus.

El Dios del trueno regreso a su trono.

Blaine y Kurt se preparan para luchar contra Sebastián, los tres estaban dando vueltas.

Sebastián tenía una risa malvada mirándolos.

-Así que después de tanto tiempo….volvemos a la misma situación….si mal no recuerdo…la última vez que luchamos como mortales fue en el cumpleaños de mi padre JA JA JA.

Kurt le respondió.

-Esta vez no tenemos pensado ser piadosos.

Sebastián rio.

-JA JA JA JA JA….Yo tampoco….prepárense a morir.

Sebastián extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar, dio su grito y Kurt y Blaine se taparon los oídos, entonces el ángel les salto encima.

Kurt esquivo el ataque, pero Blaine tuvo un corte en el pecho por una de las alas de Sebastián ya que tenían filo.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a luchar, los tres eran realmente rápidos y tenían muy buenos manejos con sus espadas.

Kurt daba saltos tratando de apuñalar a Sebastián, pero este podía protegerse con sus alas y usarlas de escudo, cuando podía golpeaba al ojiazul y lo lanzaba al suelo.

Blaine lo sujeto por la espada y trataba de ahorcarlo, pero Sebastián comenzó a volar y se chocaba de espalda contra las rocas lastimando a Blaine, lo hacía con gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, lo hizo varias veces hasta que el ojimiel lo soltó.

Kurt quiso ayudarlo, pero Sebastián lo atrapo y lo alejo volando.

El ojiazul se enfrentaba al ángel.

-JA JA JA ríndete Hummel….no eres un oponente para mí.

-JAMAS…..YA VERAS…..TE VENCERE.

-JA JA JA JA….NO LO CREO.

-Ya lo veras.

Kurt aprovecha un movimiento y le da un rodillazo en los testículos.

Sebastián da un grito y suelta a Kurt y este cae al suelo.

El ángel pierde el equilibrio y cae con fuerza, se levanta furiosamente, prepara su espada y vuela hacia Kurt.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar ferozmente usando sus espadas y con un fuerte golpe la espada de Kurt se destruye y este cae al suelo.

Sebastián ríe y se acerca a Kurt.

-JA JA JA JA ríndete Hummel…es el fin….no puedes derrotarme….es hora de morir.

Sebastián iba a apuñalar a Kurt, pero una soga invade el cuello del ángel y suelta la espada.

Blaine salva a Kurt y hala la soga ahorcando a Sebastián.

-ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSO SEBASTIAN….NO VAS A MATARLO.

-SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sebastián se da vuelta y agarra la soga y la jala trayendo de golpe a Blaine y lo golpea, pero el ojimiel no lo suelta y jala más fuerte la soga ahorcando a Sebastián.

Entonces el ángel comienza a volar en varias direcciones hasta que logra liberarse de Blaine.

El ojimiel cae al suelo y Sebastián le pone la soga al cuello y comienza a volar ahorcando a Blaine.

El ojimiel luchaba para poder sacarse la soga, pero Sebastián apretaba más fuerte y seguía elevándose.

-JA JA JA JA JA JA Ahora si date por muerto Blaine….ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…..contigo muerto tengo más asegurado que seré el nuevo Zeus…..yo seré el nuevo Dios.

-AGGG….AHH….AGGGG….

-JA JA JA JA no gastes energías Blaine….no hay nada que puedas hacer….pronto morirás.

Blaine empezó a perder el aire y el conocimiento, sus manos pierden fuerza y se debilita.

Sebastián comienza a reír, pero se detiene cuando escucha una voz.

"SUELTALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Sebastián gira la cabeza y ve a Kurt con su espada y la de Blaine y con un fuerte golpe, Kurt le corta las alas.

Sebastián da un fuerte grito y suelta a Blaine, los tres caen al suelo con fuerza.

Blaine queda inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Kurt y Sebastián se levantan, el ángel logro sujetar su espada, Kurt tiene la espada de Blaine, ambos se quedan mirando fijamente.

-Ahora si…date por muerte Kurt…maldito…..vas a pagar por esto.

-Ya cállate…..desgraciado…voy a matarte.

Sebastián da su grito y con un salto ataca a Kurt, este esquiva sus golpes, ya no intenta detener los ataques, se siente débil.

Sebastián vuelve a gritar y con ataques rápidos intenta cortar a Kurt, pero este logra esquivarlos.

Kurt intenta apuñalarlo, pero le sujeta la espada y la rompe.

El ojiazul le da un golpe en el estómago y lo suelta, pero Sebastián hace un rápido movimiento y le corta el brazo.

Kurt da un fuerte grito de dolor, la sangre le recorría todo el cuerpo, agonizando poco a poco.

Se arrastraba alejándose de Sebastián.

Este furioso le agarra el cuello.

-Ahora si me has sacado la paciencia Hummel…eres un estúpido…..no puedes derrotarme….nunca pudiste y nunca lo harás…muere de una vez.

Sebastián empezó a atrapar con fuerza el cuello de Kurt y lo estaba ahorcando.

Pero es salvado.

Blaine le clava en la espalda su espada rota como si fuera un puñal y Sebastián suelta a Kurt.

El ojiazul le saca la espada con su otro brazo y mira fijamente a Sebastián.

-Siempre hay una primera vez….MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kurt apuñala el pecho de Sebastián atravesándole la espada, la sangre le salía de la boca y de su pecho.

Luego Kurt le saca la espada del pecho, tenía un su cuerpo un gran buraco, su propia sangre invadió casi todo su cuerpo.

Sin más fuerzas Sebastián cae al suelo sin vida.

El ángel fue derrotado y murió.

Kurt cae con sus últimas fuerzas, le estaba costando respirar, el ojimiel va a ayudarlo, saca un pañuelo que tenía y hace presión en la herida del brazo del ojiazul, había demasiada sangre, le costaba respirar, el ojimiel tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

-Kurt….amor…por favor….resiste…no me dejes.

-Lo…lo sien….lo siento Blaine…..ya…ya…no…tengo..fuerza.

-Claro que si….claro que si….eres fuerte….puedes hacerlo.

Kurt lo acaricia con su mano.

-Adiós…..amor.

El ojimiel comenzó a llorar.

-No….no….por favor…..no me abandones…dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos.

-Lo se…..y…..perdona…por no poder cumplirlo….realmente quiero hacerlo.

Ambos lloran y luego el ojimiel lo besa.

En ese momento Zeus se hace presente.

-Gran Zeus….por favor….por favor…..sálvelo….mi esposo se está muriendo….por favor…sálvelo…..se lo suplico.

Zeus se queda observando a Kurt, estaba muy pálido, la vida lo estaba abandonando.

El Dios del trueno uso su poder y agarro la espada rota de Blaine y luego la reparo, al terminar se lo lanza a Blaine.

-Mátalo.

Blaine queda con la boca abierta, Zeus no lo ayudara.

-Gran Zeus…..por favor…no.

-Te he dicho que lo mates…..hazlo si quieres Dios…..mátalo.

-No….no….no puedo.

-Hazlo…solo uno puede ser un Dios….hazlo.

Blaine comenzó a temblar y lentamente agarro la espada, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer y observa a Kurt agonizando.

Zeus le seguía ordenando que lo mate y comenzó a gritarle.

El ojimiel cerro los ojos y dio fuertes respiros, Kurt cerro sus ojos, Zeus le seguía ordenando.

-HAZLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Blaine salto y lo apuñalo con todas sus fuerzas.

Atravesó el pecho del Dios con su espada.

Zeus lo agarra del cuello y lo lanza con fuerza, luego se quita la espada.

-ESTUPIDO…TE DI UNA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD Y LA DESPERDICIASTE….Y AUN ASI….¿TE ATREVEZ A ATACARME MORTAL?

-Vete…vete….al infierno…..Zeus.

-INSOLENTE….SERAS CASTIGADO CON…LA MUERTE.

Zeus usa su poder y le lanza su rayo a Blaine, este se protege y un destello invade el campo de batalla.

Blaine seguía vivo y Zeus se vio molesto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a impedir que lo mates.

-¿Me estas traicionando Atenea?

-Claro que no Zeus….tu tiempo se agota y solo uno de ellos puede reemplazarte.

-Pues no lo harán…resultaron ser una verdadera decepción.

-He sido elegida Diosa para proteger el Olimpo…debo cumplir mi misión.

-Entonces me desharé primero de ti Atenea…..si estos mortales no me ayudaran a conquistar el mundo….de nada me sirven.

-Eso es algo que voy a impedir Zeus.

-JA JA JA JA tonta….ahora te voy a enseñar el verdadero poder de un Dios.

Zeus comenzó a volar y esparció su rayo por todo el Tártaro.

Atenea uso su poder y creo un escudo para proteger a Blaine y Kurt.

-Agarra a Kurt y llévate….pónganse a salvo….yo me encargare de Zeus…..VETEEEEEEEE.

Blaine agarro a Kurt y ambos intentaron ponerse a salvo, pero todo el lugar temblaba.

El rayo de Zeus estaba destruyendo todo.

Atenea salta hacia Zeus y comienza a luchar contra, ambos dioses eran rápidos y con tanta velocidad costaba ver donde estaban.

Zeus le lanzaba su rayo, pero Atenea podía protegerse.

Entonces comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos eran habilidosos.

Zeus, a pesar de ser viejo, tenía demasiada fuerza y le estaba costando a la Diosa Atenea detenerlo.

-¿Crees que por ser una nueva Diosa vas a vencerme?...Tengo años de poder Atenea…no puedes matarme.

-No planeo matarte Zeus…..sabes que no puedo…he venido a que te reemplacen…..he venido a sacar el odio que tienes dentro.

-Tú no sabes nada de eso.

-Lo sé todo Zeus…..llevas años ese odio….un odio que lo vienen trayendo otros dioses…..un odio que provocara la nueva guerra…debo evitarlo.

-Claro que no lo harás…..no arruinaras mis planes que con tanto cuidado me he preparado.

-Debo hacerlo.

Atenea le lanza su poder a Zeus para separarse de ella, El Dios del trueno vuelve a ponerse en posición de batalla, pero se detiene al ver que Atenea posee una espada, una a la cual Zeus le tenía miedo.

La espada del Dios supremo, uno que nadie sabe su nombre, cualquiera que posea esa espada se convertirá en un ángel divino, un ser con demasiada fuerza para detener a un Dios.

Zeus se veía con miedo.

-No….no puede ser….¿DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESE ESPADA?

-El Dios primordial me lo ha entregado en persona.

-MIENTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Zeus le lanza su rayo, pero Atenea logra protegerse con la espada y no ha recibido ningún daño.

Entonces la Diosa eleva la espada y utiliza su poder, un destello dorado invadió El Tártaro y Atenea empezó a transformarse.

Sus alas empezaron a aparecer y todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un poder dorado.

Atenea elevo la espada y comenzó a obtener poder.

Zeus se veía furioso.

-NO DEJARE QUE ARRUINES MIS PLANESSSSSSSSS.

El Dios le lanzo todo su poder, pero nada la lastimaba, Atenea comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta Zeus.

El Dios comenzó a temblar y uso su poder para elevar grandes rocas y se las lanzo a la Diosa, pero mientras se acercaban a ella, las rocas se desintegraban por completo.

Zeus invoco su rayo, pero ninguno le daba a la Diosa, todos los rayos cambiaban de dirección.

-Esto termino Zeus…en nombre de todo lo bueno….este es tu final.

-VOY A DESTRUIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Zeus uso todo su poder y se lo lanzo a Atenea, pero ella detiene ese poder con la espada.

Entonces Zeus vuelve a usar su poder e invoca la Espada del Olimpo y salta sobre la Diosa alada e intenta matarla con la espada, pero un poder invisible evitaba que la hoja de la espada lastimara a la Diosa, entonces Zeus intentaba más fuerte, pero sin resultado.

Atenea golpea con su espada el arma de Zeus y sale volando de su mano.

Zeus quedo desarmado, entonces retrocede y vuelve a atacarla con su rayo, pero sin éxito.

No fue dañada, Zeus empezó a retroceder, Atenea extendió sus alas y con velocidad fue hasta Zeus y le atravesó la espada.

-Te ordeno a que dejes este cuerpo…AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Atenea le saco la espada y un humo negro salió de la boca del Dios y se esparció en el aire.

-Estas vencido Zeus…..tu poder le pertenece a otro.

Atenea le lanza el poder de la espada a Zeus y este es invadido por una energía dorada y su cuerpo se desintegro, pero aún seguía con vida.

Blaine estaba observando y se acercó demasiado, Atenea lo ve y agarra el poder de Zeus, luego mira al ojimiel.

-BLAINE ANDERSON….ERES….…..EL NUEVO DIOS.

Atenea le lanza su poder y absorbe al ojimiel, este da un grito y su cuerpo comienza a transformarse.

Sus heridas comienzan a sanar, sus músculos empiezan a crecer, el rayo invade todo su cuerpo.

Su vestimenta se desintegro y es reemplazada por el manto blanco de Zeus.

Su pelo comenzó a alargarse, comenzó a quedar lacio y poco a poco su iba haciendo blanco, al igual que sus ojos.

Blaine se está convirtiendo en Zeus.

Pero mientras iba cambiando algo sucedió, La Espada del Olimpo se hizo presente.

Alguien más la estaba sujetando.

Alguien quien observaba a Blaine con mucho odio, alguien que también deseaba con desesperación ser El nuevo Dios.

Perseo.

El príncipe seguía con vida, aun con la flecha en su pecho, la sangre le corría por el cuerpo, pero el guerrero aun podía moverse.

Tenía la mirada con odio, odio hacia Blaine, de tanto apretar los dientes le salía sangre de la boca.

-Me….quitaste….la gloria…..me quitaste…todo lo que deseaba….todo este viaje…..desperdiciado…...todo….TODOOOOOOO.

Perseo se estaba acercando a Blaine arrastrando la espada y el futuro Dios se alejaba de él, aun no se transformó por completo.

-Ahora….vas a arder…en el infierno…..si yo no puedo ser un Dios…..nadie lo será….MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Perseo corrió hasta Blaine para apuñalarlo con la Espada del Olimpo, pero Atenea bloqueo el golpe junto con su espada.

Ahora estaban Mortal contra Diosa Alada.

-PERSEO…NO PUEDES HACER ESTO….DETENTE.

-¿TE ATREVEZ A PONERTE EN MI CAMINO ATENEA?

-NO DESEO LUCHAR CONTIGO PERSEO…PERO DEFENDERE EL OLIMPO…..ASI QUE DETENTE AHORAAAAA.

-APARTATE ATENEA….APARTATEEEEEEEEEE.

-DEBES DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI PERSEO…..ES PARTE DEL PLAN.

El príncipe mira serio a la Diosa.

-¿Qué plan?

-No puedo decirlo.

Por otro lado, la transformación termino, Blaine se convirtió en Zeus y este observo a Perseo.

-Que te quede bien en claro esto mortal…..has comenzado una guerra que es imposible que ganes….ya no eres rival para mí por lo tanto me concedo la victoria.

El guerrero se enfureció con las palabras de Zeus y apretó la espada más fuerte.

Atenea quería detenerlo.

-DETENTE PERSEO….DETENTEEEE.

-QUITATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Perseo agarro a Atenea y la lanza al suelo, entonces el príncipe da un salto dirigiéndose hacia Zeus y lo iba a apuñalar, pero se escucha un grito.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

La espada apuñalo a alguien más.

-ATENEAAAA….NOOOOOO.

La Diosa empujo a Zeus para salvarlo y recibió el ataque de Perseo atravesándole la espada.

El Dios del trueno aprovecho y escapo de la zona de guerra.

Ahora quedaron Perseo y Atenea, el príncipe le saca la espada y la sujeta.

La Diosa estaba agonizando.

-¿Por qué te sacrificaste Atenea?

-Para….para…..salvar….al….Olimpo.

-No busco destruir al Olimpo…..solo a Zeus.

-Zeus…..Zeus….es….es…..El Olimpo.

-¿Qué?...¿De qué hablas?

-El Olimpo fue creado por Zeus….es parte…de su…..poder….solo el puedo controlarlo….solo el….puede….mantener a los dioses…..con vida.

-¿Qué?...No…no puede ser…..Es mentira.

-No Perseo…..no lo es.

-¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabía?

-Por orden de Zeus…él lo ordeno así….solo yo lo sabía….porque….porque…..habrá guerreros y…..dioses…..queriendo gobernar…el Olimpo….entonces Zeus…..me creo…..a mi…..creo a….Atenea…para proteger al Olimpo…..para proteger a Zeus….cueste….lo que cueste….pero solo yo podía saberlo….no podía saberlo nadie más….sino me matarían primero a mi…..y yo le soy leal a Zeus.

-Significa ¿Qué no hay nada para matar a Zeus sin sufrir consecuencias?

-Así es….si Zeus muere….todo el Olimpo…..todos los dioses…todos los mortales….caeremos junto con el….no puedo permitir que maten a Zeus.

-Ha sido el quien se lo ha buscado Atenea…..todos tenemos motivos para acabar con Zeus.

-Por miedo Perseo…..un miedo que sintieron los titanes…un miedo que siento Cronos…..un miedo que sintieron los mortales…un miedo que ahora acaba de sentir….su propio hijo.

Perseo abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Su hijo?...Pero….¿De que estas hablando?

-Zeus…Blaine….es….es….tu padre…Perseo.

El príncipe se sintió en shock.

-No…..No…No puede ser….es imposible…Blaine…..no puede ser mi padre…..mi padre es Cooper Anderson…no Blaine.

-No Perseo…..Cooper no es tu verdadero padre.

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-Cuando Blaine tomo el poder….su hermano Cooper deseaba tanto tener un hijo….pero…..él no podía…procrear.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

-Tu padre….es…..estéril…cuando se enteró….le rogo tanto a Zeus para poder ser padre.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Entonces Zeus….Blaine….cumplío el deseo de tu hermano…entonces se le hizo presente a tu madre y uso su poder….entonces ella quedo embarazada…de ti.

-Jamás…..jamás…..me lo han dicho….ahora todo tiene sentido…..es por eso esta fuerza que a veces tengo…..es por eso que pude vencer al León de Nemea y Medusa….soy…..soy….

-Eres un Semi-Dios Perseo…eres hijo de Zeus.

Perseo se sentía molesto y furioso.

-NO…..NO…..Yo no tengo padre….Zeus…no es mi padre.

-Deja esa idea de venganza Perseo…los demás dioses renegaran de ti…protegerán a Zeus…...Zeus debe vivir…..para que el Olimpo pueda perdurar.

Con sus últimas fuerzas La Diosa Atenea cae al suelo y muere.

Poco a poco se estaba desintegrando, su cuerpo se cubrió con un resplandor verde, varios fragmentos verdes salían de su cuerpo y se esparcieron en el aire.

El cuerpo de Atenea desapareció y Perseo se veía frustrado, lanzo con odio La Espada del Olimpo y grito, al final quedo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo.

-Todo….todo este tiempo…viví….mentiras.

Seguía golpeando el suelo.

-Esto no quedara así….no quedara así.

Golpeaba más el suelo.

-Voy a vengarme…me vengare de todos.

El príncipe se levanta.

-¿ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO DIOSES DEL OLIMPO?...¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO ZEUS?...ME VOY A VENGAR DE TODOS USTEDES…ACABARE CON USTEDES UNO POR UNO…..NO VOY A DEJAR A NADIE CON VI….Ahhhhhggggggg.

Perseo fue silenciado, un frio filo lo atravesó, la sangre le estaba saliendo a montones de su boca, el filo sale de su cuerpo y Perseo lentamente se da vuelta y lo ve, un guerrero que creyó que había muerto.

-T….T…tu…maldito…sigue…..siguen…vi…vi….vivo.

Kurt se posó delante de Perseo, muy pálido, casi sin fuerzas, pero aun podía mantenerse en pie, mucha sangre también salió de cuerpo, pero junto fuerzas para apuñalar a Perseo con su espada.

-Hasta aquí llegaste muchachito…..no vas a matar a mi esposo.

-Van…vas…..todos van…a….pagar….muy…caro…..Hummel.

-Ya muérete de una vez.

Kurt usa sus últimas fuerzas y decapita a Perseo, el príncipe de Esparta cae en batalla.

Kurt suelta la espada y cae al suelo, se queda mirando las nubes negras del Tártaro, nubes con truenos y muchos rayos.

Daba su último aliento.

-Lo siento…..lo siento….Blaine…me despido…adiós.

Kurt muere.

Un humo negro invade al ojiazul y forma una figura.

Un hombre anciano, vestido con harapos negros, el pelo era largo, negro y muy desgastado.

Un antiguo Dios, El Dios Hades, este se quedó observando a Kurt.

-Hubiera preferido que seas el Nuevo Zeus pero me enorgullece que seas mi reemplazo….KURT HUMMEL….AHORA ERES EL NUEVO DIOS HADES.

El Dios se trasformo en un humo negro y entro por la nariz y boca de Kurt.

Este abrió grandemente los ojos y la boca, como si se estuviera ahogando o despertando de una pesadilla.

Comenzó a toser y un resplandor verde lo invadió.

Su brazo volvió a regenerarse, sus heridas sanaron, sus músculos estaban creciendo, su pelo se alargaba y se le hicieron varias rastas, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, fue cubierto por un resplandor verde.

Se convirtió en el Dios Hades.

Al terminar la transformación Zeus se hizo presente ante Hades y los dos se observaban.

-¿Blaine?

-No….Zeus….¿Kurt?

-No…Hades.

-Ahora somos dioses…pertenecemos al Olimpo.

-Lo se….pero….¿Como paso?...se supone que he muerto.

-Yo fui al Olimpo a buscar al antiguo Hades y le ordene que sea tu reemplazo….era la única forma de poder salvarte….no podía perderte Hades.

-Zeus….me salvaste.

-Eres el amor de mi vida…seas Mortal o Dios….yo te amare siempre y quiero pedirte que seas el segundo al mando.

-Tu también eres el amor de mi vida….y agradezco tu proposición pero….¿Atenea?

-Ella murió…no podemos revivir a una Diosa….por lo tanto necesito tu ayuda.

-Acepto….juntos protegeremos el Olimpo.

-Juntos gobernaremos…juntos prevaleceremos al Olimpo.

-Así será.

Zeus y Hades se dieron la mano y luego se besaron.

Los nuevos dioses han surgido y gobernado El Olimpo, una nueva era de paz a concurrido, los mortales crearon un monumento en honor a la Diosa Atenea, un santuario donde le rezaban.

Pasaron los años y han aparecido nuevos enemigos queriendo destruir el gobierno de Esparta.

Mortales de otras partes del mundo han venido en barcos, otros en caballos, otros con ataques sorpresas.

Todos con un propósito, acabar con Esparta por una ideología, ya que eran guiados por enseñanzas que ha dejado Sebastián Smythe.

Todos sus seguidores quieren cumplir sus enseñanzas, conquistar Grecia y ser los nuevos dioses.

Pero los espartanos tienen muy buen ejercito por lo tanto han ganado todas las batallas.

Nadie era rival para ellos.

Los años seguían pasando, se formaron nuevas alianzas, los persas.

Los nuevos reyes Eduardo y Marley, juntos gobernaban Persia y se unieron al rey de Esparta, Cooper Anderson y Andrómeda "Kitty" Wilde.

Ambos lograron llegar a un acuerdo de paz y trabajaron juntos para unir las naciones.

Por lo tanto, los Dioses del Olimpo los bendijeron y Persia dio frutos, logrando que todos los persas les recen a los dioses.

Los años seguían pasando, las guerras disminuían, ya nadie enfrentaba a los espartanos y a los persas, ambos eran invencibles.

El mundo ha cambiado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

En las oscuridades de las Aguas del Tártaro se encontraba un cuerpo en estado de descomposición.

Las aguas desaparecieron y todo se volvió un azul muy oscuro, en toda esa oscuridad el cuerpo comienza a moverse, estaba vivo.

Una criatura a la cual le faltaba la parte baja de la mandíbula, estaba muy flaco, casi sin piel, las manos y las uñas parecían estar muy afiladas.

De pronto se escuchan unas voces. Que repetían un nombre una y otra vez.

"Sebastián" "Sebastián" "Sebastián" "Sebastián" "Sebastián"

La criatura se tapaba los ojos, el ruido lo estaba aturdiendo.

-Basta….basta…ya cállate….basta…..por favor…..basta.

La voz seguía y seguía nombrándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

De pronto apareció un fuerte resplandor dorado que hace caer a Sebastián, al levantarse ve un cuerpo cubierto de fuego, pero no podía verle la cara.

Las llamas parecían formar varias criaturas o bestias, era difícil distinguirlo.

-¿Quién….quien….quien eres tú?

-SEBASTIAAANNNNNN.

La voz del cuerpo en llamas parecía la voz de cinco personas.

-¿Qué QUIERES?...¿QUIEN ERES?...RESPONDE.

-Yo soy el Gran Dios Ares…Soy el Dios de la Guerra.

-¿Qué….que es lo que quieres de mí?

-He venido a ayudarte, Sebastián…he venido a darte la oportunidad que has querido…..te daré la oportunidad de vengarte de aquellos que te han traído aquí.

-¿Cómo harás eso?...mírame….soy una horrible criatura…..no estoy en condiciones para luchar…¿Y cómo es que puedo hablar si me falta una parte de la mandíbula?

-Hablas con la mente gracias a mi poder Sebastián…confía en mi…te he observado Sebastián.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo estuve observándote desde el principio….he estado contigo en todas tus misiones…..te he observado en El Torneo del Olimpo….te he observado convertirte en Ángel de Hades…..te he observado atacar Esparta…te he observado atacar a los nuevos dioses en un nuevo regreso…te vi atacar a Perseo..…ahora te doy la oportunidad de vengarte de todos.

-¿De que estas hablando?...¿Ángel de Hades?...¿A qué te refieres?

-Hoy supuestamente deberías ser revivido por el Dios Hades, él te usaría para atacar a Zeus y a los espartanos.

-¿Qué?...pero…..¿Como?

-Zeus había asesinado a Hades y cuando tuvo la oportunidad Hades quería vengarse….te convirtió en ángel y te ordeno atacar a Esparta.

-Supongo que me convertirás en ángel.

-No….para ti…..tengo algo mejor.

-Pues no lo quiero…..me largo de aquí….no quiero nada de ustedes.

-No puedes evitar esto Sebastian….es tu destino….tu momento ha llegado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?...¿Quién es Perseo?

-Es hijo de Zeus….fue mandado al Inframundo a buscar a las Hermanas del destino para regresar al pasado y evitar la guerra…tuvo éxito pues la guerra se detuvo, pero este gran giro me ha servido para poder encontrarte…pues ya que Hades te había llamado….yo no tenía a nadie….pero ahora….te tengo a ti.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ese destino?...si supuestamente Perseo cambio el destino….tu no deberías saber esto.

-Yo soy un Dios…..¿Quién crees que creo a las Hermanas del Destino?...fui yo…..yo tengo el poder de viajar en el tiempo…..yo estoy en el presente, pasado y futuro.

-Ya estoy impaciente…..¿Que es lo quieres en verdad?

-A ti…..SEBASTIANNNNN…..Ahora eres…..El nuevo Dios Ares.

El fuego volvió a expandirse e ilumino todo y con velocidad el fuego invadió el cuerpo podrido de Sebastián.

Este grito, las llamas lo invadían.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, se estaba fortaleciendo.

Su mandíbula fue arreglada, lo mismo que sus brazos, piernas, todo su cuerpo se estaba regenerando.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, Sebastián gritaba.

De pronto comenzó a crecer, se estaba creando una armadura hecha de hierro.

Comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, varios pedazos de metal se le pegaban al cuerpo y se le armo su vestimenta.

Al finalizar Sebastián da un fuerte grito y el fuego se esparce por todo el lugar.

La transformación termino.

Sebastián se convirtió en el Nuevo Dios de la Guerra.

Sebastián observa su nuevo poder.

-Esto es…..increíble…..es sorprendente…..JA JA JA JA JA.

La voz del antiguo Ares hablo en la mente de Sebastián.

"Ten…Ares….un regalo de despedida….lo he sacado del Tártaro….solo para ti"

Cerca del nuevo Dios, cae una espada, una espada que Zeus y Hades no han recuperado, La Espada del Olimpo.

Ares fue y tomo la espada, el nuevo Dios se sintió poderoso.

-Todos han evitado mi venganza…ahora todo el Olimpo morirá…he vivido a la sombra de los dioses por demasiado tiempo…..EL TIEMPO DE LOS DIOSES HA LLEGADO A SU FINNNNN.

Ares levanto la espada y soltó todo su poder, el nuevo Dios está listo para empezar su guerra.

La voz del antiguo Ares le hablo por última vez.

"Recuerda…..Ares…..tienes el poder de controlar el propio tiempo…ve….pídele ayuda a los titanes….ellos pueden ayudarte…..ve y véngate"

-¿Pedir ayuda a los titanes? JA JA JA JA JA Estupendo…..ya se dónde ir.

Ares uso su poder y fue envuelto en un portal que el creo, observo todas las vidas, vidas que vivió y vidas que pertenecían a otros mortales, avanzo más y más, avanzo más de su nacimiento, más del nacimiento de todos los dioses, más de lo que podría recordar, entonces llego a su destino y cruzo el portal.

Llego a la Gran Guerra, la guerra donde los titanes se están enfrentando a los dioses.

Entonces vio a la gran titan y la llamo.

-GAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La titan se da media vuelta y lentamente se agacha hasta que pone su enorme cabeza cerca del Dios Ares.

-Te estábamos esperando….Ángel de la Muerte.

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre…..ahora soy el Gran Ares….Dios de la Guerra.

-Eso es mejor de lo que esperábamos, necesitamos tu ayuda….los dioses ya son demasiado poderosos como para que los podamos derrotar.

-Todo El Olimpo temblara con mi nombre, Zeus es débil, Atenea está muerta y poseo La Espada del Olimpo…..podemos ganar La Gran Guerra pero no ahora….únete a mi...juntos destruiremos a los patéticos dioses y veremos El Olimpo derrumbarse ante nosotros…..Gaia ven conmigo…...ven a mi época….la victoria es nuestra.

Ares cubrió a Gaia con su poder y a otros nueve titanes más y creo un portal donde los metió a todos y desaparecieron.

El mundo fue cambiando.

Los nuevos enemigos ahora eran aliados de los titanes, por lo tanto, las nuevas alianzas eran solo con los persas, ellos dos se enfrentaban a todos los enemigos, los atacantes llevaban banderas con la imagen de los titanes y otros tenían la imagen de Sebastián Smythe.

Los dioses también intervenían cuando eran llamados.

En el Monte del Olimpo, Zeus llamo a todos los dioses y todos se juntaron en la sala.

Hades, Hera, Helios, Hermes, Poseidón, Afrodita todos estaban en la sala viendo a Zeus que estaba sentado en su trono.

Una vez reunidos Zeus comenzó a hablar.

-Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores que este mortal caído…..pero somos dioses…..Nosotros, a los que adoran los mortales…..Nosotros, gobernamos sobre esta tierra…NOSOTROS, NO SEREMOS DERROTADOS POR UN NECIO PETULENTE.

Zeus se calma y se levanta, de repente se escucha un temblor, pero Zeus sigue hablando.

-Hermanos….dejemos de lado las ridículas disputas que nos han dividido por un tiempo.

Se escucha otro temblor, pero Zeus sigue.

-Nos uniremos y permaneceremos juntos.

Se escucha un temblor más fuerte, pero Zeus sigue elevando la voz.

-Y TODOS JUNTOS ELIMINAREMOS A ESTA PLAGA.

El temblor fue más fuerte.

-EL OLIMPOOOOO….PREVALECERAAAAAAA.

El temblor fue más fuerte, todo empezó a temblar, las estatuas que había en la sala comenzaron a destruirse.

Todo se estaba derrumbando.

Entonces los dioses corren hasta la sala y observan debajo del monte.

Zeus y los demás dioses se enfurecieron.

El monte estaba siendo escalado por los titanes, lentamente estaban subiendo y muy cerca del Olimpo.

Gaia estaba delante de todo y llevaba en su cuerpo al Dios de la Guerra, que estaba sujetado a un árbol.

Cuando ve a Zeus le muestra La Espada del Olimpo.

-ZEUUUUSSSSSS…HADESSSSSS…DIOSESSSSSSS…SOY SEBASTIAN…SOY ARESSSS…DIOS DE LA GUERRAAAA….Y TRAIGO CONMIGO LA DESTRUCCION DEL OLIMPOOOOO.

Los titanes seguían escalando el monte olímpico, los dioses vieron que la ciudad olímpica y parte de Esparta estaba en llamas.

Zeus observo molesto, pero se sentía preparado para luchar.

-Dioses…prepárense…..para la gran batalla de nuestra era.

El cielo se cubrió de nubes y comenzaron a sonar truenos y rayos, los titanes siguen escalando.

Todos los dioses se prepararon.

Todos los titanes están listos para luchar.

Comienza La Gran Guerra.

FIN


End file.
